Pawns
by Vespera
Summary: Lord Zedd's most fiendish plot unfolds, and Kimberly is his target.
1. Chapter One: The Chessboard

_**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Entertainment. Kimberly's Miami friends, assorted family members, and Lord Zedd's origins are of my own invention. If you'd like to use any of them, go right ahead. © August 2001_

**_Author's Note:_** _Brace yourselves for another "Letter" story, heavy on the angst. While there are many stories that try to explain the Letter, I decided to give it a go, with (hopefully) a new and interesting spin, revising my story "Hart of Darkness" to better explore the possibilities with this concept. Be sure to tell me what you think! _

**

* * *

**

Pawns

**Chapter One: The Chessboard

* * *

**

_Sunday, February 9th_

In the spacious gymnasium owned and operated by Coach Gunther Schmidt, a group of young American athletes trained for the upcoming Pan-Global Games. Many of the determined athletes had devoted their entire lives to gymnastics. Most were recruited by Coach Schmidt while yet in elementary school, and had slowly progressed into champions of the sport.

However, one young athlete amidst the talented assembly hadn't spent her youth on balance beam or uneven bars.

Coach Schmidt recruited Kimberly during a scouting trip that led him to Angel Grove, California. Though she had only trained professionally for six months, the graceful young woman quickly became one of the team's most dependable performers for the floor routine as well as the balance beam. She was the most natural of athletes, and the determination she showed at every practice enabled her to constantly improve.

But there was a character trait even more amazing to those who came to know her. No matter how strenuous the exercise or demanding the instructors, the moment she stepped away from an exercise, grim determination melted into a warm smile. Her cheerful attitude permeated everything she did, and it was contagious.

She brought out the best in the people around her.

Coach Schmidt surveyed his team of athletes as they practiced on the varied gymnastics stations. As usual, he kept a careful eye on two of the most promising gymnasts: Kimberly and her roommate Renee Ryan. Pairing the two young women was no accident; he recognized early on that they were the foundation of his team. Over his career, the German legend had coached many world-class teams, and usually, no matter how much he had tried to foster group cohesion, there was always an undeniable current of competition between his best athletes. Internal strife inevitably led to failure. Coach Schmidt had hoped to avoid conflict by putting the two girls together in the same room, and it worked. Renee and Kimberly quickly became close friends, to the point that each would be genuinely ecstatic to see the other victorious.

"Coach, it's nine o'clock."

Gunther turned at the voice of his assistant coach and right-arm, Trevor Monroe. "So it is," he realized, glancing at his wristwatch with surprise. "Then it's time to call it a day."

Gunther made his wa blew his whistle, drawing the attention of his scattered athletes.

"Okay, everyone!" he shouted in his thick accent, "Great practice by all!"

Trevor then leaned toward the Coach, and whispered something in his ear. Gunther's face eased into a grin, and he nodded in agreement.

"You've all done a phenomenal job this week," he continued, "As a reward, I'm treating you to frozen yogurts. Now hit the showers!"

The group cheered their agreement as they separated into the locker rooms.

oooOOOooo

The girl's locker room buzzed with excited chatter as the team hurried to get cleaned up and dressed in time for the treat. After all, with a strict diet, it was a rarity to indulge in sweets. Even low-fat ones.

Renee hopped out of the narrow stall after a record-breaking three-minute shower. The dark young woman wrung her thick hair in a towel as she approached her locker, grinning at Kim, who pulled a sweatshirt over her leotard.

"Not taking a shower, Kim? I hate to burst your bubble, but you _don't_ smell springtime fresh."

Kim smirked, grabbing a sweaty towel and launching it at her roommate. Renee yelped, ducking out of the missile's way.

"I'll take one upstairs," she answered, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"So, I take it you're not joining us?"

"I can't. It's Sunday!"

Of course. The newest athlete on the team steadfastly reserved her Sunday evening for maintaining her long-distance relationship.

"Kim, you can't live your life around your boyfriend's schedule."

"It's a compromise," Kim protested. "He calls me Thursday nights, and I call him Sunday nights. Scheduling time for each other guarantees that we don't wind up playing phone-tag."

Renee exhaled slowly. "Kim, don't you think you're being a little naive? I mean, here's the deal: your boyfriend is a hot, popular guy, whose girlfriend is three thousand miles away. You may talk to him twice a week, but who do you think he's with the rest of the time? I'm pretty sure he's not sitting in his bedroom staring at a picture of you."

Kim stared her friend square in the eye. "Renee, I trust Tommy. He'd never go out with anyone behind my back."

Renee held her peace for a moment, taking in her friend's unflinching expression. Kim's always wore her feelings on her sleeve; it was easy to see just how deeply her affection for the guy ran.

She was a young woman convinced she had a rock-solid relationship… but she wouldn't be the first to get burned.

"How do you know, Kim?" Renee's voice was soft, though her words were a challenge. "I mean, don't get me wrong; I'm sure Tommy's a nice guy and all… but he lives in California. You haven't even _seen_ him since Christmas, and who knows when you'll see him again?"

"I'm moving back to Angel Grove after the Games," Kim announced.

Renee blinked in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since I got accepted to Angel Grove University," Kim answered with a wink. "My uncle Steve offered to let me stay with him over the summer, and then I move onto campus in August. Piece of cake."

She closed her locker and smiled at her roommate, forcefully dropping the subject. "Have fun, 'Ne. Okay?"

Renee pursed her lips before a frustrated sigh could escape. She did her best to smile. "Take care, Kim."

oooOOOooo

Billions of light years distant, circling an ancient star near the center of the daunting M51 galaxy, a skull-shaped palace occupied nearly seven hundred square miles of the planet's largest continent. The monumental edifice, the envy of every would-be galactic conqueror of the past several thousand years, was the headquarters of one of the most dangerous and feared villains of the cosmos.

The dreaded Master Vile.

During a lifetime that stretched beyond the mortal memory, the warlord had conquered every viable system in the central cluster of stars in his home galaxy

Yet he wasn't satisfied. The feared emperor of the entire galaxy sought to expand his stagnant holdings into the nearby Milky Way galaxy. His first attempt was foiled by a group of children known as the Power Rangers. His only daughter, Rita Repulsa, and her husband Lord Zedd had been trying to destroy these Power Rangers for some time. Millennia, in fact… when one included Rita's long imprisonment in Zordon's space dumpster. Despite the oft-depressing failures, however, both Rita and Zedd stubbornly refused to concede defeat. That is, until a deadly threat arrived.

The Machine Empire, another absurdly powerful race of evil, had also set their sights on the planet Earth. They invaded first the moon, forcing Zedd and Rita to flee. Rita decided to bring the entire court to Master Vile's home world, where they could coordinate a joint attack against the Machines, and retake the Moon Palace, and dominance in the Milky Way's struggle for power. So for the past several months, they had taken refuge in Master Vile's palace.

However, while Rita was more than happy to briefly return to the planet of her birth, the domestic situation was loathsome to her "better half."

_Damn the Fates! I am Lord Zedd… twenty-eighth of the House of Zhept, Emperor of Phlegethon and a thousand systems besides! I will **not** bow to that insolent fossil!_

By "insolent fossil," the enraged sorcerer referred to his despised father-in-law, who had the gall to take command of Lord Zedd's palace during his brief stay in the Milky Way, and order him about like some errand boy.

That only compounded the growing irritation that boiled his blood at the thought of his wife. Though married a very short time, he found himself rapidly growing tired of her. In fact, his long-held disgust with her, that had moved him to banish her into the space dumpster again, that mysteriously evaporated after she returned to his palace, had turned his heart cold toward her once again. Her endless nagging, spoiled complaining, and impotent magic were embarrassing at best, nauseating at worst.

_Why in the name of Evil did I marry that hag?_ he wondered, gazing down upon the murky planet beneath the winding path that circled the palace. _She has always been a second-rate witch whose powers I could easily outmatch by the time I was Heir. I banished her from my sight, condemning her to imprisonment; but the next time I laid eyes upon her, I declared everlasting love, and asked for her hand. WHY?? _

Zedd folded his arms as his gaze drew ever inward. _I do not desire Rita in any capacity whatsoever. Her very presence… her **voice**… sickens me. There was only one woman I desire..._

The Emperor's thoughts strayed to another woman. Young and naïve, laughably weak physically, unless granted power from another source. Sickeningly sweet and pure; always dressed in bright colors and all but skipping through her short life.

Yet, the erstwhile Pink Ranger had a unique allure. She was graceful and lithe, even without the Power to augment her skills.

And despite her powerlessness, her large eyes always blazed with strength. Strength, boldness, determination… spirit. Her spirit knew no bounds, despite her Human limitations.

She had potential.

_But she managed to escape when I sent Goldar to kidnap her, and make her my wife, _he reflected, his anger brimming anew. _The spell I had Goldar cast on her didn't work, because her heart belonged to another..._

Zedd's visor began to glow scarlet as his thoughts turned to another subject. The fearless leader of the Power Rangers. The former Green Ranger, who stubbornly refused the pull of evil to fight against it.

Tommy Oliver.

Time after time, Zedd and Rita before him aimed to destroy the persistent thorn in their side. The green candle, green crystal, an evil clone, countless mind-altering spells… and every time, Tommy stood up again, even more powerful than before.

_I will have my revenge,_ Zedd vowed. _He was to be my champion… molded of Evil and set loose upon the galaxy. **No one **will weasel his way out of my ultimate design! I will find his weakness… some way to crush him. I cannot seem to destroy his flesh, but perhaps…_The evil Lord paused as an utterly new idea occurred to him.

_Perhaps I can destroy his spirit…_

A smile pulled the raw lips hidden beneath his mask as he was taken by a sinister glee he hadn't felt since before his regrettable marriage.

His plan bloomed all at once, founded upon a strategy crueler than merciless battle or even surprise attacks.

A strategy of subtlety, founded on lies.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter Two: Call Waiting

**Pawns**

**Chapter Two: Call Waiting

* * *

**

_Wednesday, February 12th_

In Angel Grove's Juice Bar, the teens who regularly saved the world as Zeo Rangers enjoyed some downtime after an arduous day at school. Tommy was the center of attention, bench-pressing while the others watched and cheered him on.

"Okay," said Rocky, "you got two more sets. You ready?"

"I was born ready," responded Tommy enthusiastically, rolling up his sleeves and lying back down on the bench. The Rangers watched as Tommy lifted the weights and counted aloud.

Ernie, the restaurant's owner, wove his way through the crowd, carrying a small envelope with a Florida postmark. "Hey Tommy, a letter came for you."

"It's from Kimberly," Billy added with a smile.

Tommy's concentration eased into a grin. "Cool! Hey Adam, could you do me a favor and read it? I have one more set to do."

"You got it," the Green Ranger responded, opening the envelope, "'Dear Tommy, everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition.'"

"Man," said Rocky, "Kimberly is gonna do great!"

"What else does she say?" Tanya coaxed.

"'Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I'll ever write,'" A frown crossed Adam's face, but he continued. "'You've always been my best friend, and in some ways you're like a brother to me. But, something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else-'"

Adam stopped short and looked up from the letter, aghast. Tommy, nearly dropped the weight he was lifting. He set down the dumbbell and jumped up.

"What?" Kat murmured, horrified, "That can't be right!"

"Tommy," said Adam uncomfortably, "maybe you should finish this another time…"

"Let me see." He nearly snatched the letter from his friend. "'Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person..." His throat tightened, forcing him to choke out the rest. "…I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him...'"

Tommy chuckled bitterly at that statement, dark eyes burning. Despite the emotions strangling him, he continued to read aloud. "'Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But, I have to follow my heart. I'll always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me. Kimberly...'"

Tommy's voice had gradually softened as he read, to the point where he merely exhaled her name. His fingers dragged carefully against the creases as he slowly folded the letter, his mind swimming.

"Are you alright?" asked Billy gently.

"Huh?" asked Tommy distractedly. "Uh… yeah."

He rose to his feet. "I uh, I have to go, um, I'll uh... c-catch up with you guys later."

Then, the leader of the Power Rangers hurried out of the Youth Center, not looking anyone in the eye. The remaining teens watched him go in stunned silence.

Katherine stared at the exit through which Tommy retreated long after he was gone.

oooOOOooo

Tommy sat beneath the protective arms of a large tree, gazing out at the still waters of the lake. After a while he rose to his feet, and walked along the shore, his eyes blank with stubborn disbelief. As he walked, he came across a large stone slab, surrounded by flowers and grass at the very edge of the water.

His face remained numb when he remembered the day he lost his Green Ranger powers for the first time. That day, he came to this very spot, to work out some of his anxiety in the fresh air. He felt powerless and lonely, much like he felt now. It had seemed that his life was over. At least, until _she_ came for an impromptu visit.

Earlier that day, Tommy had decided that he would ask his beautiful teammate to an upcoming dance, but when the opportunity arose, they were attacked by Rita's Putty Patrol. After the agonizing loss of his powers, he had felt more self-conscious than ever, and kept his distance from everyone. So Kim decided to take the first step. Ever so shyly, she started a conversation that culminated in the most tender of kisses, which finally gave him the chance to express the feelings he'd struggled with since the day they met.

It was the happiest day of Tommy's life. Though he had lost his powers, the loss was offset by a great gain: the knowledge that Kimberly Hart loved him. From that point onward, Tommy had looked at that special stone with fondness. He gained new strength that day, even though his powers were gone. That inner strength, that he never really knew was there, showed itself time and time again… especially when Kimberly was in danger. That strength and self-confidence helped him mature into a fitting candidate for the White Ranger powers later on, and even the leadership of the Power Rangers. It all began with Kimberly, and a kiss by the lake.

Her love laid the foundation upon which he reconstructed himself.

Tommy touched the stone with his fingertips. Just what was he supposed to do now?

He jumped when a warm hand tapped his shoulder.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

Tommy quickly wiped his face and turned around to see Katherine.

"Yeah," he murmured. Katherine wasn't so easily convinced.

"Everyone's really worried about you."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, looking away, "but I just don't get it. I mean, Kimberly never mentioned _anything_ about this..." He added weakly, "until now."

"I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better," Kat admitted softly, "but I know there isn't."

"Thanks anyway," Tommy said with a forced smile.

"Will you call one of us?"

"Yeah, sure," said Tommy, looking back at the water, "No problem."

"You take care," Kat said sternly.

"Yeah."

Katherine stared at her leader, watching as he turned back to the lake, effectively dismissing her. She sighed deeply as she retreated, walking the path leading out of the park. On her way, she found Billy waiting.

"Any luck?" he prompted.

"He's really in bad shape," Kat sighed, shaking her head.

"This calls for drastic measures," Billy decided, "We're going to have to do something to cheer him up."

Kat blinked "Do you have something in mind?"

"I think I just might," the genius answered.

oooOOOooo

_Thursday, February 13th_

In their small apartment, Kimberly and Renee enjoyed a rare evening of relaxation, watching a recent comedy over a bag of salt-free popcorn.

Occasionally, Renee fell into near-hysterical laughter. More than once she almost choked by suddenly laughing at one crude joke or another. Yet her companion hardly paid attention to the television, for her mind was three thousand miles away.

For what must have been the thirtieth time that evening, Kimberly's gaze slid to the digital clock beside her bed.

The harsh red light flared eleven-thirty.

Despite herself, Kim released a small sigh. Renee glanced at her friend, heaving a sigh of her own as she put the movie on pause.

"Kim, you're depressing me," she complained.

"Sorry, 'Ne," said Kim, "but Tommy always calls me at ten o'clock. He's over an hour late!"

Renee couldn't help but smile. "I thought you said your boyfriend would be late to his own funeral."

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "but he's usually on time when he calls me."

"You also said he's very forgetful," Renee pointed out.

"True, but he doesn't forget _me_!" Kim practically whined.

"I understand that, but maybe something important came up, and he was distracted."

That was entirely possible. After all, Tommy was still a Power Ranger, and duty always came first. Their telephone conversations never directly touched Ranger issues, considering the phone lines weren't necessarily secure, but on her last visit Billy had given her all the details of the team's newest enemy: the Machine Empire.

The Zeo Rangers had a lot on their hands. Of course, world security would come before a simple phone call.

She was overreacting.

"Or," continued Renee, "maybe he wanted to save his money to call you tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot what day tomorrow is!"

"You're right, 'Ne," said Kim with a smile, "He'll call tomorrow."

Renee snickered as Kim dove her hand into the warm bowl, tossing the puffed kernels into her mouth one at a time.

"So... what's this movie about again?"

Kim squealed as Renee tossed a fistful of popcorn at her.

oooOOOooo

_Friday, February 14th_

"Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday dear Kimmie...  
Happy Birthday to You!!" sang the entire squad of gymnasts.

"And many moooore..." added Gunther Schmidt in his deep baritone. The entire group hooted and whistled, and Kimberly couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She had stepped into the gym for the usual evening practice, and was surprised by her friends singing _a capella._

"Surprise!" cried Renee in excitement, "Happy Eighteenth, Girl!"

"You guys shouldn't have..."

"Please," Trevor interrupted, kissing her cheek. "How could we not celebrate the birthday of one of our favorite gymnasts?"

"Come on, now," said the Coach, "let the Birthday Girl through! She has to cut the cake!"

Trevor gave Kim his arm and escorted her to the table, where three gallons of milk and a large sheet cake, with white frosting, small pink flowers on the sides, and a little balance beam in icing, were waiting. Renee handed Kimberly the knife, and she eagerly cut the first piece.

oooOOOooo

At a ski resort nestled in the serene mountains several hours north of Angel Grove, Tommy stood beside the lovely skier Heather Thompson atop a snow-covered cliff. They met not long after Tommy, Katherine, and Billy arrived at the resort, and the two immediately hit it off. And after Tommy heroically saved her from falling off a treacherous slope, Heather couldn't help but find this mysterious young man intriguing… and attractive.

"This place is amazing," Tommy marveled, pulling off his helmet and gazing down the cliff. "Look how far it is to the bottom!"

"I come up here to get excited before I compete," Heather revealed. "It's like there's no one else in the world when you're up here. No pressures…"

Tommy nodded his agreement, a faraway look in his eyes.

"…No one expecting anything from you," Heather continued, gazing intently at Tommy. He turned to her, and looked deeply into her soft brown eyes. He smiled.

"Listen Tommy," Heather said quietly, "I hope you don't mind, but Kat and Billy told me a little bit about Kimberly…"

Tommy's smile collapsed as he stared down the cliff again. Heather swallowed her concern, and continued.

"I'm sorry; it sounded like you guys had something really special."

"We did," he said in a bitter tone, "but I guess nothing lasts forever, right?"

Heather touched his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," said Tommy with an uncomfortable laugh, "Thanks anyway."

"Okay," she breathed, once again losing herself in his dark eyes. Tommy met her gaze, sinking into golden brown kissed with traces of gray… and for a moment, a familiar feeling came over him. Their faces inched closer together, her warm breath tickling his lips.

Suddenly, Tommy blinked in shock. _What am I doing? She's **not** Kimberly!_

He quickly turned away from Heather, and pulled on his helmet to hide the flush of embarrassment.

"Hey, uh, we'd better go," he decided, walking towards the snowmobile that brought them to the cliff, "Ready?"

Heather stared at him, thrown by his sudden retreat. "Yeah," she mumbled, unable to hide her disappointment.

oooOOOooo

After a few hours of singing, dancing, and far too much sugar, Kimberly excused herself at a nine-thirty. At five minutes to ten, she fell onto her bed, utterly exhausted.

"He should be calling any minute now..."

But he didn't. Kim waited by the telephone for over an hour, flipping through television stations or fashion magazines. Eventually she reached for the romance novel she was reading; but the words seemed to swim together. By eleven-thirty, Kimberly resorted to staring intently at the phone, as if it would ring at any moment. She even examined the telephone, confirming there was a dial tone and that the ringer was turned on. Once she was certain the phone was in service, she returned to her vigil.

That's how Renee found her when she stepped into the room just shy of midnight.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she asked. Kim grimaced, and looked up at her roommate.

Her stricken face said it all

Renee tried her best to mask her surprise, but she doubted she could hide it from Kim. "Maybe you should call him? Maybe something happened… or something."

Kim nodded, picking up the phone. "He probably didn't think I'd be home… or something."

She dialed the familiar number of the Oliver house, and let it ring. After the third ring, a young boy answered the phone.

"_Hello, Oliver residence."_

"Hiya, Jesse. It's Kimberly."

"_Oh, hey Kim!"_ The boy perked up. "_How are you?"_

"Fine. Listen, is your brother there?"

"_No, he went away for the weekend."_

Kimberly couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. "Really? Where did he go?"

"_He went skiing with Kat."_

Silence.

"_Kim? You there?"_

"Uh… sorry…" her mind was in a daze. "What was that?"

"_He went skiing with Kat for the weekend. He'll be back Sunday night. Want me to tell him you called?"_

"No!" Kim said quickly, "Nevermind. I... I'll try again Sunday. Take care, Jesse."

"_G'bye, Kim."_

Kim's hand inched from her face, slowly hanging up the receiver. Then, she stared at it in a daze.

"What happened?" asked Renee.

"That was Tommy's little brother," Kim mumbled. "Tommy's not home."

"Oh?" said Renee, "Well, that's not such a big deal, Kim. It's still early on the West Coast. He'll probably be back soon..."

"No, he won't."

Renee blinked. Suddenly, Kim's breath hitched, tears clouding her eyes as a psychological dam bursting before Renee's very eyes. "He... he went skiing for the weekend. He went skiing with _Kat _on my birthday! On Valentine's Day!"

"Who's Kat?"

"My **_replacement_**!" Kim whimpered. She buried her face in her knees, tightly hugging her legs as she struggled to regain some composure. Renee stood thunderstruck as she absorbed the implications, then carefully sat beside her friend.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding," she soothed, squeezing Kim's quivering shoulder, "Tommy's brother probably got the facts wrong. I bet a whole group of them went. Why don't you call one of your other friends and find out?"

"No!" Kim gasped, "I… I don't want to look like I'm checking up on Tommy. I don't have the right to keep tabs on him or anything." She took a slow, steady breath. "Jesse said he'll be back Sunday. I'll call him then, and we'll straighten this whole mess out."

"Don't worry about it, Kim," Renee insisted. "I'm sure it looks worse than it really is."

Kimberly resolutely wiped her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to reply.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter Three: The Seed

**Pawns**

**Chapter Three: The Seed

* * *

**

_Sunday, February 16th_

The past two days had been a nightmare for Tommy. His first love dumped him without warning. Then, his best friends tried to distract him by dragging him on vacation, but he just _had_ to meet an attractive, spirited young woman, who reminded him far too much of Kimberly for comfort. Still, he had been interested in at least becoming friends with Heather Thompson, but the Machine Empire was unusually persistent, forcing Tommy and his friends to cut the ski vacation short. He had to leave Heather without a decent explanation, and he could tell she was annoyed. Katherine decided to set up a romantic dinner for the two of them that evening at the Juice Bar, and things had been going quite nicely. At least, until the Machine Empire struck again, forcing Tommy to leave yet _again_.

When he came back, Heather was gone.

_Wow… two rejections in less than a week. That's got to be some kind of record,_ he reflected numbly, wiping the smudges off a glass of sparkling apple cider. Slow music filled the silence, making him feel even more alone. For the second time in half a week, Tommy was left behind by a woman he cared about. How should a person deal with that?

"I'm sorry," Katherine murmured, leaning her elbows against the elegant dinner table, "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Just forget it Kat," Tommy sighed, "What you did was incredible! I'm just really lucky to have a friend like you."

"I just thought it would help take your mind off things if you had someone in your life."

Tommy remained silent. Was that really true? Was that even _fair_ to the "someone" in question?

"It's just going to take some time."

Kat nodded as a new song played softly on the radio. She closed her eyes, a dreamy grin crossing her face. "Oh, I love this song," she commented.

Tommy looked up at Katherine's blissful expression. For a moment, it was almost as if he were seeing her for the first time.

She had always been pretty, but this evening, her hair gently curled and pulled back from her face, and a simple but flattering rose pink dress, she was simply lovely.

Kat was also a true friend. She really cared for him; she proved it by all the effort she put into helping him heal.

"Hey," he said, the first genuine smile crossing his face in days, "what would you say if I asked you to dance?"

Kat blinked up at Tommy in surprise. She saw him smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I'd say... promise not to step on my feet, and you've got a deal."

"You got it," he said, standing up and taking her hand. He led her away from the table, and they slowly swayed to the music, foreheads touching.

oooOOOooo

The past two days had been a nightmare for Kimberly. After trying to convince herself for hours that the whole "Kat-thing" was only a misunderstanding, she finally managed to fall asleep. But even as she slept, she wasn't at peace. In her dreams, she pictured Tommy hand in hand with Kat, standing on the large stone by the lake in Angel Grove Park. He leaned over to kiss her… on the _very same spot_ where they had shared their first kiss.

She woke up just before their lips touched. Shivering, she screamed to herself that she was simply overreacting… Kat and Tommy were only friends. It's not like she didn't go on picnics with Billy from time to time, or hang out with Jason and his family. It hadn't meant anything, and Tommy never seemed uncomfortable with her attachment to all the other male Rangers. She certainly had no right to freak out if Tommy spent a little time with a fellow Ranger.

But then she recalled something else… a scene not from her imagination, but from her memory.

…_staring at Tommy through the Viewing Globe as he sailed through the magical void in a black convertible, a gorgeous blonde pressed tightly at his side…_

_Kim's mouth went dry. "Zordon? Who's that girl…?"_

She'd never brought that up. At the time, she was too worried about Tommy's safety to question how he wound up in the driver's seat of some blonde bombshell's Mustang. And by the time he was out of danger, she was too relieved to care.

But what _was_ that about?

And why did Kat steal _her_ Power Coin when she was under Rita's spell? Was it her plan from the beginning to be rid of… the competition?

"Dammit!" she hissed, clutching her head, "I trust him! I do!"

_"…your boyfriend is a hot, popular guy, whose girlfriend is three thousand miles away. You may talk to him twice a week, but who do you think he's with the rest of the time?"_

_Kat._ _He's with Kat._

She couldn't shake the conclusion. She couldn't think of another explanation. The seed of doubt had been planted, and she would be hard-pressed to dig it out before it really took root.

There was nothing she could do to stave off the gnawing suspicions, blended with nauseating guilt over the simple fact that she _didn't_ trust the man she loved.

She endured the weekend in a daze, trying her best to hide her concerns from her teammates. But her landings were off-balance, her flips were clumsy, and her limbs moved out of sync.

By Sunday evening, she sat on her bed in anxious anticipation. During the torturous hours in which she contemplated how to approach the situation, she decided she didn't want to call too early, and thereby appear too anxious to talk to Tommy. She _would_ be calm and unruffled as she casually asked Tommy what he'd been up to over the weekend.

_It's always possible the Rangers had to go on a mission to another planet, and Tommy made up the excuse of going skiing for his family, _she stubbornly considered, feebly clinging to some shred of faith that Tommy would never miss her birthday intentionally. _It happened before, when the Power Rangers went to Edenoi. It can happen again._

The moment the clock flashed ten, shaking fingers punched the phone number. She held her breath as it rang.

oooOOOooo

Lillian Oliver was busy washing the dishes after dinner. Tonight there had only been three at the table, as her oldest son had spent the evening with a young lady. Lillian had been so relieved Tommy was dating again, she hugged him tightly right before he left, and wished him the best of luck.

She recalled that past Wednesday with a shudder. Tommy had come home hours earlier than usual, looking like death warmed over. Lillian demanded to know what had happened, but Tommy couldn't bring himself to speak. He only looked at his mother, brown eyes sunken in misery, as he handed her a crumpled sheet of paper and woodenly climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Lillian read the letter, and flew from shock to outrage in record time. Kimberly seemed to be such a sweet, considerate girl. And judging by the smile that lit up Tommy's face whenever she called, or the care he took in selecting a present for her, it was clear he'd go to great lengths to see her happy.

Truth be told, Lillian was never quite comfortable with just how smitten her son had become. To Tommy, the petite athlete was the sun, moon, and stars, and Lillian had dreaded the day her sensitive son would be given a harsh dose of reality. Just how long did high school romances last, anyway?

After getting to know Kimberly, Lillian let her fears rest. Despite the stereotype of the beautiful, flirtatious cheerleader with thoughts that ran about as deep as a Petri dish, Kimberly seemed sincere in her affection for Tommy. In fact, it almost seemed that Kimberly loved Tommy as much as Tommy loved her; if "love" was the proper word to describe the doting, playful attachment they displayed. Lillian was somewhat relieved that her son's heart was safe with the spirited young woman.

But she was wrong. Not only did Kimberly have the nerve to fall in love with another guy without breathing a word to Tommy about it earlier, she callously wrote him a letter! No, Kim couldn't be bothered to actually _talk_ to the young man whose heart she ripped out with a blunt knife… she didn't even _bother_ with a decent explanation! The fickle girl just scribbled a half-hearted letter, and to add insult to injury, mailed it to the _Youth_ _Center_ so all their mutual friends could witness his humiliation!

Lillian had tried to draw her son out, but he had locked himself in his bedroom. He didn't come out that night, nor the next morning for school. She was unspeakably grateful when Kat and Billy came by Thursday afternoon, asking her permission to take him on a trip to clear his mind. When he had come back Sunday afternoon, he was in better spirits than when he left Friday morning, but she could tell he was still absolutely crushed.

The wounds the selfish little airhead left in her son's heart could take years to heal.

Lillian heard the telephone ring, turned off the faucet, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Lil!"_ chirped a familiar voice, "_How's it going?"_

Lillian immediately bit on her tongue. Rather than give in to her first instinct and verbally flay the girl, Tommy's mother composed herself before she answered. "Sorry, Kimberly," she said coldly, "but Tommy is out."

"_Oh,"_ Kim's voice was clearly nervous. "_Um, do you know when he'll be back?"_

"No I don't. He went to dinner this evening."

"_Uh… if you don't mind me asking, who did he go with?"_

"I don't think it's any of your business, but Katherine invited him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to clean up."

With that, Lillian hung up the phone. As soon as she reached for the sponge, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey, Mom," Tommy greeted, locking the door behind him. He had his suit jacket flung over his shoulder, and a wan smile on his face.

"Hi, Honey," she said, embracing him tightly. She wasn't usually this affectionate with an eighteen year-old son, but at a time like this, he needed all the love she could offer. "So, how did it go?"

"Not as expected," he admitted, "but not bad. Who was that on the phone?"

"No one dear."

oooOOOooo

Kimberly was in hysterics when Renee arrived that evening. She couldn't even bring herself to sit up. She lay curled around a pillow, dry sobs shaking her body as her tears had run dry.

Renee didn't need to ask what happened.

"I'm so sorry," she choked, her own eyes stinging as she sat down beside her friend. Kim sat up, hugging Renee desperately.

Kim's broken words were barely coherent, but Renee picked up enough.

Dinner. Kat. And this time, it was Tommy's mother who relayed the message. So there was no way to attribute the news to a child's error.

"He doesn't love me," Kim murmured feebly, once she recovered the ability to speak in full sentences. "Even his mother hates me now! I should've known… how could I have possibly expected him to love me with Kat around? She's so tall, so blue-eyed, so _blonde… _I'm just…"

She sighed mournfully.

"It'll be okay," soothed Renee.

"How could he do this to me?" she demanded in a gasp. "Why couldn't he be honest with me? It would've hurt… but not like _this_! Why did I have to find out like **_this_**?!"

Kimberly buried her face in her pillow, and Renee sat in silence beside her, gently patting the broken girl's hair.

oooOOOooo

A cold, triumphant smirk pulled the hidden lips behind Lord Zedd's steel mask. He stepped closer to the smokescreen he had generated, a chill of anticipation in his metal spine at the sight of his future bride shrieking in betrayed anger.

"Soon, your pain will end, my Queen," he rumbled, his voice oddly gentle.

Once he felt he'd witnessed her despair enough, electricity webbed across the magical cloud, changing the view. The Red Ranger appeared, a shell of the man he was less than a week ago, sitting on the corner of his bed as he reread the letter from his beloved. Or at least, the letter he _thought_ was from his beloved.

_Never has a plan come together so smoothly. They are pawns in my hands, acting as I guide them. _

After hours of deliberation, in which he discarded plots including clones, evil spells, and holograms, he stumbled upon pure brilliance: a forgery. A cold letter, written in Kimberly's flowing script, delivered through the local postal system. No concerns about Zordon tracing his dark magicks, or a clone acting out of character. The perfect wedge to splinter their long-distance relationship, and crack the Red Ranger's self-esteem and letting him collapse in upon himself.

It was all the more satisfying to see Kimberly suspect him so easily. Zedd had still been considering how to bring her to despise her lover, when her own deep-seated fears came to light at the very thought of her beguiling successor spending _any_ undue time with the Red Ranger.

_How convenient that Kimberly was so ready to believe the worst. Rita's pet Kitty-Kat has actually proven herself a worthwhile project. Astonishing how she performed her **best **work without the spell…_

A chilling cackle erupted as he once again switched the screen, and peered into the privacy of Kimberly's room. Cuddled her pillow, she stared at the wall with a haunted gaze that had lost its fire.

Temporarily, at least.

"Weak and broken, only to rise again," he assured her image. "You will rise, my Empress… a phoenix of fire and vengeance. In Serpentera, it will only take me a few days to reach Earth…"

"And why, exactly, are you going to Earth?" came the demanding screech that grated on Zedd's nerves like nothing else. Zedd scowled at his wife, who stood in the archway of their chambers.

"I owe you no explanation, witch," he growled.

Rita startled at her husband's venomous tone. He hadn't spoken to her like _that _since she bewitched him with Finster's love spell… uh oh…

She swallowed her nerves, doing her best to quell her growing panic. "Ex_cuse_ me?!" she howled, "Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Rita's façade crumbled as her husband approached her, the energy flowing over his skin casting a horrifying scarlet light. "I cannot explain why I married you," he told her, his voice the deadliest of calm, "but I've returned to my senses. I will not suffer your contagious ineptitude an instant longer. You'd best pray to all the gods of the universe that our paths never cross again."

He then leaned closer to her, lifting her chin with his sharp finger. "If you _do_ happen to stumble into my presence, do not delude yourself… I will annihilate you without hesitation. I will _not_ risk succumbing to whatever insanity made me your lapdog this past year."

With that Zedd left the room. When his ominous presence finally faded, Rita was able to breathe again.

oooOOOooo

Lord Zedd boarded Serpentera without any of the pomp or circumstance associated with the departure of an allied emperor. The colossal reptilian Zord easily dwarfed any Ultra-Megazord the Power Rangers had managed to put together, making it a masterpiece of ancient design.

If only it was more fuel-efficient.

Upon reaching the bridge he activated the engines, and plotted a course towards Earth.

"Now that my baggage of a wife has been jettisoned, my next task is to eliminate all who lay claim to my empire. Serpentera will eliminate those blasted Machines once and for all!"

Through the corner of his eye, Zedd noticed a flashing red light. He rose to his feet, and warily checked the console.

His visor flashed a blinding crimson, completely engulfing the "Low Fuel" gauge.

"There isn't enough power for me to reach Earth and attack the Machines!" he shouted, trembling with rage.

He was so close…!

But, all was not lost just yet.

"If I fly at a slower speed, I will conserve sufficient power. But it will take _months_ to reach Earth if I do not tax the engines to their limit…"

He tapped his armrest. "I suppose it matters little. What are a few months to a being that has lived for over ten-thousand years?"

His confident smirk returning, the despot reprogrammed navigation. A new estimate flashed for his acknowledgement.

"Ninety-eight days," he noted, leaning back into his chair, "Plenty of time for me to decide how to annihilate that mechanical abomination of an empire!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter Four: The Road Home

**Pawns**

**Chapter Four: The Road Home

* * *

**

_Wednesday, May 21st_

Run. Foot crush the spring, launching her into the air. Forward somersault. Land on beam in a deep knee-bend, arms wide to maintain perfect balance.

Straighten in one smooth motion, bending left elbow inward. Twirl on toes of right leg, lifting the other in a pirouette. Break spin abruptly, stretching out left leg and bending right knee deeply. Push body forward, balancing on left toes, twisting until right foot lands on opposite side of left. Straighten body, inching towards edge. Back flip, then bend backwards. Handspring, then another half, holding body perfectly vertical while clutching the tanned leather.

White dust drifted into her eyes and nose, but she didn't even blink in reaction. Her body was a honed machine, flawlessly twirling and flipping with no regard to the fact she relied on a bar mere inches in width, hovering four feet off the ground.

Her long ponytail beat against her forehead as she righted herself. _I'd better wear a bun for the competition…_ Her body didn't so much as tremble as she held her arms forward, preparing for another forward aerial somersault.

Success!

Over the past three months, her balance beam routine progressed from respectable to incredible. Perhaps it was due to her dedication, or perhaps a side effect of having served as a Power Ranger for so long, but she was able to perform sequences that were beyond her wildest dreams when she first started.

She bit back an excited smile as she executed another perfect series of handsprings along the length of the beam. _It's a lock! We'll win the gold!_

But… what would happen after? Her carefully laid plans, the excited fancy of a girl in love, hardly seemed appealing. She'd left her acceptance letter to Angel Grove University at the bottom of her desk drawer, and her future in the back of her mind. But once the championship was over, she would be forced to make a decision.

She shook off the discomforting thought. She had made it through the past three months by focusing only on the events on May 24th and 25th; the Pan Global Games Gymnastics Meet.

There was no life beyond May 25th. There was no life beyond gymnastics.

She moved through the rest of the routine, her mind reciting each step in turn as she performed it. And after a minute, for which she trained nine months, Kimberly leapt off the beam, somersaulting and landing in a deep crouch.

She straightened, arms stretching behind her back as she acted out the obligatory bows. But to her surprise, the deafening silence of the empty gymnasium exploded into eager applause.

"Hey, Shrimp."

Kim's breath caught in her throat. Only one person could call her "Shrimp" and live to repeat the offense. He started calling her that back in second grade, and he'd received a knee in the groin and a yank of his ear in return.

After a month of feuding, the pair slowly grew into inseparable friends.

"Jason!"

Kim raced across the empty gym on bare feet, and literally threw herself into Jason's arms.

Just about any other man would've collapsed under the weight of her enthusiasm… but not Jason Scott. The young man held her tightly in his grip, spinning her around twice before setting her on her own feet.

"Wow, Kim… you really put on some weight."

Kim's elated smile faded as she slapped his arm. "Hey!"

Jason offered a half-grin. "I'm joking!" he amended, "Sheesh Kim, you're melting away! There isn't an ounce of fat on you!"

Kim smiled at that, stepping back and pivoting full-circle. "One hundred twelve pounds of pure muscle," she announced proudly. "There's no room on the beam for flab!"

Jason could easily see that his friend had changed significantly in the months since he left Angel Grove to join the Youth Summit. She was lean and compact, fit arms and legs creating the illusion of additional height. Her hair hung past her shoulders, even when fashioned in a practical ponytail. He noticed she had forgone the red highlights she'd become enamored with once she started dating Tommy, leaving her hair its natural array of deeper browns.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she gushed, "So what's the Conference like? Jeesh, I haven't even spoken to you since Christmas! There just aren't enough holidays, you know?"

Jason smiled indulgently as Kimberly went on and on without stopping for a single breath. She asked every question in the book; about his family, his plans, his girlfriend (demanding details), and the collective she called "the guys."

When she broached that particular topic, the river of words ebbed. Her brow creased with a touch of discomfort as she looked behind him. "Did the others come?"

Jason examined her expression. "Nah, the Machine Empire has kept the Rangers pretty busy, and Trini and Zack are on a good-will trip to South Africa until September."

Her face was perplexing. At once, she seemed mildly disappointed and curiously relieved.

Why was that?

"Maybe we can get Billy to drop in," Jason commented. "I'm not sure how long the flight is, but with all that trans-warp technology they have on Aquitar, I'm sure it can't be too long."

"Aquitar? Is that in the Middle East or something?"

Jason chuckled at her joke… until he noticed her questioning gaze.

"You're kidding, right?"

Kim shrugged.

Jason stared at her. "You mean, you didn't hear about the wedding?"

It was Kimberly's turn to gawk. "Billy's getting _married_?"

Jason shook his head to align his thoughts. How could the erstwhile Pink Ranger be so out of touch with her friends?

Kim pouted as if reading his mind. "I'm out of the loop," she admitted. "The Coach has had me practicing night and day. I really needed to lock my beam routine."

Jason nodded, but in truth he didn't believe her explanation. Kimberly always put loved ones first; before school, before work, before herself. How could she let a diversion like gymnastics interfere with friendships?

That wasn't like Kim at all…

"Well, I'd love to catch you up," Jason offered, draping his arm over her shoulder, "Where's the nearest ice cream shop?"

Kim grimaced. "Uh… _hell-o_! Remember, 'one hundred twelve pounds of muscle'? I can't eat ice cream!"

Jason answered with a toothy grin. "Then you can have a water as _I_ down a sundae that'd put Zack Taylor to shame!"

Kim laughed at the mental image. With all the anxiety and pressure of the past few months, she truly did miss her friends… except Kat and Tommy, of course. She wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with them, but that seemed impossible if she kept in contact with their closest companions.

Desperate for peace of mind, she'd amputated everything that was Angel Grove like a leg infected with gangrene. But that decision was costly, and now, she yearned for the easy companionship that came with lifelong friends.

So, without a second thought to the practice she was about to forego, she smiled at the invitation. "Let me get cleaned up first. It's probably not a good idea to strut around the city in spandex."

Jason laughed again. "I thought that was your favorite part of being a Ranger."

Kim rolled her eyes and slapped his arm again.

oooOOOooo

Kim frowned her disgust, watching Jason slowly drag his spoon across warm, thick chocolate fudge, gooey marshmallow sauce, glazed chopped walnuts, and rich mocha ice cream. He heaped as much as the spoon could hold, and then slowly savored the sinfully sweet concoction, a wide, stupid grin on his face.

Kim glanced down at her tiny cup of nearly translucent plain vanilla soft serve frozen yogurt, and glared death at her friend. "I hate you."

Jason tried to laugh, but gagged on the mouthful of ice cream. Kim fell into giggles, glancing around at the dozen or so patrons in the small restaurant that stared worriedly at the stricken young man.

"He's fine," she assured them, reaching across the small table to pound his back. The gagging shifted into deep, raw breaths, and Jason nodded, signaling his recovery.

"Serves you right," Kim huffed, folding her arms. "No need to have a freakin' orgasm over ice cream."

Jason stared at her, surprised that such a crude comment could come from Kim's mouth. "You've changed."

Her wry grin faded, expressive eyes falling away from his searching gaze. "I had to," she answered, swirling her own spoon along the edge of the glass dish. "You can't be soft in professional sports, Jase. There's a lot of focus and dedication involved. Gunther doesn't run a gym; he runs a militia!"

Jason smiled at the joke, clearly intended to lighten the mood. But he couldn't set his curiosity… or worry… aside so easily.

"Kim, you've been in a militia before," Jason said, his voice low to keep his comments confidential, "Saving the world takes more dedication than gymnastics, but you never lost your cheer."

Kim pursed her lips, her appetite and mirth suddenly dead. He'd spent less than an hour with her, and he'd already sensed that something severe had happened. _I thought I hid it so well…_

"Cut me a little slack," she signed, "The competition I've trained for almost a year starts Friday. There's a lot of pressure on me right now."

That made sense… but why was Jason unable to accept that?

He watched her carefully pile the melting frozen yogurt in the center of her bowl. _She's hiding something,_ he acknowledged, thoughtfully chewing on a mouthful of candied nuts and fudge. _It's never been hard to see what Kim's really feeling._

"Don't worry about it," was what he said. "A few days sipping Ernie's shakes and shopping at your favorite old haunts will brighten you right back up."

She couldn't hide a wince.

"Kim?"

"I'm not going back to Angel Grove," she said quietly. She almost sounded guilty as she said it.

"Why? You told me you applied to AGU!"

"I… did," she revealed, resting her elbow on the edge of the table, "but things are different now. Angel Grove isn't home anymore. All my friends are gone-"

Jason's eyebrow rose. "How do you figure?"

Kim waved her hand as if to take back her words. "Sorry… I forgot you moved back. But, you have to know where I'm coming from. Angel Grove isn't… home."

"Kim, I know the Angel Grove I came back to isn't the one I left. Without you, Trini, or Zack, it felt like a whole new city. But it's still home. I know your mother's gone, and Aisha and Billy have moved, but there's still Rocky, Adam, and Tom-"

Jason bit his tongue, eyes wide with shock as he watched a scowl darken Kim's beautiful face. He blinked several times, disbelieving his own eyes. He'd never seen her frown like that.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, Kim collected herself. The fury flowed off her face, leaving behind a passive, though saddened, expression.

Jason stared at Kimberly as if she were a complete stranger.

Kim flinched under his piercing gaze. "What?"

"Kim, what the _hell_ was that?"

Kimberly's nervous fingers began wringing her napkin, long hair sweeping over her shoulders as she bowed her head.

"It's no big deal," she responded. "I guess I'm still a little bitter about the breakup."

She courageously lifted her head. Jason's blank expression surprised her.

"You didn't know?"

"Well, no one's really _talked_ about it," Jason confessed, "I gathered that much when Tommy took Kat to…."

Another disturbing expression- a cross between a baleful frown and an ironic smirk- rendered the former Gold Ranger speechless once again.

"It's nice to hear they're so _happy_ together," she grumbled.

Jason shoved his half-eaten sundae to the side. Boldly, he pushed Kim's dish away as well, and tugged the napkin from her hands.

Now, there was nothing for her to hide behind.

Steadily, his strong hands grabbed hold of her fists, silently coaxing her to meet his gaze.

Stunned, she lifted her head.

"Kim," he stated, his voice adopting the Leader Tone Kim had always obeyed just two scant years ago, "what happened between you and Tommy?

She heaved an unsteady breath. While his tone demanded her response, his eyes were pleading with her.

He was, after all, her oldest friend. One of the few friends she still considered trustworthy, since the Zeo Rangers let their loyalties lie with their leader.

Despite her struggles, her eyes stung as she silently unlocked the closet where she'd stuffed the horrors of her breakup.

"I can't believe Tommy never told you," she breathed. She then scoffed. "Well, maybe it's not _so_ hard to believe… I mean, it's not like he ever had the nerve to tell _me_ he'd found someone else!"

Her fingers shifted, suddenly clutching Jason's, begging him to listen to what she was about to relate.

"I'll give you the Cliff Notes version," she decided, "And _please_ Jase, for my sake… don't say anything until I'm done. And I swear, I'm telling you exactly what happened."

And so she did. She related everything, starting from the utter silence before her birthday, to her conversation with Jesse Oliver, culminating with the stomach-turning encounter with Tommy's mother, when the truth was finally revealed.

She'd intended to keep her tale short and to the point… but instead she was overcome with the pain of the retelling, burning like welts that had yet to heal, ravaging her heart and beating down her soul anew. Before she was done, tears slid down her cheeks as she mourned the love she thought she had, and the loss of her heart to a man capable of tearing it to pieces.

Jason was positively mortified. He was beyond confused, struggling with the cocktail of conflicting emotions. Shock, that Kimberly could accuse Tommy of such malevolence. Fear, that perhaps Tommy wasn't the terrific guy he seemed. Rage, that someone could _do_ that to the girl he considered his little sister. But the emotion that won out of the end was sorrow. As he watched Kimberly speak, her thin shoulders quivering, skin blanching, and eyes bleeding… he mourned the change he'd sensed in her earlier.

She'd never be the bright-eyed, unfailingly positive young woman he knew her to be. Betrayal, by someone you trust above all others, would always leave a devastating scar. She'd never be able to trust like she once did.

She would always suspect… seeing the bad rather than the good in all the people surrounding her.

_None of this makes sense. There's got to be another answer!_ Jason rationalized, staring wide-eyed at Kimberly. The picture she painted seemed so at odds with everything he knew about his best friend… there had to be a logical explanation.

"Did you ever talk to him again?" he asked gently.

Kim scowled. "I called his house twice, and his family made it more than clear that I had no business trying to talk to him."

"Maybe if you kept trying…"

Kim yanked her hands from his, infinite hurt blazing in her eyes. Mentally, Jason slapped himself. _Great… now she thinks I'm siding with Tommy…_

"I didn't give him a reason _not_ to call me," she hissed, "If that bastard cared one iota about me, _he_ would've called _me_! But guess what? His number never popped up on my Caller ID. Never an apology for missing my birthday, a message just to see how I'm doing… _nothing_! If he doesn't think I'm worth the effort of picking up the phone and dialing eleven digits, then to hell with him! I'm not going to chase him around, begging him to love me. If Kat's that damn irresistible, and that _conniving_ to have her eye on my boyfriend while calling me her 'friend,' then they deserve each other!"

She jumped from her seat, fingers clutching her purse as she leveled her humiliated gaze at Jason. "Good night, Jason."

With that, she hurried out of the restaurant, leaving a dozen or so witnesses watch her retreat after her outburst.

Jason blinked, overwhelmed by her reaction. Quickly, he tossed some money on the table, and raced after her.

oooOOOooo

_I should've known… I should've known…_

Kim closed her eyes, bare toes digging into the cold, damp evening sand of the shore. The sea breezes were strong, throwing her hair into fitful disarray. The hem of her skirt buckled to the powerful wind as well, raging against her bare legs.

But she stood rigidly still as she let this newest heartache sink in.

_I'm such an idiot. _

After all, Jason and Tommy were "buds." "Bros." Why would Jason believe _her_, anyway?

_Maybe it's a guy thing_, she considered, her stomach flipping with profound disgust. _Maybe they just don't see anything wrong with chasing skirts._

She knew she was wrong. She may have had doubts about Tommy, but Jason never lied to her. Never even held a secret from her.

_Please God… tell me I'm wrong. I **need** Jason now… I need a friend I can trust._

She didn't hear him approach, but when his hand fell upon her shoulder, she willingly turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "What I said… didn't come out right. I didn't mean to imply that this is your fault. I was just so surprised… I mean… Tommy's not _like_ that."

She sniffled. "You don't think I know that?" she choked. "You don't think I've struggled with this? Jase, I _loved_ Tommy. I loved everything about him. He was sweet and strong, shy but bold… he treated me like a princess. I never thought he could ever hurt me, even by accident; but there's no other explanation."

"Maybe-"

"**No** other explanation," she repeated emphatically. "You said yourself that Tommy and Katherine are dating. What more do you need?"

He chewed his lip, carefully planning his response before a word of it left his mouth. He knew he was treading thin ice.

"It's hard to believe, because I know Tommy doesn't feel anything for Kat that he did for you."

Kim froze at the totally unexpected answer. She stared at Jason, eyes wide with disbelief… and something else. Something deeper, that she tried so hard to bury and forget.

Hope.

"W…what makes you say that?" she breathed.

He offered a wan smile. "Kim, I saw you two together. I saw the way he looked at you… how he raced in front of you to open the door… how he walked you home every chance he got. You don't know how many times he asked about you when you weren't with us. Back before you were dating, you were all he talked about. He just wanted to know _everything_ about you. Your favorite food. Favorite music. Favorite color… although I think that was pretty obvious."

A small smile graced her lips.

"With Kat, he's not like that. It took me weeks to figure out they were anything more than friends. They don't hold hands in public, or hug, or even spend much time together. So you can imagine why it's _really_ hard for me to believe Tommy dumped you for her."

Kim was silent, eyes on the floor. "B…but," she struggled, "Kat's so beautiful. Why wouldn't he love her?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I see," he answered frankly, "and what I _don't_ see. And I _don't_ see Tommy and Kat in love."

"No!" Kim backed away from him, desperately trying to douse the excitement he'd managed to stir in her just by alluding to a slim possibility. "I can't trust him… I just _can't_! Fine, maybe he's not in love with Kat. Maybe he just got tired of her already, like he did with me."

"Kim…"

"_No_!" she repeated heatedly. "If he cared about me, why didn't he _call me_?! Why was he skiing with Kat on Valentine's Day, huh? Why'd he take her to dinner? _Why didn't he call me_?!?!"

Jason took her hand, as if expecting her to run. "There's only one person who can answer those questions, and you know it."

Kim paled visibly, frown shifting from rage to bewilderment. "You can't be serious…"

"Come back to Angel Grove after the Games," he pleaded. "Just for a day or two."

"Are you _nuts_?!"

"I'm absolutely serious," he assured her. "You're strong, Kim. Strong enough to pick up the pieces here. Strong enough to search for the truth. You have suspicions Kim. I'm not saying they're not warranted, but they _are_ suspicions. You need facts. You need answers… or you'll always wonder what really happened that weekend. Right?"

"But I…" she stammered, backpedaling as she tried to collect her thoughts, "I… I put all this behind me! I don't need him!"

"You don't," Jason conceded, "but you need to _know_."

She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Kim, please. Just come for a few days. Stay with my family… visit your old friends. And together, we'll figure out what really happened."

Kim shook her head, overcome with indecision as she faced the offer she really couldn't refuse.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter Five: Patience

**Pawns**

**Chapter Five: Patience

* * *

**

A short, bald biped from the planet Ferengenar stood behind the elevated podium. A grin stretched his oily face as he turned his beady eyes to the audience before him.

"And now, for the prize of the auction," he announced, sweeping his arm dramatically. A heavy velvet curtain pulled back, revealing a small, ornate box. The box was no more than a foot in breadth and depth, but even from a distance the glittering, transparent jewel that adorned the lid was plainly visible.

A few hushed whispers filtered through the subsequent silence. Creatures in the audience peered forward, gleams of excitement animating the eyes of many an educated consumer. Most of them easily recognized the fabled crest of Edenoid royalty.

"May I present an infamous weapon, so dangerous many never dared to believe it existed." He lifted the black box high, letting the smoky spotlight above him gleam off its polished surface.

"It is considered one of the greatest feats of technological advancement the Edenoid monarchy has ever created. Forged by the hand of King Lexion himself, the greatest genius of the Silicon Dynasty. Some say it is in fact his greatest creation, even more reputable than the Alpha robot line. Even greater than the elaborate devices of Masked Rider. A weapon designed to manipulate and subsequently destroy the operating system of any mechanical device, from a cooking oven to a galaxy-class warship. A weapon so terrible, Lexion himself buried it within the labyrinthine tunnels of the palace catacombs, in an effort to keep it hidden from the universe. Due to the heavy tolls Edenoi has taken from the Dregon wars, Lexion's precautions have failed him, and the greatest weapon in existence will now see the light of day once again. My distinguished colleagues, feast your eyes on… the Pulse Bomb!"

The auctioneer decorously lifted the cover, holding the small box out for his audience to gaze upon in wonderment.

Instead of the awed whispers he expected, his large ears were deafened by cries of outrage.

Blinking in puzzlement, he turned the box toward himself.

His jaw unhinged at the sight of the empty box.

He continued blinking, as if trying to shake off the effects of some hallucinogen. But no amount of blinking would return the fist-size bomb to its chamber.

Before he could compose himself, the unfortunate Ferengi was struck by the razor sharp batlh'etlh of a particularly violent client.

As chaos erupted in the packed auction house, no one noticed a red and black demon slip outside.

oooOOOooo

A thousand kilometers distant, chairs flew across a remote saloon, shattering against walls, tables, and often the back of some hapless customer. Glasses of liquor crashed into each other, and drunken off-key sing-alongs polluted the dry air.

"Ha! Dragon's tail!" the robot declared, his victorious cry rising through the surrounding melee.

The two other beings around the table stared in astonishment at the hand of cards he tossed to them.

The larger player, a seven-foot monster reminiscent of a lion, revealed all ninety-eight of his razor sharp teeth in an impossibly wide, intimidating smile. "So it is," he rasped. "Very impressive hand, Deviot."

The mechanical misfit tipped his head modestly. "The Sprocket of Fortune has turned in my favor," he laughed, bending to collect his winnings.

The lion's serpentine tail shot forward, wrapping around Deviot's outstretched arm. "Almost… _suspiciously_ impressive."

Deviot blinked his copper eyelids, and managed to look aghast. "Lord Chimera… I assure you there was _nothing_ underhanded in this hand! I swear on the tomb of the Great Emperor Mondo the First!"

The second player, a muscular humanoid with a flare of black hair, revealed a frightening smirk. "Your treachery is legendary across half the galaxy," he noted, "I doubt you have enough loyalty for the House of Mondo to power a light bulb. In fact… aren't you a wanted felon?"

Deviot pulled away from the table, managing to slip out of Chimera's tail. He lazily crossed his arms over his chest. "To set the record straight, I was only accused of treason because I allegedly assisted in Lord Gasket and Lady Archerina's elopement. Which hasn't been _proven_, by the by… but even if it were true, I would only be guilty of a romantic heart. Not _treachery_!"

The two creatures rose from their seats, and leaned over the table.

Deviot took a surprised step back. "Do you _honestly_ think I had cards hiding beneath my sleeves?"

His playing companions nodded.

Deviot then held out his arms. "_What _sleeves? Machines do not wear cloth, only metal plating. You can't hide cards so easily beneath a suit of armor, Gentlemen."

Chimera's smile widened further, as his sapphire gaze slid to the man. "What do you think, Seleri?"

Seleri clenched his fists, an aura of chalky energy casting shadows in the valleys between his strained muscles. "I think I want my money back."

Deviot backed away slowly as the much larger beings advanced. Silence fell amongst the other bar patrons, and all watched in amusement as another sniveling weakling was about to learn why Onyx was a planet for warriors only.

Deviot tripped over a fallen stool, falling flat on his back. He blinked in surprise as a lithe, feminine body leaned over him.

The woman set a calculating stare on the machine, before turning her fearless eyes to the two would-be attackers.

"I suggest you return to your business," she advised, folding her arms. Her pose would have been intimidating, if not for her diminutive figure, and pretty face.

Chimera and Seleri both sneered at the interloper. "Onyx is not the place for little girls," the former said, his voice low and menacing.

"You're right. And it also isn't the place for childish beasts."

The audience began to buzz as fury wrinkled Chimera's face. Seleri himself began chuckling. "Bad idea, Girl. Now he's going to be rough with you."

The woman cocked her head, a curtain of black hair falling over her shoulder. Her expression remained passive as her hand fell to the curved blade hanging from her golden belt.

Seleri's sneer fell when he witnessed the blade morph into a spinning discus of energy. "Chimera, watch out!" he cried in warning, "She's an Arachnid!"

But the beast was deaf to his ally's voice. "Nice parlor trick, Girl. But I fear no flashy lights."

"Idiot," she sighed, raising her hand. The discus followed her movements, hovering inches from her manicured fingernails. "Feel my Sting!"

She launched the spinning disc. Chimera dodged the first pass, laughing deeply to mock her… but the disc returned, biting deeply into his shoulder.

Chimera groaned at the pain, grasping the wound as streams of black blood flowed down his furry arm.

"You missed anything vital," he sneered, stepping forward, "I suggest you throw your frisbee again."

The woman caught the discus, gold energy shifting back metal as it touched her hand. "It's a shame you didn't do some research on alien species before coming to this planet," she informed him, sheathing her blade.

Chimera started to respond, and was astonished to taste the blood that dribbled from his mouth. Before an enthralled audience, the towering monster gagged on his own blood, falling to the floor. His powerful limbs flailed helplessly, muscles tensing in agony as gore oozed from his ears, nose, and throat.

He never got up.

Seleri snarled at the woman, but had the common sense to hurry out of the bar. Chimera may have been a partner in a handful of raids, but avenging his death _wasn't_ worth incurring the wrath of an Arachnid… and tasting the fastest-acting venom ever documented.

The woman smiled cruelly, then sat at the bar.

After a few seconds of hushed awe, the dozens of lowlifes populating the bar returned to their merriment and scuffling.

"Barkeep! Get me a bottle of Lord Yemn's Synthetic… vintage."

The bartender, a green troll with tall pointed ears, narrowed his small black eyes at the machine. "Synthetic cheap is not," he grumbled.

Deviot smiled, opening his palms to reveal his winnings. The wrinkles around the troll's mouth folded into a smile as he hopped off his booster bench.

"Let me buy you a drink, my dear," he declared, sitting beside his savior. He recorded her appearance in an eye-blink: slender limbs, gold armor plated over yellow leggings, ornate gold headdress designed as a coiled scorpion's tail…

"You are Scorpina of Arachni Prime," he realized, "The most infamous spy of the Phlegethon Empire."

Scorpina glanced at the robot over her shoulder, offering him an unnerving smile. "And you are Deviot, cousin to Queen Machina, who joined the forces of King Mondo's arch nemesis, King Aradon of the Northern Continent. Thanks to your efforts, King Mondo and his eldest, Prince Gasket, are at odds. Your treachery has put ten million credits on your head… though most bounty hunters are too fearful of King Mondo's irrational temper to tread near his palace and try and collect."

The green troll hopped back on the bench that allowed him to reach the bar for service. He set a slender bottle and two shot glasses before Deviot. The Machine smiled charmingly at his companion, and poured two shots of thick ochre. He stared in astonishment as Scorpina swallowed the drink in a single gulp.

"An Organic that can stomach petroleum-based liquor," he noted, grinning widely, "I am duly impressed."

He then refilled her glass. "At any rate, the reports of my disloyalty have been _greatly_ exaggerated. I did not take an active role in the civil war."

Scorpina lifted her second serving, the oil swirling in the glass in slow motion. "Of course not. You are too devious to openly fight anyone. Instead, you manipulate and deceive those you despise, and help bring about their downfall indirectly."

Deviot laughed deeply, slowly sipping the potent liquor. "We all use methods that work best in our circumstances, my Lady… not that I _admit_ to your accusations, of course."

"Of course."

Deviot watched the spy carefully as she polished off her second shot. "Not to insinuate I am ungrateful, but I must admit I am curious. Why did you rescue me from those barbarians?"

Scorpina set her glass on the bar and fixed him with a steady gaze. Astonishingly, she seemed unaffected by the powerful liquor. "I came to this planet to find you."

"I'm truly flattered."

Scorpina smirked. "Don't be. I have no interest in you whatsoever… but my Lord wishes to meet you."

Though a master at maintaining composure, Deviot gulped. "Lord Zedd wishes to see me?"

The spy nodded, a sweet grin on her face. "As a matter of fact, he is awaiting our arrival."

She rose from her seat, casually tossing her hair once again. After meeting her level stare, Deviot also stood. "Well… no one denies an audience with Lord Zedd himself."

He plastered a confident smile on his iron face, and followed Scorpina toward the exit. On his way out, he glanced down at Chimera, whose face was contorted into a frown of unfathomable pain.

He sneered, opening a hidden plate beneath his wrist. "I lied, by the way. I _always_ have something up my sleeve."

A handful of cards fell onto the corpse.

oooOOOooo

Just outside the remote, nearly desolate town was a large field of dust. The field served as a parking area, spotted with cruisers, shuttles, and other small space ships from dozens of different cultures.

One ship, vaguely shaped like an arrowhead, wasn't vacant. In the lower section of the vessel, a burly demon in red armor lined with spikes stood waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently, narrow amber eyes glancing at the chronometer on the wall.

"Where is she?" he hissed angrily. His glance shifted to a small wooden crate lying on the floor beside him. "I did _my_ part…"

He grinned cruelly when he saw two silhouettes approach on the view screen.

oooOOOooo

"So, this is Lord Zedd's vessel?" Deviot wondered.

Scorpina rolled her eyes. "Don't be asinine. My Lord is on his flagship, in orbit of the planet. He awaits our arrival."

Deviot lingered behind Scorpina, watching her type the code to open the ship's hangar. "I'm leaving the planet?"

Scorpina grinned. "Considering you'd be nothing but scrap metal if I hadn't intervened earlier, a brief trip isn't asking much."

"You still haven't told me what your emperor wants from me."

"I am in no position to explain my Lord's intentions. You will meet him shortly."

Deviot sighed quietly, and followed Scorpina into the ship. Once inside, he noticed the other occupant.

The red demon fixed the robot with a frigid grin.

"Darkonda!" he growled, eyes narrowing suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

The infamous bounty hunter laughed at the twinge of fear he detected in the mechanical voice. "I've recently come into Lord Zedd's employ. Dark Specter has no need of me for the time being."

"Still making a living kidnapping young girls?" the Machine hissed.

Darkonda's laugh deepened. "Oh, that's never for money. That's for fun."

He then turned to Scorpina. "All preparations have been made."

oooOOOooo

From within Serpentera, Lord Zedd watched his small vessel emerge from the desert planet's atmosphere.

So far, everything was going smoothly. Not long after leaving the M 51 galaxy, Zedd made contact with Scorpina, one of his more trusted spies. With her scheming mind and centuries of experience, he knew she would be a critical asset in his mission to destroy the Machine Empire.

He could have returned to his throne world to amass an armada to face the Machine Empire in an open war. He had enough loyal soldiers to give King Mondo a respectable challenge. But open warfare would take far too long, and would more than likely culminate with the destruction of the very planet he wanted to conquer.

War wasn't the solution. Instead, he opted for Scorpina's particular talents.

The minx did deserve some credit; the Pulse Bomb was her idea. During the first few weeks, which were dedicated to "research," she learned of the rumored discovery of the Pulse Bomb by one of Dregon's lackeys. Rather than surrender the weapon of mass destruction to Dregon, the lackey decided to sell it to the nearest weapons dealer, and made a fortune.

Scorpina tracked down the dealership that acquired the Bomb, and learned of the auction on Onyx.

While Scorpina focused on the weapon itself, Lord Zedd concerned himself with the delivery method. King Mondo may have been irrational, but he was hardly stupid. His infinite Cog armies wouldn't let any Organic near the Palace without authorization. And surely any recognized member of the Phlegethon Empire would be shot down before coming within a thousand miles of Earth's moon.

The precise potency of the Pulse Bomb was unknown. Therefore, to insure the rulers of the Machine Empire were obliterated in the blast, the bomb had to be detonated in their presence.

Someone unaffiliated with Zedd's own forces had to approach the Machine throne and deliver the bomb. That someone had to have an excellent _reason_ if he were to be allowed admittance.

_Given enough time, patience, and ingenuity, __**anything**__ can be accomplished_, Zedd reasoned, turning away from the view screen. He took a seat on the command station of Serpentera, and waited.

Moments later, the bridge gate opened.

At the sight of the Emperor, Scorpina fell to her knee in obeisance. Darkonda bowed stiffly, his fierce face never falling below waist-level. Deviot seemed unsure what to do, so he merely nodded to the foreign ruler.

"My Lord Zedd," Scorpina spoke, rising to her feet, "our mission has been accomplished. May I present Deviot, traitor to the Machine throne."

Zedd lifted his hand, waving the visitor toward him. Deviot held his chin up as he approached the most powerful sorcerer in the Milky Way.

"I am honored to meet you," Deviot said with another graceful nod, "I have heard a great deal of your conquerings."

"Then I am sure you are aware of my difficulties with your native empire," Zedd rumbled. Deviot took a step back at the harsh note in the emperor's voice.

"Your king has ousted me from the Sol system, where my satellite palace is located. While the system isn't a great loss, I have been humiliated by the invasion. Such an affront cannot be ignored."

"Sire, I must point out that Mondo is not _my _king," Deviot corrected quickly. "Surely you have heard of my current legal status."

Zedd nodded, the steady lights of the controls glinting off his steel faceplate. "That is why you are here."

Deviot smiled, falling into a gracious, deep bow. "I am honored to assist you. With my intimate knowledge of the royal family, I am certain I can offer you a great deal of _valuable_ information."

Zedd answered with a chuckle. A deep, slow chuckle that tingled Deviot's tactile receptors.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the necessary patience to orchestrate some sinister upheaval. Instead, I plan to offer _you_ to Mondo as a peace offering. Perhaps the Machine Empire and my own can come to an understanding, and even a coexistence treaty."

Deviot's eyes bulged. "M…my Lord…" he stammered, backing away from the throne, "Mondo is hardly a Machine to reason with! He couldn't even reconcile with his own son! Surely he would never treat with Organics!"

A terrible smirk pulled Darkonda's lip as he stepped forward, grasping Deviot's shoulder. The robot winced as the intense grip tightened, nearly denting the bronze plating.

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Zedd decided. He then rose from his throne, grasping the sparking silver scepter in his clenched hand. Deviot trembled in outraged terror as the proclaimed Emperor of Evil walked toward him.

"S…sire… I beg of you… I can _serve_ you! Serve faithfully as a spy, tactician, politician…"

Deviot's words degraded into a scream as Zedd touched his scepter to the robot's chest. White energy crackled along his body, forcing Darkonda to drop his grip.

When the blaze of energy faded, Deviot collapsed, smoke pouring from his fried circuits.

Zedd held his palm out to Darkonda. A snide grin on his face, the red demon sat the small wooden box in his employer's grasp.

He then held his own open palm out.

"Your job is only half done, Darkonda," Zedd reminded the bounty hunter. "I will pay nothing until the task is complete."

"I can easily get a fortune for that bomb," Darkonda rasped, "The opening bid was to be a million."

Zedd didn't respond. "Scorpina, show Darkonda to the lab. Then set a course for Earth's moon."

The spy nodded, bowing deeply to her master. She then set her beguiling midnight eyes on Darkonda, a small quirk on her lips.

The demon watched the beautiful warrior turn, a delectable sway in her hips. A fierce, hungry grin darkening his face, the demon tossed Deviot over his shoulder, and followed suit.

Once the heavy footfalls of the monster faded from earshot, Lord Zedd pressed a button on his throne's console.

A wall lifted, revealing a small chamber. Within it was a middle-aged human, a nauseated frown on his face.

"I caution you, Lord Zedd," he spoke passionately, fists trembling with helpless agitation, "Darkonda is no mere monster. He is a _demon_! He will surely rape that servant of yours to death, as he has done with countless pretty faces!"

"As he has probably done with your daughter," the emperor pointed out. He watched in amusement as the man winced at the tactless comment. "I assure you, Egeon, Scorpina is more than capable of taking care of herself. Her venom will kill any living organism in under a minute, provided it isn't protected by magic. And Darkonda is no Power Ranger."

"Filthy pig," he continued, his eyes moist with emotion. "I haven't even seen his face in the flesh before this day. Only on the security tapes, on which I saw him steal my sweet Karone-"

"Clear your head, Minister," Zedd commanded, his voice biting, "_This_ needs your full attention." Egeon watched as the emperor opened the small wooden box, revealing a mechanical device.

"The Pulse Bomb," Egeon breathed, "I never believed the stories."

"Believe them. This weapon is my chance to destroy the Machine Empire, and _your_ chance to exact revenge on Darkonda for the disappearance of your child."

The Kerovan took the bomb, and examined it carefully.

"Can you set this bomb to detonate the very moment Deviot opens his mouth to speak?"

"That would be easiest. I can connect the detonator to the jaw hinge… but what if Deviot awakens after Darkonda leaves the Machine Sky Base?"

"Darkonda will not leave before Deviot awakens. Mondo ordered Deviot to be arrested alive, so he could torture the traitor into revealing all he knows of Aradon's forces. Mondo will not pay the reward until Darkonda proves Deviot is alive and unharmed. And I doubt Darkonda is capable of leaving such an exorbitant amount of money behind, despite the fortune I promised him upon completion of this mission."

A wild, cold grin lit the former Minister's face. "His own greed will insure his downfall. Brilliant, my Lord."

Lord Zedd watched the man depart. Once upon a time, he had been a good, noble leader of a powerful, advanced society. However, the tragic disappearance of his youngest child broke his heart. Then, the savage destruction of his entire society shattered his mind.

His thirst for revenge blackened his soul. All Zedd had to do was offer the head of Darkonda, and the brilliant scientist was more than willing to partake in genocide. And as long as Zedd dangled the prospect of vengeance against all of Dark Specter's forces, the tormented genius would serve him faithfully.

The emperor returned to his seat, generating a smoky image of his favorite sight. The mists swirled into a screen, and Zedd watched as the object of his desire slept the sleep of the troubled.

_Soon you will sleep in perfect contentment as the galaxy is laid before your feet._

oooOOOooo

_"As you can see, I have Deviot with me. I had to knock him out to keep him outta my hair, but I assure you he's in working order. Escort me to the Palace, and let Mondo see for himself."_

The faithful robot paused the recording, and eyed his ruler carefully.

The robust King Mondo tapped his fingers thoughtfully before turning to the throne beside him. "What say you, my Dear?"

Machina tightly clenched her hands together. "The image of Deviot was indeed him. I'm sure of it."

"We've gotta get him, Dad!" young Prince Sprocket shouted, pumping his fist, "Now's our chance to find Gasket!"

"I have no interest in finding that traitor!" Mondo hollered, his voice trumpeting through the throne room. "But I _am_ interested in Aradon." He turned to his servant. "Klank, see that this 'Darkonda' is escorted to the Palace. And keep him under heavy guard, to make sure he doesn't try anything."

oooOOOooo

Darkonda stood proudly about ten yards from the thrones of the Supreme Monarchy of all the Machine Empire. Their territory was staggering; nearly a quarter of the inhabited planets of the entire Milky Way were either direct holdings, or paid tribute to the Empire through local technological advances or rare ores.

Darkonda was well aware he was the only Organic in the burring floating palace from which the Monarchy ruled. His cold, confident smirk revealed none of the glittering that warmed his black heart.

Throughout the galaxy, he would win infamy and respect as the mighty Organic that single-handedly destroyed the Machine Empire. He'd get the millions Lord Zedd swore to deliver once he saw the Sky Base burn into ashes. And the icing on the cake; he'd even collect the bounty on Deviot's head.

_A good day's haul, if I say so myself…_

"I see you've found that sneaky rodent," Mondo noted.

Darkonda's smirk widened as he pitched Deviot's motionless body towards the throne. The ring of Cogs surrounding the demon edged closer, but Mondo lifted his head to stop them.

"He poses no threat to me," the monarch snorted disdainfully. The Cogs bowed in unison, and mutely returned to their perfect ring.

"Klank," Machina uttered, "is Deviot disabled?"

The robot approached Deviot, and the small, round robot on his shoulder beeped as it conducted a brief scan.

"Nay, my Queen," Klank reported, "He's still functional."

"In fact, I can wake him if you'd like," Orbus added.

Mondo's face stretched into a cruel smirk. "Do so. I want to see his face when he realizes his predicament."

Orbus began buzzing again, and a flash of electrical energy shot toward Deviot. Immediately, the traitorous robot jolted to life, jumping to his feet and turning full circle.

His eyes bulged when he laid eyes on the terrible Machine King.

"Welcome, Deviot," Mondo mocked, "Have you nothing to say to your King and Sovereign?"

Deviot's mouth opened… and all hell broke loose.

oooOOOooo

Serpentera hovered just outside Earth's star system. Scorpina stood behind her Lord, her head obediently dipped as she watched him.

Zedd gazed out the view screen, which was focused on the small mechanical disk floating above Earth's natural satellite.

In absolute silence, the Sky Base was swallowed by a ball of flame and electricity. As predicted, the Pulse Bomb distorted and destroyed every operating system on the orb… and as luck would have it, _everything_ in the Machine Empire was operated by complicated computer systems.

The entire Sky Base erupted like a prehistoric volcano.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, why didn't you keep him?" Scorpina wondered. "He may have been an oversexed pig, but his strength and cunning could have been useful against the Power Rangers."

Zedd clasped his hands behind his back. "Darkonda, and even Deviot, could have been valuable to me in some way, shape, or form. Yet Deviot is loyal only to himself, and Darkonda is only loyal to money. My sworn warriors are loyal only to me."

He then turned away, reveling in the sight of the flames reaching to the heavens, only to be quickly quenched in the void of space. "Scorpina, set a course for Earth."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Okay, I just couldn't resist throwing a few familiar alien species into this chapter, so here's the rundown: the auctioneer is Ferengi, and the man that killed him with the batlh'etlh is Klingon. Both are from "Star Trek." Also, the bartender is inspired by Yoda of "Star Wars," and Celeri is Saiyan, from "Dragon Ball Z." I made Chimera up, based on the mythological creature with the head of a lion and tail of a serpent. How many did you recognize?_


	6. Chapter Six: Linger

**Pawns**

**Chapter Six: Linger

* * *

**

_Thursday, June 5th_

"Um… excuse me, Miss?"

The woman in question turned away from the small window through which she could see the undulating plains of middle America. "Yes?"

The middle-aged businessman seated next to her shifted, his smoky blue eyes almost glittering with excitement as he got a better look at her face. "You're Kim Hart, right?"

She smiled broadly. "You got it!"

He clapped his hands in delight. "I thought so! I saw that CNN Sports special on the Pan Global medalists last week. You were spectacular on the balance beam!"

She blushed at his enthusiasm. Through the corner of her eye, she saw the passengers in surrounding rows perk their ears to the conversation. Some gazed at her in awe, others in unabashed excitement.

"Can I have an autograph?" he pleaded, digging through his briefcase. To Kim's surprise, he pulled out the latest issue of Sports Illustrated, were Kim and the rest of the women's team were featured on the cover. "My daughter adores you!"

Such is the life of a celebrity.

Kim knew her fame was short-lived; gymnastics was hardly a national addiction like baseball or football. However, for the next few weeks, much of the country would be buzzing about the incredible victory of the United States women in the Pan Global gymnastics meet.

Ever since the 1996 Olympics, in which the U.S. women took the gold in the team competition for the first time in years, American gymnastics had become respected. The burden was upon Coach Schmidt's team to maintain the new prestige of the sport, by performing at a similar level as their Olympic counterparts. It was a great stress to the team, but they proved to the world yet again that U.S. women could balance, flip, roll, swing, and leap as well as any Eastern European team.

Kimberly took exceptional pride in her own performance. She'd nailed her balance beam routine flawlessly, scoring one of the three perfect 10s in the entire meet. All the more amazing was how she managed to collect her bearings enough to even get on the beam, after the earth-shattering discussion she'd had with Jason.

For the first time in months, the gold medal wasn't foremost in her thoughts. After Jason bid her goodnight, Kim found herself too agitated to sleep. She kept swaying between hope, that perhaps the pain of the past few months _had_ been due to a complicated series of misunderstandings, and outrage that she would even _entertain_ the thought of seeing Tommy's face again.

That face… with the gentlest, most genuine grin she'd ever seen. With the warmest, deepest eyes she'd ever gazed into.

What would she do when she saw that face again?

Was she strong enough to maintain some self-respect? Could she stand firm as she faced love lost, or would her knees buckle when she saw him with Katherine?

It deeply disturbed her that, after so many weeks, so many feelings lingered.

A fitful night bled into daytime, and all too soon, the Pan Global Games were upon her.

A cold sweat had broken out on her skin the first morning of competition. However, she managed to put aside the burning insecurities and ghastly scenarios her imagination generated whenever she wondered what she'd say to Tommy when she saw him face to face.

As the Pink Ranger, she learned how to fire her Power Bow with a steady hand, even as the Green Ranger struggled for his life against Lord Zedd's Secada monster. She'd been able to hit her target flawlessly, pushing aside her concerns, as well as the pressure of knowing all her friends were counting on her.

As a world-class gymnast, she was able to bury her heartache in order to focus on the task at hand. She rebounded from despair, pouring every ounce of her soul into her practice. She wouldn't let the pain beat her.

And when her big moment came, as she emerged from the bench amidst the blinding stage lights, scattered camera flashes, and thundering applause… she lived and breathed in that moment alone. Her mind was swept clean of everything save the artistry of her performance.

But once the competition was over, and all the parties and photo shoots were behind her, there was nothing to distract her from the humiliating encounter that rested in her immediate future.

She smiled demurely, chatting about her hard work with her in-flight neighbor as she signed the magazine. It didn't take long for other surrounding passengers to speak up, some even pulling out their cameras to snap pictures with the champion. But behind the calm smile she'd mastered, her heart raced in her chest, anxiety thundering her mind so loudly, the whole experience seemed surreal.

All too soon, the Boeing 757 began its descent.

oooOOOooo

"Kim! Over here!"

Kimberly followed the call, heaving her duffel bag more securely over her shoulder as she cut through the crowd exiting the plane. Her gaze landed on Jason, who waved eagerly to get her attention.

"You know, you were a lot easier to see in a crowd with those bright red shirts," she teased, leaning in for a quick hug.

"You seem to be going for subtle too," he answered, taking in her black cotton tank dress, "I figured you'd be wearing the Stars and Stripes."

She giggled. "Sure, and a gold medal hanging from my neck, just _begging _for attention."

She then looked around the surrounding area. "Did you…"

"I came by myself," he answered, taking her bag as the pair began walking. "I didn't even tell the guys you were coming."

She smirked. "So you want me to catch them by surprise?"

"It wasn't intentional; I haven't even seen any of them in weeks," Jason revealed with a shrug. "Keeping the world safe for humanity keeps them busy. And now, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam are volunteering for a charity tag-team match. They're representing Little Angels Orphanage."

"How noble," she commented. She couldn't keep all the sarcasm out of her words.

"So," Jason continued, ignoring the bite of her tone, "I figured we'd hang out for a couple days. Just you and me. The tournament's on Saturday, so maybe we can swing by and see the gang after they win?"

He grinned reassuringly when he noticed her hesitant expression. "Until then… how 'bout some fun in the sun? I was thinking, maybe we could rent a boat, go scuba diving-"

She tried to bite back a smile. "Not yet. First, it's time to celebrate the end of my diet! I'm having a sundae with _all_ the fixings! Fudge, marshmallow, sprinkles, M&Ms, whipped cream…"

Jason laughed aloud, wrestling with the image of the petite young woman downing a gallon of sugar in one sitting.

oooOOOooo

_"And now, representing the United States of America… Kimberly Ann Hart!"_

The announcer's voice was drowned out as the enthusiastic audience fell into raucous applause for the formerly unknown athlete that sprang upon the public like a shining star.

The applause faded as the athlete strode confidently to the balance beam, her energetic smile easing into a mask of concentration.

_"And there she goes, bouncing onto the beam and starting her routine with a series of handsprings. I have to say, Dave, it's remarkable I've never even heard of this girl before the Pan Globals!"_

_"I agree, Marv. Coach Gunther Schmidt found this gem in a last-minute scouting trip before the heavy training for the Pan Globals began. He stumbled upon her in Angel Grove, California, a small city that's become world famous for Power Ranger sightings."_

_"What's most impressive is her consistency. Through all the preliminary rounds, I have yet to see her make a mistake on the beam. And she's only been a professional athlete for less than a year!"_

_"Born and raised in Angel Grove, Miss Hart was a cheerleader throughout middle and high school, an honors student, and served as class pres-"_

A tap of the "mute" button brought an end to the pointless babbling, letting Tommy sit back and absorb the performance. He studied every leap, bend, twist, twirl, and sway as he watched the routine he knew won a perfect score.

He continued watching as she flipped off the beam, sticking her landing perfectly. She threw her arms up, performing the appropriate bows, but the mask of concentration was broken. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she absorbed the magnitude of her success.

He'd seen the entire program before, with the other Rangers in the den of his house. But while he cheered right along with them, he was almost upset that they had intruded on such a personal moment.

The first time he would see Kimberly since the breakup.

Tommy understood, and even appreciated, that his friends had been worried about him. Katherine suggested the gathering, plainly stating that he 'shouldn't be alone' for the program.

That was true. He shouldn't have been alone. He should have been _there_, screaming in the stands with everyone else, showing his love and support.

Yet he wasn't invited.

After the initial heartache, Tommy resigned himself to just being "friends" with Kim. But rather than call her, and put her in any awkward position, he waited for her to contact him.

Nothing. No phone calls, e-mail, or further letters. None of the other Rangers stayed in touch with her either; unless they didn't tell him about it.

If they had been able to maintain a friendship, even a distant one, he would have felt some sort of closure. He wanted to understand what went wrong, and what they could salvage from their long-held affection for one another.

But, he wouldn't be selfish. He wouldn't just appear at her doorstep during the Pan Globals… the most stressful time in her life. He wouldn't force her to deal with a subject that probably still hurt her on some level.

By not inviting him, Kimberly had in effect told Tommy she'd rather him not be present. Perhaps he was distracting, or unnerving to her. Or, perhaps she wanted to avoid an uncomfortable meeting with her new boyfriend. Sure, she may have stated they'd be good friends in her letter, but even brothers have been torn apart for love of the same woman.

And after all those months, he still loved her. Despite all she put him through, all that her lukewarm letter and subsequent silence had done to him… even despite his "more than friendship" with Kat, he still carried that affection.

And as he watched her gasp and tremble as the judges revealed their scores, he smiled. Despite everything, he loved to see her happy.

The program continued, and an exuberant Kim hurried back to the bench, received by the open arms of her entire squad. As she hugged each male gymnast or assistant trainer fervently, his smile faltered. Now, his focus was back to the primary reason he studied the recording.

_Which one is he?_

Which one was the "someone else" that had stolen her from him?

He was overcome by curiosity… as well as a burning shame for that curiosity. True, he was only watching what was broadcast over the entire world, but no one studied the tape like he did. As he watched her expression, and just how tightly she hugged each one, and how long each hug lasted, and who kissed her, and how close their kisses inched to her lips… he felt like he was spying on her.

"What's wrong with me?" he sighed, shaking his head in astonishment. "I haven't laid eyes on her for three months, and as soon as I see her again, I… can't help myself."

He leaned heavily into his chair, fast-forwarding a string of commercials, medal ceremony, and more commentators. He had intended to cut straight to Kim's interview, but something in the fast-frame motion caught his eye. Something he'd missed when he watched the live airing with the Rangers.

Jumping in surprise, he paused the tape.

He frowned, a mixture of black rage and a numbing disbelief clouding his mind.

There was the man he was looking for.

They were frozen on the screen, far more intimate than any other of the men Kim interacted with at the Pan Globals. Rather than a brief hug, or airy kiss on the cheek, they were entwined in a fierce embrace. His muscled arms held her tight around the waist, lifting her off her feet. Her arms were wrapped firmly behind his neck, a bouquet of pink flowers hanging from her fingers.

That was what he had been looking for. Before, this "other guy" wasn't real to him. Kim didn't mention a name in her letter, or any traits more specific than "wonderful, kind, and caring." It was difficult for Tommy to picture what kind of guy could've taken Kim from him; how some stranger managed to pry his way between them.

Now, Mr. Suave was a person. _His_ arms cradled her to his chest. _His_ neck was wrapped within her eager arms. _He_ shared what was probably the most important single event in Kimberly's life.

And his face was hidden by Kim's shoulder.

So Tommy jammed the "play" button with far more force than was necessary, and watched the couple unlock their embrace.

And as Tommy watched Mr. Suave's face emerge, he realized that nothing could have prepared him for the shocking twist.

"No… this can't be right… it _can't_…"

His mind swimming in denial, Tommy continued muttering as he rewound the tape. He watched the program return from commercial break, with two announcers trading lame jokes and other comments. Then, the camera shifted back to the celebration, where all the newly-medaled gymnasts were surrounded by friends and family.

He watched Kimberly hug and kiss her mother, father, stepfather, and younger brother.

Then, a new person showed up. Tall and strong, with something hidden behind his back. Kim had rushed to him, whatever words were exchanged were muted by the microphoned commentators off-screen.

Then, the man kissed her forehead. The flowers were then presented.

And Kim leapt into his arms.

Leapt into _Jason's_ arms.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter Seven: Complications

**Pawns**

**Chapter Seven: Complications

* * *

**

_It does make sense… in a sick kind of way. Jason and Kim have always been very close. I always thought they were more like brother and sister, but hey, in her letter Kim said she loved __**me**__ like a brother._

Tommy shuddered at the thought.

_It also explains why Kim didn't mention Jason's name in the letter… why she never even hinted we should go our separate ways before she sent it. Why Jason disappeared during the Pan Globals, and never even told us he was planning a trip to Florida. _

He bit his lip, shaking his head to quiet the voice.

_But, how could they **do** this to me? Kim loved me… I know she did! And Jason was my brother! He knew how much Kim meant to me! I just… can't believe it…_

It was too horrible to be true. His best friend, and the woman he still loved… _together_.

_I'm overreacting, _he rationalized. _There was nothing in that hug that necessarily points to a romantic relationship. A hug, kiss on the forehead, and flowers. It's not like they were… making out or something._

But why couldn't he shed the image from his mind?

_I need to talk to Jason_, he decided, _before-_

-and a jab in the face knocked him clear off his feet.

"Whoa, Tommy… I'm sorry!"

Once he'd regained his footing, Tommy offered Adam a forgiving grin. "Hey, it's my fault. I'm the one spacing out in the ring."

Rocky joined them from the side. "That's not like you, Tommy. We only have two days before the tournament; we've got to be in tip-top shape!"

Tommy rubbed his jaw as he backed out of the ring. "I think I need to take five." _And get my head together…_

The Blue Zeo Ranger then smirked fiercely. "Adam, help me work on my spinning heel kick?"

His best friend met his eyes, and hesitated. "Maybe you should give it a rest, man."

"Oh no… I'm not _leaving_ this ring until I've mastered it." He then backed away, tightening the black belt around his waist.

Adam turned to Tommy, hoping for some support. However, their leader was obviously distracted.

"Okay, let's do it."

Adam pulled on the padded glove, and balanced himself carefully.

Rocky came running from across the ring, his face set in a deep frown. Once he came close, he thrust one leg around, spinning full circle with his foot aiming high.

Only he missed his mark… again.

"Come on!" he growled, punching the padded floor.

"Rocky, you're trying too hard," Adam commented, bending to offer Rocky a hand.

Rocky pulled himself to his feet, bouncing from toe to toe to regain his equilibrium. "Or maybe I'm not trying hard enough."

Adam noticed the glint in Rocky's eyes, and backed dangerously near the edge of the ring to make enough space.

Rocky immediately launched into a ferocious kick, sheer momentum catapulting him over the edge of the ring.

Adam's jaw dropped as his best friend cleared the protective ropes. "Rocky!"

The Blue Ranger struck the unyielding concrete, his back absorbing the impact.

oooOOOooo

Jason watched as Kimberly slowly zipped up her black rubber wetsuit. Her face was pensive as she stared out at the bobbing ocean, the early morning sun streaking the waves gold.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She didn't turn. "Don't waste your money."

Jason frowned. "Uh uh, Kim... no clamming up now. I thought we already established I'm here for you."

She rubbed her forehead. "I… just can't believe I'm doing this."

"Kim, I don't think one little swim will split your ends. Just wash with a hydrating shampoo, and you'll be good as new."

She looked up at him, blinking in surprise. She noticed his teasing grin, and rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," she groaned.

He answered with a laugh. "Just trying to get you back in the habit."

She was puzzled. "What habit?"

"Smiling."

She offered a half-smile.

"We're getting there," he conceded. He then inched closer, watching her face carefully. "Regrets?"

"No. It's too soon to regret coming back. I'm just… disappointed."

Jason bit his lip, waiting silently for her to elaborate.

She held her breath for a moment, and then released her burden. "I'm disappointed in myself."

He frowned at her admission. "Kim, you've succeeded in everything you've put your heart to. I can understand you being disappointed in Tommy, and even the other Rangers… but why yourself?"

She stared back to the water. "I'm disappointed that I let all this get to me. That I still _feel_ it... I'm not over this yet."

Jason tossed her a pair of goggles. "Let's go. Clear our heads a bit."

Kimberly nodded, pulling the goggles over her frown. They strapped on their oxygen tanks, and rolled into the bobbing water.

oooOOOooo

_This is so incredible…!_

She'd never gone scuba-diving at sunrise. At first, she'd wondered what Jason was thinking when he rented a boat at four-thirty in the morning. What was there to see in a dark ocean?

But as she watched the light break into the water in streaks, reflecting off tiny fish and bodies of coral, she understood.

After nearly a year of Coach Schmidt's brutal seven a.m. workouts, she'd gotten used to the sunrise. As a consequence of living on the west coast, before going to Florida she'd never seen the sun rise over the ocean. In Florida, she'd seen that unique miracle daily.

Yet, seeing the sunrise _below_ the ocean… that was an experience.

She breathed steadily, letting her body just float. Under the ocean waves, gravity had no hold on her. She just hung weightless as the sun vitalized the ocean surrounding her.

She grinned softly. _This is exactly what I needed; to escape from the real world. Jase, you're the best…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large object that suddenly emerged from the distant depths. She blinked in surprise, heart catching as the shadow approached.

Panic deadened into confusion when the shadow reached a streak of sunlight.

_It's... metal? It can't be a shark…_

She didn't see the approaching fishnet until she was already entangled.

oooOOOooo

"Okay, whatever idiot got us confused with Chicken of the Sea has some _major_ explaining to do!"

Jason watched Kim pace on the waterlogged floor. Slowly, he turned full circle, taking in the dark metal chamber in which they found themselves, once they regained consciousness.

"Kim, this isn't a fishing boat." He pointed to the dive computer strapped to his wrist. "We're still under water. _Deep_ under water."

Kim's eyebrow rose. "Wait… I did see something weird in the water. It almost looked like a submarine."

Just then, a hatch pulled open. Jason instinctively inched closer to Kim, and the two former Power Rangers stood ready to face their kidnapper.

Both were visibly surprised when they saw a tall, leather-clad woman step through the hatch.

Her face, half hidden by a gold mask, wrinkled the moment her thigh-high black heels touched the floor.

"Elgar!" she hissed, "You couldn't flush the bilge? These are _designer_ boots!"

A white-faced mutant cringed at the rebuke before scurrying away. "Piranhatrons! Flush the bilge!" he hollered.

Kim and Jason heard a flushing sound, and suddenly, the ankle-deep water began to drain.

The woman's scarlet lips stretched in a satisfied smile. "Much better," she noted as she approached the two teens.

The woman smirked disdainfully at their fighting stances. "Cute. Very cute." She then called over her shoulder, "Piranhatrons!"

Four bronze-plated creatures with fish-shaped heads leapt into the chamber, each grabbing the arm of one of the prisoners.

Years of battle ingrained into his mind, Jason responded to the threat with immediate action. He planted his feet in order to wrench his right arm free, and greeted the opposite Piranhatron with a fist in his face.

Surprisingly, the woman reacted with a deep, mocking laugh. "You've got spirit, Human!"

Kim watched in fascination as Jason pounded the two Piranhatrons that tried in vain to keep their hold. Then she noticed the two creatures holding her were also paying Jason their full attention.

Leveraging their grip, she thrust her legs out, kicking both Piranhatrons simultaneously. Months of training lent her body added strength and agility, allowing her kicks to stun both attackers.

Falling back to her feet, a subsequent roundhouse sent the Piranhatrons reeling.

She turned to Jason, who threw her a grin. The lifelong friends inched closer together, muscles tensed and senses fully alert for the next confrontation.

Finally, Jason leveled his hard stare on the leather-clad woman. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

The woman's gaze shifted from the two unusually powerful humans, to the four Piranhatrons that struggled to regain their footing after the brutal pummeling they'd experienced.

A terrifying glint lit her eye. "I am Divatox, the Pirate Queen. And you… you aren't your run-of-the-mill humans, are you?"

Neither Jason nor Kimberly said a word.

Divatox's smirk only stretched wider. "Yes… I can feel that tingle. The tingle of great power, only faded. So tell me, where do humans get such power from?"

The Pirate Queen frowned at their stubborn silence. "Want to play games?" she growled, balling her fists. "Fine, we'll play."

She marched passed them, and threw open a porthole. "Hey! You in there!"

Kim heard rustling in what appeared to be a neighboring cell. Then, two faces appeared at the opening.

"Ohmigosh…" she breathed.

Bulk and Skull.

The two punks-turned-police stared blankly into space. Their hair was oddly gray, and their skin was eerily pale.

What had that maniac _done_ to them?

Divatox smirked at the horror on their faces. "Don't worry… they're a little confused, but they're unharmed. For now."

She then began circling the chamber, keeping her cold scrutiny on her captives. "See, Kiddies… I only need _two_ pure hearts to sacrifice to Maligore, my husband-to-be. That pure energy will awaken him from his eternal slumber, and together we can wreak havoc across the galaxy!"

She planted her hands on her hips. "My idiot nephew found _these_ two first. Some minor scanning has proven they're not pure enough to feed my fiancée. That means they're completely expendable."

She shouted over her shoulder. "Rygog! Seal off that chamber and flood it. No use keeping those useless humans around!"

Kim and Jason traded urgent glances.

Finally, Jason released a long, weary sigh. "All right, Divatox. We'll cooperate."

oooOOOooo

The Power Chamber was silent. Tanya and Adam worked the communications console, searching for any clue as to what brought Lerigot of Liaria across light-years to seek refuge on Earth. Until the diminutive wizard regained consciousness, the Power Rangers had no idea what they were up against.

Katherine helped Alpha monitor Lerigot's recovery. The harsh heat of the African sun had taken its toll upon the alien, and despite the timely appearance of the Pink and Red Rangers, Lerigot had expended far too much of his strength.

As his team kept busy, Tommy stood in contemplative silence in the back corner of the chamber. _This is real bad timing_, he realized. _Rocky's_ _in no shape to help, and from the looks of it, we have a real problem on our hands. Only a really formidable villain could have chased Lerigot halfway across the galaxy._

The leader of the Power Rangers folded his arms. _We need a Blue Ranger, and fast. The Zeo Rangers must be prepared for whatever has followed him to Earth. We've got to be at full strength if we're going to stand a chance. And there's only one person we can approach at the last minute._

He sighed deeply. "I'm going to contact Jason."

Everyone looked up from their respective tasks. "What was that?" Tanya wondered.

"We need a Blue Ranger to stand in for Rocky," Tommy explained. "Given the short notice, Jason's our best bet."

Zordon nodded. "A WISE DECISION, TOMMY. HOPEFULLY, HE WILL BE ABLE TO ACCEPT THE BLUE ZEO POWER DESPITE THE TRAUMA HE SUFFERED DUE TO THE GOLD RANGER POWERS."

Tommy nodded slowly, anxiety written all over his face.

Katherine touched his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Zordon and Alpha will run every test possible to make sure Jason can use the Blue Zeonizer without complications."

Tommy offered a small smile at Kat's support… though his concerns were focused in an entirely different direction. The others didn't know about the awful suspicions that knotted the Red Ranger's stomach.

_I don't think I can trust him!_ Tommy realized in dismay. _I wanted to talk to him about it; get his side of it. But it'll have to wait until this crisis is over._

It was sickening, yet undeniably true. Despite three years of friendship, despite the dozens of times they'd risked their lives for one another… Tommy knew he couldn't bring himself to rely on Jason. He wouldn't be able to look his best friend in the eye.

_Nothing's been proven,_ Tommy reminded himself, in a last-ditch effort to listen to reason. _Until we talk about what's really going on between him and Kim, I can afford to give Jason the benefit of the doubt. After all he's done for me… how he trusted me after I nearly killed him as Rita's Green Ranger, the least I can do is offer him that same chance._

After silently wrestling with his dilemma long enough, Tommy released a deep sigh. Slowly, he walked to the communications relay.

"I hope Jason has his communicator on," he mused, activating the system.

Before the signal even went through, the Rangers all jumped at the sudden wail tearing from Lerigot's throat.

"What's happening to him?" Katherine demanded.

"He is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly," Alpha explained, nimble fingers flying over the controls. "Zordon, what should we do?"

"PERHAPS IF WE CAN SEE WHAT IT IS HE'S RECEIVING, WE CAN HELP HIM," Zordon surmised. "ALPHA, ATTACH THE CRANIAL TRANSMISSION SCANNER, AND CONNECT IT TO THE VIEWING GLOBE."

Alpha immediately followed Zordon's instructions. Moments later, a hazy image began to form on the Viewing Globe.

The Power Rangers were stunned to see and image of a masked woman, gazing into a mirror compact.

_"Zordon," _she greeted, casually refreshing her lipstick, _I know you can hear me, so listen well. Lerigot must surrender. Say hello to Lerigot's family; Yara, the loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bitel." _

The image pulled away, revealing a cage behind Divatox, with two Liarians trapped inside. A Piranhatron stood behind them, holding a mechanical cap over Yara's head.

_"Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks?"_ Divatox sneered.

"Stop!" Kat pleaded, turning back to Lerigot, who was groaning pathetically, "Look what it's doing to him!"

"Kat, she can't hear you," Adam commented, "The transmission is only one-way."

_"Bring him to me,"_ the Pirate Queen demanded. _"And as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans."_

The Rangers stood waiting as the image in the globe shifted to a dark, wet cell, with two shadowed figures standing near the wall.

_"They're not much to look at,"_ Divatox's voice drawled off-screen, _"But rumor has it they used to be some of your... oh, what do you call yourselves? Power Rangers."_

The view focused on the smaller of the two. Dark brown hair, dripping with seawater, clung to her back as she dragged her fingers along the far wall.

Finally, she turned around.

Tommy's breath caught. He didn't hear his teammates gasp as they recognized the prisoner. He didn't feel Katherine enclose his hand with hers, clutching him tightly. He didn't even hear his own voice as he breathed her name.

"Kimberly."

How did Divatox even _find_ her? She hadn't been a Power Ranger in nearly year! And why would Divatox even bother going to Florida… thousands of miles from Lerigot's location?

His attention refocused when the view suddenly shifted, zooming in on the other prisoner. It was a tall man, his athletic build discernible in the rubber wetsuit-

"No…" Tommy breathed. His stomach clenched as a dozen emotions whirled in his mind.

Horror, that his friends were in peril. Disbelief, that they could've been dragged into the conflict. Panic, that Divatox truly had the upper hand.

But just under the surface lay the sting of betrayal, as pieces began sliding into place all at once.

"Jason," he croaked.

Jason and Kimberly. Together.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter Eight: Prelude to the Storm

_Author's Note: As you probably noticed, this story has now dipped into "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie." However, I'm not recounting the entire thing. I'll be skipping the vast majority of the movie, jumping the parts that matter to "Pawns," while throwing in broad summaries to keep you with me._

**

* * *

**

Pawns 

**Chapter Eight: Prelude to the Storm

* * *

**

Katherine climbed the ramp leading to the deck of the Ghost Gallion. She shivered as the freezing night air stung her arms and legs, yet she chose not to take refuge below deck.

She needed the cold. She needed the silence. She needed the darkness.

She needed to think.

Once Lerigot landed on Earth, the Rangers were swept into a whirlwind of events. Divatox had demanded Lerigot's surrender to preserve the lives of his family, as well as Kimberly and Jason. Of course, it was impossible to convince the stricken wizard of Divatox's trickery, for under no circumstance would he leave his wife and infant daughter in the hands of evil. So the Rangers escorted him to the beach at sunset, as was arranged.

Not surprisingly, Divatox wasn't about to give up her advantage. Her men dumped two bodies into the ocean, distracting the Rangers long enough for other soldiers to capture Lerigot. Only after the Rangers discovered the bodies were mere mannequins did they realize Lerigot was missing.

Divatox was yet another step ahead of them.

Now, Divatox had Lerigot's magical Key… the means to open the path to the mythical Island of Muiranthias. And that meant the Rangers had to prepare for the possibility that Maligore would be brought to life.

Zordon, in his characteristic wisdom, discerned that new Powers had to be developed… powers designed to handle the mutant army of Divatox, as well as the brutal strength of Maligore. The new foe was vastly different from either Zedd's empire or the Machines. Rather than creatures of magic or advanced technology, the monsters were simply supremely strong aliens from a variety of systems. A team of Rangers with enhanced speed and strength, rather than extensive magical defenses or machine-disruptive capabilities, were needed.

The Turbo Rangers were born.

Yet that wasn't the end to the surprises Zordon had in store. Clearly, Jason wouldn't be able to fill in for Rocky, as was previously determined. And with all the other retired Power Rangers inaccessible, the only option was to recruit someone new.

Given the limited amount of time, Zordon wasn't able to conduct an extensive search, which he utilized when he first approached the original five Rangers. Also, the Rangers didn't have any civilian allies who'd already proven their valor, as was the case when Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly had taken their leave.

The only option was to abide by Rocky's own instincts. And Rocky had deemed twelve-year-old Justin Stewart his successor.

True, he was a surprisingly intelligent and mature boy. The loss of his mother had aged him quickly, and his reclusive nature led him to spend his free time reading and studying. In addition, he dabbled in the martial arts, usually under Rocky's own eye.

Rocky had a great deal of faith in young Justin, and he genuinely felt him able to carry on as the Blue Ranger.

So now, the Power Rangers were in hot pursuit of Divatox's submarine. Traveling through the cold night in the magical Ghost Gallion, come morning they would reach Muiranthias. And face a challenge like no other.

Katherine shivered anew at the thought. Never in her months as Pink Ranger did she have to face such a situation. The Rangers had to race to save their friends from certain death. They didn't even get the chance to adjust to their new powers.

New powers. New Blue Ranger. And their foe was a legendary evil so terrible, the heroes of old couldn't muster the strength to destroy him.

And just to make matters worse, their leader was so distraught he could barely think straight.

Kat acknowledged that at least a small part of her stroll above deck was to check on the Red Ranger. He'd been hopelessly aloof throughout the entire ordeal as he struggled with an inner conflict his friends could only guess about.

Granted, two people he cared for were in dire peril. Yet, he was the veteran on the team; hadn't he faced very similar situations before? Why couldn't he keep his head?

oooOOOooo

Kimberly… his first love.

The girl that charmed him at their first encounter, with her genuine smile and endearing eyes. The girl that stole his attention with her beauty and grace… but stole his heart with her undying compassion, fierce loyalty, and endless optimism. The girl who stood by him through the extraordinary: power losses, evil spells, and painful trials of leadership. Who stood by him through the mundane: constant forgetfulness, often crippling lack of self-esteem… just trying to _find_ himself, as every teenager must.

The girl that broke his heart.

Tommy's shoulders hunched just a little more. He'd never thought her capable of even disappointing him… much less writing the hurtful letter that shook him to the core. And for mixed reasons, he'd never confronted her about it.

He didn't _want_ to hear about her new, wonderful boyfriend. He didn't _need_ to meet the man Kimberly preferred, the man whose qualities would make Tommy feel inferior.

Funny how that man turned out to be the very same man Tommy had always measured himself against, since they met on the karate mat.

Jason… his best friend.

The young man that harbored no animosity toward the new kid in town that tied him in a martial arts competition. The young man that welcomed him into the Rangers, after nearly tasting the Sword of Darkness first hand. The young man that willingly faced Goldar in the Dark Dimension, risking his very life, just to spare the Green Candle. The young man that surrendered leadership of the Power Rangers, with no anger.

They were the two people he considered truly inspirational. Exemplary. Infallible.

_How could they **lie** to me like this? _

"Tommy?"

He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Yes, Kat?"

The Pink Ranger hesitated, her hand hovering inches from his arm. She wanted to offer him comfort, only… how could she comfort him through _this_?

Instead, she drew her hand back, rubbing the goose bumps on her own skin. Why wasn't he looking at her? "Um… Justin, Tanya, and Adam are resting below," she reported. "It's a good idea, considering the day we have ahead of us."

"Right."

The pretty Australian frowned at his dismissive response. Quietly gathering the courage, she reached out again, weaving her arm through his as he leaned over the edge. "Talk to me, Tommy."

He looked away from the black waters, and crossed the earnest gaze of his teammate. His friend. His girlfriend.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't describe the flood of conflicting feelings; the storm of fury and hurt and confusion and loss… the sharp-edged contraries that wouldn't stay silent.

And despite the fact that she deserved to know, he couldn't bring himself to admit that his feelings for her predecessor were as yet unresolved.

He inhaled deeply, carefully preparing his words. "Kat… I really can't."

He didn't miss the flash of hurt in those deep blue eyes.

"It's not you," he was quick to add, "It's me. I've got to work through this, prepare myself for whatever we'll face on Muiranthias." He mustered a ghost of a smile. "Once this is all over, then we can talk about it. I promise."

She didn't say anything for a long time. Silence hung between the young couple, as heavy as the fog the Ghost Gallion sailed through.

Finally, she spoke. "I can respect that."

The implication was clear: she could respect his decision, but she couldn't understand it.

Then, she tightened her grip on his arm. "We'll save them."

With that parting assurance, Katherine left.

Tommy nodded slowly, listening to her soft footfalls grow distant. "Yes… we will."

They _would_ save Kimberly and Jason. And once the nightmare ended, he would no longer run from the truth. They would work out the twisted drama between them, and move on with their lives.

Failure wasn't an option.

oooOOOooo

The tropical sun quickly dried the water beaded on her skin, leaving only the dry itch of salt and sand.

Kimberly drifted awake, dragging a sharp breath into pained lungs.

Aaa… to breathe again!

That breath helped startle her to full wakefulness, lending her the strength to pick her head from the surf.

It all came back to her in a whirl: Divatox's wicked scheme to sacrifice her and Jason to some demon named Maligore, Jason's plan to pry open the hatch and swim to shore, freeing Bulk and Skull just when the bilge began flooding with water…

…getting stuck on a nail, struggling to free herself as her lungs burned for oxygen.

Somehow, she'd managed to wrench herself free, swim to the surface, and find the island, all in one breath. How was that possible?

A memory fell into place, and she jumped to her feet with sudden adrenaline. "Jason!"

She didn't see him escape.

She searched the blue-green waters in a panic, desperately seeking any sign of the friend that once again saved her life.

"No…"

It didn't take long for her burst of energy to fade, leaving her drained and miserable. Tears dripping down her cheeks, she fell back upon the white sand. She hugged her arms to her chest, fiercely determining that she _couldn't_ just jump to conclusions.

In her distraction, she didn't even hear the sound of sand crunching underfoot. She didn't see the shadows that lurched over her.

She had no warning as suddenly, half a dozen men pounced on her.

Kimberly thrashed against them, but couldn't find the strength to fight after her exhausting swim. After a few moments, she succumbed, and they eagerly began tying her hands and feet with rope.

Bewildered, the gymnast stared at them.

_They must be natives,_ she realized, taking in their wiry, tan bodies, sparse but colorful clothing, and painted faces. _Well... it's better than getting caught by megalomaniacal alien._

Two men lifted her, and spilled her onto a wooden table. Wasting no time, one man lifted the pole extending from each corner, and the two others marched at the beginning and end of the procession.

And Kimberly immediately changed her mind.

_All I need now is an apple in my mouth, and I'm ready to serve!_ She thought dismally.

After what must've been about half a mile of terrain, the group came to a clearing in the forest.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" came a mocking voice.

Kim's eyes widened. She strained her neck urgently, and watched Divatox saunter toward her, triumphantly holding the thin crystal that could only be the Key she needed.

Despite the gravity of her situation, Kim's eyes lit up when she saw Jason, cloaked in a black sheath, held in place by long twines of rope.

Alive… for the moment, at least.

The former leader of the Power Rangers met Kim's gaze with grim eyes.

"Perfect!" Divatox cried, lifting the key above her head, "Now, to woo my Maligore!"

Kimberly shut her eyes as the natives carried her into the dark cavern. Blistering heat poured in waves from the hellish chamber, stinging her skin in seconds.

After a long, narrow tunnel, red light flooded through Kim's eyelids, alerting her that they had arrived.

The natives lowered the wooden table, letting Kim stand on wobbly legs. Jason was herded toward her, his sacrificial cloak falling behind him as Piranhatrons played with his ropes.

Incredibly, the former Gold Ranger offered a wry grin. "It could be worse."

A column of unnatural fire leapt from the stone pit, shaking the very ground with its force.

"Right," Kim sighed. "_Sure_ it can."

"Kim, we're gonna be okay," he assured her, "When have the Rangers let us down?"

A sharp retort flew to Kim's tongue, but she bit it back. Now was certainly not the time to pick at old wounds.

"I love it," Divatox gasped, sauntering across the chamber, "Love it, love it, _love_ it! The steaming skulls are perfect!"

The Pirate Queen giggled in delight as approached the pit of fire. She then glanced over her shoulder, where her mutants had gathered around Lerigot and his family.

"Now its time to feed my future husband!" she announced. "Prepare the humans first!"

"You heard Auntie D!" growled Elgar, poking Jason with his dull sword. Jason fell closer to Kimberly, gnashing his teeth as a group of Piranhatrons circled them, wrapping the pair together with heavy chains.

Once they were securely bound, Elgar led them towards the pit.

Kimberly and Jason were lifted nearly to the ceiling, only to make their plummet all the more dramatic. As they hung above the unearthly lava, the natives began a ritual chant.

"We'll be fine," Jason repeated, his voice carrying over the roaring waves.

Kimberly swallowed a horrified gasp as she watched the glowing fire roil below. Trembling, she forced her attention toward the tunnel, stubbornly clinging to the hope that Jason's faith in Tommy was well-founded.

_He always came to my rescue,_ she remembered, _even before we began dating. Even before I knew his name, he stopped Bulk and Skull from harassing me._

Despite her more recent disappointments, Kimberly found a surprising amount of confidence in that memory. Tommy Oliver may not have been a faithful boyfriend, but he was _born_ to be a hero.

"Maligore, the Flame of Destruction," the Pirate Queen invoked, "it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul-mate. This moment is long in coming, and now, I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact!"

She smirked as Kimberly and Jason began to struggle against their chains. "Come forth, and feed upon their purity! Join forces with me!"

The crowd of villains gave a cheer as a Piranhatron began to lower Kim and Jason into the pit of lava.

Kim screamed as the fire drew closer.

oooOOOooo

The terrified scream echoed in his ears, and immediately all the confusion and misery that clouded his mind faded, dissipating into pure instinct.

Just like in the days of White and Pink, whenever danger singled her out, his entire world narrowed into one thought: _save her!_

"_Kim_! I'm coming!"

Tommy's feet moved faster than he could've imagined. The other Turbo Rangers were hard-pressed to keep up as they braved the dark, humid tunnel, bracing themselves for whatever was in store.

He skidded to a halt just within the sanctuary of Maligore, where dozens of natives danced in jubilation as Kimberly and Jason inched ever closer to a pit of boiling lava.

"No!" he roared, breaking into a fresh run.

"Stop him!" Divatox screeched, her voice easily as shrill as Rita Repulsa's at her very worst.

Kimberly's entire body fell numb. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. All she could do was watch as the Red Ranger tore a path through a sea of monsters and natives, delving into a frenzied strength she'd never seen a man possess.

She knew it was Tommy under that helmet. The fear in his voice filled her with hope as he hacked through mutants and Piranhatrons alike.

"Told you," Jason murmured. "The Rangers would never let us down."

Kim continued to stare, her vision blurred by standing tears. She'd heard him call her name… heard the raw emotion in his cry. _Maybe he does still care after all. M…maybe there's something left we can salvage…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Divatox's mocking laugh. "Ha! You think you can save them?" Her face cast into a blood-chilling smirk. "Piranhatron! _Drop_ them!"

The servant tending the lever obeyed, and jerked his hands away. Suddenly, there was nothing hindering their combined body weight from dropping them straight into the pit.

"Kim!" Tommy cried, lunging toward the pit. However, a wall of Piranhatrons tackled him, keeping him away.

"Into the fire!" cheered Rygog, as Kim and Jason plunged further down.

Kimberly felt sudden vertigo as her body succumbed to free fall. Mindless panic setting in, she drew her feet closer to her body in an absurd attempt to buy a moment more of life.

Her heart lodged in her throat, she choked out one word. "Tommy…"

The Red Ranger released a wordless scream as they dropped into the stone well.

"No, no, _NO_!" Tommy roared, his voice jagged. He would have leapt into the pit after them, if it weren't for the endless mutants blocking his way. Helpless to do anything else, he watched the fire swallow the two people he loved the most.

The leader of the Power Rangers sank to his knees, clutching handfuls of sand that sifted between his fingers. _No no no no… this can't be happening! I won't believe it they're not gone they're not…oh God please help me this must be a dream it can't be real it __**can't**_

The rest of the team slowly migrated to their leader's side, watching numbly as plumes of flames leapt from the pit.

Divatox wicked laughter set their nerves on edge. "Maybe if you're quiet enough, you can hear your friends shriek as my hubbie devours them alive!"

oooOOOooo

She felt the fire licking her flesh, but it didn't blister her skin, or even singe her clothes. Instead, it pressed deeper, saturating her body, invading her every pore and igniting her entire being from within.

First to burn away were the tears that slid down her cheeks. They evaporated completely, leaving no sign of their existence. Then, the fire bit deeper, somehow burning away all the tears she had left. Burning away her ability to weep.

Then, her panic turned to ash. Instead, she felt a slow numbing of senses.

Fascinated, she searched further into her being, feeling out the changes.

The panic was gone. The fear was gone. The insecurities were gone.

The river of contradicting emotions, the thick frustration and persistent love that she'd been drowning in for months, was utterly gone.

Mesmerized, she took a moment to enjoy the perfect peace of feeling absolutely nothing at all.

Only, it didn't last. All too soon, a new sensation flooded her, as the dry riverbed of her heart was filled with something fierce.

She shrieked anew, muscles tensing as the very Flame of Destruction itself, the essence of the dread Maligore, spread through her veins, blackening her heart like a candle wick that served its purpose.

And as she felt her core of humanity die, only one reaction occurred to her.

She opened her mouth, deeply inhaling the liquid fire surrounding her… and laughed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Rage

**Pawns**

**Chapter Nine: The Rage

* * *

**

All he could hear was the crackle of liquid flame, churning in the pit before him. That, and the grating screech of Divatox's triumphant laughter.

Through a film of standing tears Tommy watched the smoke rise; all that remained of Kimberly and Jason.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he remembered that the sacrifice had been completed. That soon, the Flame of Destruction himself would rise, seeking to lay waste to humanity. Somewhere, he realized the Turbo Rangers were all that stood between Divatox and ultimate power.

Yet all he could do was sit, hands and knees buried in sand, desperate for someone to wake him from this chilling nightmare.

The Pink Ranger shook herself from her frozen stupor, arms trembling as she threw them around him. "Oh God, Tommy… I…"

She fell wordless, a sorrow unlike anything she'd ever felt choking her. Yet he didn't hear her anyway. He simply sat there.

The Yellow and Green Rangers stood at either side of the pair, helpless to provide any other comfort than their protective presence.

The Blue Ranger lingered back, wide eyes staring at the stone pit of eternal flame.

He didn't know who those people were. He only knew his _teammates_ in passing, mostly thanks to their participation in the martial arts contest to benefit his orphanage. Yet, he felt an overwhelming loss. Those two… must have been special people.

His mind weirdly detached, he watched the fire leap from the pit. His eyes narrowed curiously.

_The fire's intensifying. Does that mean Maligore's waking up?_

"Guys!" he cried in warning, "Look out!"

His shout came just as two plumes of fire erupted from the volcano, the force of the explosion knocking everyone meters away from the opening.

Mesmerized, everyone watched the flames stretch out, slowly spreading into arms, legs…

Suddenly, Tommy snapped out of his daze. "Kim! Jason!"

He was right. As the two shapes gradually became solid, everyone was shocked to see the former Power Rangers standing at the edge of the pit, heads hanging and eyes closed.

"Whoa," Elgar gasped, clapping his hands, "That's a neat trick!"

Rygog scratched his head. "I thought Maligore was gonna eat them, or something."

"Yeah," Divatox noted, tapping her chin. "The scrolls said he needed to feed on Purity to give him the strength to break free from his prison. I figured the humans wouldn't survive." An eager grin lit her face. "Let's see what happens when two goody-goods lose their purity!"

As Divatox's forces took a back seat, the Turbo Rangers hesitantly approached their friends.

They froze as Kimberly lifted her head.

"Kim?" Adam called.

She stretched her neck slightly, and suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

The Rangers gasped.

Her eyes… once a soft shade of brown… blazed red.

A cold smirk spread onto her face. It seemed so out of place on such a kind, caring person.

Tommy suddenly felt sick.

She lifted her slender arms, still bound in heavy iron manacles. With a flick of the wrist, she shattered the chain.

Horrified, the Turbo Rangers turned to Jason, whose eyes also swam in crimson flame. A brutal sneer darkened his face as he too tore his chains with little effort.

Justin was the first to recover his voice. "What's wrong with them?"

Adam swallowed, his mind swimming. "Divatox said something about Maligore feeding off their purity. They must be under an evil spell!"

"Well, we've beaten evil spells before," Kat pointed out, trying to sound reassuring.

Tommy watched carefully as Kimberly and Jason stretched their muscles. _Is this just another spell?_ he wondered, his heart sinking.

Divatox then stepped forward, raising the sacred Golden Key high above her head. "Maligore's children… destroy them!"

Kimberly leapt off the edge of the pit, crouching into the sand like a cat. Jason performed an aerial somersault impossible for any normal human being.

Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Justin took a cautious step back. Yet against all reason, Tommy rushed toward them.

"Kim!" he called anxiously, reaching for her, "Can you hear me?"

The former Pink Ranger responded with a wordless snarl, catching his fingers within bizarrely-powerful hands. He winced as she squeezed his fingers, then shoved him aside.

Justin watched the powerhouse the others called Jason. He moved to approach, but the young man caught the boy's hand within a vice-like grip. Justin fought the urge to scream as bones ground together, until a punch sent him reeling.

"Leave him alone!" Katherine hissed. She braced herself as her erstwhile teammate landed a punch that would snap a redwood into splinters. Stars shot across her vision, making it impossible for her to avoid the thunderous snap-kick the martial artist landed beneath her chest bone.

The Pink Turbo Ranger stumbled, struggling for consciousness until the Power could reorient her. When her vision cleared, her blue eyes widened to see her predecessor stride purposefully toward her.

"Kim," she pleaded, "you have to fight the evil!"

Maligore's child responded in a foreign voice… a voice so deep and unabashedly wicked Katherine shivered. "**Evil is as evil does**."

"Don't do this!" she begged. Kimberly grabbed her arm, squeezing so tightly the Pink Ranger feared she might lose it.

"Leave her alone!" came a sudden shout. Kimberly had no time to react as the Red Ranger grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to release her prey.

He abruptly released her, tearing off his crimson helmet. Red-rimmed eyes stared at her, holding her in a powerful gaze. "Look at me, Kim. Look at me!"

Tommy didn't blink as the red orbs bore into him. He was so close he could actually _see_ the angry fire burning in her eyes, tingeing them red, creating the blazing aura he could feel through his protective gloves.

"It's me... Tommy."

"Yes!" Katherine added, "We're your friends!"

Tommy felt the heat rise within his former girlfriend, forcing him to back away. "**What makes you think I don't remember you?**" Kim wondered, tilting her head. "**Oh, I know who you two are… and you're certainly **_**no friends of mine**_"

Her words were so heavy with venom the two Turbo Rangers had no idea how to react.

Kimberly took advantage of their momentary stupor, firing a bone-crunching roundhouse to Tommy's jaw. The Red Ranger managed to lift his arms in an instinctive block, but the sheer force of the assault sent him reeling. Kimberly then turned her attention to her successor, easily ducking her retaliatory swing. She then bent low, and kicked the Pink Ranger in the back of the knees. She chuckled as the taller girl fell onto her back, and jammed her heel into Kat's stomach. "**You know, Kitty… you really **_**suck**_** at this.**"

Tommy watched, his torment naked in his eyes. He'd lived this before… hurting the people he cared for, powerless to fight the evil…

"Kim, please," he croaked, "I don't want to hurt you."

Her smoldering gaze slid from the girl who stole her boyfriend to the two-timing bastard himself. She took a deep breath, reveling in the complete _lack_ of guilt at pummeling the people who hurt her so much.

For the first time, there _was_ no conflict. No stubborn affection lingering under the surface, reducing her to tears. No weakness. No naïveté. Just raw power. And justified rage, flowing through her body in an inferno, augmenting her strength to a level that would actually threaten her enemies.

"**Don't worry, Tommy,**" she drawled, her deep voice sending chills down the Red Ranger's spine, "**I swear to you, you can **_**never**_** hurt me again.**"

She stepped away from Kat, and turned to her first love. And to think- she'd actually been _afraid_ of this moment…when confronted with the man who both captured, and shattered, her heart!

Tommy's face was the very picture of ignorance. "Again? When did I hurt you, Kim? _When_!"

Incredibly, she released a long, indulgent cackle. "**Do you **_**really**_** think I'll justify that with a response?**"

Then, she leapt at him. Tommy was completely unprepared for such a vicious assault, and just managed to catch her wrists as they both crashed to the ground.

They rolled along the hard-packed earth, Kim grunting in fury as she managed to overpower the Ranger, pressing down on top of him and wrenching her wrist free from his desperate grip.

Teeth bared, the spellbound young woman punched Tommy soundly in his exposed face. The pain was blinding, leaving him dazed and bloody.

An indulgent smile spread across her face as she watched blood trickle from his nose and lip. She then leaned toward him, pressing her elbows against his powerful chest.

Tommy's breath caught. She was pushing the air right out of his lungs!

"**You owe me, you know**," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear, "**For every night I cried myself to sleep. For every nightmare I had… picturing you with HER, fighting beside HER, kissing HER. For every morning I woke up, my eyes swollen, my body even more exhausted than I was when I'd gone to bed.**"

His eyes stung as accusations hit into him one by one, words cutting deeper than Goldar's blade ever did. He thrashed beneath her, struggling to respond. He felt the need to deny doing _anything_ with any girl; to shout back, defend himself, make her see the truth.

But he couldn't even breathe… much less argue.

_What is she talking about?? _His frenzied mind demanded. _Did this spell plant false memories into her mind, turning her against her friends?_

Kim leaned back, relieving the numbing pressure on his organs, allowing him a breath. She smiled sweetly as he sucked in air, coughing through a dry throat.

The sight of him in tears was _oh_ so satisfying… so she let herself enjoy it.

"Wh… what about the letter?" he wheezed.

What right did _she_ have to be upset? Spell or no spell, she had no reason to doubt him. He didn't do anything that could even remotely be considered unfaithful. _She_ broke up with _him_!

She cocked her head curiously, letting her long hair slide over one shoulder. It was a gesture Tommy once considered adorable… a lifetime ago.

"**I didn't get anything from you,**" she informed him, "**No letters, no calls, nothing. But if you tried to apologize in a letter, instead of actually **_**speaking**_** to me, then I'm glad I never got it.**"

Tommy stared at her blankly, watching in disbelief as she lifted her hands, nails outstretched. She was preparing to drive her fingers into his flesh-

-when sudden pink blur flashed above, knocking the spellbound girl off him.

The Red Ranger was shocked to see the Pink Ranger, standing tall over her predecessor. Her breath came in deep gulps as she watched Kimberly lift her head from the sand, rubbing her jaw painfully.

"Kim," Katherine muttered, her voice unusually harsh, "Stop this now! I don't-"

"**Oh please**," Kim snapped, lifting her head from the sand, "**If you **_**dare **_**say 'I don't want to hurt you', I'll make sure you **_**linger**_** before you die!**"

Kimberly flipped onto her feet, and closed the gap between herself and Kat. Tommy stared in horror as his ex smoothly blocked a jab from his girlfriend, leaving the Ranger open for a powerful knee in the stomach.

Kat fought to regain her footing, and managed to gather enough strength to throw another punch.

Kim received the blow to her chest, snarling fiercely. Yet she bent backwards, just barely dodging Kat's follow-up swing. As Kat's momentum pushed her forward, Kim performed a kick that gravity should have deemed impossible: she leaned so far back, she planted her hands onto the sand, and lifted her knees.

Katherine groaned as she received both knees in her abdomen, tossing her yards across the chamber.

"**Oh, and sweetie,**" Kim drawled, "**Pink is out.**"

Kat didn't respond.

oooOOOooo

Through the fire dancing in his eyes, Jason surveyed the damage his own hands had caused. He strode across the sand like Goliath, a bestial grin pulling his lip at the chaos surrounding him.

_**The power… it's like nothing I've ever felt before! I've even defeated the Rangers!**_

Without breaking a sweat, he embarrassed the Yellow Ranger. Tanya was new to martial arts, and a few brief lessons from Adam certainly couldn't grant her the skill needed to take on a true master.

Adam himself was too distracted to do much either. While incredibly fast, he didn't have the heart to do any damage to his former teammate. After a brief confrontation, the Green Ranger fell to the wayside.

And then, there was the Blue Ranger.

Jason didn't even need to hear his high-pitched voice to discern it wasn't Rocky beneath the armor. The new guy was too anxious… he didn't have any of the poise in battle that was Rocky's signature. And his style was atrocious; it looked more like the Blue Ranger was mimicking moves he'd seen on television than executing strategic strikes.

It was sad.

Deep down, in his heart of hearts, Jason had wondered if he still had 'it'- that unique, nameless quality that won him the Tyrannosaurus coin all those years ago. Once upon a time, he was the leader of the Power Rangers. His teammates looked up to him, respected him, depended on him. And he'd given his all to guide them through battles, protect them against threats, and shine as a living example to inspire them.

Then, Tommy arrived. In less than a week, the Green Ranger did more damage to Angel Grove than all of Rita's previous monsters combined.

Sure, it wasn't Tommy's fault. He was under a _spell_… conveniently free from blame. Free from conscience.

Jason couldn't let himself be angry with Tommy. _His_ conscience burned him whenever the thought crossed his mind. After the months passed, the Red and Green Rangers became inseparable friends; but Jason couldn't always quiet the nagging voice in his mind, warning him that Tommy was doing more harm than good to the team. His reckless need to fight solo was damaging to the team chemistry Jason had worked so hard to encourage. Tommy always stood on his own, delaying his arrival until the Rangers desperately needed him, only to perform some over-the-top rescue to save the day.

_**Hmph.**_ _**Probably just to impress Kim…**_

But it was more than that. For Tommy managed to impress someone other than the Pink Ranger: Zordon.

And Zordon made the White Ranger the leader.

Jason had swallowed his pride, and shook his new leader's hand. He'd buried the hurt that cut him to the quick, as he struggled to understand _why_ he'd been punished. What did he do wrong to deserve the demotion… and what did Zordon see in Tommy? Couldn't he see the harm in putting the Lone Ranger in charge of a team?

It grew even worse. For not only did Tommy take over the leadership… he'd done irreparable damage to the Power Ranger team.

Jason had no idea how bad things had gotten while he was in Switzerland. Thousands of miles of distance always turned one's attention elsewhere. But when he returned, and donned the Gold Ranger armor, he'd gotten the unique opportunity to relive his glory days. Become the armored superhero, fighting as a Power Ranger once again.

And he was disappointed. What had Tommy _done_ to the team?

Trini was a kung fu extraordinaire, studying styles ranging from the artistic to the devastating. Graceful and lithe, with a quiet wisdom that more than once pulled the Rangers out of the fire. Aisha, her successor, was an accomplished fighter, a black belt in karate with a smattering of kung fu mixed in to add some flavor.

But in comparison, Tanya was slow and uncoordinated.

Granted, she was a nice girl, with a lot of spirit and commendable intelligence. She was even a decent athlete. But that didn't make her _Power Ranger _material.

Kimberly was the most agile person Jason had ever known, with the grace and speed to win championship trophies in gymnastics and cheerleading. Plus, she'd taken several self-defense classes from her friends. She had no true martial arts experience when she first donned the Pink armor, but she eagerly subjected herself to intense training from Trini and Jason, in an effort to brush up her skills and create a style all her own. While she didn't have an official belt standing, Jason was confident Kimberly could tousle with the best of them.

Katherine had all of Kim's grace; but where was the spunk? She spent her time _dancing_ in the Youth Center… did she ever work out? Again, a nice girl- but she'd proven in her confrontation with her predecessor that she didn't have the fighting rhythm. And she'd been the Pink Ranger for nearly a _year_.

And then… the rookie. Jason approached Justin, who was desperately staggering to his feet.

As the former leader of the Power Rangers, he was _nauseated_ the team he helped forge could become such a joke!

"**I can't believe Tommy let a **_**kid**_** be a Power Ranger,**" he hissed, lifting the Blue Ranger with his collar. "**Rocky was a force to be reckoned with, and Billy learned how to hold his own. Let me guess; you picked up your moves from Saturday morning cartoons, right?**"

Justin didn't bother to answer, latching onto Jason's wrists in an effort to force the former Ranger to release his death grip.

"**Pathetic. I'm strong… but I shouldn't be strong enough to rout three Rangers. If some **_**capable**_** people were fighting, you guys might have won. How does it feel to fail your planet? See, I wouldn't know. **_**My **_**team never failed.**"

Jason snarled viciously at the kid, tossing him out of his way. Frankly, the kid wasn't the source of the problem.

He tensed his muscles, pivoting and walking purposefully toward the young man that ruined his legacy. That _stole_ his legacy, humiliating him by taking the role of leadership. That posed as his best friend, but showed little loyalty when it really counted.

The question always lingered, from that long ago afternoon when they tied at the Martial Arts Expo: Who was the stronger of the two?

Finally, without his conscience buzzing in his ear, without the consequences weighing down his shoulders, without affection restraining him, Jason was free to get his answer.

oooOOOooo

Tommy watched with bated breath as Kim hovered over Kat, laughing deeply. "No! This has to-"

"**You're mine!**" declared a powerful voice, as suddenly a vice latched onto his neck from behind. Tommy didn't have a chance to react as Jason lifted him off his feet, and catapulted him into the thick dust.

Tommy sprawled to the ground dangerously close to the pit of flames. Struggling to orient himself, he rolled onto his stomach, and lifted his head.

His eyes narrowed as he watched his best friend approach, heat billowing off his entire body.

"**Come on, Ranger!**" he taunted, "**Your entire team is a waste of my time. Can **_**you**_** face me?**"

Tommy pushed himself to his feet. As he noticed his hair hanging over his forehead, he mutely cursed himself for taking off his helmet. From the bloodthirsty glare Jason threw at him, he knew he needed all the help he could get.

The Red Ranger surprised himself by easily taking his favored ready stance. He wasn't able to lift a finger against Kimberly, even as she nearly took his head off, but deep down, he'd been _waiting_ for this confrontation.

Gritting his teeth, he tried desperately to rein in the fury. _Stop it! I can't get distracted! Jase is under a spell… he doesn't really want to hurt me! And I don't want to hurt him. Do I?_

With a ferocious scream, Jason dove for Tommy, launching a roundhouse with enough power behind it to snap a man's spine. Tommy ducked the high kick, firing a snap kick Jason swiveled to block.

Dust kicked up from the ground as their battle increased in speed, inching the pair ever closer to the pit of fire.

Finally, Tommy found an opening in Jason's near-flawless defense, and made contact with Jason's nose.

The former Red Ranger stumbled back, blood gushing from the injury. He shook his head to clear it, his eyes erupting into fresh rage as he steadied himself.

As Tommy glanced at his bloodstained knuckles, horror suffused his face. _No… I didn't want this! I… I wanted to __**talk**__ to Jason, clear the air… find out the truth!_

He and Jason had sparred countless times… and while a few bruises were to be expected, he'd _never_ shed his best friend's blood. Even when he was evil, he never had the opportunity to sink that low.

Yet lately, as he wrestled with his suspicions, Tommy had to admit that deep down, he'd wanted vengeance. In a blind jealousy that surpassed all reason, he wanted to see Jason suffer for his attachment to Kimberly.

_What's happening to me? What am I turning into??_

So deeply immersed in his own mind, Tommy was unprepared for Jason's renewed assault. The former Ranger fired a series of body punches that slowed his opponent down, and finished with an uppercut that laid the Red Ranger flat on his back.

Tommy tasted the blood in his mouth. He waited for the world to stop spinning before he lifted himself to his elbows.

Jason hovered over him, chuckling quietly. "**I knew you couldn't measure up. You never **_**deserved**_** any of it… the Power, the leadership… anything! But you weaseled your way onto **_**my**_** team, and stole **_**my**_** role!**"

Tommy took a deep breath as he suffered the verbal blows. _He… he can't mean this… can he? Could he have carried resentment the whole time, without ever letting on? Is that why-?_

Desperate for the truth, Tommy bolted to his feet. Fighting off the protest of his body, he readied himself for a fresh onslaught. "Is that why you did it? Is that why you… and Kim…?"

Afraid of the answer, Tommy couldn't even put his suspicions to words.

Jason noticed the agony playing over Tommy's face, and folded his arms. _**How pathetic **__**is**__** this guy? He's still hung up on Kim!**_ His lips quirked savagely as he speared the obviously unhealed emotional wound. "**I always wondered **_**what**_** Kim saw in you. I mean really… you're nothing like all her other boyfriends were. You're too needy; like a bird with a broken wing, aching for some TLC.**"

He noticed Tommy wince, fighting to maintain composure.

"**Maybe that's it, then. You were her charity case. She felt bad for you… so lost and alone… and you mistook that for love!**"

Tommy snarled, a terrifying anger swelling to life. A haze of red clouded his vision… but out of nowhere, a numbing fear froze him.

_No…I can't fight him…_ Tommy realized, struggling to suppress the beast Jason's words had awakened, _He's under a __**spell**__! He's just trying to hurt me, goad me into a fight._ _Jason… the __**real**__ Jason… is in there somewhere. When this is over, I'll talk to __**him**__, not this twisted parody of him!_

Tommy slowly stood upright, dropping his defense. Jason watched, perplexed, as Tommy stared him down.

Not breaking eye contact, the Red Ranger tilted his head, and spat out the blood that collected in his mouth. "Jason, I _know_ it's not you talking. If you can hear me in there… I'll save you."

Jason scowled furiously. "**What makes you think I want, or need your help?**"

The fire in his eyes building, Jason dove for Tommy once again, grabbing the slimmer man by the throat. Tommy refused to fight back, and only struggled to ease the grip as the pair wandered to the edge of the pit of Maligore.

oooOOOooo

"**Yes…**" Kim murmured, rubbing her hands in delight, "**Into the fire… into the fire…**"

As the battle between the former and current Red Rangers escalated, all present were slowly entranced by the exchange. The Turbo Rangers were able to recover from the blows dealt by Jason, and even Katherine was given a respite after Kimberly set her crimson eyes on the fight.

All of Divatox's forces also watched the battle, some mutants placing bets on which of the humans would toss the other into Maligore's pit. And as their attention diverted elsewhere, the wizard Lerigot finally saw an opportunity for action.

The hours of rest after he'd opened the passage to Muiranthias had replenished him enough to cast simple spells. Holding his chubby hands forward, gentle energy flew from his fingertips, dancing in the air as it swirled to his target: the poor human girl entranced by evil.

Kimberly's eyes jerked wide as she felt the invasion. Her muscles froze as a cooling sensation sank into her body, slowly but surely calming the fires that raged within.

She felt the anger die… and was suddenly struck by guilt, anguish, hurt, confusion-

"**No**!" she screamed clutching her forehead. She could feel her strength fading… tears flooding in her eyes again- "**I w**on't be **we**ak… ever _**again**_"

She clenched her fists, urging the Flame of Destruction to burn even brighter. The inner flame blew out of control, eradicating the resurgent emotions. Instantly, fire began to leak from her eyes, drying the tears she had forbidden, and dripping to the sand below.

When she felt the comforting heat rise within, she settled her scorching glare on the Liarian. "**Nice try, Ewok, but I'm **_**not**_** giving this up!**"

Lerigot's large eyes widened as he felt his spell fade. In his weakened state, he didn't have enough power to cool the fire within her. It was astonishingly persistent.

Murmuring under his breath, he resolved to save the other poor innocent, forced to act against his will.

"**Now **_**I'm**_** the one with the muscles and the power!**" Jason roared, straining with all his might to push his opponent over the edge. Tommy fought to focus on keeping his balance… and not the brutal flames arcing from the pit, hungrily reaching for him.

The vicious former Ranger had no warning as the cooling white energy flooded him, causing him to gasp in shock.

Tommy watched as his best friend calmed, releasing his grip and collapsing… forward toward the flame.

"Jase!" Tommy gasped. Hope strengthening his body, Tommy grabbed careful hold on Jason, and managed to secure both against the ledge of the pit. Carefully, Tommy regained his balance, and eased Jason to the floor.

The former Red Ranger trembled with sudden cold as the inner fire faded… and his own personality washed back into place.

"Wh… wha?" he rasped, absently rubbing his face like a child arousing from deep sleep. He blinked in surprise when his hand colored with blood.

"You'll be fine, Jason," Tommy assured him, "Maligore's spell has been broken."

Jason noticed the distant tone in the Red Ranger's voice, and turned around. The instant he met the red-rimmed gaze, his breath caught as his disorientation faded completely. He remembered everything… every word he'd growled, every perverse thought that guided his action. He felt the blood on his hands, pounding first the other Turbo Rangers, and then his best friend, without the slightest drop of mercy or restraint.

His mouth instantly dry, he cast a furtive glance at the Red Ranger. "Tommy… what I… what I said-"

"We'll… talk later," Tommy determined, rigidly rising to his full height. "Once this mess is cleaned up."

"**You **_**wish**_**, Tommy.**"

Tommy spun around, just enough to catch a fist with his cheek. He collapsed to the ground, blinking back tears to clear his vision.

Jason gaped at Kimberly, who hovered above them both, her eyes burning like red suns. "Kim…"

The gymnast rolled her eyes. "**I'm disappointed, Jase. You could've stayed by my side, been partner to my revenge.**"

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he noticed the hurt that swam in Tommy's eyes. Suddenly, he remembered Tommy's anguished question. _"Is that why you… and Kim…?"_

Jason's eyes widened. _He doesn't think…_

The Red Ranger collected his strength, and looked up to face her. "Kim, _please_-"

A wicked glimmer in Kimberly's eye hinted at the pain she was about to inflict… until, out of nowhere, a foot landed solidly in her face.

Tommy watched dumbly as Kimberly flew several yards across the chamber, collapsing into a boneless heap against the unyielding stone wall.

Horrified, he turned to stare at Katherine, who was still crouching from her landing.

Her rose helmet hid the hurt his accusing stare caused her. "Tommy, the kid gloves are off! She wasn't going to stop until she _killed_ you."

Wordlessly, Tommy jumped to his feet, and raced to Kimberly's side. With trembling fingers, he gently brushed her caramel hair out of the way, and carefully turned her cheek.

She'd received a full-force Ranger kick in the left cheek, causing her face to turn an ugly shade of purple. Blood poured from her nose and mouth, dripping onto Tommy's glove.

The other Rangers gathered around Tommy, watching him lightly touch the angry bruise.

Katherine turned away, choosing to remain silent and separate.

Just then, the fire from the pit flared, creating a burst of energy that shook the entire temple.

"Maligore!" Justin hissed, clenching his fists, "He's waking up!"

Jason knelt beside Tommy. "I'll take care of Kim, and get the Liarians out of here. You've got a job to do, Red Ranger."

"Yeah," Tanya added, holding out his helmet, "and you'll probably need this."

Tommy nodded curtly to his best friend, and then slid the crimson helmet over his battered face. Slowly, he rose to his feet, settling his determined gaze on the pit of flame.

Suddenly, a mutated claw stretched from the pit, gripping onto the stone edge.

Tommy took a step toward it. "Guys, let's take this freak!"

oooOOOooo

The first thing she felt was the jostling of her entire body. Her arms and legs hung limply, her head cradled against something solid, yet not hard.

Then, she noticed the blinding pain that throbbed one side of her face, and made it almost impossible to open her left eye.

She inhaled sharply, and opened her good eye. She saw the darkened walls of the tunnel… the one that led out of the temple.

"**Put me down**."

Jason froze, the menace in his friend's voice so overwhelming, he didn't want to know what she'd do if he refused. Slowly, he lowered her feet to the ground, letting her stand on her own power.

Kimberly folded her arms, glaring hard at Jason. The absence of the rich red aura in his eyes spoke volumes. "**I can't believe you gave this up!**"

Jason bit his lip. "Listen to me… Lerigot can reverse the spell, free you-"

"**I **_**am **_**free! I've never felt so good… so alive! Do you have the slightest idea how long it's been since I've been at peace?**"

"Kim," he said patiently, "you're not at peace. You're furious… the Flame of Destruction has taken away your purity, leaving only hatred behind. Can't you feel it? You can't even _be_ happy!"

Kimberly tossed a hateful glare at the Liarian trio. Yara gasped at the stare, hiding herself and her baby protectively behind her powerful husband. "**You really gave in to this imp's silly cooling spell?**"

Jason reached out, trying to grasp her hands. Yet, before he could even touch her, the heat she emitted burned his skin. "Kim, please. You've got to come back to us!"

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "**Us?** **Oh, I get it… you mean you and the Rangers! You and Tommy! You're actually taking **_**his**_** side!**"

"_What?_"

"**I knew it,**" she hissed, slowly moving toward him, "**Deep down, I knew that when the day came, you'd side with Tommy. After all, you're 'Buds.' 'Bros.' Does it matter at all that you were **_**my **_**brother first?**"

Jason stared into Kim's flaming gaze, watching in horror as the fire dripped from her eyes, leaving a trail of brilliant flames on either side of her feet. He stepped backward.

He held his hands up in surrender as the wall touched his back. There was nowhere to go. "Kim. I can't fight you, and I can't stop you. I don't have the strength."

She hissed wordlessly, launching her fist toward his head. Jason closed his eyes, waiting for Death to take him… when he felt the vibration of a massive crash just left of him.

When he'd mustered the courage to open his eyes, he saw a deep hole just an inch away from him, smoke stretching up from the impact site.

And Kimberly was gone.

_She didn't kill me,_ Jason realized, releasing a long breath, _She_ _held back! _

He turned his eyes toward the burning fire that lit the end of the tunnel they'd come from.

Frustrated, he pounded his fist against the unyielding wall. "Dammit… she went back in there!"

And there was nothing he could do to help her.

oooOOOooo

Kimberly dashed through the tunnel, passing the rising pit of lava, dozens of prostrating natives, and scores of worthless Piranhatrons. Following the sound of battle, she found a precipice, reaching out from the volcano and offering a magnificent view of the southern shore of Muiranthias.

Just by the rocky cliffs, the new Turbo Megazord furiously pounded the molten monstrosity Maligore. Her jaw dropped when a final swing from the Megazord sent the father of her evil into the cooling ocean below.

Kimberly trembled in outrage as the blasted Zord performed its predictable victory salute. _**I can't fight them by myself…**_

Her thoughts were savagely interrupted by a loud wailing, forcing her to cover her ears.

"No no no no no!! My Maligore!"

Kimberly peeked over the edge of the precipice to see Divatox throttling one of her mutant servants as she sobbed hysterically.

"The volcano!" Rygog warned, reaching for purchase as the whole mountain shook, "It's erupting! We gotta get… outta here!"

"My plans!" the widow howled, "The money, the jewels, the universal domination! Oh, I didn't even get a _honeymoon_!"

She turned to her servant, and pointed her finger into the mutant's wrinkled face. "Rygog, you mark my words… someday the Power Rangers will pay for this. I never accept defeat!"

She released him and shook her first into the air. "Do you hear me, Rangers? I will have my _**revenge**_!!!"

The last child of Maligore smiled.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Truth

**Pawns**

**Chapter Ten: The Truth

* * *

**

Jason sat heavily on a tree stump, cradling his face in his hands.

_I… I can't believe this. I failed her!_

Kimberly was gone.

Immediately after she'd disappeared, Jason had ushered the Liarians out of the cave. While his conscience ate at him throughout retreat, he bowed to simple logic.

_I couldn't stop her; the Flame of Destruction makes her nearly as strong as a Ranger. If I kept pushing her, she would've killed me._

That was how he convinced himself to leave. When they'd reached the bottom of the volcano, they'd found Bulk and Skull, still wandering in a detached daze, muttering about the "pretty go boom."

That vague comment brought a world of terror to the former Ranger. _That's a __**volcano**__! The entire temple could erupt!_

And moments later, it did. The mountain erupted, lava and ash swallowing all the Piranhatrons, Divatox, the natives… and Kimberly.

Had Jason eaten anything recently, it surely would've seen daylight again. "I should've followed her," he murmured. "She didn't kill me; maybe she couldn't bring herself to? Maybe she remembered how close we are?"

He jumped when he felt warmth enclose his knee. Perplexed, he gazed into the large, friendly eyes of Yara, who gently rubbed his knee with her furry hand.

She gurgled something Jason couldn't understand. "I'm sorry, I don't speak… whatever it is you speak."

She turned to her husband. Lerigot approached, gurgled something to her, and then beckoned Jason.

Jason obeyed, sliding onto his knees so he was approximately eye to eye with the Liarians. Lerigot reached out, touching his stout fingertips to Jason's forehead. Suddenly, he was once again staring into flaming eyes, so engulfed with outrage, fire actually leaked from the corner of her eye, almost like teardrops.

"You're right," Jason sighed, his shoulders drooping, "She was too angry with me to listen to _anything_ I had to say. If I'd followed her back into the temple, she'd have either killed me, or knocked me out… and then I would've been caught in the explosion. Either way, we'd both be dead."

Lerigot nodded, and pointed one finger toward the sky. Jason followed his direction, squinting against the brilliant afternoon sun.

"Divatox's ship!" he realized, a sudden weight lifted off his heart, "If Divatox made it, maybe Kim did too?"

Galvanized, Jason leapt to his feet. "Lerigot, can you watch Bulk and Skull for me? I'll check the…"

His words died when the Turbo Megazord flew overhead, slowly approaching the ground. And suddenly, Jason's throat closed anew.

oooOOOooo

"Tommy," Justin reported, a frown pinching his young face, "I'm picking up a vessel just reaching Earth's outer atmosphere."

"It's Divatox's ship," Tanya noted. "Should we pursue?"

Tommy didn't even pause to consider. "No. She's moving away from Earth, so she's no longer a threat to us. Now we have to find Kim, Jason, and the Liarians."

Tommy's eyes slid toward the towering mountain at the center of the island, where a plume of thick smoke polluted the sky. He swallowed his breath. "Any reading yet?"

Katherine fought against a sigh. "Nothing yet."

"The scanners can't detect body heat with all that lava flowing around," Adam contributed.

Just then, a flash of light streaked across the view screen, directly into the sky. The Rangers watched as the streak then exploded into bright fireworks.

"Lerigot!" Kat realized, "He sent up a flare!"

"Tracing the origin now," Justin stated, "Yup, I found 'em!"

The main screen focused on a small clearing over a mile away from the volcano. The Rangers released a collective sigh as they saw Jason on his feet, waving frantically to get their attention. The three Liarians were huddled together nearby.

Tommy frowned at the image. "Kat, how many life signs are down there?"

"Six."

Justin grimaced. "Six? How's that possible?"

"Maybe there's a native in the bushes," Tommy supposed, unlatching his seatbelt, "I'll get them."

oooOOOooo

Jason watched the Megazord gently lower to the ground. No sooner did the titanic Zord touch down did a form in red emerge from the cockpit.

The Red Ranger dove for the ground, landing easily on his feet as if he had just taken a step.

"You okay, Jason?" Tommy asked.

Jason keenly felt the distance his best friend maintained between them, so he did nothing to close the gap. "The Liarians and I got out long before the volcano exploded."

Tommy's breath caught at the connotation. Turning sharply, he quickly scanned the immediate area.

He blinked at the two familiar teens lingering in a tree branch nearby. "Is that Bulk and Skull?"

"Yeah, they, uh… were kidnapped by Divatox first. When she realized they weren't… 'pure' enough… she nabbed Kim and me instead." He cleared his throat. "Bro…"

"Don't call me that," Tommy murmured. "Where's Kim?"

Jason swallowed the lump that clogged his throat when he heard Tommy's answer. The words were spoken without anger, only a deep hurt. Jason instantly knew he would've preferred anger.

"She fought me, Tommy. She woke up, demanded I let her go, and ran back to the temple."

For a long moment, Tommy didn't even breathe. He stood perfectly still, his helmet angled towards Jason, yet his eyes were indiscernible.

Then, he slowly inclined his head toward the remains of the mountain, smoldering under rivers of lava and columns of dense smoke.

"Tom, listen to me," Jason said sternly, "Divatox got away. I saw her ship! So if she survived, Kim probably did."

After another eternal moment, Tommy slowly lifted his wrist to his mouth. "Do you read?"

_"Justin here."_

"Send down the Megazord hand, and pick up Jason and the others. Once they're inside and secure, I want you to follow me with the Megazord."

_"Follow you…?"_

"…with the Megazord. And I want you to keep searching for life signs. Run _every_ search we're capable of; heartbeat monitor, body heat, the works. When you run out of ideas, contact Zordon for more. And while you're doing that, the rest of the Rangers will join me at the volcano. We'll dig by hand."

There was silence on the other end of the communicator, as the new Blue Ranger digested the hidden message behind Tommy's order.

It was Katherine who spoke. _"What… are we looking for?"_

He didn't respond. Instead, he looked again at the volcano and broke into a supersonic run, vanishing in a blur of red motion.

oooOOOooo

The Rangers spent hours searching the rubble of the temple. Adam, Katherine, and Tanya combed the forest immediately surrounding the volcano, and searched along the perimeter of the temple. Only Tommy went inside, refusing company despite Kat's repeated offer. He cut through the smoke-filled tunnels, often coming to a dead end as rivers of lava, debris from collapsed ceilings, or both blocked his way. Yet he managed to meander to the main room, now completely flooded with the lava that spewed from the pit.

His heart in his throat, he scoured every nook and cranny in the labyrinth, until the smoke was so heavy even his headlights couldn't illuminate his way.

Frustrated and anxious, he emerged from the volcano, blackened but unhurt.

The search went on well past sunset, all the Rangers beyond the point of exhaustion. Yet despite the disappointment and despair, none had the heart to voice even the smallest complaint to their leader.

Jason remained in the Megazord, the search area being far too hazardous for a normal human to sustain. He sat with Justin, suggesting further scans, and consulting with Zordon.

In the end, it was the sage himself who put into words what no one else dared. _"JUSTIN, PATCH ME IN TO TOMMY."_

The Blue Ranger gulped, trading anxious glances with Jason. Then, his fingers nervously toying with the helmet on his lap, he did as his mentor requested.

_"Tommy here."_

_"TOMMY, WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE SEARCH?"_

Silence. Then: _"We're trying to put the fire out so we can take a better look in the tunnels, but that's it."_

_"JUSTIN AND JASON HAVE EXHAUSTED ALL THE SCANS AVAILABLE. I'M AFRAID NOTHING HAS TURNED UP."_

_"Yet."_

Zordon sighed; a strange sound coming from a being locked in a time-warp. _"I WISH YOU ALL TO RETURN TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY."_

_"But we're not…!"_

_"TOMMY."_ There was infinite patience and compassion in that soothing-yet-stern voice. _"PLEASE RETURN TO BASE. WE CAN BETTER ASSESS OUR OPTIONS WITH YOU ALL HERE."_

_"Zordon,"_ Tommy's voice was pleading, _"just getting back will take all night! What if Kim's trapped somewhere?"_

_"NOW THAT YOU HAVE LERIGOT, YOU WILL NOT NEED TO TAKE THE GHOST GALLION. HE CAN OPEN THE BARRIER WHILE ABOARD THE MEGAZORD. SO IF YOU TRAVEL AT THE FASTEST SPEED, YOU WILL REACH THE POWER CHAMBER IN APPROXIMATELY HALF AN HOUR. CONSIDERING HOW MANY HOURS YOU'VE SPENT SEARCHING, THE LIKELIHOOD OF YOU FINDING ANYTHING WITHIN THE THAT TIMEFRAME IS SLIM AT BEST."_

Harsh reality; but spoken so gently, so patiently… it was nearly painless.

Nearly.

_"I'll stay here-"_

_"THE POWER RANGERS NEED THEIR LEADER, NOW MORE THAN EVER."_

And with those ten words, Zordon induced reason in the stricken young man. For all of Tommy's distractions and concerns, he couldn't deny that, as Red Ranger, he had an obligation to his team. He _had_ to maintain good sense, if for no other reason than to assure them that their newest challenge could be met.

Finally, an answer. _"Okay. Justin?"_

The boy blinked, suddenly guilty for eavesdropping on the conversation. "Yes, Tommy?"

_"Bring the Megazord around and pick us up. We're going home."_

oooOOOooo

Jason took a deep breath, steeling himself for the confrontation. He couldn't deny his best friend's response to the term "Bro," the nickname they'd called each other for most of their acquaintance, had really stung.

_I need to apologize, __**make**__ him understand that it was all the spell talking. We need to come to terms before we get back to the Power Chamber... before the situation gets any worse._ He took a deep breath. _Unless a miracle happened, when the truth hits him, he's going to need me if he's going to cope. And… I'll need him._

It was hard enough facing the possibility of Kim's death; to do so while at odds with his best friend was unthinkable.

Finally resolved, Jason returned to the bridge. "Tommy, we need to talk."

The Red Ranger, the only one still in full uniform, didn't turn around. "Later."

Jason stood his ground. "This can't wait," the former Red Ranger pressed. He kept his gaze on Tommy, but he could feel the stares of the other Rangers.

Then, Tommy stiffly rose to his feet. "Fine."

Wordlessly, Tommy strode passed Jason. Jason followed, and soon the two were in the onboard barracks.

Tommy stepped inside first, and spread his arms apart. A red surge of energy flooded his body, then receded into his morpher. He pulled the key from the unit, and slid it into his pocket.

Then, he sat heavily upon the closest cot. "Talk."

Jason found himself speechless, as he stared at Tommy's face for the first time since the fight with Maligore. He'd hidden behind his crimson helmet throughout the search, working beyond physical limits to find her… while all the time, hiding his tears behind the wall of leadership.

Tommy didn't seem to care about his appearance now. In front of his predecessor, the façade of the indomitable leader was pointless. His tears were allowed. "I thought you had something to say."

That comment, muttered with a touch of animosity, pulled Jason out of his stupor. "Tommy, I didn't mean what I said back there. None of it was true."

Tommy's face hovered parallel to the floor, and he laced his fingers together. "You're talking to the expert in evil spells," he said. His voice lacked even a hint of humor. "You don't have to explain how they work. What you experienced wasn't like the spells I'd been under."

Jason frowned his confusion. "How do you figure?"

"This was personal."

Jason looked thunderstruck. "What?"

"When I was Rita's pawn, I wanted to kill you because _Rita_ wanted me to kill you. I didn't have anything against you, so the feelings weren't mine. After the spell was broken, it felt like a bad dream; vague impressions of what happened, but no clear memories, and certainly no residual anger towards any of you. When Gasket brainwashed me, he convinced me I was the Machine King. I wanted to kill you because you were a threat to my kingdom. But today, you wanted to kill me because _you_ were angry with me. You even told me why; because I 'stole your role.'"

Jason grimaced as his own words were thrown back at him. Dark eyes turned away, as if suddenly intrigued by the drab gray paneling of the room. "You… you're right," he conceded, releasing a long breath, "There was a kernel of truth in that. But I wasn't angry at _you_… I was angry at the situation. I never understood why Zordon made you the leader in my place. It… hurt. And I guess a small part of me turned that frustration into resentment. A _small_ part."

He rubbed his temples. "The spell… Divatox said Maligore would steal my purity. And when we fell into the fire, it felt like the Flame of Destruction got under my skin, into my heart. It muted my conscience, and made me see the world through a red lens. I looked at you, and was enraged that you'd ruined my career as a Ranger." He shook his head slowly. "I didn't even consider the fact I left two weeks later for the Peace Conference, and would've given up the leadership anyway. It was completely irrational; selective memory with the sole purpose of making me hurt people, and feed the Flame."

Jason waited for some response from Tommy, some kind of acknowledgement of his explanation. Words of forgiveness or understanding. When none was given, he continued. "I'm sorry for everything I said. Please believe me; what I said was intended to hurt you. It didn't reflect what I really think of you."

Bracing himself, he lifted his gaze. Now, Tommy's eyes were staring right at him. Jason managed to meet the intense gaze. "There's something else," he realized.

Tommy got right to the point. "How exactly would you describe your relationship with Kim?"

The complete lack of inflection in his voice was nearly frightening. But all one had to do was look into Tommy's eyes, at the strain that caused his face to twitch, to see how difficult it was for him to voice this question.

Jason would have laughed at the absurdity of Tommy's fears had the situation been different. But he'd already been prepared for that question.

"She's like my sister," Jason answered, without any hesitation that could be misconstrued as dishonesty. "We've been friends since grade school, and throughout all that time, I've never thought of her as anything other than friend, sister, and teammate."

"Never." Tommy repeated. His disbelief was almost palpable.

Jason sighed. "Tommy, I swear Kim and I aren't seeing each other. Man, you _know_ I'm starting to get serious with Emily!"

Actually, in typical Tommy fashion, he'd forgotten all about the pretty blonde Jason had been seeing both during and after his stint as the Gold Ranger. That piece of evidence did tilt the scales in Jason's favor; why would he invest so much time and attention in Emily if he had a clandestine romance with Kim?

Finally, Tommy relented. He heaved a deep breath, and fell backwards onto the cot he was sitting on. Jason stared at his best friend, watching him take deep, contemplative breaths, rubbing his face with his hands.

"So… am I forgiven?" Jason ventured.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bro."

And then, Jason realized the truth. _He didn't even __**care**__ about the spell!_ _The only reason he couldn't even look at me was Kim?_

It was incredible. Tommy could wave away all the hurtful words Jason had uttered. Even though there _was_ a deep-seated resentment beneath them all, Tommy found no reason to hold any of it against him. All his frustration, the distance Tommy kept between them after the spell had been broken, had _all _been because he misunderstood Jason's relationship with Kim?

_Then why the **hell** did he dump her??_

"I'm sorry, Jase," Tommy sighed, staring up at the ceiling, "I… just needed to hear it from you to really believe it."

"What would give you the idea Kim and I were dating?" Jason wondered, truly dumbstruck.

"I saw you hugging her at the Games." The slightly petulant tone proved even Tommy realized that was pretty flimsy evidence.

"You're kidding."

Tommy sat up, chewing his lip as he struggled to express himself. "I know it was dumb, but I just didn't get it. I watched the Games to figure out which guy was her new boyfriend, and you were the only person she got close to during the entire broadcast."

For a fleeting moment, Jason actually considered smacking some sense into his best friend. "What makes you think she's got a new boyfriend? She's been a train wreck ever since you guys broke up."

Tommy stared at his best friend, brow furrowed in confusion. He could see the accusation lingering in Jason's eyes. "She _told_ me she had a new boyfriend. Why'd you think she broke up with me?"

Both young men stared at each other, puzzling through the tidbits of information that didn't seem to fit together.

"She… broke up with you?" Jason repeated.

Tommy nodded slowly.

"Seriously?"

That brought a frown to Tommy's face. "Why would I lie about it?"

"When did she break up with you? Over Christmas?"

Tommy took a steadying breath. It still hurt to talk about it, which is why he never _did_ discuss it with his best friend… or anyone else, for that matter. "No. She sent me a letter." He watched Jason's face to measure his reaction. "She wrote that she'd met someone new… someone she'd rather be with."

Jason wouldn't have been more shocked if Tommy had suddenly announced he'd descended from aliens. He slowly sat on the cot opposite his best friend. "Let me get this straight: Kim sent you a Dear John letter?"

Tommy nodded mutely.

"When?"

"I got it right before her birthday."

Jason slowly picked through his memory of his volatile conversation with Kim before the Pan Global Games.

_"I didn't give him a reason not to call me. If that bastard cared one iota about me, he would've called me! But guess what? His number never popped up on my Caller ID. Never an apology for missing my birthday, a message just to see how I'm doing… nothing! If he doesn't think I'm worth the effort of picking up the phone and dialing eleven digits, then to hell with him!"_

She was in such pain that night. It was overwhelmingly clear how much she suffered, due to Tommy's neglect.

_But she never actually talked to him. He just stopped calling her._

"Why didn't you call her?"

Tommy's stare was incredulous. "Jase, she broke up with me in a **letter**! What would I say to her… 'Please Kim, take me back'?"

"You could have asked for an explanation."

Tommy chuckled humorlessly. "She gave me an explanation, and believe me; I didn't want too much information of how perfect this new guy is."

The Red Ranger took a deep breath, calming his frazzled nerves. "If she wanted to talk to me about it, _she_ would've called _me_."

_The same logic, _Jason realized, squeezing the bridge of his nose. For an absurd moment, he considered pinching himself. _This just __**can't **__be happening…_

"Jason?"

No doubt Tommy saw the terrible despair that crossed his face. Jason closed his eyes tightly, trying to collect his thoughts and let the bomb drop as gently as possible.

His best friend had the right to hear the other side of the matter.

"Kim told me what happened."

Tommy didn't move. He kept his wide, red-rimmed eyes focused on Jason, eager to get some insight into the painful moment.

"We talked about it right before the Games," he continued, "It was the first time I'd seen her for months. I noticed she was… different. Frankly, she was miserable; though she was trying to hide it."

"Did that new guy dump her?" Tommy groused. His tone was heavy… but with what, Jason couldn't tell. Was Tommy angry at Kimberly, or at the 'new guy' for daring to hurt her?

Jason stopped trying to read too deeply into Tommy's reaction, and continued. "She told me that you two had split on bad terms. It was never official, but when you stopped calling her, you made it clear that you didn't care for her anymore."

Tommy's face folded in anger. "What the _hell _are you talking about? I didn't stop calling her!"

"You didn't? You just said you got a letter in February, and never spoke to her again."

Tommy's jaw hung in outrage. "Didn't you _hear_ me? She fell in love with _someone else_!! Why would I make a follow-up call?"

"You didn't call her on schedule-"

"Of course not! She-!"

Once again, Jason's glare shut the Red Ranger up.

"She was hurt you didn't call, but figured it was because her birthday was the following day. You never called her then, so she called you."

"Well, she _didn't_ call me-"

Tommy stopped short when a thought struck him. "I wasn't home that weekend. I was-"

"Skiing with Kat."

The Red Ranger stared at Jason in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Kim. She'd called you, and that's what your family told her."

Tommy hesitated. "No one told me she called."

"She didn't ask them to. She said she'd call back. And she did, on Sunday, but you weren't home."

For a long moment, Tommy was silent as he replayed those heartsick days. "I… I had a date with a girl I met skiing. The Machine Empire sent a monster, forcing me to leave her alone. When the fight was over, my date had left… so it was just Kat and me."

"Well, Kim heard the tail end of that. On Friday, she called and found out you were skiing with Kat. On Sunday, she was told you were having dinner with Kat."

"B…but that's not what happened!" Tommy stammered desperately, "I was skiing with Kat _and Billy_, and on Sunday, I was supposed to have dinner with Heather!"

"Dinner with another woman," Jason clarified, "It doesn't sound like Kim was that far off."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Hey… I didn't go against Kim's trust. _She_ dumped _me_! So what if I went on a date?"

"Less than a week later?" Jason challenged.

His frustration mounting, Tommy pounded his fist into the mattress. "Okay, okay! I was on the rebound! Is that what you wanted to hear? I was hurting… and Heather… she reminded me of Kim, and-"

He swallowed the rest of his defense.

An enduring silence settled, as both young men gathered their thoughts. Then, with a deep sigh, Jason sat down beside his best friend. "Look, Bro… I didn't mean to come down on you like that. I'm not trying to take sides here, either. You and Kim are more than my friends; you're family. And it really shocked me to find out that everything ended so badly between you."

Tommy opened his mouth to once again affirm his innocence, but Jason shook his head. "There's no point in arguing 'who did what to who'. Until we find Kimberly, there's no way to figure out the truth anyway."

Tommy's eyes met Jason's in a grim stare. "Yes there is."

oooOOOooo

Tommy didn't emerge from the barracks until Adam announced their approach over the intercom. The instant the Megazord returned to its underground docking base, the Red Ranger leapt from the vessel. The other Turbo Rangers watched in shock, trying their best to keep up with their distracted leader.

Only Jason lingered behind, his face uncharacteristically drawn.

Without a word of greeting, Tommy marched straight to the teleportation console. Before Alpha could even greet the exhausted heroes, the Red Ranger was gone.

Tanya quirked an eyebrow, and then turned to Jason. "What did you two talk about?" she demanded.

Adam reached for his girlfriend's hand. "Tanya-"

"Don't _even_ go there," she cut him off, "Tommy's our friend and teammate. We have every right to know what's going on around here."

Jason's voice drew everyone's attention. "You're right, Tanya. You all need stay in the loop-"

He was interrupted by a violent flash of crimson energy. The Red Ranger materialized, clasping a crumpled piece of paper in his white glove.

"Alpha, run a scan on this," he ordered.

"Aye yi yi," the robot whispered, his optic sensors scanning the page, "is this…?"

"Compare the handwriting with this," he continued, holding out a postcard with the Eiffel Tower on front. "If the handwriting does match, see if you can find traces of _anything_ suspicious."

Alpha nodded wordlessly, and followed the orders.

Zordon's gaze was curious as he studied his Red Ranger. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND, TOMMY?"

"The truth," he murmured.

Katherine watched as Tommy drew away from the rest of the team. It was striking that his helmet remained firmly fixed on his head, masking his expression from his friends.

Justin gazed up at his compatriots. "I don't get it. Shouldn't we be figuring out a new plan to find that girl?"

"The computer shows the handwriting matches," Alpha reported, stout fingers tapping at the controls. "I'm also not picking up any traces of magic, to make us _think_ the handwriting looks like Kimberly's."

"Magic?" Adam and Tanya repeated in unison.

Jason watched Tommy for a moment before stepping forward. "Alpha, can you derive the type of ink and paper used? What it's made of?"

"It'll take a moment," Alpha answered, typing in a new command.

Grim silence befell the Rangers, causing the gentle beeping of the computer to ring in their ears like a knell.

Finally, a particularly long beep acknowledged the scan was complete.

"That's weird," Alpha mused, tearing the readout from the printer, "The ink matches the properties of the yeklin plant."

"Does that mean something?" Tanya wondered.

Zordon lifted his head. "THE YEKLIN PLANT HAS BEEN USED FOR MILLENNIA AS A BASE FOR PERMANENT INK BY SEVERAL DOZEN SYSTEMS. HOWEVER, IT DOES NOT GROW ON EARTH."

Tanya, Adam, and Katherine gaped in astonishment. Jason shook his head, again pressing the bridge of his nose. Alpha fell into a soft litany of "Aye yi yi yi yi." Justin stared at the computer in wonderment. "A letter from an alien?" he gushed, eyes lighting up with keen interest, "Cool!"

It was then that Tommy's stiff posture gave way. He fell heavily into the nearest chair, back bowed and hands cradling his hidden face.

_A letter from an alien…_

**Not** from Kimberly.

oooOOOooo

"Whiney, snot-nosed brats," Divatox muttered under her breath. She stomped through the dark passage linking the bridge to her private quarters, her frustrated stomping announcing her approach to every Piranhatron in her path.

The mute sentinels moved to either side, lining the hall for the Pirate Queen.

"Oh, you'll see," she hissed to no one in particular, throwing open the bronze double doors, "The Rangers are _doomed_!"

She tore her ragged cape from her shoulders, tossing it to her large, circular bed.

"**And just **_**how**_** do you plan on doing that?**"

Divatox couldn't contain a startled "Eep!" as she whirled around.

The visitor reclined before the vanity, absently patting her swollen cheek with a moistened towel.

Divatox blinked. "Where did _you_ come from? And _where_ did you get that?"

Kimberly offered an innocent smile, holding up the medicated cloth. "**Oh, this?**" she bated, "**Well, I fished around your medical supplies while you were throwing your little hissy fit.**"

The Pirate Queen's nostrils flared, hands flying to her hips. She approached her vanity, glaring down at the human girl who dared invade her personal quarters.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" she screeched.

Kim didn't even wince at the shrill voice. Instead, she turned the swivel chair and rose to her feet.

Despite the solid half-a-foot height advantage, when she looked into the smoldering red eyes, Divatox felt impossibly small.

"**Don't delude yourself, Diva,**" Kimberly murmured, her voice soft, yet unspeakably dangerous. "**It's obvious that your strength is limited. That's why you were so desperate to ally yourself with a powerful husband; a weakling like yourself can only cling to power so long before someone sees through your charade.**"

Impressively, Divatox maintained some semblance of composure. "Is that a threat?"

A smirk slowly spread over Kim's face. "**No. I'm joining your crew.**"

A perfectly-sculpted eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"**You need me. Without Maligore, you have no muscle. You're just a pirate; have you ever even faced a team of Power Rangers before today?**"

The Pirate Queen scowled. "I'll have you know I have an entire _army_ of mutants on my home world! Once I collect my resources, I'll lay waste to the Rangers!"

"**Please, Diva... don't insult my intelligence. If you had such powerful friends, you never would've come after Maligore.**" She folded her arms smugly. "**Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't Maligore's charming wit or dashing good looks that attracted you.**"

Divatox sputtered furiously.

Kim waved her hand. "**Look… my point is, you don't have to leave Earth empty handed. You didn't get a husband out of this, but Maligore's Child has survived. And I'm willing to make sure you're successful against the Rangers.**"

Divatox managed to rein in her anger, and watched the young woman with a suspicious eye. "And what do _you_ get out of it?"

"**I get the Pink and Red Rangers… to do with what I will.**"

The pirate chewed her crimson lip thoughtfully. Why wasn't this making any sense? True, Maligore had stolen the girl's purity… but why was she so determined to harm her friends?

"Why?"

Kimberly knew exactly what Divatox meant. "**It's personal.**"

And then, she saw it. The hate, the frustration… and just under the surface, the gnawing feeling of inadequacy.

She'd felt the sting of betrayal more than once. From suitor after suitor, that left her standing at the altar alone, suffering embarrassment worse than torture, and humiliation harsher than death.

And suddenly, Divatox looked at the human girl with new eyes.

A satisfied smile easily lit up Divatox's face. "Welcome to the crew, Kimberly."

Kim blinked in surprise; she hadn't been expecting a warm welcome. Before the former Pink Ranger could open her mouth, Divatox slid her arm around her shoulders, guiding her new protégé to her enormous armoire.

She threw open the large doors, revealing literally hundreds of outfits, neatly hanging from the ceiling organized by color. "The first thing we need to do is get you out of that wetsuit." She tapped her chin, then strode to the section of pink garments.

Kim shook her head. "**Like I told that wannabe, pink is out**." She cast her flaming gaze along the incredible collection, her face lighting up as she found an appealing section.

"**What do you have in black**?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Enemy of My Enemy

**Pawns**

**Chapter Eleven: "The Enemy of My Enemy…"

* * *

**

She waded through the stale waters, the musty air aggravating her nose. The putrid liquid bobbed just below her knees, seeping underneath her boots and squishing against her skin.

There was once a time when such an environment would've turned her stomach; yet those days were long gone. Now, she moved with silent grace, eyes blazing in the relative darkness of the pit.

She didn't see her attacker. Instead, she tracked the faint splashing that alerted her to the presence of a handful of visitors.

A small hand reached for the gleaming onyx bow hanging over her shoulder. She easily balanced the weapon between both hands, bending her knees to prepare for the onslaught.

The splashing quieted, and a noticeable current flowed passed her legs.

_**Piranhatrons... they never learn a new trick.**_

She, however, was just _full_ of surprises.

She leapt out of the water, somersaulting into the air with more force than humanly possible. Her flip reached an apex at nearly twelve feet, and then she began her descent, falling back to the water feet-first.

Her eyes lit the air around her, creating an unnatural crimson nimbus that granted her a form of night vision. The dim light was enough to see the rippling of water that was telltale of her attacker's location.

True to form, the Piranhatron lifted its head from the water... just in time to receive a brutal heel directly to the cranium. The heel was thick and blunt, but the force of the strike was more than enough to dissolve the magical soldier into a mist.

She didn't take a moment to revel in her small victory. There were four more Piranhatrons in the immediate area.

The remaining foot soldiers opted for a more direct approach. One Piranhatron stretched from the water behind her, pinning her arms to her side. Then, almost immediately, three more streaked toward her, wide maws open with razor sharp teeth glistening.

She sighed in disappointment at the lack of creativity.

The brainless creature behind her held her arms just above the gilded edge of her elbow-length vinyl gloves, causing skin-to-skin contact.

So, she channeled the Flame of Destruction.

The Piranhatron squealed wordlessly, jerking his smoking hands from the girl's heated skin. It didn't have a chance to react as she then whirled around, slashing the razor-sharp edge of her obsidian bow across its armored stomach.

She finished her spin, her free hand grasping the taut cord of the bow. The moment her fingers touched the cord, a blaze of fire stretched to life in an angry, searing arrow. She let it fly, sending the energy down one Piranhatron's throat.

That left two more ignorantly speeding toward her.

Both hands wrapped around the center of her bow. She twisted them in opposite directions, causing the threadlike chord to disappear, and allowing the weapon to separate. After quickly estimating the appropriate force, she launched the two blades like boomerangs.

The two Piranhatrons had no chance to react as the wicked makeshift swords impaled them simultaneously.

She heard the creatures squeal, and the splash of her weapons falling to the water. She remained silent, her eyes burning as she waited for any surprises.

Then, she waded through the water, and retrieved her weapon.

"So, what do you think, my Lady?" asked a disembodied voice.

She smiled as she snapped the two pieces together. "**I believe we have a winner, Merchant.**"

A door swung open, allowing her to exit the practice chamber. She stepped into the harsh sunlight hanging outside the weapon booth, tossing her damp hair behind her back.

"That was amazing!" Elgar sang, clapping his hands in delight. "I didn't know the bow could shoot fire!"

The merchant, a sly-looking reptile, smiled. "It doesn't. The Phaedosian warriors forged weapons that rely upon the power of the wielder. The bow draws energy from the user, manifesting into physical form." He then turned to the black-clad warrior. "It appears Fire is your signature energy, my Lady."

"**Well, duh,**" she huffed. She then turned her crimson eyes to the weapon, running gloved fingers over the delicate carvings that lined the flat edge of the blades. "**This weapon is from Phaedos?**"

"Yes, Lady. It is a priceless artifact from the Light Era, when the Ninjetti cult was at the peak of their civilization. The craftsmanship simply cannot be imitated. The ancient weaponsmiths of Phaedos passed on their brilliance for generations, until the war against Erebus annihilated the entire cult, and razed their cities to the ground."

_**Well, not all of them died.**_ Dulcea had proven herself a remarkable warrior, and her Whistling Sticks were very unique. They were simple, unobtrusive, and very, _very_ effective. They also combined into a sturdy pole, that the Ninjetti Priestess used to knock the presumptuous White Ranger flat on his rear, all those months ago.

Kimberly smiled at the memory. If Dulcea's weapon was any indication, Phaedosian arms were truly to be coveted. "**I'll take it.**"

She then glanced at Elgar. The white mutant nodded at the mute command, and fished through a sack of coins gripped tightly in his fist.

Kimberly slid her new weapon behind her back, and draped her heavy velvet cloak over her shoulders. The long garment reached the floor, letting the embroidered hem drag against the dusty earth like a royal train. She began walking away, taking long strides, as Elgar dropped some coins on the counter.

The lizard frowned. Before Elgar could even yelp, a three-clawed hand grasped his wrist. "I do hope you realize this is merely the down payment, little man."

Elgar gulped, staring at the forked tongue that slid between the merchant's sharp teeth. "Uh… um…"

The merchant lifted his eyes when suddenly, a wave of scalding heat poured over his body. Puzzled, he turned to see the cause.

Kimberly stood behind Elgar, staring down her nose at the lizard despite being over a foot shorter and one third his body weight. Her cloak covered most of her body, blanketing her athletic form in black. Red eyes began to smolder, a faint aura of furious energy leaking out, emphasizing the small lines of her impatient frown, coloring her pale skin faintly crimson.

All in all, she looked like some sort of pagan goddess of Death.

Her lips thinned angrily. "**Our business is done, Merchant.**"

Beady eyes watched the heat waft off the girl like smoke climbing to the heavens. Her breath was so shallow, her shoulders didn't even quiver. Her face was completely immobile, letting crimson orbs stare into the skin of the being that would dare raise his voice against her.

Just what kind of being could she be?

True, she was able to destroy a handful of Piranhatrons with little effort; but that hardly indicated a true threat. Most warriors on Onyx could swiftly best a few drones, especially when armed with such an exotic weapon.

The lizard rationalized himself out of his initial apprehension. "Hardly," he sneered, "That weapon is extremely rare. What you've given me I could easily quadruple at auction."

Her eyes narrowed. "**If you don't release my associate, you will never earn another gold piece again.**"

The lizard met her gaze easily, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate her. Only then did he notice that, when he looked closely, he could see the reason why her eyes burned red.

Terror lanced through his body when he saw the furious flames dancing about her pupils. _She… has the Flame of Destruction!_

Over the weeks, rumors had spread throughout the galaxy of Lord Maligore's death on the remote planet Earth. Most beings, fiends included, were relieved by his defeat. For some, it meant continued peace in their region. For others, it meant the annihilation of a potential rival.

But there were other rumors; that Maligore wasn't completely destroyed. Some of his power lived on, promising horrible vengeance against the warriors that cut him down.

Could this mere slip of a girl be Maligore's latest incarnation?

The merchant wasn't particularly inclined to take the chance.

After a lengthy silence, he recovered his voice. "I believe our deal is complete." His fingers slipped off Elgar, letting the groveling mutant hurry to the woman's side.

Kimberly kept her unwavering gaze on the merchant as he bowed politely. "Good day, Lady."

Slowly, a smirk replaced her baleful frown. "**Smart lizard.**"

She turned on her heel, her cloak sweeping behind her, and made her way out of the market. She ignored Elgar's babbling gratitude, as well as the dozens of witnesses, following the girl with eyes filled with shock, confusion, and often enough, trepidation.

Only one set of eyes watched her in appreciation; crimson eyes set in a face of expressionless clay.

oooOOOooo

"Ooo, what did you get me, what did you get me, what did you get me??"

Kimberly watched with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as the notorious Pirate Queen clapped her hands in excitement. It was incredible how _girlish_ Divatox acted, when she didn't have the weight of leadership on her shoulders, or the fear of usurpers wrinkling her forehead. When she could simply be herself, which was only in private, or with trusted friends.

_**Hmph.**_ _**Friends…**_

It was strange how their relationship developed over the course of three weeks. For some reason, the Pirate Queen enjoyed the former Pink Ranger's company. The first few days, Divatox tended to her newest recruit like a hostess, trumpeting orders throughout the ship to get the human girl every amenity available.

Why she was so amiable, Kimberly could never understand.

In her experience, friendship was inevitably disappointing at best, devastating at worst. All in all, it wasn't worth the emotional investment. Of course, with the Flame of Destruction muting her ability to genuinely care for anyone, developing such a relationship was out of the question.

She preferred to consider the Pirate Queen an ally who shared similar goals. Though she was loathe to admit it, Kimberly simply wasn't properly prepared to go into the universe alone. True, she had more than enough power to protect herself, and the floating rumors of Maligore's child did bring many creatures to their knees in her presence, but she'd never explored outer space. With the exception of the occasional kidnapping to the moon, and the trip to Ninjara, she'd never been out of the Earth's atmosphere.

She knew nothing about being a villain. She had the hatred and the zeal, but she didn't know where the best spaceports were, how to appropriate a vessel and crew, or other such critical details. The Flame of Destruction granted power without experience… and _never again_ would she let her own naïveté leave her open to manipulation. A hard lesson learned, but learned nonetheless.

Divatox seemed eager to take the teenaged girl under her wing. While her irrationality and childish tantrums ranged from amusing to utterly irritating, the experienced Pirate did offer the opportunity to learn such things during their twenty-day voyage to restock supplies and develop a plan to exact the revenge they both so desperately sought. And finally, once the Power Rangers were humbled, and Katherine and Tommy paid for their sins against her trust… the allegiance would end.

Kimberly never let herself consider what would happen afterward.

"Kimberly, you're doing it again."

The spawn of evil met the chiding gaze of Divatox. "**Doing what?**"

"Thinking about those worthless humans."

Her brow quirked. "**What makes you say that?**"

Divatox clicked her tongue. "Your eyes are glowing, Hon. You only do that when you're worked up, and only one thing gets you _that_ worked up."

Kimberly managed to school her face into a malicious grin. "**Just imagining the edge of my new weapon running right through their armor.**" She swept off her heavy cloak, and produced her obsidian bow from her back with a flourish.

Divatox grinned in approval, watching her protégé split the weapon into two dangerous blades. "Stylish, practical, _and_ deadly. Diva likes!" She then looked around pointedly. "But… what did you get _me_?"

Kim sighed. All too often the Pirate Queen acted suspiciously like a spoiled four year-old.

She turned away from Divatox, letting her gaze linger on the desert planet Onyx. It swam in an ocean of black space, growing ever smaller in the porthole. "**How long until we reach Earth?**"

Divatox pouted; clearly, she wouldn't be getting a present. "Three days tops. Plenty of time for you to master that new gizmo of yours, and for Porto to rig that bomb we picked up." She rubbed her hands in wicked anticipation. "Just in time for their graduation day! Ha! They ruined the most important ceremony in _my_ life… it's only fitting we return the favor!"

Kimberly smirked. Though the plan lacked creativity or subtlety, it more than made up for it with its simplicity and downright cruelty. Once the ship arrived on Earth, Kimberly would plant a high-potency bomb in the Angel Grove Power Plant. While small and discreet, the bomb was powerful enough to set off a chain reaction that would level at least twelve miles of surrounding territory. Thousands of lives would be lost as residences, stores, offices, and schools were swallowed in the blast.

The graduation ceremony would be across town, sparing all the Rangers from the first assault. However, they'd be too distracted by all the festivities to save the innocent people caught in the explosion. Then, the insipid Rangers would finally realize she would do anything… kill _anyone_… to make them suffer. The naïve little girl they abandoned was gone; only the shadow of her vengeance remained.

She licked her lips as she considered Tommy's reaction to her miraculous "resurrection." Surely everyone thought she was dead and gone, lost amid the flames and ashes as the volcano erupted. He must've been relieved that she was finally out of his life forever… that he could worm his way out of his just desserts.

To see her alive and well… and powerful as ever… would be horrifying. To see her murder scores of innocents would make him give pause, and realize that she was a monster. A monster _he_ created.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't have something for me?" Divatox urged, hands clasped together in a wordless plea.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and tossed the Pirate Queen a palm-sized box. It didn't take her long to learn that if a few grams of precious metal could quiet Divatox's infantile fits for a few days, it was money well spent.

"**I'll be in the bilge practicing.**"

Divatox waved her away and eagerly tore into the flimsy decorative paper covering the box. She then tossed the lid aside, and gawked at the treasure within.

An elegant choker made from the teeth of the ultra-rare Karva Dragon. The incisors glittered like Mother of Pearl, lined in a tight row with the differing sizes creating an undulating design.

She giggled gleefully, hurrying to her vanity and clasping the choker under her hair. "That Kim… she may have lost her purity, but her sense of style is alive and kickin'!"

oooOOOooo

"Well, here we are," Adam noted, unnecessarily.

Tanya gazed at him, watching as he nervously juggled the boxes of candy in his hands. "Relax," she coaxed, "You talked to Marisol just yesterday, and she said he was coming along fine. The surgery was a success."

"I know, but…" He took a calming breath. "We still don't know if he'll make a full recovery; if he can ever take up martial arts again. Rocky's always been so… mobile. Active."

"You mean _hyper_active," Kat contributed, a small grin on her lips. "I'm sure if anyone can recover from a discectomy, its Rocky DeSantos."

"Right!" Justin added, nodding his head emphatically. "The Rock is unbreakable."

The veteran Rangers traded amused smiles. It was clear Justin nearly idolized his predecessor. He had all the faith in the world that Rocky would be good as new in no time at all.

The optimism of his teammates lightening his mood, the Green Turbo Ranger rang the familiar doorbell.

Moments later, a petite, robust Mexican woman pulled open the door. Large brown eyes smiled up at the teenagers, immediately wrapping Adam in a boisterous hug.

"Adam!" she greeted, "Katherine, Tanya! Thank you for coming."

"Hi, Mari," Adam answered, hugging his best friend's mother tightly. "How've you been?"

She sighed, stepping back to let the teens enter. "It has been tough on him. He still is restricted to bed, but he insists on walking in the graduation ceremony"

Katherine smiled gently at Marisol. It was clear from the wrinkles on her brow that the recent emergency with her eldest child had taken an enormous toll on her. "He has five days before graduation. That's plenty of time for him to heal."

"Yes, but his surgeon said he must be careful not to do too much, too soon."

"Don't worry," Justin told her, "With us here, there's no reason for him to leave!" He pulled his navy blue backpack off his shoulder. "We've got an 'Uno' deck, 'Taboo', all three 'Indiana Jones' films…"

".._and_ all the homework he missed," Tanya added, holding up her own bag. "Mr. Caplan will let him walk in the ceremony if he's physically able, but he'll still need to complete the coursework he missed if he wants that diploma mailed on time."

Marisol smiled softly. "Rocky is so lucky to have such wonderful friends," she murmured, "Come in."

Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin collected their gifts, and followed Marisol up the stairs, passed the bedrooms of the younger DeSantoses up to Rocky's door.

"Rocky! Your friends are here."

"Great!" Rocky's voice called from behind the door, "Come in!"

Adam complied, and the group piled into the small room eagerly. Rocky was lying flat on his back, offering a limp wave.

Justin frowned. "You're still wearing that brace, Rock?"

The former Blue Zeo Ranger smirked. "Doctor's orders… to keep me from break-dancing, I guess."

Adam managed to muster a matching smirk. "Your mother must've warned him about your reaction to Jolt."

"Speaking of which, I'll get you all some drinks," Marisol suggested, disappearing down the hallway.

The moment the door clicked shut, Rocky's warm smile shifted. And suddenly, the Rangers' faces sobered when they saw the oddly determined glint in their friend's eye. "Okay, guys, you've got some _major_ filling-in to do."

Adam blinked; it was a rare for Rocky DeSantos to grow so serious so suddenly. "About what?"

In answer, Rocky dug under his mattress. After blindly feeling around, he retrieved a copy of the Angel Grove Gazette, and held up the front page for his friends to see.

The team collectively winced.

"'Local Pan-Global Medalist Disappears,'" he quoted from memory, "'Just days after her celebrated triumph in the gymnastics tournament of the Pan-Global Games, Kimberly Anne Hart traveled from Miami to her home town, Angel Grove. No one has seen her since.'"

He folded the newspaper, and laid it on his lap. Carefully, he craned his neck, letting him see the uneasy expressions dulling his former teammates' faces. "I know I'm not a Ranger anymore," he murmured, "but I'd still appreciate an update once in a while… especially when my friends start falling off the planet."

"Rocky, we didn't purposely keep you in the dark," Tanya quickly assured him, "You were in the hospital up until yesterday. We couldn't talk about Ranger business in such a public place."

"Yeah," Justin added with a feeble smile, "Last time you did, _someone_ overheard you."

"And if someone heard about _this_, who knows what kind of questions could be asked?" Adam pointed out. "We all had to stay quiet about what happened, to the authorities… even her parents."

Rocky paled. "You didn't tell her _parents_?" he repeated, mortified. "Caroline must be going nuts! Why would you keep something like this from…"

He exhaled in mid-sentence, horror stealing the breath right out of his lungs. "She's dead."

"We, we don't know, I'm afraid," Kat confessed, her voice barely a whisper. "You see, she and Jason had been kidnapped by Divatox, the alien who had chased Lerigot to Earth. She intended to sacrifice them to Maligore, an ancient evil that needed to feed on Purity to regain his strength."

"Feed on Purity?" Rocky grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither did we," Tanya continued. "Thankfully, Maligore didn't literally eat them. He… he corrupted them, somehow. Stole their purity, turned them evil. Then, Kim and Jason attacked us."

"You saved Jason," Rocky noted, "He fought in the tournament to benefit the orphanage."

"You're right," Adam conceded. "Lerigot was able to restore Jason's purity. Quell the evil within him. But the evil inside Kimberly was too persistent… we couldn't break the spell in time."

"In time for…?"

Justin bit his lip. "In time to save her from the volcano. It erupted right after we wiped out Maligore."

Silence fell after Justin's whispered comment. Rocky stared at his successor with wide eyes, searching for the child-like enthusiasm the boy was infamous for.

Instead, he found him unnaturally subdued. _I'm sorry, Justin. Sorry you had to… to see that._

He swallowed, moistening his too-dry throat. "My… God," he managed to mutter.

"We don't know for sure if Kimberly's… gone," Katherine hurriedly added. "She might have survived the blast. Divatox managed to escape… it's possible Kimberly was taken with her."

"Yeah. Possible," Tanya murmured, though her tone conveyed all her doubt.

Adam draped his arm over the Yellow Ranger's shoulders. "Every day, it gets bleaker," he sighed. "Divatox is a pirate; she's out for financial gain. If she did kidnap Kimberly, it would make sense she would send some kind of ransom demand. We never heard a thing."

"And Zordon and Alpha have been checking the interstellar frequencies for weeks, listening for any message mentioning a Power Ranger," Tanya continued. "They first thought maybe Divatox would try to unload her at a slave auction; there're plenty of aliens who'd kill to have a former Power Ranger to knock around. But absolutely nothing came up. We just don't have any leads to act on."

Then, Rocky tilted his head to Katherine. She seemed lost in thought, her blue eyes staring at the wall blankly. He winced as he realized what additional remorse must've weighed her shoulders. If the Red Ranger's absence was any indication, the pretty blonde lost more than one close friend.

"How's Tommy holding up?" he asked carefully.

Justin, Tanya, and Adam stayed silent, deferring the question to the one that would know the best.

"Devastated," she summed up, her voice a heavy sigh. "None of us ever see him any longer. Now that school's out and graduation is coming, he's been spending more and more time with his uncle Jeff."

"The racer?" Rocky wondered, eyebrows arched.

"The very same. He's taken up car racing. He hasn't been to the Youth Center in weeks, either." Her delicate hand clenched into a furious fist. "And he insists on carrying that damned letter around in his pocket everywhere he goes… like he's purposely tormenting himself."

The former Ranger frowned, utterly lost. "What letter? You mean the letter from Kim?"

The dancer turned, her eyes swimming in frustration… and… guilt? "The letter we _thought_ was from Kim."

Rocky instinctively moved to leap from his bed, but clenched his teeth against a spasm of pain as his body reminded him not to make any sudden moves.

Slowly, he settled back into the mattress, yet his thunderous expression didn't fade. "She… didn't write the letter??"

Four somber faces confirmed his hypothesis.

His mind whirled as the implications clicked. "Then… she never broke up with Tommy."

Katherine answered, her voice carefully neutral. "No… she didn't."

oooOOOooo

She never wrote the letter.

She never dumped him.

She never fell in love with someone else.

The litany rang between his ears, crashing against his mind like an ocean agitated by a storm. Over and over the waves of painful truth struck, chipping away at his resolve, at his strength, at his will. The guilt wore away at him, grinding his spirit into sand.

His foot stomped the gas pedal, pushing the small white needle on the speedometer passed one hundred twenty miles per hour.

The world around him began to blur into streaks of vibrant color, bleeding into itself like an abstract painting. Ahead, the road seemed to narrow, lines on the track practically leaping from the asphalt as the howl of the engine replaced the howling of his mind.

He'd fallen into the driver's seat of a racecar under odd circumstances. Immediately after… the "Muiranthian Incident"… Tommy's world had come to a complete stop. The crippling weight of Kimberly's fate, and his direct culpability, ate at him day and night. He couldn't put it out of his mind… how he could have acted. How he _should_ have saved her.

His face tensed, driving the speedometer toward one-forty.

The constant thrumming of his mind had been unbearable; and without any further attacks from Divatox, the Machine Empire, or even Lord Zedd, he had none of the high-intensity battles he'd come to depend upon for venting his rage.

He'd lost Kimberly; and with her any hope of peace of mind, joy without guilt, or a happy ending.

This only coping mechanism was to search for her. For four days straight he'd traveled to Muiranthias after school, Red Lightning tearing up the jungle as he scoured the small isle for any clue to the first Pink Ranger's fate. So long as he searched, he had something to hope for. Adrenaline raced through his body. His heart pumped frantically. He breathed hurriedly. He felt _alive_.

Without that rush, he wasn't so sure.

When Zordon finally forbade any further trips to Muiranthias, he'd lost all excuses to Morph. To hide behind molded armor, and let his body act on reflex. Silence the litany of guilt, as he forced his mind to focus on a single, monumental goal.

After grudgingly bowing to his mentor's will, Tommy retreated to his respite: his uncle's cabin. Only this time, Jeff Rush had been home, taking a much-needed breather from the demanding racing circuit.

Suddenly, the tormented Red Ranger found another outlet. Another means of driving away the haunting guilt, if only for a brief time. To make his heart race, breath heave, and adrenaline flow.

He felt alive again behind the wheel of a racecar.

It wasn't Red Lightning, but his uncle's car was a responsive, capable machine.

Racing forced Tommy's harrowed mind into simplicity. With every sharp turn, he risked spinning out of control, or flipping over. His knuckles grew white beneath leather gloves as he clenched the wheel, forcing total control over his own fate.

If his attention lapsed, he'd be a smear on the pavement.

Behind the wheel, his world narrowed into basic survival instinct. When the scenery bled into itself, his heart was forced to stop bleeding.

He knew it was escapism. The adrenaline was addictive, distracting him from his problems rather than resolving them and moving forward; but that was all he could do. If he were to truly move forward… he had to leave Kimberly behind. He could barely bring himself to do so when he thought she'd dumped him; how could he possibly even consider it when she was a blameless victim?

Instead, he chose to lose himself in the illusion of going forward, while in reality he only went around in circles.

oooOOOooo

"Ooo, hey! Look at this!"

For the umpteenth time, Scorpina rolled her large black eyes in annoyance. "What is it _now_?" she hissed.

In his typical, insipid fashion, the prince of the M 51 Galaxy completely missed the menace in the assassin's voice. "It's my sister's telescope!"

He held the battered Repulsascope proudly, as if it were a lost treasure. "I'll bet it still works! Won't Sis be psyched when she sees her fave 'scope as good as new?"

Scorpina had long ago decided it wasn't worth screaming at Rito Revolto. No one could ever get a glimmer of intimidation through his rock-hard skull. "Fine," she sighed, taking the tone of a frustrated babysitter, "Go… set it up on the balcony."

Rito grinned gleefully, and hauled the gadget to the spacious balcony of Lord Zedd's palace.

Scorpina let her gaze linger on Rito's back. _Why Master Vile didn't put that idiot down at birth is a mystery to me…_

Sighing again, she turned back to the task at hand: sweeping the throne room for any further Machine "surprises." So far, the weeks of labor unearthed plenty of unexpected presents: the dead husks of nearly a hundred drones, who no doubt patrolled the entire palace during Zedd's absence, a variety of recording instruments, and even organic-sensors, intended to alert the Machine Sky Base the instant a heartbeat was detected.

The spy allowed a cold smirk. Too bad there wasn't a Sky Base to alert.

"What are you doing now?" a deep voice suddenly growled. Scorpina turned away from the mountain of rubble through which she was sifting, and watched the mighty Titan Goldar march into the throne room, dragging half a dozen lifeless Cogs with one hand. His fierce ruby eyes glared at Rito, who was eagerly skipping about his sister's telescope.

"Looking for aliens!" Rito sang, waving Goldar toward him. "Check it out! I think I see something!"

Goldar sneered, marching passed the simpleton to toss the deactivated Cogs onto the lunar surface. "If it's a big blue ball, it's probably Earth."

Scorpina snickered, her dark eyes following the gold warrior as he made his way back in her direction. She rose to her feet, absently tossing her hair over her shoulder as she closed the gap between them.

"How in the Devil's name did you put up with that ignoramus for so long?" she wondered, a chime of humor in her soft voice.

The warrior huffed as he recalled the past few months. After successfully imploding the Power Rangers' Command Center, both he and Rito were caught in the blast. As a consequence, their minds were wiped of all memory, and the pair found themselves stranded and alone on Earth.

For _months_ Goldar lived in the garage of some idiot human, obeying two foolish weaklings like some slave, with no one but Rito for company.

Goldar bared his teeth. "I had forgotten myself, Scorpina," he groused, "Forgotten my strength, my nature. And I see _you_ will not let me forget my humiliation."

"Poor Goldar…" she murmured. Her hand rose to his neck, her light touch causing the towering monster's breath to hitch. "Fortunately, our Lord has decided to be gracious to you. He has overlooked this latest humiliation, and sought your service once again. In this new campaign, we will finally rid ourselves of those Rangers."

A sneer folded his blue snout. "And you are _certain_ Rita won't be joining us. She keeps popping back into our lives, fumbling all Zedd's plans just as they take root!"

She answered with a mischievous grin. "Well, if Rita _did_ pay us a visit, surely the sight of the new Queen would send her crying back to Daddy."

The assassin nearly giggled at the naked astonishment on Goldar's face. "New Queen?" he repeated. "Who?"

"Our Lord will inform you in time. For now, our duty is to restore the palace in anticipation of her arrival."

She let her hand slide away from his bare neck, gliding along his broad shoulder, down his armored arm, and brushing lightly against his hand. For a moment, Goldar's dark ruby eyes watched her saunter back to the task at hand, desperately trying to rein his attention back to the ravished throne room.

"Goldie, this thing is _definitely_ getting closer!"

Goldar huffed in annoyance… though the fool was a welcome distraction. "What does it look like?" he growled with a thread of patience.

Rito pulled away from the telescope, his hands miming an object. "You know that… that human thingie that's the same name as a sandwich? You know, the food Bulk liked so much? What's it called… hero? Hoagie? Grinder?"

Scorpina blinked curiously. "Humans name their vessels after food? How bizarre…"

The Titan approached the telescope. "You mean a submarine, Rito."

The prince nodded eagerly. "Yep, that's it! A flying submarine! Ain't that a gas?"

"It's strange," he confessed, "Only space pirates use such vessels. What would a space pirate want with Earth?"

A smile slowly pulled Scorpina's lip. "Lord Zedd will be pleased to know she has finally returned."

Both Goldar and Rito exchanged puzzled looks as the spy disappeared down the dark hallway.

oooOOOooo

Of course, the Emperor already knew she was approaching.

He had seen her on Onyx, testing out a new weapon with startling ferocity. She subsequently threatened the stubborn merchant into submission, aptly using the terrifying legends of the dread Maligore to her benefit. And as she marched back to her vessel, Divatox's peon at her heels, she didn't even deem the nearby Putty worth her notice.

Though, she had no idea why there would be a Putty Patroller watching her to begin with

Under such circumstances, Zedd usually utilized Scorpina's commendable expertise. She was completely loyal to her Lord, and would've even found a way to board the rickety submarine without being detected. Surely, he would've received a wealth of information on the girl's plans, thoughts, and feelings.

Yet, he couldn't _experience_ her through Scorpina. In the magical bond that merged the Putty Patroller's senses to his own, he could even _feel_ her proximity. He watched intently, sequestered behind a nearby booth, flexing his enhanced senses to perceive the power she possessed.

She was fire personified, in all its wrathful, blazing glory. Yet, she could also be impressively subtle. In a similar situation, Rita, Divatox, or just about any other known villainess would've heaped insults on the insolent merchant, using her most unpleasant pitch to get her way. Yet Kimberly won him over with a quiet, though horrifying, hint at the evil housed within her deceptively diminutive frame.

She was forceful. Vengeful. Spiteful.

She was _delicious_…

When Lord Zedd first set his interests in the overly sweet, effervescent human, he had no idea how becoming she would be when finally shed of that innate goodness. Had he arrived just a few days earlier, he would've swept the girl off the planet as she was, and tried his own tactics to channel her outrage for Tommy Oliver to his benefit.

He had arrived on the moon in time to witness her predictable triumph over the inferior contenders in the worldwide sporting competition. However, he decided he had more urgent matters to address, such as finding his trusted servant Goldar, and restoring the decrepit palace into a structure fit for his new Queen.

By the time Goldar… and, as it happened, Rito… were recovered, Lerigot had already reached Earth's jungle.

He'd watched Divatox scour the planet for the wizard with mild amusement. When compared to the indomitable Machine Empire, which he had reduced to spare parts, the ambitious pirate was at most an inconvenience.

She only gained his interest when, by sheer accident, she kidnapped Kimberly.

Intrigued by the turn of events, he let the pieces fall as they might.

His future Queen was once again disappointed by her estranged lover, and then corrupted by the Flame of Destruction, the physical embodiment of Evil itself.

The resulting chaos that ensued was easily the most enjoyable show Lord Zedd had witnessed in many centuries. He'd seen the fruitage of the Flame from a distance, watching his Queen's eyes light as she tried to skewer the Red Turbo Ranger.

He found himself surprised to note that the Rangers didn't save her, as they had done countless times in the past. The evil was too persistent for Lerigot's weakened powers… she had _clutched_ the freedom the Flame offered her desperately.

And she'd found her only means to keep that freedom as Maligore succumbed to the Rangers' infuriating luck: aboard the submarine of her kidnapper.

He _could_ have snatched her from right under the Pirate Queen's nose… but he couldn't anticipate the former Pink Ranger's reaction to his sudden appearance. She may have been stripped of her purity, but certainly not her common sense, or memory.

It he truly wanted to win her over, he had to do more than just kidnap her. He had to do more than force his will on her, like he tried to do the first time. Her willpower was strong enough to defy him then, and it certainly could now.

Now, she was actually _dangerous_. With the Flame of Destruction, she had exhibited Ranger-level strength, but it was her ferocity that concerned him. If she didn't want to stay on the Moon, she'd find a way off, one way or another.

So, he had to make her _want_ to stay.

Besides… wouldn't it be that much more satisfying if she were to submit to him of her own free will?

That was the challenge: learn more of her strengths, skills, and goals. Learn of her weaknesses, failings, and frustrations. Study the Flame itself, and study her use of it. And then, offer her a present; something to break down her suspicions and encourage an alliance.

At the corner of his perception, he felt that twinge of power he'd come to recognize on Onyx. There, he had memorized her energy signature, anticipating the moment that she'd return for her vengeance.

And now, he was ready to approach her. He knew more about the Flame than she did… knew about the handicap that came entwined with the power. He was in just the right position to win her over.

All he needed was the right moment to make his interest known; and as he felt her energies draw nearer, he smiled.

That moment, over four months in coming, would arrive shortly.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Set into Motion

**Pawns**

**Chapter Twelve: Set into Motion

* * *

**

The music pounded in her ears, and she kept her pace in step. The music drowned out the march of over a hundred seniors following the winding pavement nestled between the lush trees of the botanical gardens.

She held her head straightforward, a practiced smile painted on her lips and her cap aligned perfectly parallel to the ground.

She led the class of 1997 through the center aisle, where hundreds of family and friends snapped pictures and waved at their loved ones. Then, they approached the large canvas, draped over the folding chairs arranged in two clusters.

She continued onto the raised stage, and stood in front of the seat beside Mr. Caplan himself.

The river of students in yellow and indigo gowns flowed slowly, each one finding his seat just as practiced. Then, once all the students stood before a seat, the marching music died down.

On cue, the students sat down.

Mr. Caplan, principal of Angel Grove High School for seven years, approached the podium. After a moment of silence, the stern yet caring administrator addressed the graduates.

"Here you are, all gathered together as one," his powerful voice rang for all to hear. "The last time you sat before me as a class, you were barely teenagers. You were bright-eyed and enthusiastic, when you first walked into the auditorium of Angel Grove High School. But you were also intimidated. You were freshman; the young and naïve of the school. You were eager to learn and grow… yet unsure of yourselves." He smiled, a rare expression for the ill-tempered educator. "Just look at you now!"

The audience applauded, the parents' hearts filled with pride and eyes filled with tears. The students fidgeted in their seats, anxious for the pomp and circumstance to end so they could attend the graduation party.

Yet Katherine could hardly hear it.

She sat in her seat, careful to keep her back straight and legs crossed at the ankles. She looked like she was paying complete attention, just as the valedictorian should.

However, her eyes swept the audience row by row, searching for dark hair, a red shirt, and a warm smile.

It took effort to keep her disappointment from showing.

_He already said he wouldn't come_, she reasoned, _He had his diploma mailed to him. He didn't… feel the need to attend._

Still… it hurt.

He'd withdrawn himself completely, sequestered in his uncle's cabin, his bedroom, or that dreadful speedway. When the Pink Ranger learned of her boyfriend's dangerous new hobby, it took every ounce of her control to keep herself from meeting him at the track and making a scene.

Did he _want_ to get himself killed?

It chilled her to the bone when she considered that maybe, some secret part of him _did_.

_I just don't know anymore, _she realized. _I don't know what he's feeling. I can only guess what he's going through. He…doesn't want me to know, I think._

He held her at arm's length, as if she were some sort of poisonous snake. She was convinced that, of all the Rangers, he was least comfortable facing her.

Which made sense. Every time he looked into her eyes, he must've thought of what her love cost him.

_Does he blame me for what happened?_

It was a question that had haunted her private thoughts for weeks, but the underlying guilt traced back even further.

To the day he received the letter.

_It's not my fault… I couldn't help my feelings. No one can control whom they're attracted to._

Sound reasoning, yet on the day Tommy read the letter… when his face twitched in pain and eyes flooded with bitterness… Katherine found the guilt stabbing her like a knife.

Deep down, she had wished that their perfect relationship didn't exist. She _never_ wanted either of them to _ever_ get hurt… but she couldn't deny that she did long to be with the knightly White-turned-Red Ranger.

She had wanted him from the start. Whether it was Rita's influence or her own heart that created that attraction, she could never know. But it didn't go away after the spell faded to nothing.

Was it possible that it didn't? That somewhere, deep down, she held malevolence to Kim? Did she retain some supernatural power to influence others? Did she _somehow_ cause Kimberly to send the letter?

It was silly… yet it wasn't entirely impossible. And the very thought that she could have caused Tommy such pain, even indirectly or unwillingly, made her sick.

The guilt that her secret, selfish wish had come true galvanized her to action. She _needed_ to help him heal.

She gave up a weekend to accompany him and Billy at the ski slopes, despite her dislike of the cold. She put every effort into convincing Heather Thompson to give him another chance.

At that turbulent time, she was too ashamed to even _think_ that she could take Kimberly's place in this most personal, intimate way. But hesitantly, over the months that followed, their relationship moved in that direction.

She wanted to ease his pain, and she eventually helped fill the void her predecessor created. Three scant weeks ago, while they weren't overly affectionate with one another, they _were_ officially a couple.

But as it turned out, Kimberly _didn't_ create that void. She _didn't_ hurt him. Some other, as yet unidentified, player was to blame for four months of heartache for both of them, not to mention tireless commiseration from their friends.

And for the past few months, she'd been slowly forging a relationship with a man still technically involved with someone else.

Her fists clenched the folds of her gown. She _hated_ it when her mind wove down that dangerous, stomach-turning track! _I have nothing to be ashamed of… __**nothing**__! None of us knew we were being played for fools!_

Still, she couldn't explain where the letter came from.

Unless… it came from _her_.

Unlikely, yes; but not impossible. And what other explanation could there be? Who else had any vested interest in Kim and Tommy's relationship? Who else had that seed of evil, planted long ago, but never completely uprooted?

She had no memory of even dreaming up such a scheme… but she also had no memory of some parts of her service to Rita Repulsa.

She felt her lip tremble, and anxiously bit down to suppress it.

She couldn't put the unease to rest. She simply didn't _know_ what Rita had done to her, how deeply she had been corrupted. She didn't know what feelings, or powers, could possibly linger just under the surface of her consciousness.

And she couldn't confide in anyone. Tanya was her closest friend, but she wasn't a Ranger during Katherine's stint as Rita's pet kitten. She couldn't relate, either… she'd never been evil. Neither had Adam. Justin was far too young and inexperienced to unload such fears on. And even though Jason had been stripped of his purity by the Flame of Destruction, that spell had lasted for less than an hour; hardly comparable to weeks of servitude as Rita's spy.

Only one person knew how it felt to be locked inside your body yet unable to influence its actions. Only one other person was freed from that influence, and had to face the questions that followed.

Only one person had the power to convince her it _wasn't_ her fault. Yet every action he'd taken since Muiranthias only made her feel worse.

Three weeks ago, they were so close. Now, he couldn't bear to look at her.

"…to address the class, the valedictorian and representative speaker, Miss Katherine Hillard."

Kat glanced up, momentarily startled by the applause that urged her to the podium.

Her smile returned, and somehow she found the resolve to rise to her feet, and take the dozen steps to the microphone.

She took a deep breath, clasping the podium with both hands. Despite herself her eyes kept searching… looking for an encouraging smile.

She had hoped Tommy would come. She had hoped he'd sit in the audience, just to hear her speak. To lend her silent support, and bolster her confidence with his smile.

Just a fleeting smile from him would mean the world to her…

_Well, I'll just have to do without it._

She opened her mouth, and somehow found her voice.

oooOOOooo

"**This is so unreal…**"

Divatox glanced up from her compact mirror, her lip quirking as she watched her newest crewmember stare through the periscope.

"What?"

"**They actually made **_**her**_** the valedictorian!**" Her grip tightened on the handles. "**What the hell happened… did all the brain power at that school migrate? She only went to Angel Grove High for one year! How could she possibly have the highest GPA?**"

The Pirate Queen frowned at the smell of heated metal. "Calm down, Kim, or you'll melt my periscope!"

With a hiss of annoyance, the spawn of evil obliged, backing away from the device and folding her arms in outrage.

Divatox snapped her compact shut, and rose to her feet. "All right, you walking Marshmallow!" she screeched, glaring at Porto, "Is that bomb ready yet?"

The resident scientist glanced up from his workstation, his hands still carefully adjusting and connecting wires. "Just about…" he said distractedly. "There!"

He re-attached the front panel, and held up the cubical explosive for all to see. "It's been set for thirty minutes. It should give Miss Kimberly plenty of time to escape the complex."

Kim scowled. "**What would I need that much time for? It just gives the Rangers a bigger window to deactivate it.**"

Porto cringed at the impatience in her tone. "Our teleporter won't work within the power facility," he carefully explained. "The energy that is being generated disrupts our scanners and communicators as well." He meekly offered the bomb. "It will achieve maximum devastation if placed as near the generator as possible, meaning you will have to wind your way through the complex, and back out again."

"**Fine**," she huffed, snatching the device from Porto's hands. "**Just teleport me to the entrance of the plant, and leave the rest to me.**"

oooOOOooo

_"…we made it through the good times, and the bad. We'll cherish the memories of three championship Varsity football seasons, and the class trip to Australia. These memories give us pride, to build our future dreams upon. We survived the standardized testing, monster attacks, and… and the loss of friends. These memories give us determination, to fight whatever challenges cross our paths… to leap over any stumbling blocks Life puts before our feet. And now we're adults. We're ready for those dreams. We're ready for those challenges. We're ready to succeed."_

Katherine's voice was drowned out by applause, as all the students, faculty, and parents eagerly agreed.

"I can't believe they're graduating," Alpha sighed, his robotic voice oddly choked.

"YES." Zordon concurred. "KATHERINE GAVE A SUPERLATIVE SPEECH." His voice grew wistful. "THEY ARE ALL SO STRONG. SO MATURE."

"I wish I could've been there," Alpha continued. "Oh, I know! We can decorate the Turbo Chamber, and have a party for them!" He jumped eagerly. "Justin, can you help me-"

Alpha stopped, noticing how the young Blue Ranger sat in absolute silence on a nearby console. He barely paid any attention to the ceremony displayed on the Viewing Globe. His expression was contemplative as he stared at the nearest wall.

A monument to the Power Rangers, back when Power Coins fueled them with strength from the Great Power. Six bright costumes, shimmering with their signature color, adorning mannequins frozen in ready stances.

Yet he was only looking at one of them.

"This was her… wasn't it?"

The boy's soft question doused Alpha's excitement like rain on a campfire.

Zordon decided to speak, his booming voice gentle. "YES."

Justin hopped off the console, and slowly made his way to the wall. His rested his palm against the thick glass, and gazed wonderingly at the pink armor.

He'd been to the Turbo Chamber a few times since his assumption of the Blue Turbo Power, but he never had the opportunity to ask the questions that had burned in his mind for three weeks.

He felt he was missing something. He didn't belong with the others. They all suffered, mourning for a person he didn't know. They never spoke about it in his presence, perhaps assuming he was too young to be burdened with their pain.

Little did they realize that it hurt him, too. Despite his age he was still a Power Ranger, dedicated to saving innocent lives just like all the others. And on his very first mission, he'd failed.

When that reality finally sank in, it felt like a small bit of his spirit died with her.

"What was she like?" he wondered.

He only knew her when she was under Maligore's spell. He remembered her as a vicious fighter, driven to destroy the Power Rangers. His memory didn't do her justice; he wanted to replace it with an impression of who she _really_ was. The young woman the other Rangers so obviously loved and missed.

Alpha sighed, glancing up at Zordon to defer the question.

"KIMBERLY WAS THE HEART OF THE TEAM," he uttered. "SHE HAD AN UNCANNY ABILITY TO CARE FOR EVERYONE. SHE COULD MAKE FRIENDS WITH JUST ABOUT ANY INDIVIDUAL SHE MET. WHENEVER SOMEONE SUFFERED, SHE TOOK A PIECE OF THAT PAIN WITH HER, AND RESOLVED TO END IT TO THE BEST OF HER ABILITY."

After a brief pause, Alpha felt moved to continue. "She was always optimistic," he murmured, "She believed in all of us so much. Her faith made you feel like you could move mountains."

Silence fell, as each dwelled on his own thoughts. The silence was short-lived, however; the alarm claxons shrieked to life, shaking everyone out of his reverie.

"What's going on?" Justin demanded, shouting over the loud alarm.

"Aye yi yi!" Alpha shrieked, "The sensors have picked up a teleportation signal in Angel Grove!"

"THEN THE UNEASY PEACE IS AT AN END," Zordon realized. "ALPHA, BRING UP A VISUAL OF OUR VISITOR."

The small robot huffed. "I can't! The destination was right outside the Angel Grove Power Plant, but I'm not reading any unusual life signs. I can't scan inside the complex, either."

"Why not?" Justin wondered.

"THE GENERATOR INTERFERES WITH THE SIGNAL, CREATING TOO MUCH SENSORY STATIC TO DETECT ANYTHING CLEARLY." His tone turned grim. "IF A MALEVOLENT BEING WERE TO DO SOMETHING TO THE POWER PLANT, THE DESTRUCTION COULD POTENTIALLY TAKE HUNDREDS OF LIVES."

"Then let's get going!" the Blue Ranger determined, digging for his Turbo key.

"We can't contact the Rangers," Alpha noted, pointing to the Viewing Globe. "They're in the procession to receive their diplomas! We'll have to wait until the ceremony's over."

Justin's face lit up with inspiration. "Why don't I run interference in the meantime? That way, we can make sure the bad guys don't do any damage until the cavalry comes."

Zordon frowned. "WE CANNOT ANTICIPATE WHAT SORT OF BEING YOU MAY ENCOUNTER, JUSTIN. IT IS UNWISE TO SEND A SINGLE RANGER ALONE IN SUCH A SITUATION." He then turned to Alpha. "BRING UP TOMMY'S LOCATION ON THE VIEWING GLOBE."

Alpha's pudgy fingers flew across the controls. "He's driving a racecar at the Stone Canyon Speedway."

"You can't interrupt him now! What if he gets into an accident?"

Zordon considered the boy's argument. It was potentially fatal to distract the Red Ranger while he was driving at such speeds. "FINE. JUSTIN, GO TO THE POWER PLANT."

Justin pumped his fist in excitement.

"BUT KEEP IN MIND; YOU CANNOT TELEPORT INTO OR OUT OF THE PLANT. ALPHA CAN SEND YOU TO THE ENTRANCE, BUT ONCE INSIDE, WE CANNOT HELP YOU. I URGE YOU TO TAKE EVERY PRECAUTION. SEEK OUR VISITOR, AND DETERMINE THE THREAT. DO **NOT** ENGAGE IT IN BATTLE UNTIL TOMMY ARRIVES."

Justin nodded firmly, lifting his wrist into the air. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

oooOOOooo

"**That takes care of that…**" Kimberly breathed, dusting her hands. The explosive sat nestled within the piping grid surrounding the generator, the detonator set for thirty minutes.

Although she knew next to nothing about power plants, finding the generator was rather easy. It only took about ten minutes of walking, and the absence of any technicians in the area, thanks to the automation of much of the plant, made her search even easier.

She straightened her body, feeling the weight of her bow beneath her cloak. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed. None of the Rangers showed up.

She'd been thirsting for a battle for three weeks, and on her first mission to Angel Grove, it looked like no one paid her any mind.

She leapt gracefully from her perch, somersaulting until she reached the ground. After straightening her cape, she began walking at a casual pace.

Suddenly, a loud clang and subsequent whistle rang in her ears.

oooOOOooo

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Justin berated, clinging to the pipe hanging over his head. _How could I be such a klutz? None of the others are klutzes!!_

Granted, none of the other Power Rangers experienced a growth spurt of over a foot when morphed. While the Power did compensate for his new center of gravity, allowing him ease of motion with ultra-long limbs, he had yet to get _used_ to being over six feet tall and one hundred eighty pounds.

He had leapt onto some thin piping, trying to close the distance between himself and the black-clad intruder without giving himself away. He'd attempted to climb above it, and get a view of what it was up to.

Unfortunately, he neglected to factor in the added weight of a full-grown man's body.

The piping snapped off, forcing him to cling to the nearest protrusion that could support his weight. The broken pipe collided with other arms of the web of metal, causing a grating crash that seemed deafening in the relative silence that preceded it. Then, the loud whistle of the escaping steam put the Blue Ranger's teeth on edge.

_Gosh… I hope this steam isn't toxic or-_

His thoughts gave way to a yelp of pain as something seared his strained hands. Unable to maintain his grip, Justin slipped off the piping, colliding with the lower network of metal until he finally succumbed to free fall.

He groaned as his body hit the concrete floor.

"**Well, well, well… I was hoping for a bit of company, but I really wasn't expecting to find the Junior Power Ranger playing in a jungle gym.**"

Justin shook his head to clear the fuzz, and jumped to his feet. He'd heard that voice before…

"No _way_!" he exclaimed.

The last child of Maligore smiled wickedly, throwing her arms out theatrically. "**Ta da!**"

oooOOOooo

"That kid's unbelievable, Jeff."

The racer nodded his agreement, watching in awe as the colorful racecar shuttled down the track at a phenomenal speed.

When Tommy appeared at his doorstep two weeks ago, he looked utterly lost. He looked like his entire world had crumbled around him. He looked like he _needed_ to get away.

So Jeff gave him the keys to his race car.

He loved his sister's adopted son like his own. Tommy had turned out to be a terrific young man. Smart, respectful, strong, handsome; there was just so much to be proud of. Plus, Jeff never got around to "settling down" himself… nor did he intend to. Racing was in his blood; he could never stop moving. He raced on the track for work, then he raced on the waves for sport. Frankly, Tommy was his legacy.

He thought his nephew would get a kick out of sitting behind the wheel of a real "hooked-up" Pro Stock car. Most teenage boys did. Take the driver's seat, maybe run a few laps at fifty or sixty MPH, waving at some imaginary chick in the stands. Once in a while, a boy would be brave enough to gun it passed eighty.

So when Tommy pulled the car onto the speedway and topped off a one-twenty, Jeff's chin nearly hit the leather seat he was glued to.

For a moment, Jeff saw his life pass before his eyes. Flying down the track with an inexperienced, _crazy_ driver! The kid only had his license for two years!

But he'd been wrong. Tommy kept his composure the entire time, his jaw setting with a fierce determination Jeff rarely saw… except in the mirror right before a big race. His hands were steady on the wheel, he glided around the turns with deceptive grace, and his eyes remained fixed on the roadway.

And suddenly, Jeff Rush had realized he was in the presence of something great.

"Unbelievable… and then some," Jeff agreed, tapping his soda can against the rail. "It's not every day that a kid rolls out of bed with the skills to control a car pushing one-fifty." He took a long sip, finishing off the soda, and then fixed his companion with grim eyes. "But his heart isn't in it. That kid's never been a party-boy, but now he's being really grave. Even for him."

Artie, his good friend and mechanic, frowned thoughtfully. "Didn't you say he was dating that athlete that disappeared last month?"

"I thought so, but Lil tells me they broke up months ago. When she found out her son'd been coming out here to race, she made me swear up and down not to even bring it up."

Artie whistled quietly, clicking his stopwatch as the car completed its final lap. "Damn… he beat his personal best by eleven whole seconds! And with only two weeks of racing? If he keeps this up, by the time the Keystone Nationals roll around-"

"Don't even think about it, Art," Jeff interrupted.

Artie's eyebrow rose. "Why not?"

Jeff shook his head adamantly. "Like I said, his heart isn't in it. He needs a distraction, and I'll let him play games for now. But I'm not putting any more pressure on that boy's shoulders than there already is."

"You could at least mention it to him," Artie argued, "He just got outta school… what's he doing this summer? He might want to join us!"

"He won't." Jeff jerked his head toward the track. "C'mon… I'll show you what I mean."

The two men made their way down to the track. They found Tommy climbing out of the car, pulling off the helmet.

"Congrats, Tommy!" Jeff greeted. "You beat your old record by _eleven_ seconds!"

Tommy shrugged. "Thanks."

Artie blinked. "That's incredible, Kid!" he pointed out, "You're a natural!"

The young man offered a wan smile. "Just beginner's luck, I guess."

Artie turned his wide-eyed stare to Jeff, who just grinned a silent 'I told you so.'

It was clear Tommy had no love, or even genuine interest, for racing.

Then what the hell was he doing out there?

The sudden sound of his watch beeping stole Tommy's attention. His eyes widened, as if a shot of life was suddenly injected into his body. "Uh… I'd better get going. I didn't realize how late it was!"

He quickly high-fived his uncle, and waved at Artie. "I'll see you guys later!"

Artie smirked, folding his arms. "Something sure lit a fire under his kiester!"

oooOOOooo

Tommy ran into the bathroom as if monsters were licking at his heels. After quickly peaking beneath the stall doors, he lifted his communicator.

Breathless from effort and anxiety, he managed to rasp, "Tommy here. What did you find?"

The hope in his voice was almost palpable. It had been over two weeks since he'd heard anything from Zordon.

But the alien's tone quelled his enthusiasm instantly. _"TOMMY, SOMEONE TELEPORTED TO THE POWER PLANT APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES AGO. I AM UNABLE TO IDENTIFY WHO IT IS, BECAUSE THE ENERGIES GENERATED BY THE FACILITY MAKE SCANNING IMPOSSIBLE."_

Tommy frowned at the less-than-thrilling news. Though, at least it was _something_. "Can you tell from the teleport signature who it could be?"

_"NO; ONLY THAT THE TELEPORTATION METHOD USED WAS MECHANICAL._ _A TELEPORT SPELL COULD TRANSMIT THROUGH THE DISTURBANCE CAUSED BY THE GENERATOR. BUT THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE. YOU MUST GO TO THE POWER PLANT IMMEDIATELY. JUSTIN HAS GONE AHEAD."_

The Red Ranger's eyes widened. "By himself?"

_"THE OTHER RANGERS ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE GRADUATION CEREMONY, AND THERE WAS AN IMMEDIATE NEED TO DETERMINE THE THREAT. JUSTIN LEFT WITH INSTRUCTIONS NOT TO MAKE HIS PRESENCE KNOWN UNTIL YOU ARRIVED."_

Tommy nodded, his protective nature helping him focus on the immediate task. "I'm on my way."

_"KEEP IN MIND, ONCE INSIDE THE FACILITY NO SENSOR, TELEPORTATION, OR COMMUNICATOR SIGNALS CAN TRANSMIT PROPERLY. YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THE COMPOUND TO RETURN TO THE TURBO CHAMBER, OR CONTACT US."_

"Got it."

_"IF I DO NOT HEAR FROM YOU BEFORE THE CEREMONY ENDS, I WILL SEND THE OTHER RANGERS AFTER YOU."_

"Thanks, Zordon. Can you teleport me there now?"

_"BE CAREFUL, TOMMY."_

With that last bit of advice, Tommy vanished from the men's room in a haze of vibrant red energy. When he re-materialized, he found himself just outside the high fence of the Angel Grove Power Plant.

He turned around, quickly scanning the area for signs of life. His hawk-like gaze passed the quiet parking lot, the abandoned security booth, and two video cameras perched on either side of the gate… both melted.

_So whoever visited the plant has some firepower,_ he noted, his fist closing around his Turbo Key. _And Justin is in there alone…_

He jabbed the key into his morpher. "Red Lightning Turbo Power!!"

The power wrapped around him like electricity, charging his body with the strength and energy needed to face any foe. The red armor coated his body, durable enough to withstand almost anything evil could throw at it.

Once the transformation was complete, the Red Turbo Ranger raced across the pavement and leapt over the twelve-foot gates without breaking stride. He somersaulted through the air, landed in a deep crouch, and bolted off again, his features blurring as his pace broke the sound barrier.

Caution be damned, the facility was simply huge! He'd never find anything sneaking around like some cat burglar. And without the communicators working, or emergency teleportation available, Justin wouldn't have been able to seek any help if he needed it.

A sudden disturbance urged him to a stop. At supersonic speed, he couldn't make out any sounds, but he'd seen a strange mist collect above him.

Once he stopped he heard the grating whistle of steam escaping.

_A piece broke,_ he realized, _Someone_ _was here…_

He stalked carefully, approaching a machine fenced within layers of piping. Whatever it was, it certainly looked important.

Before he could investigate, a dull thud made him jump.

"Justin?" he murmured, his voice carefully measured. He waited a moment for a response, but when none was forthcoming, he hurried in the direction the sound came from.

He gasped, his mind whirling in disbelief, when he found a blue form propped bonelessly against the far wall.

"Justin!" he cried, falling to his knees beside his teammate. There was blood everywhere… cuts up and down his arms, legs, and torso. Tommy felt his stomach flip at the sight of blood dripping onto Power Ranger armor.

And he was under five feet in height.

"Justin!" Tommy repeated, unlatching the cracked blue helmet. He held his breath, steeling himself for what was potentially a horrifying sight.

_Thank God…_

The boy was breathing, although shallowly. His eyes were closed, and while blood dripped from the corner of his lip, his face was unmarked.

He was alive.

"Justin, can you hear me?" Tommy leaned closer, brushing the boy's long bangs from his eyes. "I'm getting you out of here."

Somewhere in the labyrinthine plant, whatever devil did this still lurked.

Tommy gently leaned Justin over his shoulder, gripping him tightly with both arms. Careful not to jostle the injured boy, he rose to his feet.

"**Sorry, Tommy, but you've got far more pressing matters to take care of before the pipsqueak gets his band aid.**"

Tommy froze, his eyes widening as his sluggish mind recognized the voice that mocked him. Deep, sultry, and just _dripping_ with such vile wickedness his skin began to crawl.

Suddenly, Tommy found no power in his knees. He laid Justin back down, careful not to injure him further, and raced to the center of the room.

_It can't be…_he thought, though his heart had never beat faster. His mind whirled in a daze… he couldn't tell whether he should be leaping for joy, or sobbing in despair.

The monster had nearly killed Justin.

It was about to kill him.

He took deep breaths, his every sense alert for even the slightest sound or motion. The delay was almost maddening.

Then, _finally_, a sound filled the spacious room, echoing in the empty air.

Heels clicking.

She emerged from the dense piping, a heavy black cloak sweeping around her petite frame. Black vinyl covered her arms and legs, and a gilded black bustier hugged her waist and chest. Soft brown waves framed her face, tumbling against her shoulders and gleaming in the fluorescent light.

But what was most disturbing was her face… painted lips twisted into a saccharine smile, and ferocious, fiery red eyes staring right through him, promising worlds of pain and retribution.

Retribution for sins he never intended to commit.

"**Hello, Tommy,**" she murmured, casually strolling toward him, "**Miss me?**"

_Kimberly…_

He couldn't find the breath to speak her name.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Face to Face

**Pawns**

**Chapter Thirteen: Face to Face

* * *

**

The scene reminded him so much of a classic Old West showdown, he could almost see tumbleweed drifting across the expanse between them.

Both stood still and wary, waiting for the other to make the first move. They stared at each other with more emotion than could ever be put into words.

Her eyes burned with hate, outrage, and a terrifying anticipation.

His eyes swam in remorse, confusion, and sickening dread.

He was so overwhelmed he actually felt dizzy. Part of him was grateful that she still lived, for at least with life came the smallest glimmer of hope. Hope that she could be freed, that the wonderful girl he'd adored could be restored.

But another part wanted to curse whatever force was responsible for arranging this showdown… whoever moved the pieces of Fate to make him stare into the hate-filled eyes of the girl he once loved more than he could possibly express.

He still did.

"**It was funny, actually**," Kim drawled, breaking the silence with her sultry alto, "**He put up a pretty good fight. But as soon as my blade cut through his armor, all this energy leaked out, and he shrank like a cheap T-shirt in the wash.**"

She laughed… a deep, indulgent snicker. "**Just imagine my surprise when Blue Boy deflated. From then on, he was a pincushion for my swords.**"

He continued to watch her, balling his fists in a vain effort to quell their shaking. "Why did you do it?" he demanded softly.

"**What? Hurt the Smurf? Well, it's nothing personal; just wanted to show you that I meant business.**" She smiled perversely. "**That, and test out my strength against a Power Ranger. I've gotten a lot better since our last fight.**"

Tommy watched as she yanked the heavy cloak from her shoulders. "I didn't fight you on Muiranthias, Kim. Do you know why?"

Her smile turned into a sneer, her hand unconsciously touching the cheek the Pink Turbo Ranger nearly ripped off her face. "**Of course I do: why do you own dirty work when your blonde bitch is more than eager?**"

The Red Ranger flinched at the words. "Kat was desperate," he tried to reason, "We had to stop the fighting, to save you and Jason before Maligore woke up. She didn't want to hurt you."

Kimberly sighed dramatically. "**You are such a broken record.**" She reached behind her back, drawing an obsidian archer's bow. "**But it doesn't matter. The time for talk was four months ago. Now I'll let the Flame do the talking.**"

The instant her fingers touched the fine chord, a blaze of fire erupted across the bow, aimed right at the Red Ranger. He barely had the chance to dodge as the arrow streaked through the air, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

His breath hitched in surprise when he noticed the melted concrete that marked his previous position.

oooOOOooo

"And remember to go _through_ the wormhole," Scorpina instructed at a painfully slow pace. "If you don't enter at the dead center at more than mach three, you won't make it to M51."

The simpleton saluted from the bottom of the boarding ramp. "So what's in this letter again?"

Goldar's fangs gnashed as he repeated, "An invitation to a victory party."

Rito nodded. "Cool! Am I invited too?"

A cool grin twisted Scorpina's sanguine lip. "Rita will tell you when she opens it; and you know how angry she gets when someone else opens her mail, so…"

"I'll be extra careful," Rito determined, puffing his chest. "You can count on Rito, yessiree!" He pivoted, and marched up the ramp into the one-man vessel. "I'll deliver this baby express! Yeah… I'll even pick up some wrapping paper on Onyx, make it look pretty…"

His voice faded as the hatch sealed closed behind him.

Goldar and Scorpina waved at the ship, false smiles painted on their lips.

"Do you think that fool can make it all the way home by himself?" Scorpina wondered.

"He made it _here_, didn't he?" the Titan pointed out. "He'll be fine."

The ship's rockets flared to life, blowing smoke into the hangar. Moments later, the sleek vessel lifted off the ground, and disappeared through the gate into the bleak skies.

The moment the roaring of the engines faded, Scorpina heaved a dramatic sigh of relief. "_Finally_! I think I was killing brain cells every time I spoke to him!"

Goldar released a deep chuckle. "And you only had to tolerate him for a matter of days. Imagine living with him for _months._" He held his hand in the direction of the exit. "Shall we?"

Scorpina smiled, and stepped past him. Side by side, the gilded pair traversed the winding hallways of the lower levels of Lord Zedd's extravagant Lunar Palace.

The sleek assassin couldn't help a malicious smile. "I must hand it to our Lord. Sending Rita an invitation to his wedding is the utmost in cruelty. If only I could see her face when she reads it!"

Goldar nodded his agreement. "As would I… though I would certainly not want to be within twenty parsecs of that old witch ever again." He then leaned closer to his companion. "Although, now that Rito Revolto is out of our lives, we can speak more freely on this matter. Who is our Lord marrying? How could he _possibly_ find a suitable wife in this sector of the galaxy?"

The lovely assassin answered with a widened grin. "Our Lord plans to make the announcement this very day. In fact, he awaits us in his throne room."

Goldar frowned thoughtfully, pondering the possibilities during the lengthy hike to the high tower. _There isn't a halfway decent villainess anywhere near here! I've heard Divatox has been fishing for treasure on Earth, but she is so beneath our Lord it's laughable. Why replace Rita with an even greater whiner? Rumors have spread that Dark Specter's upstart princess Astronema has come of age, but I doubt Specter would agree to such a union…_

Before his mind could get any further, the pair reached the large double doors of wrought iron that separated Zedd's seat of power from the remainder of the palace. Shaking his mind clear of speculation, the towering warrior straightened his shoulders and marched into the presence of the Emperor of Evil.

Lord Zedd sat at his throne, his head leaning against one hand as he watched an image magically projected into the air. Beside him, the Kerovan intellectual Egeon stood stiffly, a disinterested frown on his face.

"My Lord?" Scorpina spoke, announcing their presence.

Zedd lifted his free hand, and gestured them to approach. "I trust Rita's brother is gone?"

"Gone, with your invitation," Goldar informed him. "And even if the idiot doesn't make it to M51, he'll never manage to wind his way back here."

"It doesn't matter," Zedd decided, "I would like Rita to read the message, and deal one final blow to her bruised pride, but one way or another she has been humiliated. Behold, my new Queen."

His face alight with curiosity, Goldar hurried to his master's side. His eyes narrowed as he watched the scene displayed before him.

A woman clad entirely in black flipped through the air, delivering powerful blows to what looked like a distracted Red Ranger.

Goldar frowned. _I have never seen Tommy fight so poorly. Has she cast some spell on him, slowing his wits?_

After a rapid exchange, nearly too quick for the naked eye to properly follow, a particularly nasty blow knocked the Red Ranger off his high horse.

The woman slowed, throwing her long brown hair back with a toss of the head.

Goldar gaped.

"Kimberly?"

Lord Zedd chuckled at the sheer astonishment on his warrior's face. "Why the surprise, Goldar? I have had my eye on her before."

The Titan fought a frown of disapproval. He clearly remembered when Zedd had first deemed to wed the childish Power Ranger. It was right after Tommy had lost the Green Ranger powers forever; somehow, the pure Pink Ranger had attracted the Emperor's eye.

Despite his concerns, Goldar's blind loyalty brought him planetside, to abduct the unwary Pink Ranger when she was alone. He'd even cast a spell on her, intended to make her shed her sweet character, and become a woman fit to wed an Emperor of Evil.

Oddly enough, eventually she _did_ shed that natural purity.

_Something tells me there's an interesting story behind this confrontation,_ he realized, staring agape at the tense battle.

"Now I am ready to collect my Empress," Zedd announced, rising from his throne, "Together, we will topple Zordon's chosen." He leaned over, grasping his silver scepter between muscled fingers. "All I require is the perfect moment to interrupt this little drama."

oooOOOooo

_"Tommy, the kid gloves are off! She wasn't going to stop until she **killed** you." _

When Katherine made that declaration, the truth never really sank in. At the time, he was too concerned over Kimberly's injuries to even consider that the Pink Ranger had a point.

Afterward, the battle with Maligore and subsequent disappearance of his ex-girlfriend gave him much greater concerns. He'd never really pondered the spell of Maligore. What exactly did the Flame of Destruction do? Was it truly capable of tearing away the heart of a person?

He had his answer when he saw the brutal beating Justin had endured.

She was vicious. Animalistic. Heartless.

But she was _still_ Kimberly… and he couldn't hurt her.

What was it that crippled him so? True, he still loved her… the deep devotion he thought he had shirked ran just as true as the day he raced into Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension to rescue her.

But it was more than that. It was also guilt.

The guilt that moved him to carry the forged letter in his pocket wherever he went.

_**"The time for talk was four months ago."**_

Four months ago, he had received a heart-rending letter from the woman he loved. He tried to distract himself of the pain, first by taking a brief vacation, then in the company of Heather Thompson, and finally… with Kat.

True, his feelings for Kat grew to more than merely that; but that took time. He had _chosen_ to deal with his pain by replacing the one he thought caused it.

He could have dealt with his pain differently. He could've mustered the courage to see her… at least _speak_ to her afterward!

It didn't have to be immediate. He had over three months to act, before Divatox forced their reunion under less than ideal circumstances… to say the least.

Three months… how many times did he wonder about her? How many times did he look at the sky, or the lake in Angel Grove Park, or even her old locker at school, and remember her? How many times did her face pop up in his mind, in his dreams? How many times did he yearn to speak to her… not even for answers, but just to hear her voice?

If he had followed that urge just _once_, all of this could have been avoided. They could have worked out the misunderstanding. Her heart would've been free of the frustrations and hurt that left her vulnerable to Maligore's evil. Her spirit would've been strong, as it always had been. She would've _fought_ against the evil; fought for her freedom. She would have broken the spell, just as Jason did, with Lerigot's aid-

He hissed in agony, his right hand cradling a painful slash on his left shoulder. His eyes blurred with moisture, sliding from the blood oozing over his pristine gloves, to the one that caused it.

Kimberly smirked with satisfaction, flaming eyes turning to the red stain on the edge of her razor-sharp bow. "**Looks like I've shed first blood, Tommy,**" she noted, "**Maybe **_**now**_** you'll stop dancing around me.**"

Tommy clenched his jaw against the pain, and forced himself to stand tall. His distraction left him wide open for that strike, he had underestimated just how _fast_ she was. And she handled that bow like it was an extension of her body.

He swallowed. This was simply _not_ the time for remorse… though he still felt it weigh him down like a clump of lead in his stomach.

"Turbo Lightning Sword," he forced through clenched teeth. Energy swirled from his palm, forming the Red Turbo Ranger's primary weapon.

He gripped his blade between bloodstained fingers, bending his knees as he prepared himself for what was to come.

She tossed her hair behind her back. "**That's more like it!**"

Both hands met at the center of her bow, splitting the weapon into two short swords. Her arms hovered at her sides, malicious glee glinting in her ruby eyes as she charged forward.

Tommy met her halfway, watching as one blade arced forward and the other swung behind her. He lifted his sword, letting her first strike glance of the sharp edge, and ducked the follow-up swing. She spun around, bringing both blades to bear at once. He gripped his sword with both hands, angling the long blade to collide with both of the obsidian scythes.

It was a macabre dance made perversely beautiful by the graceful movement, gleaming weapons, and unyielding determination of both combatants. Throughout the battle, Kimberly led, grunting with frustration and effort as she forced Tommy to back away. The Red Ranger remained ever on the defensive, never striking with more force than needed to knock her off balance, and give himself a moment to recover his bearings.

The care he took to not hurt a single hair on Kimberly's head was painfully obvious. Every instance Kimberly punched through his impeccable defense, she'd taunt him with a shallow cut. Much as she did to Justin, she covered much of his body in open wounds, letting the blood gradually sully his luminescent armor.

Yet Tommy would do no such thing. His brilliant silver blade never came in contact with her flesh or clothing, nor did it come close. Instead, his sword served as a shield, blocking her blows as best he could.

He had hoped that his mercy would prove to Kimberly that he _didn't_ want to harm her. She refused to believe his words, but his actions couldn't be denied.

Unfortunately, she interpreted his actions differently.

"**You arrogant **_**bastard!**_" she howled, a nimbus of fire glowing around her eyes, "**You think I'm so weak you can beat me without even trying? Fight… back!**"

She punctuated her last word with two vicious downward swings, both backed by enough force to topple a redwood. Tommy managed to scramble out of the way with a split-second to spare, letting Kim's blows dig deep into the concrete ground.

Kim growled furiously, struggling to dislodge her swords from the tight sheathes they cleaved into the floor.

"Kim, I'm not _trying_ to beat you! I'm trying to get you back!"

Kim's gaze jumped up at the sound of metal clattering against the ground. She stared at the Red Ranger, who slowly lifted his hands in surrender. His sword lay forsaken at least six feet away from him.

He took a tentative step forward, but her sharp glare froze him in place. "Kim, this isn't you! You're a loving, compassionate person! I don't understand why you're still under Maligore's spell-"

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** place the blame!**" she snarled, her fists clenched in outrage, "**It's your fault! You left me… you made me spiteful, hurt, and weak. The Flame just shed the weakness, burned away the pain, and gave me the strength to **_**do**_** something about it!**"

Despite the hundreds of times his own conscience laid such accusations on him, it still stabbed like a dull knife to hear Kimberly say it.

He lowered his hands to his sides. "...you're right."

oooOOOooo

"And now, move your tassels to the other side of your caps."

The sea of students obliged, sliding the dangling ornaments to the right of the center peak.

"Class of 1997, I'm proud of each and every one of you. I salute you, and wish you good luck in whatever the future holds!"

The throngs of listeners fell into uproarious applause, celebrating the monumental achievement reached after thirteen years of formal schooling. The students threw their caps into the air, filling the canopy with indigo and yellow Frisbees.

Adam cheered just as loudly as the others, pride swelling his heart as he eagerly searched for a good friend to share it with. After a few moments of looking, he felt arms drape his shoulders from behind.

"Tanya!" he greeted, turning into the hug, "Congratulations!"

The Yellow Ranger laughed gleefully. "This is so incredible! Can you believe…?"

Her words were lost when the six-tone signal rang through the cheerful din. Suddenly, all their mirth faded, and two pairs of serious dark brown eyes met.

Adam grabbed her hand. "Let's find Kat and get out of here."

She nodded mutely, hopping over the row of folding chairs between them and following him to the edge of the swarm of graduates.

"There she is!" Tanya noted, pointing to the row of trees behind the large tent. There, Katherine waved at her teammates frantically.

Tanya and Adam raced to join her amid the trees.

"Here," she told them, pointing to dense bushes nearby, "No one will see us."

The trio dodged into the flora, and huddled around Adam, who activated his communicator. "This is Adam."

"ADAM, NOW THAT THE GRADUATION CEREMONY HAS CONCLUDED, YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS ARE URGENTLY NEEDED AT THE POWER PLANT."

Tanya's eyebrow rose. "What's going on?"

"THIRTY MINUTES AGO, ALPHA DETECTED A TELEPORTATION SIGNAL DESTINED FOR THE ENTRANCE TO THE ENERGY FACILITY. THE POWER RELEASED BY THE GENERATORS DISRUPTS ANY SENSORS, COMMUNICATIONS, OR TELEPORTATION WITHIN THE AREA, MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR US TO DETERMINE THE THREAT REMOTELY. JUSTIN WENT AHEAD TO INVESTIGATE, AND TOMMY JOINED HIM THEREAFTER. WE HAVE HEARD NOTHING FROM EITHER OF THEM YET."

Katherine's gaze darkened. "Can you teleport us directly there once we morph?"

"YES. BE CAREFUL, RANGERS."

The three teens rose to their feet amidst the foliage. After quickly sweeping the area for witnesses, they flexed their wrists, urging their morphers to appear.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

The summoned energies formed cocoons around their bodies, molding armor over their clothing and infusing them with speed and strength far beyond their natural limitations. The instant the transformation was completed, a new wave of power washed over them, sending them on a carrier wave to the gates of the Angel Grove Power Plant.

"No time to waste!" the Green Ranger shouted, bounding over the walls. The Pink and Yellow Rangers were at his heels, following him into the humming facility.

"How are we supposed to find them without any scanners?" Tanya wondered, "This place is enormous!"

As if in answer, a bolt of lightning flashed low in the atmosphere up ahead.

"What was that?" Katherine breathed.

"Lightning… in a cloudless sky," Adam answered, eyes narrowed.

"Let's move," Tanya urged, as the trio vanished into blurs of motion.

oooOOOooo

A bolt of lightning crashed directly overhead, but both ignored it completely.

Silence reigned.

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds since Tommy had made his startling proclamation. Still… the burning silence seemed to stretch into eternity, as he awaited her reaction.

The enraged scowl that had gnarled the spawn of evil's cheek had smoothed, as surprise won out over anger. She stared at the Red Ranger warily, as if he were an asp ready to strike. "**What are you playing at?**"

He took another slow step forward. This time, she made no move to back away. "No games, Kim." His voice was sure, strong… oddly soothing.

Why did his voice still have the power to wrap around her like a warm blanket?

"I… messed up." His hands rose to his head, unlatching the crimson helmet and sliding it off his face. Dark eyes pleaded with her, helping to freeze her in place.

The gap between them closed to just a few feet. She still didn't pull away.

"I should've called you; tried to work things out between us. I had no idea you were hurting so much." He bit his lip, gazing at her sadly. "I didn't even think it was possible for you to hurt more than I did."

Her lower lip thrust out in an exaggerated pout. "**Aww**… **did poor little Tommy get a boo-boo?**"

Her sarcasm was biting, but he didn't let it distract him. "Yes, Kim, I did... because someone lied to me. I don't know who yet, but someone tricked me-"

She interrupted him with a harsh chuckle. "**Oh, of course!**" she mocked, "**It's so obvious! Someone made a clone of me, making you hate me enough to chase after Katherine while I was a continent away! Or, maybe it's the old 'out of sight, out of mind' deal? Only with **_**your**_** memory, you forgot I even existed! So you're innocent… you never **_**meant**_** to drop me like a bad habit!**"

She dropped the false humor. "**Too bad that doesn't erase the fact that you **_**did**_"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she promptly shut it with a fierce front kick, targeting the vulnerable solar plexus. Tommy lurched back, stumbling in a haze as tears of pain all but blinded him.

He was so distracted, he had no defense for Kimberly's renewed assault. She mercilessly pounded him without offering a moment to breathe.

It was a roundhouse kick, striking Tommy in his unmasked face, that finally toppled the leader of the Power Rangers.

Dazed and bleeding, and fighting for consciousness, Tommy barely felt it as Kimberly snatched his collar, forcing him to lift his head.

She stared at him for a long moment. Battered, bruised, and bloody… he probably couldn't even see her. Her gaze flashed with the energy of Maligore, drinking in the very picture of her revenge.

And she waited.

She waited for a wash of happiness… of true contentment to flood her veins, and finally ease the stress that corded her every muscle, and addled her mind both at rest and awake.

It didn't come.

oooOOOooo

_'Think like a man of action, and act like a man of thought.'_

It was a famous quote, though Katherine couldn't recall who first said it. It didn't particularly matter anyway; there was a wealth of wisdom in that phrase, to enrich the life of any man, or woman.

She strove to live by those words. She couldn't just lull herself into a false feeling of security, or shy away from taking action for the better good. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't let her passions reign free, and act or speak without considering the consequences.

However, when she finally disentangled herself from the heavy piping of the power plant, and got a glimpse of the ghastly scene before her… her reason was extinguished by icy fear.

She absorbed it in an instant. She saw Justin, lying frozen like a grisly statue, his small stature leading her to believe the Power had left him. Then she saw Kimberly, straddled over a limp and defenseless Tommy. She saw the blood on his face, the tears in his armor… and the pristine, unmarked skin of the woman who tried so vigorously to rip him to shreds.

Without a blink of the eye, word to her comrades, or even a steadying breath, she drew Windfire in a silent command, and pulled back the cord.

Before either Adam or Tanya could fully discern what was happening, a silver-pink arrow streaked through the air.

The arrow whistled faintly as it parted the air before it, drawing Kimberly's attention… but the spawn of evil had no time to react as the magically-enhanced tip bit deeply into her exposed upper arm.

The terrible shriek that tore through her throat, deepened by the rich voice the Flame granted her, echoed through the hallways.

The force of the blow threw Kimberly off Tommy easily, letting her drop into a shivering, spastic heap nearly two yards distant.

Ruby eyes dripped brilliant flames, her body quaking as she blindly tried to grab the arrow that had torn through skin and muscle to pierce the bone.

The shrieking tapered off soon after, replaced by frenzied whimpers as Kim struggled to pull the arrow from her body.

"Oh God…" Tanya murmured, stepping back in astonishment. She blinked again and again, as if trying to undo the terrifying, merciless action she'd just witnessed.

Had Katherine's aim been mere inches off, the first Pink Ranger could have lain dead before them all.

She numbly watched her best friend slide Windfire over her shoulder, and hurry to check on Tommy.

"Tanya!"

The Yellow Ranger shook herself out of her stupor, and gazed into Adam's opaque visor.

He touched her shoulder in a small gesture of comfort. "Go check on Justin."

She nodded, and hurried to the prone Blue Ranger. Adam watched her, and then turned his eyes to Katherine, Tommy, and Kimberly.

"At least it's finally over," he sighed.

oooOOOooo

The piercing sound of a woman screaming was enough to draw Tommy back to his senses. He groggily opened his eyes, blinking at the vibrant pink that overwhelmed his vision.

"Kim…"

Katherine's face turned to stone. "It's me."

She slid her arm beneath his shoulders, helping him rise. His hands cradled his face, gently probing the swollen, bloody mess Kimberly had left.

"What happened to…?" he started to ask, until the soft whimpers of pain finally penetrated his conscious hearing. He whirled around, and his battered face hung in open shock.

Kimberly lay on her side, heaving painful gulps of air, as her hand squeezed the flesh around the arrow that drove into her arm. Blood poured in rivers from the wound, bathing her flushed skin, matted hair, and black clothes in rich sanguine. The horrible image instantly burned itself into the Red Ranger's brain, sure to haunt his nightmares every night thereafter.

He was so stunned, he merely stared at her, watching her bite her lip furiously as she tried to muffle her agony.

Slowly, he managed to pry his eyes away from Kimberly, and sluggishly turned to Katherine.

She recoiled at the accusation in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"You… you…" He closed his eyes tightly, searching for the rational mind that had abandoned him. He couldn't find it in time to hold back furious words. "You almost killed her!"

She folded her arms tightly. "I hit her in the _arm_, Tommy, and I recall enough biology to know she has no vital organs between the shoulder and elbow." The defensive sarcasm vanished in a heavy sigh. "What else could I have done to stop her before she finished you off?"

Her argument would have made sense, if Tommy were able to think clearly. Instead of noticing how his girlfriend steeled herself against his words, all he could register was Kimberly, writhing in pain, drowning in hate, slipping even _further_ away from him…

"Dammit, Kat!" he growled, anger numbing the pain of his injuries and lending him the strength to rise to his feet, "She's under a _spell_… just like you were when Rita turned you into her pet! Did Kim ever try to kill _you_? What the hell do you have against her, anyway??"

Somewhere in his addled mind, he knew he was being grossly unfair. He knew Katherine wouldn't try to do Kimberly any permanent damage. He _knew_ she had done it to save _him_… not out of jealousy, revenge, or any other personal reason.

A cold silence fell between them, as Katherine processed the depth of his accusation. Nothing could hurt more than his suspicion… did he have absolutely _no_ faith in her?

"Against her?" Kat repeated, when she finally recovered her voice. "Why? Just because I care enough about you not to watch you skewered like shrimp? Because I was able to take action, when all you could do was stand and watch her beat you to a pulp?? What is _your_ problem??" By now, her voice had risen to a shout. "Do you honestly think you can save her by letting her _kill_ you?"

"Guys!" Adam suddenly shouted, breaking the intense standoff. "This isn't helping anyone!"

Red and Pink turned away from each other, each quietly breathing.

"Let's get Kimberly out of here," the Green Ranger suggested. "Alpha can mend her arm, and hopefully Zordon can figure out how she could still be under Maligore's spell. He's been dead for weeks; it just doesn't make sense."

"Do we have any idea what she was doing here?" Kat questioned.

"Justin was out when I got here," Tommy reported, his gaze lingering on Kimberly. "Adam, come with me to check on Kim. Kat, you look around for anything unusual."

_Gee Tommy, could you be a little __**more**__ vague?_ she wondered, her anger draining the patience right out of her. She quickly made as much space as possible between herself and the Red Ranger.

oooOOOooo

"Justin? Can you hear me?" Tanya urged, gently patting his face to pull him to consciousness. "Come on, Justin…"

It was beyond sickening to see her young friend mauled, but she had managed to beat down the nausea and methodically check his vitals. He still breathed, albeit shallowly, and his heartbeat was regular. Most of the cuts were shallow enough that they'd already stopped bleeding.

And then, his eyes fluttered.

The Yellow Ranger decided to try and rouse him, and perhaps gain some insight into what happened.

Finally, her diligence paid off, and Justin managed to open his damp, unfocused eyes. She couldn't contain a sigh of relief. "Can you hear me?"

"Tanya," he breathed. He began blinking fiercely, trying to orient himself.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He licked his cracked lips, trying to moisten them enough to articulate. "Generator…" He blinked again, fighting for clarity. "Did something… then saw me…" His breath hitched. "C…cut me…"

Tanya eased the boy into her arms, offering what little consolation she could. "It'll be okay, Justin. We're all here now, and we got Kim. It's over."

He sighed into her chest, the air rustling the long bangs that hung over his face. She gently stroked the back of his head, and slowly lowered him back to the ground. "I'll check out the generator, and see what she did."

She then threw him a reassuring thumbs-up, and turned around. She'd heard the argument escalate between Kat and Tommy, and was silently thankful that Adam managed to distract them before it came to blows. And with everyone's emotions running so high… it wasn't unlikely.

Finally, it looked like everything was going to work out all right. At least it would, once she determined what exactly Kimberly had done to the generator.

She made her way to the web of piping that surrounded the heart of the plant. Yet even amidst the thrumming of the machine, she heard something oddly regular; like a pulse-

-or a tick.

_Oh please… no!_

Desperately, she searched the area until her gaze fell upon a small box, with red numbers scrolling down.

Two minutes and thirty eight seconds.

Tanya's breath came in shallow gasps as she grabbed the bomb.

_Nowhere to throw it, and I can't contact Zordon!_ she realized, her heartbeat rising, _I can't deactivate it on my own…_

Without thinking, she burst into a supersonic run, vanishing in a streak of vibrant yellow motion.

Against all odds, despite the panic clouding her mind, she managed to wind her way back through the plant with far less difficulty than it took finding her way inside. Her face lit up with joy as she saw the high gates of the plant draw closer and closer.

She couldn't muster the courage to actually _look_ at the time remaining.

With a grunt of effort, she launched her body into the air, flipping over the gate, and crouching deep to stick her landing. She nestled the bomb to her chest, careful not to accidentally drop it.

"Zordon!" she shouted into her wrist, "I have a bomb!"

The panic was evident in her voice, but Zordon was able to piece together the terrifying situation.

_"TANYA, SIT THE BOMB ON THE GROUND, AND MOVE AWAY. ALPHA, SET THE TELEPORTER." _

Tanya did as ordered, and made as much room between herself and the bomb as possible. She watched intently as the bomb began to glow with energy.

Finally, it vanished in a white carrier wave.

"Zordon? What did you do?"

_"WE TELEPORTED THE BOMB INTO SPACE, WHERE IT CAN DO LITTLE HARM."_

With that reassurance, Tanya was able to breathe again.

oooOOOooo

Adam watched, mystified, as the Yellow Ranger raced out of the plant as if the fate of the world depended on it. Part of him worried for her, and urged him to follow. But before he could, Kimberly seemed to emerge from her agonized daze.

"**Get… away from me!**" she screeched, her demand broken by a gulp of breath.

Tommy chewed his lip in exasperation. "Kim, I swear to God, I want to help you!" Yet with each forward step he took, she kicked her body further away, dragging herself along the cold concrete.

The Red Ranger closed his eyes. He couldn't stomach it. She lay in a puddle of her own blood, the loss of which left her skin pale. With each inch she pulled away, she lengthened the crimson streak that stained the pristine concrete.

Could she even _survive_ such a loss of blood without medical attention?

He couldn't teleport her out, and he flat-out refused to knock her unconscious. The only way to save her was to carry her, kicking and screaming.

He swallowed a breath, and glanced at the Green Ranger. "I'm going to need my helmet."

Adam read the order, and the fierce determination, in Tommy's swollen, narrow eyes. With a quick nod, he hurried to collect the crimson helmet, discarded on the bloodied battlefield.

"Kim, there's no where to go," Tommy said gently, "except with us."

It was that precise moment, during the grim silence that stretched between the estranged lovers, that the orchestrator of all this chaos took center stage. A white-hot flash of lightning forced the Red Ranger to take a step back, shielding his stunned eyes.

When he was finally able to see again, he found himself staring into the fierce ruby visor of the Emperor of Evil.

Lord Zedd, twenty-eighth of the house of Zhept, folded his arms over his proud, muscled chest. Behind him, he heard the startled gasp of his bride-to-be. And before him, he stared pointedly at the thunderstruck leader of the Power Rangers.

"Zedd?" he mumbled, his shock making his expression almost comical.

The Emperor tilted his head as he appraised his foe. "Tommy. As eloquent as ever, I see."

"Tommy!"

The Red Ranger glanced behind him, and a confident grin touched his split lip as the Pink and Green Rangers dashed toward him, taking a battle stance at either side.

Adam offered Tommy his helmet. "Looks like this isn't over yet."

Tommy nodded his thanks, and snapped on his helmet.

"Oh, but I think it is, Rangers. At least for now."

And then, the Rangers got their first taste of Lord Zedd's personal power.

He thrust a single hand forward, the silver tips gleaming with unnatural electricity. The currents of power leapt from each tip like a biting whip, slapping each Ranger with enough energy to fry an elephant.

The three teens screamed as the energy sizzled through their bodies, and then collapsed to the floor.

A satisfied smirk touched Zedd's hidden lip as he watched them struggle to their feet. _Now why didn't I do that __**sooner**_

Though, mere physical pain wasn't enough. He wanted them all to suffer in mind and spirit, as well as body. And through his master plan, he'd achieved that end... and soon, it would culminate in a final, bloody showdown.

But not yet.

The Emperor turned to his prize.

Kimberly flinched under his gaze, but did her best to hide her fear.

"**What do you want, Zedd**?" she demanded in a steady voice. She managed to compose herself extraordinarily well for someone fighting for sobriety against mind-numbing pain and panic.

"You."

This time, the spawn of evil made no attempt to hide her true feelings. Her eyes widened, and once again, she bit down against the pain and did her best to crawl away from the simmering menace before her.

"Stay away from her!"

Zedd glanced behind him, watching in amusement as the Red Ranger forced himself to his feet. His body heaved with deep breaths, and his knees shivered as he tried to support his own weight.

His legs buckled, dropping him to his hands and knees in fatigue.

Zedd laughed deeply at the humbled hero, before turning back to his prize. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere less crowded."

Her flaming eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I have a doctor at my disposal that can tend your wounds," he informed her, his voice too low for the others to hear, "I am your only escape. Either you come to my palace, or you allow yourself to be dragged back to the Power Chamber."

The Emperor lowered himself to one knee, bringing him eye-level with the young human. Slowly, he offered her his hand.

"It's me... or Tommy."

Kim's lip trembled as she tried to articulate her hatred for the despot. How many times did he try to kill her? She'd almost died in his Dark Dimension, his machine draining the dwindling Pink energy right out of her until Tommy…

She forcibly shoved that memory into the depths of her mind. _**I was a different person then**_ she rationalized, _**and so was Tommy.**_

Was it... even _possible_... that Zedd was no threat to her? If he truly wanted to kill her, he could have accomplished that easily already. Whatever energy he cast at the Rangers, dropping them like so many flies, would've surely killed her in her weakened state.

The real question was... whom did she hate less? The alien menace that ravaged entire solar systems, or the man who broke her heart?

Slowly, a cold smirk pulled her lip. _**Anything's better than letting Tommy and Kat get the best of me.**_

Wordlessly, she touched her fingers to Zedd's palm.

"Kim, no!" Tommy yelled, struggling to regain his equilibrium. This time, he managed to rise to his feet, albeit shakily.

A faint pulse of energy shot from Zedd's hand into Kim. With a soft sigh, she fell into the villain's waiting arms.

"**Zedd**!" Tommy roared, stumbling toward him, "What did you do to her??"

The Emperor could have easily sent her to the moon as she was, listless on the cold concrete. Yet a malicious smile lit his hidden face at the scene he would act for the distraught Red Ranger.

Gallantly, Zedd lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, letting her head lean against his shoulder.

"My dear boy, I think you've managed to hurt her _far_ more than I ever did," Zedd chuckled, "Is it really a surprise she would choose me?" Then, as instantly as he appeared, the Emperor vanished... taking his prize with him.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Proposal

**Pawns**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Proposal

* * *

**

It wasn't long enough.

That was the first thought to swim into Kimberly's foggy mind when finally pulled from the comforting arms of sleep.

A restful, peaceful, dreamless slumber. The first one she'd had since her life had taken such a bizarre and dramatic turn.

She felt consciousness slowly encroach, and for a brief moment, yearned to fight it. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed before they even opened, desperate to lose herself in that perfect nothingness.

It was so much easier facing that empty nonexistence than what lay before her.

Unfortunately, her attendant noticed the flickering signs of wakefulness, despite her attempt to hide it.

"I have done all I can," a soft, clinical voice informed her, "The torn arteries, muscle, and skin have been mended, and the hole in your bone has been closed. The area will be tender for a few days, but otherwise your recovery should be complete."

Kimberly jolted awake when she realized she'd _never_ heard that voice before. She blinked her flame eyes into focus, and stared at the middle-aged man hovering above her.

For a fleeting moment, she locked her gaze with narrow green eyes, set into a worn face made older by years of distress. His cheeks were so wan, and eyes so cold, even the spawn of evil felt a slight tremor at the sight of him.

"**Where am I?**" she demanded.

"Memory lapses aren't uncommon when dealing with extensive injury," he narrated, keeping his eyes off her, "You are in your personal quarters in Lord Zedd's palace."

_That_ piece of information jogged her memory. She bolted upright, bouncing slightly atop the soft mattress. Her gaze darted around the chamber like a bee.

The room was spacious; larger than her entire apartment in Florida. The bed itself was by far bigger than any she'd seen before, covered in plush blankets and pillows. Beneath the bed lay a radial rug of thick fur, that finally tapered off into the cold stone of the floor. The rest of the furniture was equally elaborate: a soft sofa, full vanity, sinfully enormous closet, and expansive balcony overlooking the barren hills and craters of Earth's satellite.

Kimberly's eyebrow slowly rose. "**Nice cell.**"

She turned at the sound of clanging metal, and watched the man pack his medical utensils at a feverish pace.

Without thinking, her hand shot forward to clutch the man's wrist. He froze at the physical contact, harsh gaze sliding to her.

"**You're human, like me,**" she noted. "**What are you doing here?**"

It was clear he found it difficult to look the girl in the face. His eyes lingered on her insistent fingers. "I am a scholar, who happens to owe Zedd a debt. Nursing you to health these past few days will hopefully repay what I owe, and terminate our dealings."

The young woman blinked. "**Few **_**days**_"

"You may not recall, but you were _impaled_ by a magically-enhanced arrow, that severed your brachial artery, gouged your biceps brachii, and penetrated the marrow of your humerus," the man recounted. "The spell of Maligore may have enhanced your strength and speed, but you are still quite mortal. With that would, you would have quickly bled to death." His eyes narrowed. "Please remove your hand from my person."

Kim blinked again, as if she'd forgotten she was holding him. She released her grip, her hand then sliding to the soft white bandage wrapping her arm. Clenching her teeth, she tore the bandage from her arm, and gawked at the perfectly healed flesh.

"**Amazing,**" she murmured, fingers lightly tracing the skin that had been ripped open the last time she'd seen it. Her brow creased thoughtfully, "**Why does **_**he**_** care whether I live or die?**"

"That is a question best reserved for the Emperor himself."

Kim nodded slowly, yet the man noticed her cast a furtive glance at the balcony. The _open_ balcony, hanging over the empty expanse of the moon.

"You could run, of course," he noted, hefting his supply bag. "There is an artificial atmosphere surrounding the palace and all lands within a quarter mile. Then, it is only a matter of contacting your pirate friend, or even stealing one of the Emperor's vessels. With the help of the Fates, you might be able to escape." He shrugged carelessly. "Of course, you would never know what he wanted to speak to you about."

Kim stared at the man as he stiffly crossed the room, her face a perfect blend of surprise and confusion. She heard the door whine open, and then snap closed, the faint sound echoing through the hollow room.

With a heavy sigh, the spawn of evil laid back onto the bed, lips pulling into a contemplative pout. "**Fine, Zedd… I'll play your little game.**"

oooOOOooo

The moment the door clicked safely behind him, Egeon's frozen façade melted. His steady breaths quickened, drying his throat and aching in his chest.

Overwhelmed with feelings he'd tried so desperately to repress, the Kerovan leaned against the wall. His medical bag dropped from trembling fingers, thumping when it struck the stone floor.

It had been _years_ since he'd seen a teenaged human before.

_She is so young; far too young to suffer what she has…_

She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Karone; provided, of course, his long-lost daughter still lived.

His heart quickened, echoing in his ears.

It just wouldn't end! No matter what he did, how much he accomplished… how determinedly he carried out his revenge… the pain never went away. He could still see his sweet little girl, playing innocently in the gardens of their happy home… and then, brutally torn away from love and safety by the hands of a living demon.

His life had never been the same afterward. Then, when his wife died and son vanished, his loss was complete. He had nothing to live for, save vengeance itself. The prospect of blowing the smirking demon to atoms kept him alive for nearly a decade.

Only after he'd seen the Sky Base erupt, taking that damnable Darkonda with it, he realized the truth: there was nothing after that.

Egeon lifted his hand to his forehead, massaging the tense, wrinkled skin. He'd tried so desperately to take solace in the fact that the victory had been his. Somewhere in the Afterlife, the monstrosity was suffering for his crimes against humanity and nature.

But what would become of _him_ when he departed this realm?

Without the perfect focus of righteous indignation, his mind wandered to such things. And for the first time in his memory, real fear crept into Egeon's soul. Fear for what would become of him, both in the rest of his life, and afterward.

In that terrifying way of his, Lord Zedd seemed to read the emotions that warred within the Kerovan immediately. Rather than let Egeon leave his service, he promised him relief. Relief from the nightmares, the grief, the _guilt_… freedom from everything he suffered, now that his heart had room for it.

Of course, Egeon knew that freedom came at a price. The Emperor never granted "favors" without seeking something in recompense. And so, Egeon dug himself further into the pit of darkness, vowing to carry out the Emperor's will until that debt could be prepaid.

He helped in the repairs of the Emperor's palace. Begrudgingly, he even assisted with the decorations, to make the guestroom "warm" to a human's taste.

He'd done it all, carefully locking his heart behind a wall of ice, never letting himself realize what he was preparing for. He'd even managed to carry out Lord Zedd's most recent command, when he'd returned to his palace with an injured girl in his arms.

His heart didn't melt until he saw her in the flesh. Yes, the girl dressed as a warrior, and through Zedd's magic he'd seen how viciously she fought against her foes. Yet, when she was _up close_… lying in sleep against the soft cushions _he _had selected… Egeon's throat closed.

Asleep, she was just another human girl. At rest, she was innocent, delicate… sweet. Like Karone would have been.

But then she woke, sharp eyes flaming with a wicked power beyond mortal understanding… and silently, Egeon mourned the destruction of another young innocent. The loss of someone else's little girl.

_I can't do this… I know I can't…_

He could cut himself from his feelings for a time, albeit with great effort and struggle, but he _couldn't_ live in the same palace as that girl. He could _never_ bring himself to look into those hateful eyes, set into the face of an innocent victim.

Lord's Zedd's command rang through his mind. _"Mend all her wounds, and alert me immediately when she regains consciousness. And above all, do __**not**__ let her leave. I will not imprison her with iron; that would leave a bad impression."_

The instructions were simple enough to comprehend. The girl was caged, though subtly. And so, despite the churning in his stomach, Egeon obeyed his Lord's commands succinctly; by convincing her to stay in her cage.

Once, he was an esteemed Minister of KO-35. Once, he was a loving husband. Once, he was a doting father.

Now, he was the obedient servant of an intergalactic despot. Now, he obliterated entire species. Now, he manipulated confused little girls.

_I can't do this anymore…_

Slowly, he pushed his tired body off the wall that lent him support. His feet guided him to the chambers of the Emperor himself.

oooOOOooo

"Egeon. Do come in."

The command seemed to flow through the very walls. The Kerovan stopped cold, staring at the large, intricately engraved stone portal to the dark Lord's personal rooms.

The gate slid open, and Egeon found the courage to step inside. The room was overwhelming, more reminiscent of an arcane laboratory than a bedchamber.

In the furthest corner of the triangular apartment, a flat bed of solid concrete sat amidst deep shadows. Tubes of bubbling liquids cast an eerie glow over the area, and long tubes ending in three-inch needles lay coiled around a separate protrusion.

Egeon swallowed his disgust. The chamber only proved how vile a creature the Emperor of Evil truly was. He fed of magical chemicals rather than nature's gifts. He was _nothing_ like a human, save for the mere fact he had two arms, and two legs. How could _he_ empathize with a human's pain, or a father's loss?

_He can't. But perhaps… he can ease them with his powers…_

In truth, he had no other alternative.

"I take it you have news for me?" a deep voice rumbled.

Egeon turned around to stare into the darkness of one corner. There, he finally saw Lord Zedd himself, standing beside a small granite podium with vials and flasks above it.

The human managed to recover his bearings before he spoke. "I have done all you asked. The girl is awake, and healed from her wounds. She awaits you in her chambers."

The silver-plated head nodded curtly. "Excellent. Once again, your skills reinforce your value, Egeon."

Egeon remained silent, his overly bright eyes suddenly darting around the creepy chamber nervously.

The Emperor noted his servant's distraction, and lifted his hand. "Sit."

The scientist blinked, following Zedd's outstretched finger with his eyes. He stared at the Lord's restorative bed in confusion. "Why?"

Zedd answered the bold question directly. "Your service has been exemplary, my friend. You have earned your reward."

Egeon shuddered. That was the first time he'd _ever_ heard the Emperor of Evil use the "F" word… and it made his skin crawl.

"What is my 'reward,' Zedd? What exactly have I earned?"

Zedd gazed at the Kerovan for a brief moment, before turning the podium behind him. He lifted a clear crystal bowl, at the bottom of which lay a thick, black tar.

"I promised you I would relieve you of your pain. You have had your revenge, so your anguish no longer serves a purpose. I can numb you to your pain, with a spell I have been researching. It took me some time, but I believe I've perfected it."

Egeon looked at the Emperor in astonishment. "You actually put _effort_ into this? For me?"

Zedd smiled, though his mask hid his face from observance. After all, the naïve fool didn't need to know his true motivations for the immense amount of time and power he invested into this little project.

"I had never performed such a spell before," Zedd explained, again gesturing to the flat bed. "Once I found record of a spell designed to numb certain emotions, I needed to refine it for the human nervous system, and adjust what would be blocked. It is finally ready for use."

He held out the bowl, so Egeon could clearly see the contents. "I will activate this salve with my powers, and insert it directly into your brain. It will coat certain very specific synapses within your cerebral cortex and temporal lobes, muting some of your emotional responses and erasing some key memories."

The Kerovan swallowed anxiously. "I don't want to forget, Zedd," he stated, his voice fell but steady, "I will never forget the lives of my family. I refuse to let them… disappear."

Zedd regarded the human for a moment. "Then I will leave your memory intact. You will be free to remember your loved ones, without suffering the emptiness or guilt your mind associates with those memories. You will finally be able to live again, without the handicap of raw anguish." He paused, letting his reassurances sink in. "Isn't that what I offered? What you want?"

The Lord of all Evil waited patiently as the scientist perused the startling proposal.

Finally, Egeon released a long, tired sigh. _It ends today._

His decision made, he silently moved to the bed, and sat carefully on the cold, hard surface.

Smirking in triumph, Zedd dipped his razor claws into the dense black lacquer. Then, the shadow of his powerful frame bathed Egeon in darkness, as sharp fingers carefully penetrated skin and bone.

Egeon sat silent, eyes wide in mute terror as those fingers began to glow with vibrant electricity, power burning into his very mind… altering him forever.

oooOOOooo

Ten minutes after the strange man left, Kimberly's anxiety made it impossible to sit still an instant longer. She hopped off her luxurious bed; energized by the refreshing sleep she'd enjoyed, yet shaken by the bizarre interest Lord Zedd had taken in her.

She stepped to the balcony, and stared at the brilliant expanse before her. The stars shimmered in the sky, their light unmarred by atmosphere or pollution.

Yet she wasn't in the mood for quiet reverie. Three minutes later, she turned her attention to the room she inhabited.

_For now…_ she reassured herself.

She spent some time sifting through the elaborate closet, utterly dumbfounded by the variety of clothing. Everything from silk gowns to leather jackets to fleece pajamas greeted her, and hundreds of clearly alien fabrics and styles brought a grimace, a grin, or even a blush to her face.

Still, despite her inherent interest in clothes and shoes, the closet could only hold her attention for so long. She eventually began to pace anxiously, peaking under every piece of furniture as restlessness began to shift to paranoia.

By the time Zedd did appear, she was leaning far over the edge of the balcony, mutely calculating whether she could survive leaping straight down to the distant lunar surface.

"Leaving so soon?"

She managed to swallow a squeak of surprise at his sudden appearance.

"**A girl can wait only so long before she gets bored,**" she retorted over her shoulder. She turned around casually, her expression neutral as flaming eyes fell upon the Emperor of Evil himself.

He stood just inside the open door, arms hanging loosely at his sides. "If you leave now, you won't know what I wanted to talk about."

Kim shrugged. "**Yeah, that's what Gramps said… **_**two hours**_** ago.**"

Zedd's voice carried a touch of amusement. "Egeon is by no means old enough to be your grandsire. He is forty-four of your years old."

Kim did her best to hide her surprise. "**Sure didn't look it. Must've spent too much time soaking up UV rays.**"

"He has lived an arduous life, Kimberly." She still shivered at the sound of her name uttered in _his_ voice. "He lost his daughter to a kidnapper, and his wife and son in a war that culminated in the desolation of his entire planet. Such suffering would age any human."

Kim stared at Zedd, wondering why he decided to share that information. But then, she recalled the frozen green eyes of the doctor who saved her life, and shivered anew.

She decided to change the subject. "**Okay, Zedd, let's finish our 'conversation.'" **She went so far as to gesticulate the quote marks with her fingers.

He strolled slowly into the room, his hands folded behind his back. "I offer you the one thing you cannot achieve without my aid: happiness."

Flame eyes narrowed suspiciously, hands unconsciously falling to her hips. "**You sound like one of those corny self-help videos,**" she huffed, "**Why would I need **_**your**_** help?**"

"I understand the Flame, Kimberly."

She grimaced openly. _Why the __**hell**__ does he keep saying my name like that??_

"You can only feel dark emotions with the power of Chaos and Destruction. To wield that power, you had to sacrifice your purity: your ability to feel compassion, true joy, or most importantly, peace. There is no peace in the heart of Destruction."

Kim's jaw slowly dropped, the surprise blatant on her face. Was that true? Could that be the reason why she didn't feel any peace, when she stared Tommy's death in the face?

She knew she could be satisfied, and even temporarily gleeful... but happy? Content? At peace? The feeling of lull... true freedom from the anxieties placed upon her. When her hatred finally passed, when her enemies were dust at her feet, what would be left to fill that hole?

Every time her mind wound down that dark path, she'd yanked it back with bitter frustration. But now, staring in the face of the most dangerous man she'd ever known… she couldn't think up an acerbic retort, or ignite a surge of fresh anger, to get her passed the roadblock.

She looked away, turning her back from the Emperor and staring again at the glittering expanse of the celestial dome. But she couldn't hide her unease from Zedd's experienced gaze.

"You don't truly want to be incapable of happiness," he reasoned, "Or the other positive emotions the Flame has stripped from you, to fill you with the Chaos necessary to serve as its avatar."

"**I sure as hell don't want the **_**Flame**_** stripped from me**," she hissed, absently wondering why she was even telling Lord Zedd _anything_, "**I like it.**" _**Without it I'm weak; vulnerable to heartache, guilt… everything that touched me when Lerigot tried to break the spell…**_

He made his way closer to her, watching the faintest of trembles in her shoulder. "I have the power to selectively numb certain emotional reactions, letting you experience everything you miss. I can free you, Kimberly."

"_**Suuure**_ **you can**." After all, she wasn't dumb enough to take the **Emperor of Evil's** word at face value!

She heard his metal footsteps tap ever closer.

"I understand your hesitance to believe me. So, I ask you to give me a chance. I will provide you unequivocal proof that I can relieve you of your pain, so you can lead a fulfilling life without the sacrifice the Flame demands. Then, once we defeat the Power Rangers, and exact your revenge, you can live… how do they say it on your world? 'Happily ever after'?"

Kim's hand slowly rose to her face, absently kneading the taut flesh of her forehead as she turned Zedd's offer over in her mind. _Everything_ that happened since Zedd's 'rescue' was too bizarre to fathom. What was he doing? Did he _really_ have the means to actually help her? If so, why the _hell_ would he want to? But, if he didn't, why would he even bother going through all this trouble to make her think so??

Her eyes narrowed. _**I'm missing something here…**_ She didn't turn to him when she finally spoke. "**What's the catch?**"

He answered without hesitation. "Be mine."

Finally, the spawn of evil whirled around, her eyes brightening as her anger began to flare. She fixed him with her most menacing glower, eyes burning with such intensity it would turn a lesser man's resolve to jelly. "**I am no one's slave.**"

He was unphased. "Be my _Queen._"

A long silence hung between them, as Kimberly slowly processed the shocking proposal. She blinked her confusion, and went so far actually tap her cheek. She _seemed_ to be awake…

"**What?**"

Zedd wasn't surprised by her stupor, and patiently elaborated. "Rule by my side as Empress of the Phlegethon Empire."

This time, she knew she heard right. So, instead of mind-freezing astonishment, her face folded. "**Why?**" she demanded.

"I have reassessed my strategy in dealing with the Power Rangers, Earth, and my Empire. I have decided I require a companion… an Empress suitable to join me in my quest to expand my holdings. I always knew you had potential."

His last words brought to mind years passed, when Goldar kidnapped her right after her visit to Madame Swampy, the fortune-teller. He'd claimed Zedd sought to make her his queen then, and went so far as to doll her up in that hideous brown tent Rita Repulsa liked to prance around in.

She scowled as a thought occurred to her. "**I thought you already **_**were**_** married. So even **_**alien**_** men can't be faithful?**"

The Emperor had already prepared an answer to that question. "My marriage to Rita was a sham from the beginning, and it only soured. She is unfit to be Empress."

"**So you never loved her.**"

Zedd frowned. That was a question he _hadn't_ prepared for. Still, he answered quickly. "No."

"**Do you love me?**"

_Where is she going with this?_ he wondered, silently contemplating the best answer. He decided upon simple honesty. "A being such as myself cannot feel what you humans term 'love'. Yet I offer you wealth, power, and healing, which more than compensate."

Her expression was, for once, completely unreadable. "**If you don't love me, what's to stop you from tossing me to the side when someone 'better' comes along? Just like you're doing with Rita?**"

_Perhaps this little game has scarred her more than I anticipated,_ Zedd considered. He decided to take a different approach. "I doubt anything I can say to you at this moment will convince you to accept my proposal. You don't trust me-"

She snorted - _very_ rudely - in agreement.

Beneath his mask, he smirked at her brazen attitude. _Despite everything she endured, she is still a challenge…_ "It would be wise to consider what I offer. At my side, you will utterly crush those who have hurt you. What could horrify the Red Ranger more than you becoming Empress of the largest evil Empire in this galaxy?" He leaned forward in an unspoken challenge. "How would you accomplish your revenge without me, Kimberly? And… what will you do when it's over?"

His voice was so gentle it was actually _creepier_ than normal. But the questions… the powerful, thought-provoking questions… lingered in the air, just waiting to be answered.

Kimberly turned her back again, shaken by the Emperor's reasoning. "**I'll think about it.**"

A smile of triumph pulling the bare muscle of his face, Zedd nodded once. "Then I will let you do so."

She heard his footsteps again, this time moving away from her. "I will leave the door open," he decided aloud, "You are, of course, free to explore the palace at your leisure."

His footfalls disappeared down the hall, leaving Kimberly alone once again. Her arms tightened around her body, hands gently trailing along her shoulders.

With a burst of nervous energy, she hurried to the door, slamming it shut in an anxious attempt to keep the Emperor _away_. She leaned heavily against the door, squeezing her eyes shut.

Two hours ago, she felt completely refreshed after her long, surprisingly restorative sleep. Suddenly, she felt more tired than she'd ever been in her entire life.

oooOOOooo

Whether hours or minutes had passed, Kimberly could not tell. Yet her mind swam in that foggy bank between dreaming and wakefulness, as odd images danced through her head. Some were utterly absurd: skinless children running around her ankles; walking down the aisle with a black gown and dead flowers, seeing Zedd at the altar wearing a black tuxedo. Others weren't quite that far-gone, but still surreal: herself, sitting beside Zedd in a matching throne of stone; herself, crossing her scepter with his at the balcony, launching a barrage of energy to the hapless planet below…

Her eyes shot open at the thought. _**He… he wants to conquer Earth. My home. **__**I**__** don't want to do that. I don't want to kill millions of people…**_

But, at the same time, she didn't feel any particular qualms about doing so.

_**Because I don't care about them anymore.**_ _**Because the Flame burned away my ability to care for someone else. I'm… I'm less than human now. That's not what I want.**_

What she wanted, apparently Zedd could give her… but at what cost?

_**He doesn't love me; but I can't love anyone anyway, so what difference does it make?**_ she rationalized. _**But what if that spell of his restores my ability to love? Then I'd be **__**miserable**__** married to him! Unless misery is just another emotion the spell numbs?**_

She huffed in irritation. _**What am I supposed to do now…?**_

As if in answer, a hesitant knock drew Kimberly's attention outward. She sat up on the thick mattress, her eyes locked on the heavy door.

"**Come in,**" she called, though her tone was far from inviting.

The door yawned open, and when she saw her visitor, her jaw just dropped.

The not-as-old-as-he-seemed man stood at the entrance, holding a covered tray, and wearing a _smile_.

"Considering you haven't eaten a thing since you joined us, I thought you might like dinner this evening," he said, casually walking toward her.

Kimberly found she couldn't take her eyes off him. The wrinkles of constant frustration and anger had smoothed, and lines of… of _happiness_ creased the corners of his… _warm_ green eyes.

The Kerovan sat the tray down at the table, and waved at her. "I probably should have asked you what you liked to eat, but my Lord was confident this would suit your tastes."

To her credit, Kimberly managed to recover enough to stand up, and make her way to the table. Yet her eyes lingered on the visitor, peering so hard one would think she was trying to see right _through_ him.

At a distance, he seemed to glow like the sun. Yet, upon closer surveillance, his eyes were overly bright, and his smile a little sleepy.

Still, he looked worlds better than he had that morning. "**What happened to you?**"

"My Lord freed me."

Her eyes widened as realization slowly washed over her. _**Zedd**_ _**said he'd suffered in his life. He must've cast that spell he was talking about on this guy! Is this the 'inexorable proof' he promised me?**_

She was distracted as he lifted the silver cover, and unveiled her meal: a thick, grilled beefy patty, topped with red onions, iceberg lettuce, ripe tomatoes, bacon strips, and plentiful cheddar cheese. On the side sat a mound of thick French fries, with a pool of red ketchup beside them. Beside the plate sat a tall glass of Coke, and something told her it wasn't Diet.

Kim felt a wave of Vertigo as the absurdity of it all struck her. She hadn't indulged in a _real_ cheeseburger since her training started! "**How did Zedd know I like this?**" she wondered, popping a fry into her mouth.

He smiled artlessly. "He watched you sometimes."

Kim nearly choked on her food, that familiar shudder running over her skin again. _**Why should I be surprised? Not like the guy has morals or anything.**_

She looked again at her visitor, gazing wonderingly at his soft, dazed smile. _**What was this guy's name again? Oh, right… **_"**Have a seat, Egeon.**"

"Yes, my Lady."

Kim eyed him suspiciously, watching him sit beside her. "**Why did you call me that?**"

"Because Zedd is my Lord, and you are his intended bride."

_**"Intended" being the operative word in that sentence,**_ she grumbled internally. "**And why is Zedd your Lord? I thought you wanted to leave. You said you wanted to pay him what you owe.**"

"Yes. I owed him for this freedom. And once he purged me of my pain, I decided freely that I wanted to serve him."

Her eyebrow quirked. _**Great… this poor guy's been lobotomized. Wow, Zedd sure is laying the universe at my feet!**_

Surprisingly, Egeon seemed to read her thoughts in her expression. "I am of whole mind," he assured her, "I can remember everything I've done… only now, there is no guilt. I can remember everything I've lost… only now, there is no remorse. I still love my wife, Andros, and Karone. Only, when I see their faces in my mind, it doesn't hurt anymore." His face once again became passively happy. "It has been so long since I had reason to smile, I can't seem to stop!"

Kimberly watched the play of emotions on his face avidly. His smile had faded when he began speaking, only to grow brighter with each word he spoke. Then, after a beat, his smile grew contemplative.

Kim nearly jumped in surprise as out of nowhere, Egeon touched her cheek with his finger gently. "When I first saw you, I couldn't bear to look at you," he confessed, his green gaze drifting over her entire face. "When I look at you… I see what Karone might have been. I wonder if she would have kept her blonde hair, or if age would've darkened it. I wonder if she would have your complexion, or if her childhood freckles would have remained."

His finger stopped its journey at her chin, and then dropped down to his lap. "You are a beautiful young woman, my Lady, but I see the sadness and anger in you. I pray to the Fates my Lord can make you happy again."

He rose to his feet, and inclined his head in a respectful bow. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Kimberly found herself staring blankly at the man before her. Incredibly, it seemed he had been pulled from the brink of self-destruction in a matter of hours… by Lord Zedd, of all people.

_**He does have the power to ease my pain. He didn't lie… he actually didn't lie.**_

She blinked when she noticed Egeon's inquisitive stare. Wracking her brain to recall his question, she waved him out. "**I'd like to be alone.**"

He nodded once again, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kimberly stared at the door for a moment, and then turned to the food sitting before her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to take a single bite.

Instead, she again drew inward, losing herself in contemplation of this latest incredible turn of events.

oooOOOooo

After another hour of thought, during which Kimberly weighed the options laid before her, and the ultimate consequences of each, she decided to _stop_ thinking. Taking a breath, she gathered whatever courage she could muster, and strode out of her chamber.

The hall outside was long and narrow, with flickering torches casting shadows along the stone walls. However, despite never being in that particular wing of the palace before, she knew instinctively which way to go.

_**Maybe I can feel his evil…**_ she considered, listening to her heels clap against the hard floor. _**Maybe, on some level, I'm even **__**drawn**__** to it.**_

Trying to quell the visceral reaction to that sickening thought, she took another slow breath.

After a few more yards, she came across a set of large, ornate doors. Without even breaking stride, she pushed them open.

"Have we reached a decision?"

Kimberly glared at the Emperor, folding her arms contemptuously. "**What 'we' have are some questions,**" she informed him.

"Then ask."

"**The spell you cast on Egeon… is that what you intend for me?**"

"Mostly." He stepped toward a lab table, lifting a bowl containing the black salve. "I used this potion, activated with my magic, to selectively numb his feelings. Personally, I'm quite proud of the result."

Kim's eyes slid to the potion, then back to Zedd. "**He seemed a little loopy,**" she observed, slowly beginning to pace near the exit, "**What **_**exactly**_** did you 'numb'?**"

"In Egeon's case, I numbed the ability to feel emotional pain," Zedd elaborated. "That includes anger, hate, remorse, guilt, longing, depression… the entire spectrum."

"**So he's high.**"

Zedd shook his head. "I am unfamiliar with that expression. Though, if your concern is not to become 'loopy', I can reassure you that I will not change you as drastically as I have Egeon. It would not do for an Empress to be unable to express anger at all. I have already begun refining the spell to suit your specific needs; targeting specific memories to remove the source of much of your pain. It is more difficult than blanketing emotions, but it can be done."

"**Is the change permanent?**"

"Yes. I cannot reverse the effects."

"**Then what happens to me if you mess me up?**" she challenged. "**I'll be brain-fried?**"

The Emperor managed to contain a chuckle. "I don't 'mess up' spells, Kimberly."

The spawn of evil huffed anxiously. "**Whatever.**" Her hands unconsciously rose to her head, weaving through free-falling waves of hair. "**If you remove Maligore's power over me, you'll erase more than my hate. You'll erase my power.**"

Zedd remained silent for a beat, watching her failed attempt to maintain composure during the discussion. He could feel her inevitable submission draw nearer. Confident in his victory, he made his final play. "You realize, of course, that the spell of Maligore no longer holds you."

She froze in her tracks.

"As I said, I have researched the Flame," he smugly reminded her. "It only imposes upon an individual at Maligore's will. Since Maligore no longer exists, he cannot hold you under its sway. Originally, you were _forced_ to sacrifice your purity when you were tossed to the Flame. Only now, you _choose_ to relinquish your feelings, in order to keep the power. The only reason you are still bonded to the Flame is because you are desperate to hold it. Correct?"

Kimberly remained frozen, shock warring with the slow dawning of understanding. For some reason, the words Zedd spoke _felt_ true. Almost as if she had unconsciously realized it, but chose not to dwell upon it.

The implications quickly hit her. _**If I'm holding the Flame, then it's entirely my choice whether or not I feel joy or pain. Only, it's all or nothing. And once I smother the Flame completely… it'll be gone. Completely.**_

After giving his prize enough time to ponder her latest epiphany, Zedd answered the question she had asked. "Once the Flame is gone, you will become human again. You will lose your enhanced strength, speed, and mastery over fire. However, that power can be easily replaced. I have imbued inanimate objects with the power to topple mountains. I can infuse you with any of a variety of superhuman abilities." He stepped closer to her, suddenly invading her personal space. "The choice is yours."

Surprisingly, Kimberly didn't pull away. Instead, she folded her arms, lifting her head to look her suitor in the visor.

"**I want revenge,**" she stated coldly, her tone brooking no argument. "**I won't let Tommy and Kat get away with what they've done.**"

Zedd hovered at half an arm's length from the human girl, meeting her intense gaze. "I cannot cast the spell for at least another week," he advised her, "It will take me that long to recover my strength after testing the potion on Egeon. The more precise the spell, the more energy it requires." He cocked his head slightly. "That will leave you plenty of time to consider how you would like to proceed against your enemies."

He watched her relax minutely at his accommodating answer. "Does this sound like a favorable arrangement?"

Another lengthy silence hung between the pair; so quiet, all that could be heard was the shallow breathing of one stricken human.

Kimberly's gaze focused on the Emperor's face, searching for _some_ clue to his motivations. Yet his expressionless mask of silver and ruby gave her very little insight. Absently, she wondered if there even _was_ a face beneath the gleaming metal.

Even without that simple reassurance, Kimberly found herself moving toward a decision.

Swallowing, Kimberly again locked her eyes pointedly with Zedd's visor… and spoke the word that sealed her fate.

"**Yes.**"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Intentions

**Pawns**

**Chapter Fifteen: Intentions

* * *

**

It just didn't feel real.

She felt the word fall from her lips, confidence in her tone despite the concern quietly twisting in the back of her mind. She heard her own voice, and blinked in surprise that she _actually_ agreed to wed Lord Zedd; the most fear-inspiring villain she'd ever faced in her two-year Ranger career.

She kept her blistering gaze on the Emperor of Evil, trying with all her willpower to appear as nonchalant as he did. _**It's not a big deal,**_ she tried to convince herself. _**He already said he doesn't love me. This will only be an alliance... one of those political marriages. **_

Only, if that were completely true, what was _he_ getting out of it?

She held his gaze; assuming, of course, he was actually _looking_ into her eyes through the ruby visor. It certainly _felt_ like he was staring at her, making her _damn_ uncomfortable with his indiscernible gaze.

Vaguely, the bride-to-be wondered how he was going to react. He didn't seem the type to lift her into his arms, gazing adoringly into her eyes while laughing as his anxiety slowly faded into pure joy...

She winced at the memory of that sunny day by the lake, and banished all thoughts of her _former_ love from her mind. She tried not to remember all the daydreams she'd had of the moment she was finally propositioned. Of Tommy's ecstatic face as he slid a modest ring on her finger.

Suddenly, she was wrenched from her inner thoughts by something cold. Her eyes flying open, she stared at Zedd quizzically. She felt his silver fingertip trace the line of her face, starting beside her left eye and slowly creeping down her jaw.

Once his pseudo-caress reached her chin, he gently lifted her face to meet his gaze steadily. Faintly, Kim wondered at what point her head drooped.

"Excellent," he finally spoke, his voice low. "The galaxy will tremble at our union."

Then, as suddenly as it began, his touch pulled away. He regarded her a few moments longer, his hands falling to his sides. "There is much to prepare. If you will excuse me, my dear."

And with that, the Emperor of Evil swept past her, and out of his own private chamber.

Kimberly stood motionless, her eyes wide as her overwhelmed mind tried to grasp what had just happened to her.

She had been certain he felt nothing toward her. She had even taken a measure of comfort in the fact that theirs would be a marriage of convenience, and nothing more.

Still, there was definitely _something _behind the cold caress. His touch sent an odd tingle over her skin, making her insides flip. She had wanted to push him away... to make room between them... only to finally realize that, as her fiancée, he was within his rights to touch her.

"**Oh God,**" she murmured, "**He... he **_**wants**_** me!**"

She'd caught the note of desire roughening the Emperor's voice. She'd sensed the contemplation behind the caress.

No, he didn't love her. He _couldn't_, really. But that didn't mean he didn't feel; and what he felt left his future wife positively mortified.

oooOOOooo

It was half-passed six when the steady silence of the bedroom was jarred by the grating alarm clock, but the young man wrapped within the knot of blanket and sheets was far from asleep.

Tommy freed himself from the tangle of hours spent tossing and turning, and managed to reach far enough to turn off the loud noise.

His shoulders slumped, the exhausted young man somehow found the strength to drag himself from the small comfort of his bed, and carefully stretched out on the plush carpeting, pulling every muscle loose.

Thankfully, he'd managed to make a near-miraculous recovery from the wounds he endured during the last firefight. The numerous cuts and bruises on his body were mostly superficial, and sealed cleanly after a few minutes under the warm blue light of Alpha's dermal regenerator. As for the most serious wounds- the fractured jaw, split cheek, and bruised kidney- he had to endure hours of more extensive treatment, as well as constant scanning to make sure there weren't any other less prominent injuries.

Frankly, he was lucky. During the confrontation, he was too emotionally driven to feel the full extent of his injuries. That, as well as the warm blanket of energy the Power afforded, made it possible for him to walk and talk after the spawn of evil unleashed her bitterest wrath. Even after he'd removed his helmet, the Power protected his skull enough to keep his jaw attached to his body.

His injuries were substantial, but nowhere near as critical as Justin's. The youngest of the Ranger suffered three broken ribs, fragments even nicking a lung, broken wrist, torn ligament in his right leg, and even a concussion. And that didn't include the blood loss he suffered at the cuts inflicted along his entire body.

Tommy scowled, increasing the speed of his push-ups as his mind once again listed his friend's wounds. If not for the Turbo Chamber's advanced regenerative technology, Justin would've been laid up for months. It had taken five hours of fastidious care before he regained consciousness again. He was _still_ visiting the Chamber daily for further restorative treatment; Zordon had predicted two more days before the Blue Ranger could throw a proper punch or walk without a slight limp.

To put it bluntly, Kimberly tore a Power Ranger to shreds. True, Justin was the least-experienced of the team, both in the intricacies of the Power and in physical combat, but his strength and speed _should_ have kept him one step ahead of the spellbound former Ranger.

Despite himself, a familiar shudder twitched the Red Ranger's skin. Kimberly was more than merely spellbound; if that was all, then the spell should've faded when Maligore had been destroyed. Instead, she'd emerged from her month-long retreat _stronger_ than before. Before, in the volcano on Muiranthias, she was just barely a match for a Ranger. If they hadn't been so distracted by the sudden change in her personality, she probably wouldn't have been a match. But this time… she was utterly ferocious. Stronger, faster, and even sporting a new weapon that maximized the damage she could inflict.

How could she grow more powerful when the being that exerted its power over her was dead and gone? It just didn't make sense.

And _nothing,_ save absolute _insanity_, could account for her leaving with **Lord Zedd**, of all people.

Tommy couldn't simply swallow his anger, and a grunt of frustration escaped as his elbows touched his knees in a sit-up. Out of nowhere, **Lord Zedd** had appeared, and whisked Kimberly away _of her own free will_… right when they were _so close_ to saving her.

The leader of the Power Rangers blinked against the dry discomfort in his eyes. Why was it that every time he got close, she was just wrenched right away from him?

Tommy paused his workout, resting his forehead against his knees. The heartbreaking last-moment defeat in the power plant wasn't mere bad luck; no, the timing of Lord Zedd's appearance was more than merely suspicious. He had to have _planned_ his grand entrance, bursting onto the scene in a bolt of lightning seconds before Kim was finally subdued. After months of inactivity, the Emperor of Evil had revived his war against the Power Rangers, and bizarrely decided to strike by kidnapping Kim.

The Red Ranger squeezed his eyes closed at the image of his former girlfriend nestled in the Emperor's arms almost… gently. Like he'd _come to her rescue_, like some twisted knight in shining armor.

_Why the __**hell**__ is he sticking his oar in now?_ Tommy wondered, a red haze blurring his vision. _I thought he'd high-tailed it when the Machine Empire took over his castle._

That had been Zordon's hypothesis; the Emperor simply didn't have the raw power to take out the absurdly-efficient, potentially endless Machine forces. Even if he were backed by his full armies, now scattered throughout his expansive territory, Zedd would be hard-pressed to muster an effective counterattack against the Machines.

And what ever _happened_ to the Machines, anyway?

A scowl hardening his features, Tommy abruptly rose from the floor. His muscles still tense, despite his workout, he snatched the first pair of shorts and shirt that caught his eye, and made his way to the bathroom.

There was no point in idly wondering why his world seemed to be crumbling to dust at his feet. If he wanted to help Kimberly, he needed to get back to the Turbo Chamber, and get back to work.

oooOOOooo

"…three Boston Creams, one Strawberry Frosted, and, um… two French Crullers."

The server nodded, sliding the final selections into the collapsible pink and white box. After taping the box shut, she placed it in a large plastic bag, arranging it beside the other smaller paper bags of assorted carbohydrates. Then, she slid the bag on the counter, beside the two trays of Styrofoam cups. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that does it."

"Then the total comes to… eighteen forty-two."

Tanya managed to dig out exact change, and grabbed the two trays of beverages. "Kat? Lend a hand?"

The Pink Ranger blinked, pulled from her own thoughts by her friend's request. "Sure. I'll get the food."

She lifted the plastic bag full of doughnuts and bagels, and followed Tanya through the crowded bakery.

The Yellow Ranger heaved a weary sigh, holding the outer door open with her foot long enough for Kat to pass through. "Well, not exactly the healthiest breakfast in the world, but sugar really helps me think when I'm stuck in a rut."

Kat responded with a wry grin. "All these pastries will get _me_ stuck in these jeans permanently."

Tanya stopped walking, keeping her observant brown eyes on her best friend. To just about anyone else, Katherine's soft-spoken joke would've sounded completely normal. Yet Tanya had _lived_ with the Pink Ranger… had been privy to the secret fears and dreams no one else even fathomed. She'd seen the reserved dancer through all her moods, and had developed a keen understanding of her behaviors. She knew when humor came naturally, and when it was forced.

Katherine was putting on a convincing show… but Tanya wasn't fooled.

Belatedly, Kat realized her companion was no longer beside her. She stopped halfway to the alley, and glanced behind her. "Tanya? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," she responded pointedly, "but not with me."

A slender blonde eyebrow rose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kat, do you want to… talk about it?"

The dancer opened her mouth to protest, but something in her friend's gimlet gaze stopped the lie right on her tongue. Instead, she sighed. "I'm just frustrated. It's been a rough few days."

A humorless smirk pulled Tanya's full lips. "That's the understatement of the century."

Katherine stayed silent, absently gnawing her thumbnail. Tanya blinked, watching the tension crease her friend's features so blatantly.

"Kat?"

The Pink Ranger kept her eyes to the ground, as if watching the grass grow between cracks in the sidewalk. "Tanya… you know I didn't mean to hurt Kim… right?"

"Of course you didn't!" her friend affirmed, suddenly vehement. "We all know you were trying to help Tommy. I admit I was a bit surprised, at first... but there wasn't really another option. If we tried to distract Kim, she might have just killed him. Someone needed to do something gutsy, something decisive. And you came through."

Finally, ocean-blue eyes rose, taking in Tanya's peeved expression. "I didn't really think about it," she murmured, "I just knew I had to do something. I'm not proud of it… but… then he started _yelling_ at me, and… I _had_ to defend myself…"

"Hold up," Tanya interrupted, her brow creasing, "Tommy didn't apologize yet?"

Kat solemnly shook her head. "He's been distracted-"

"Don't make excuses for him. He was _way_ out of line back there!"

Tanya hadn't been in earshot when the anger erupted between the Pink and Red Rangers shortly after Kim's injury, but Adam had filled her in afterward. The words that were exchanged… the _fury_ their leader exhibited… was outrageous.

The strain of months of anguish and uncertainty had taken their toll, and after months of bottling their insecurities, two kind-hearted people simply exploded.

_Still, it's not like Tommy not to fess-up when he makes a mistake. Can't he see she took his attack **personally**?_

Ever since Divatox had the nerve to place the Power Rangers' closest friends in mortal danger, a sullen cloud had hung over all the heroes' heads. Still, while Adam, Tanya, and Justin were sore from the loss, the pain endured by Kat and Tommy was far more intimate.

_How can we expect to deal with Lord Zedd and an evil Kimberly if Kat and Tommy can't deal with each other? What is that old saying about a house divided…?_

Tanya shook her head, releasing a huff. "Come on," he urged, nodding to the narrow alley beside the doughnut shop, "You know Tommy's already at the Turbo Chamber. I'll sit you two down..."

"No!" Kat protested, her eyes narrowing, "This is between me and Tommy. If I mean _anything_ to him..."

The Pink Ranger bit her tongue, forcing herself to swallow the wave of anger that had broken through the surface. But her best friend didn't give her the chance to just drop the subject; the foundation of Katherine's pain had been exposed.

"That's it, then," Tanya realized, "That's what it all boils down to."

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut. "I know I'm being childish… but I have to _know_! He's always been a little bit absent-minded… and I could live with it, you know?… but ever since this whole nightmare with Kimberly started, he can barely look at me."

Miraculously, Tanya managed to balance the coffee cups in one arm, freeing one hand to cradle Kat's shoulder. "He's feeling guilty, Kat. You know better than the rest of us how he views his so-called 'failures.' Whenever anything goes wrong, he blames himself… and this time, something _major_ went wrong."

_But he's not just blaming himself. He's blaming me; I'm sure of it. If I had just kept my distance, Kim would have no reason to suspect him._

But there was no point in burdening her best friend with her innermost thoughts. Commiseration was the last thing she needed. What she needed was _resolution_; something only Tommy himself could offer.

Somehow, she found a smile. It wasn't heartfelt, but it was brave… and Tanya had to respect her wish to drop the subject. "Let's join the others," she said aloud, "Coffee's no good lukewarm."

The Yellow Ranger looked like she was going to push further, but decided against it… for the moment, at least.

oooOOOooo

"OW!!"

"Aye yi yi! I'm sorry!"

Justin jerked his hand away, his face pinched in an irritated scowl as he rubbed his nearly-healed wrist. "S'okay, Alpha. Sorry I yelled."

"It might take another treatment to soothe the ache," the robot analyzed, "and keep the swelling down."

"Yeah, yeah," the boy grumbled.

Adam glanced up from his calculations, and smiled sympathetically. "You'll be good as new this time tomorrow," he encouraged, "Hang in there."

"I wish I could get some practice in," Justin mourned, hopping anxiously off the medical cot, "Get the blood pumping, you know?"

The Green Ranger watched as his young friend began shadowboxing, careful to avoid aggravating his tender wrist or leg. Clearly, the youngest member was eager to burn off some nervous energy.

_We could all use a distraction_, he noted, fingers running through his lengthening curls. He cast a meaningful glance at Tommy, who stared at a monitor across the room with unblinking eyes, completely oblivious to his surroundings. _Some more than others._ "Alpha, ready to work on this shield with me?"

Alpha continued replacing delicate medical equipment in their proper storage locations, and waddled to the computer relay that formed Adam's workstation.

Moments later, columns of yellow and pink energy brightened the relative darkness of the Turbo Chamber. Adam, Alpha, and Justin turned to see the last two members materialize.

"The food train's here," Tanya announced, holding up the two trays of beverages, "This ought to sustain us for a few more hours."

"All right!" Justin squealed, rushing to Katherine. The blonde couldn't help an amused grin as the boy grabbed the box of doughnuts. "You guys got me Boston Creams, right?"

Tanya quickly made the rounds, depositing the requested beverages at each person's station. "So," she spoke, hovering over her boyfriend's shoulder, "what's the status?"

"Alpha and I are still trying to isolate the frequency of the shield covering the Lunar Palace," he explained. "Until we can penetrate the shield, we can't scan to see if Kim's even there."

Tanya glanced up at Zordon. "And when we get through the shield, what do we do? If Kim and Zedd have joined forces, I doubt we'll be able to force her back to Earth."

The wise sage nodded. "WE CANNOT TAKE ANY ACTION UNTIL WE HAVE DEVELOPED A PLAN TO COUNTERACT MALIGORE'S INFLUENCE OVER KIMBERLY," he informed his team. "WE MUST UNDERSTAND HOW THE FLAME OF DESTRUCTION HAS ALTERED HER, AND HOW THAT INFLUENCE CAN BE BROKEN."

"And have we gotten anywhere on that?" Katherine wondered, her voice soft. She consciously directed her question to her mentor, and _not_ the person actually conducting the research.

"TOMMY?" Zordon queried.

The Red Ranger snapped out of his focused analysis, and turned to Zordon. "Huh? Uh… I'm still sifting through all the ancient legends of the Flame of Destruction. Unfortunately, most of these legends are so vague, they're useless. They generally describe Maligore's reign of terror in various systems. But I think I'm getting somewhere… I need to finish reading them."

"What do you have so far?" Adam wondered.

Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose, soothing away the tension. "I have a hypothesis..." He sighed deeply. "But, I sure hope I'm wrong."

The foreboding in his tone caught the entire team's attention. As one, the group congregated around Tommy, who shifted the screen to show an image of an ancient cylindrical tablet, with the English translation flowing beside it.

"Almost all of these legends seem to use the phrase 'Flame of Destruction' and 'Maligore' interchangeably… which assumes that Maligore _is_ the Flame. But, this one here says that the Flame is immortal; a primal force of Chaos that has existed since the timeless past. In fact, a lot of accounts confirm this. If the Flame is immortal, it can't die."

Justin grimaced. "Maligore sure did a good job of dying for an immortal."

"Exactly; Maligore _wasn't_ immortal. He's definitely dead, but the Flame survived. It _had_ to, or Kim couldn't have still been empowered by it. So, it looks like Maligore _wasn't_ the Flame of Destruction. He was just a mortal being who somehow connected with that primal power."

Zordon watched the emotions play upon the veteran Ranger's face. "WHAT IS YOUR CONCLUSION, TOMMY?"

He leaned his head against his fist. "I don't really have evidence in the texts to support this yet, but... let's say Maligore was a mortal who somehow bonded with the Flame… maybe through some kind of ritual. He drew his strength from the Flame, and used it like we used the Zeo Crystal. Then, it's possible that Maligore _created_ a bond between Kim and the Flame, right? Divatox did call her and Jason 'Maligore's Children.' Maybe he directly bonded them to his power; or at least… part of it?"

The entire team remained silent, absorbing the impact of Tommy's hypothesis.

"If he did grant them limited access to his energy source, those limits could've been broken when he died," Tanya mused, eyes widening. "That would explain why Kim got so much stronger after Muiranthias! If it were just an empowering spell, it would've faded when he died!"

Tommy shrugged. "That's what happened when we defeated Ivan Ooze. He had entranced all the adults in Angel Grove to serve as his slaves. As soon as he died, his spell was broken. It only makes sense: if the source of the power is destroyed, the power fades."

Katherine found herself chewing her nail again. "If all of this is true… then… Kimberly has _become_ the mortal vessel for the Flame, replacing Maligore. She would have the potential to become as powerful as Maligore himself. Right?"

Five heads and one mechanical visor stared up at Zordon in askance.

Their mentor silently considered this for a few moments before answering. "HUMAN BEINGS ARE RELATIVELY FRAGILE, IN TERMS OF MAGICAL ENDURANCE. I DON'T BELIEVE IT IS POSSIBLE FOR KIMBERLY TO CONTROL, OR EVEN MANIFEST, THE POWER LEVEL MALIGORE DISPLAYED."

Tommy cradled his forehead in his hands, his greatest worries lining his face. "But, what if she _tried_, Zordon? What if she was angry enough to push herself past her natural limits? What if she reached so deep into that power, she couldn't contain it?"

Zordon found it very difficult to directly answer the Red Ranger's desperate question. Instead, he lowered his eyes. "LET US PRAY SHE DOESN'T."

oooOOOooo

Two gleaming gold swords crashed against each other at such speeds they nearly blurred into flashes of light. The sound of clattering metal accompanied the soft tap of graceful footfalls, and deep grunts of exertion.

After a lengthy session of traded blows, one combatant managed to dodge a particularly unbalanced thrust. Without missing a beat, one sword landed at the nape of her opponent.

Raven eyes twinkled in amusement, dragging the edge against soft blue fur. "Lucky for you the blades are blunt, or you'd have a bald spot."

Her opponent huffed. "If the blades were sharp, I'd have no _head_."

Scorpina shrugged one shoulder, tossing the practice sword to the edge of the arena. "There's really no point in sparring if you refuse to concentrate, Goldar."

The Titan's brow furrowed, bringing a similar expression on Scorpina's smooth forehead. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

Goldar breathed loudly through his nostrils, as he considered opening a potentially dangerous subject of conversation. Finally, ruby eyes locked with onyx. "What do you think of our Lord's plans?"

Scorpina stiffened. "I think our Lord's plans should not be questioned by his servants," she answered pointedly.

"Why do you insist upon such blind loyalty?" he growled, "Have centuries of service numbed your independent thought?"

The assassin bristled at the insult. "_No,_ but we would do well to remember our place. Our Lord hasn't asked us for our opinions."

"_I_ asked _you_ for your opinion. And Zedd is not here to take offense."

Scorpina studied her partner's face, watching the frustration twitch his snout. Finally, a slow grin spread her sanguine lips. "I can't believe you're so upset about the girl!" she confessed, shaking her head. "This is just Zedd's latest scheme to drive a sword into the Red Ranger's heart. Once he's had his fun, he'll just kill the girl, subjugate the planet, and finally be _done_ with this mudball."

The Titan warrior folded his arms. "This is not a new conceit, Scorpina," he revealed, "He intended to wed the first Pink Ranger before."

Scorpina stared incredulously at Goldar for a few moments. "He did?"

"Yes. Our Lord sent me to Earth to capture the girl when she was alone. He gave me a spell to cast upon her, to make her suitably evil to serve as consort to a tyrant. However, the spell wasn't able to darken her heart, and the plot failed."

She frowned thoughtfully, processing this latest information. "Just because he tried it before, doesn't mean it wasn't a clever plot. She is still Tommy's weakness."

"I doubt she won his attentions solely because of her relationship to the boy."

"What makes think so?"

"The day I went to kidnap her was two days _after_ Lord Zedd permanently destroyed the Green Ranger powers."

Scorpina's jaw slackened in a rare expression of wordless shock. Goldar nodded, supporting her silent conclusion. "If our Lord was merely using the girl as a pawn in his personal war against Tommy, there would be no need to kidnap her _after_ Tommy had been defeated. We were all caught by surprise when Zordon created the White Ranger powers, so there was no way he could have anticipated his foe's return."

He leaned closer to Scorpina, his eyes burning with disgust. "Two years ago, Zedd wanted the girl because _he wanted the girl_! And apparently, he still wants her."

Scorpina gradually regained her composure, but her mind still tripped over the implications. "Then, this entire plot… _months_ of careful planning and manipulation, was merely to woo the girl?" Her face pinched, as if the very words were sour on her tongue.

"This 'entire plot', little scorpion, was for me to achieve my own ends," a menacing voice stated, carrying through the arena as if amplified. "And those are not for minions to concern themselves."

The two gold warriors whirled around, eyes wide with fear as they stared at the silhouette of their Lord and Master. Zedd stood against the open door, the flickering firelight of the torches beside him casting writhing shadows at his feet.

Both warriors immediately fell to the ground in a desperate attempt to curb the Emperor's wrath.

Zedd stepped into the room fully, his footfalls echoing in the deafening silence. "I have annihilated more valuable servants than you for such disrespect," he informed them, his tone casual, "Fortunately for you, I am in a good mood." He came to a stop right in front of their bowed heads, bringing the polished silver of his feet into view. "The game is nearing its climax," he announced, "Kimberly has accepted my proposal."

Scorpina and Goldar managed to swallow gasps of surprise, and remained fully penitent before their Lord.

"Now listen well," he hissed. "I must spend the next week in near constant regeneration, to insure my strength is at its peak in preparation for the spell I will cast upon my bride. In my absence, I trust her every whim to be met by _you_." Fierce red light bathed the warriors in a gimlet glow. "And I warn you… she will soon be your Queen, and you _will _treat her as such. You may find it difficult, but if you dare show impertinence, she will likely grow angry."

His tone shifted, amusement drifting into his voice. "With the Flame of Destruction flowing through her veins, her potential might eclipses what the Power Coin or Great Power bestowed upon her. If angry enough, she can destroy you both with little effort."

That said, the Emperor of Evil left.

Once his footsteps faded down the exterior hallway, Goldar and Scorpina cautiously lifted their chins.

As if of one mind, they stared at each other, an odd mixture of relief and astonishment in their eyes.

oooOOOooo

"I can't believe Zordon kicked us out!" Tanya sighed, leaning deeper into her chair. She found the slight cushion absurdly comfortable, compared to the computer consoles she'd been leaning against the first six hours of the day.

Adam leaned closer to her. "He probably figured we needed to stretch our legs a bit," he decided, a glimmer of humor in his dark eyes. "Seriously, if I stared at that energy grid analysis for a minute longer, I'd have gone blind!"

Justin, who sat directly across from the pair, managed to muster a wan smile at their light exchange. They laughed together, though to anyone who knew them, the undercurrent of tension was almost palpable. Their laughter was empty, as if they were trying to release their anxiety in some kind of socially acceptable form.

_At least they're trying to smile_, he mused, casting furtive glances at either side of him. _These two are so morbid they might as well be at a funeral._

He leaned his cheek against his hand, absently stabbing at the ice cubes floating in his Coke with his straw. How _he_ managed to be sandwiched between Kat and Tommy, he'd never know. He was certain the Pink and Red Rangers hadn't exchanged a single word since he'd recovered from the fight in the power plant. In fact, they seemed to be putting every effort into avoiding eye contact all together.

_How long can they keep this up?_

He glanced up, noticing how Adam and Tanya had ceased trying to initiate a conversation amongst the emotionally drained team. For a brief moment, his gaze locked with that of the Yellow Ranger.

He winced at the fierce determination that lit those dark brown eyes. _Uh oh… even __**I**__ know what that means!_

It didn't take long for someone to learn to recognize that dark glimmer. Tanya Sloan was fed up, and she was going to _do_ something about it.

"Adam, since we're here, maybe now you can show me that spinning heel kick you've been working on?"

The Green Ranger frowned in confusion, turning to watch his girlfriend rise from her seat. He noticed she briefly nodded to Kat, shrugging her eyebrows in mute conversation.

"Right," Adam decided, standing up. "Justin, why don't you join us? You wanted to get some practice in, right?'"

The boy beamed excitedly, pushing away from the table.

Katherine's gaze leapt from the lemonade she was apparently scrutinizing, watching three of her friends turn towards the gym area of the Youth Center. Her throat went dry as she glanced at the only other person at the table. "I'll join you-"

"Why don't you and Tommy take a walk?" the Yellow Ranger suggested, leaning against the table. "It's a beautiful day, and you two could use some fresh air."

Justin threw a non-too-subtle wink at Tanya before grinning at Tommy, his face alight with innocence. "Might as well take advantage of the fact we've been banned from the Turbo Chamber for the next hour."

Adam winced at the very direct meddling his teammates had resorted to, and laid a guiding hand on both their shoulders. "Come on, guys," he prodded, "There isn't really that much time left."

Even Adam's comment seemed to carry a suggestion. Katherine watched them leave, betrayal written all over her face.

"Sure are subtle, aren't they," Tommy commented, shaking his head with whisper of amusement. Considering the Red Ranger's infamous obliviousness, the fact that he figured out Tanya's intentions only proved how forceful the Yellow Ranger could be.

_For my own good,_ Kat realized, rubbing her forehead to massage away some pressure, _and for the good of our entire team. Adam had a point: there isn't much time. Might as well take advantage of the few minutes' respite we have..._

She opened her mouth, silently amazed how hollow her voice sounded. "Care to join me in a walk?"

After a moment's consideration, Tommy nodded. "Sure."

They both rose from the table slowly, neither one particularly looking forward to the coming exchange. Katherine's fingers twined together as she led the way, weaving between tables and through the corridor leading to the exit. She heard the dull thump of Tommy's sneakers behind her, assuring her that he was willing to finally have the discussion they'd been avoiding for _far_ too long.

The incandescent bulbs and ceramic tiles gave way to summer sunlight and rough concrete. They continued walking in single file, both heads slightly bowed as they wandered further away from the crowded recreation center.

oooOOOooo

Considering Kimberly was unfamiliar with the expansive Lunar Palace, once she'd recovered her bearings, there was only one place to which she could retreat: her quarters.

After wrestling ferociously with her imagination, Kim managed to stop thinking about what a… _physical_ relationship with the Emperor of Evil might entail.

_**Ugh! I'm not gonna go there!!**_

Frustrated, she decided to try and dwell on all the positive things a union with Zedd would include. And so, sequestered in her chambers, she performed the single most relaxing ritual for the human body.

She took a bath.

She'd been pleased to discover her large room included a private bath, and treated herself to a languorous soak in the hot, soapy water.

The bath had relieved so much physical and emotional tension, by the time she stepped out onto the cool marble tiles, she felt serene… or at least, as serene as the Flame allowed her to feel.

Afterward, with a fluffy towel wrapped firmly around her body, she stepped into the grandiose closet. Nearly giddy at the sight of more outfits than she could even count, she began sifting through them for something appropriately "regal."

She nearly squealed in girlish delight as she slipped on the perfect gown, and strode to the full-length gilded mirror.

The gown, of course, fit her like a glove. It was a simple silk sheath, reaching just to her ankles. The silk itself was black, with tendrils of crimson climbing upward like flames, contrasting sharply to the darkness. A long slit stretched up each leg, reaching her upper thigh to allow for maximum mobility.

"**Perfect.**"

Once she found an accompanying sheer shawl to hang around her shoulders, and slick black heels to adorn her feet, she was ready to properly arrange her hair and makeup. Fortunately, her vanity was so well stocked even the most discriminating Hollywood starlets would've found everything they needed.

Then, armed with the confidence afforded by a well-suited outfit, Kimberly prepared to wander the hallways, searching for signs of life.

She didn't have long to look, for just outside her doorway stood two of Lord Zedd's most recognized servants.

She blinked when Scorpina and Goldar, two of the fiercest warriors she'd ever met, immediately snapped to attention.

"Mistress," Scorpina stated, keeping her eyes bowed in respect, "Allow us to welcome you to our Lord's palace."

Kimberly's eyebrow rose. "**What's all this?**"

"As our Lord's fiancée, we are obligated to serve you as we serve him," Goldar answered.

Slowly a smile stretched Kimberly's lip. _**If nothing else, bossing these two around will totally make my day!**_

"Is there anything we can do for you at this time?" Scorpina inquired.

"**A tour of the palace will pass the time nicely,**" she responded, regal disdain touching her voice. "**I haven't seen the throne room yet.**"

oooOOOooo

To say things were "awkward" simply wouldn't do the situation justice. It was as if thick fog hung between them, separating them on such a fundamental level that, despite all the words that needed to be said, neither seemed particularly inclined to do more than breathe.

Katherine sighed faintly, staring at the quiet lawn of Angel Grove High's football field. It almost felt eerie, seeing a location typically bustling with activity so grave. Was it really nine months ago that she first sat on those cold metal bleachers? It felt like a lifetime ago, entering a new school in a completely new country, preparing to rebuild her entire life.

By the time the first day of school rolled along, she was already off to a great start. Billy had amiably offered her help with Calculus, after she'd expressed some concern that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the class. Rocky jovially provided a full report on the foods to be avoided in the school cafeteria, and the wisdom in making the trip down the block to the Youth Center whenever possible for a chilidog or the best French fries in town. Aisha was more than eager to divulge the latest gossip, orienting the Australian on which students were trouble, who was dating whom, and which teachers to avoid if at all possible. Adam volunteered to introduce her to the after-school activities available, taking her to a soccer tryout and even helping her locate the nearest Olympic-sized pool, to keep refining her finesse on the diving platform.

And Tommy was the axis around which her new life revolved. Sensitive, selfless, and just _so_ understanding, he was a dream come true for an insecure new girl. He had the kind of charisma politicians try to mimic; only with him, it was utterly genuine. No matter how guilty or inadequate Katherine felt after she'd accepted the overwhelming privilege of the Pink Coin, he knew just how to chase the blues away.

But that was _then_… before the Letter. When they were friends, Tommy could openly care about her without guilt hindering him. He was never ashamed of their friendship, because he never considered it anything _but_ simply that.

After the letter, his ability to openly express affection… even platonic affection… was damaged. He was less confident, more apprehensive. Even when they dated, it was difficult for him to be as considerate and caring as he had been when Kimberly was in his heart.

And then everything went horribly wrong.

How could she do it? Could she make Tommy understand how much she hurt… how much she pined for what was lost? Did he even _care_? Or was his focus so narrow, only Kimberly's plight held any of his attention at all?

There was only one way to find out.

Steeling herself, she managed to turn around, and meet the haunted chocolate brown gaze she'd been avoiding like the plague for three days. The pain in his eyes was so engulfing it was impossible not to feel for him. She found herself unable to hold his gaze and yet maintain to her resolution.

"Tommy," she spoke, her fingers laced tightly together, "I think we both know things are… _bad_ between us."

She didn't lift her eyes to him, though she noticed his arms, previously hanging at his sides, folded over his chest.

He didn't speak… either in confirmation, or denial.

"What happened between us, the other day, wasn't a normal fight. It wasn't the kind of argument all couples go through, and then resolve. Everything that's been happening, for the past few months… it just… tore us apart."

Her words were, again, met with silence.

_Why isn't he talking? Doesn't he have **anything** to say??_

She struggled against her disappointment that this would clearly be a one-sided conversation. She managed to swallow the lump that clogged her throat. "It's time we made it official."

When she first decided (not quite by choice) to take a walk with Tommy, she didn't really plan what was going to be said. She hadn't intended to take such decisive action; only, the way he let her flounder, silently stoic as she bared her pain, made her grimly certain that there was really nothing between them that could be salvaged.

Despite her cold logic, it still _hurt_ to hear her own voice drive a nail in the casket of their burgeoning romance. Even though their relationship had taken such a dramatic, bitter turn, part of her still clung to him… to wistful dreams of mending all his emotional wounds, and creating a future with him.

That ill-fated hope weighed her down, forcing her to fight against it, like a drowning woman fights to reach the surface of the brine. And suddenly, despite her fervent wish to stand strong in the face of heartbreak, tears clouded the watery blue of her eyes.

Two strong arms wove around her waist, pulling her against a body that seemed to tremble as much as her own. The feel of him… the scent of him so close only made it hurt worse, as the girlish romantic in her mourned the warmth it would never feel again.

At first, she furiously decided it was mercilessly cruel of him to touch her after her painful proclamation. Only, as the embrace lingered, Kat felt what he was trying to convey. He was completely without words… incapable of comforting her, or explaining himself, verbally. Instead, he'd taken the last resort, to let her _feel_ rather than hear his apology, his regret.

His trembling, anxious embrace spoke far more eloquently than words ever could have.

Finally, after over a minute of utter silence, he'd found a few meager words to express some of what he was experiencing. "It's… just not _fair_, what happened," he murmured, an uncharacteristic waver in his voice. "Please believe me; I care about you… a lot." He sighed, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "I only had the best of intentions, the highest hopes… I wanted something… _wonderful_ to happen between us. But… I think we should just end it, too."

Somewhere deep inside, Kat recoiled. She _knew_ it was best for them both… but she'd still wished, deep down, that he'd loved her enough to fight for her… to fight for _them._

He just… didn't. Or couldn't.

"I haven't been fair to you, and I know I won't be." His arms disengaged, leaving her suddenly cold. She turned around, watching his hands flail as he struggled to convey what he wanted to say. "Whatever… we _might_ have had together… has been ruined by the fact that if not for some stupid fake letter, we never would've been together." He gazed into her too-blue eyes, wincing at the sight. "Does this make any sense at all?"

Her head jerked in a bare nod. She understood it perfectly. They were well suited for each other; under different circumstances, they might have made a wonderful couple. Only… whatever could have developed between them had been poisoned by the circumstances that brought them together to begin with. That kind of poison attacked the very root of their feelings for one another, and could never be cured.

They _never_ should have been together in the first place. Tommy still clung to his first love, and no matter how this nightmare would finally resolve, there was no way Tommy's heart would ever truly, earnestly love the girl he had replaced her with.

The ghost of Kimberly Hart would always linger between them… and the guilt that tormented both would never heal, so long as they strove for a romance that should never have blossomed to begin with.

Sobbing quietly, Katherine leaned heavily against Tommy's chest. His heart beat near her shoulder, strong and steady.

"God, Tommy… I'm sorry!" she moaned, her voice muffled in the cotton of his shirt. "I'm sorry I hurt her… hurt _you_… sorry she suspected we… we-"

His arms wound around her, one draped loosely around her waist, the other climbing her back, letting him gently stroke the straw-gold curls of her hair.

"Shh," he soothed, leaning his chin against her forehead, "We… we're both sorry about what happened. We _both_ wish we could go back in time, and just undo everything that happened since the day I got that letter. And I know you only wanted to help me. I just wish I'd seen that."

He lifted his eyes, staring up into the clear blue sky. Idly, he wondered what had happened to Kimberly… what _would_ happen to her before they were finally able to take action.

He had no idea how deeply his actions had already affected events in the Lunar Palace.

oooOOOooo

_**Son of a bitch! Why that arrogant son of a BITCH!!!**_

She backed away from the battered Repulsascope, just far enough to prevent the dripping flames from swallowing the old gadget in their consuming fury.

Flames tricked from the corners of her eyes like furious tears, smoldering on the stone floor of the throne room beside the feet of the near-Queen.

She'd only intended to take a quick look at Earth, the planet her fiancée would surely subjugate in the near future. She'd only wanted to contemplate the planet of her birth briefly, and consider how it would feel to rule over it.

By sheer accident, she figured out how to navigate the magical scope, allowing her to magnify the planet below to such a degree, she could close in on individual people. So her observant stare flashed across much of Angel Grove, just _happening_ to land on the Youth Center as the Turbo Rangers went inside.

She watched them have an early dinner, and saw their mouths move; though the Repulsascope had no audio capabilities. She saw Adam, the girl that replaced Aisha, and the young boy retreat to the exercise mats, leaving Kat and Tommy alone.

Curiously, they left together, taking a stroll and engaging in a conversation. Kim's heart fluttered with malicious glee at the sight of Kat struggling against some torment. Tommy had watched her, keeping his distance for the first few minutes as his girlfriend apparently got some great pain off her chest.

Only then, he did something that set Kimberly's soul aflame. He leaned her body against his, in a lingering, comforting, _intimate_ embrace. And then, he dared to stare up into the sky as if he could _feel_ her eyes on him. Mocking her, as he displayed in his arms the girl he _preferred_…

It was a tribute to her self-control that she didn't instantly melt the Repulsascope into sludge. Still… the fire had surged within her, burning with a fury so violent it actually hurt.

The realization startled Kimberly out of her outraged cursing. She shook herself, her hand unconsciously rising to her pounding chest. Her eyes widened when she realized her hand had begun glowing.

Her lips trembling, the spawn of evil watched the writhing tendrils of Flame creep beneath her skin…

"Mistress?"

Kim jumped, turning to meet the concerned stares of the palace's two warriors. Almost as soon as she locked her gaze with their own, both meekly bowed their heads.

_**Hmph… meek my ass…**_

"**Where's Zedd?**" she demanded.

"He is in the middle of a regeneration stage," Scorpina informed her, lifting her head. "He really shouldn't be disturbed until at least the present stage ends, but if you-"

"**Forget it,**" she groused, clenching her fists. "**Tour's over; I'm going to my room.**"

Scorpina and Goldar watched as the human girl wrapped in silken fire left the throne room, so swiftly it almost looked like a retreat.

"What set her off?" Goldar wondered, his furry brow folded.

Scorpina was one step ahead of him, already peering out the Repulsascope. She tittered with cruel laughter. "Oh, I think _this_ might've done it."

Goldar was immediately at her side, watching through wide eyes at the scene displayed before him. A fierce smirk pulled his furry lip.

Scorpina noticed his conspiring expression, and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." He backed away from the telescope, stretching his gargantuan wings to the apex of their span. "I think it's time we demonstrate our loyalty to our future Queen."

oooOOOooo

A solemn, yet companionable silence hovered between the two Rangers. They'd moved toward the lowest row of the bleachers, Katherine lounging on the bench beneath the sun, and Tommy performing a slow, deliberate kata. Both were lost in their own thoughts, contemplating the odd mixture of relief for the problem solved, and dread for the problem at hand.

In such a state of distraction, they were wholly unprepared for visitors.

"Well, isn't this serene?" a saccharine voice wondered.

Katherine opened one eye, frowning in confusion at the pretty raven-haired woman dressed in sleek gold armor approaching from the goal post.

Tommy whirled around, instinctively falling into a defensive posture at the familiar, mocking voice of one of Rita's, and later Zedd's, most devious soldiers. "Scorpina," he spat.

Katherine bolted up at the name.

"Now, now," she scolded, "That's no way to speak to a lady. Is it, Goldar?"

The armored sentinel spread his wings, revealing himself near the top of the bleachers. Katherine quickly moved closer to Tommy, standing back to back as the winged menace launched into the air, sailing overhead and landing neatly beside his partner.

"No it isn't," he growled, "Though I'd say the Red Ranger has developed the unique ability to mortally insult every woman he meets."

Tommy frowned, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean, Goldilocks?"

Goldar hissed wordlessly at the name. "You snatch the girl. I'll take the Red Ranger."

Scorpina brandished her favored sword. "That's fine with me."

The two golden warriors separated, each moving toward their target. As one, the heroes reached for their Turbo Keys.

"Watch out for Scorpina's Sting," Tommy warned quietly, "It's not poisonous so long as you're morphed, but it hurts like hell if it connects."

"Thanks," she breathed.

Each Ranger faced the enemy, sliding the keys into place.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!!"

Vibrant light spread from their wrist-mounted morphers, transforming them into the Red and Pink Turbo Rangers.

"Go!" Tommy shouted. Both Rangers flipped into the air, making some space between them as their opponents closed in.

As soon as she landed, Katherine raised her hand into the air. "Windfire!" The powerful bow materialized in her hand, just in time to block a downward swing from Scorpina.

Using the bow like a staff, she blocked the subsequent blow, and jabbed one end of the weapon into Scorpina's stomach. The spy winced, falling back half a step and allowing Katherine to create space needed to mount two razor-sharp arrows at once.

Despite being slightly thrown by the Pink Ranger's unique tactic, Scorpina had the presence of mind to glance both arrows off the curved edge of her sword. However, she wasn't prepared as the Pink Ranger settled on a close-quarters fight. A forceful roundhouse followed the arrows by mere seconds, catching the spy in the center of her chest. Scorpina stumbled, but made a quick recovery.

"Innovative," the warrior chuckled, a wicked gleam in her eye. "I'm actually going to enjoy this!"

Meanwhile, only a few yards away, the Red Ranger and Goldar faced off in a heated duel. Much like their numerous other one-on-one confrontations, swords flashed in a whirling dance of speed and grace. The vast majority of thrusts were parried, yet on occasion the silver tip of the Lightning Sword dented the dense gold armor of the Titan, and the broad gold edge of Goldar's magical sword grazed the network of energy forming Tommy's armor, sparking on impact.

Tommy noticed the sparks distracted Goldar for a fraction of a second, and took advantage of it with a thunderous jump-kick to Goldar's unprotected jaw.

Thick blood spurted from Goldar's mouth as the Titan's jagged fangs bit deeply into his tongue. Goldar stumbled back, his hands flying to his aching maw, ruby eyes glaring death at his nemesis.

"I bet _that_ didn't taste too good," Tommy mocked maliciously.

"Be glad you are to be presented as a gift, Human," Goldar hissed, "for I would rend you limb from limb otherwise."

Tommy blinked in surprise, unconsciously steadying himself for the renewed onslaught. _Gift?_ _Goldar's here to kidnap me, too! But why?_

He ducked a spine-shattering punch, rolling along the ground to make some distance between himself and the rabid blue monster… and out of nowhere, a surprising plan crossed his mind.

_He must need to bring me to the moon alive,_ he reasoned, _If I let him, I can find Kimberly… and maybe even figure out what the hell Zedd's trying to do here._

For the first time in days, a smile touched his lips. It would be dangerous, of course. There was no way to know what Zedd's plans for him ultimately were, or how much time he'd have to rescue Kimberly and make good an escape.

But he also couldn't bring himself to pass up such an opportunity.

The Red Ranger sidestepped another earth-quaking blow, and leapt into a series of backward handsprings that Billy and Kim were famous for in their Power Ranger days. He rapidly crossed the space towards the second duel, and broke into a run.

Katherine managed to disarm Scorpina, locking the two women in a fierce blur of kicks and punches. Tommy winced inwardly when Scorpina managed to catch Kat's fist, holding the Pink Ranger in place for a bone-jarring kick directly to the kidney.

Kat released a yelp of pain, the force of the kick throwing her to the ground.

"Innovative, but not nearly enough to make up for the centuries of combat experience I have on you," Scorpina scoffed, slowly moving in for the final blow. However, Scorpina grunted in surprise as she was bodily tackled to the ground.

"Tommy?" Kat marveled, painfully rising to her feet. She watched numbly as the Red Ranger struggled with Scorpina, landing a fierce punch that stunned her long enough to disentangle them.

Without a word, Tommy grabbed Kat's arm, and broke into a blur of barely subsonic motion. Behind them, he noticed Goldar was at Scorpina's side, tending to the frustrated spy.

"Kat, I have a plan!" he yelled over the whistle of air. "I'm going to let them take me!"

Katherine's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why would you do something like that??"

"Zedd kidnapped Kimberly!" he reminded her, "and Goldar let it slip that he intended to kidnap me too! If I let them take me, I can finally find out if Kim's all right, and maybe even figure out what Zedd's trying to accomplish!"

Katherine snorted ungracefully. "Tommy, you can't just walk into the lion's den! God knows what they've got planned for you!"

Tommy came to a halt, throwing another quick glance at their pursuing enemies.

"Look, there isn't time," he muttered, pulling up his glove. Kat watched, utterly baffled, as he un-morphed, and pulled his morpher from his wrist.

"What are you...?"

"The first thing Zedd'll do is take my morpher," he pointed out. Hastily, he jammed the device into Katherine's outstretched hands. "Now, get out of here! Get back to the Turbo Chamber, and tell Zordon what's going on!"

Kat stared helplessly at the Red Morpher, her panicked eyes hidden behind her rose helmet. "How will you escape Zedd's palace?"

He smirked wryly. "That's your job. Now, get going!"

Dazedly, Kat watched as Tommy ran headlong toward the onrushing duo. Her jaw hanging in astonishment, he stood his ground like a man preparing to stop a runaway train.

"You're not getting her, too," Tommy snarled.

Goldar frowned at the human, before glancing at his partner in askance.

"Just don't kill him," she advised, "We'll leave that pleasure to our Mistress."

A grotesque smile parting his lips, Goldar launched one ham-fisted punch into Tommy's stomach.

Tommy choked out a breath, hands futily clasping his burning torso as he keeled over.

"Tommy!" Katherine screamed, anguished. Then, she watched as Goldar draped the listless victim over his shoulder, while Scorpina strode purposefully towards her.

With trembling fingers, Kat activated her wrist-mounted teleportation interface, vanishing in a cloud of vibrant pink energy.

Scorpina froze in her tracks, watching the light fade. "Looks like one little fishy got away."

"It's not such a loss," Goldar decided, smirking ferally, "We managed to reel in the big one."

Laughing in wicked delight, Lord Zedd's elite warriors vanished from the face of the Earth, taking Tommy with them.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Inferno

**Pawns**

**Chapter Sixteen: Inferno

* * *

**

When the Pink Ranger materialized in the Turbo Chamber, standing just as immobile as her former uniform displayed behind the wall of glass, both Alpha and Zordon were immediately alarmed.

"KATHERINE?"

Kat shook herself, breaking out of the shocked stupor the last few minutes had draped over her senses. She straightened, her free hand deftly tearing her rose helmet from her face.

She held her other hand up for both to see.

"Aye yi yi!" Alpha gasped, "Tommy's Morpher!!"

"Goldar and Scorpina have taken him hostage," she informed them, depositing her helmet on the nearest flat surface. "He let them beat him."

An astonished silence fell, finally broken by Zordon's soft-spoken revelation. "HE MEANS TO RESCUE KIMBERLY… BY ANY MEANS POSSIBLE."

Katherine nodded her agreement, pressing her lips firmly together.

The grim smirk on his face, right before he left, spoke volumes. He was willing to risk _anything_ to save her. His expression was so eloquent she could discern his resignation, his desperation.

He knew he would likely die in this unwise, last-ditch effort. Even Tommy couldn't cloud his mind in denial any further: the last two times Kimberly saw him, she nearly tore his head off. Only this time, he would have no Powers to protect him, and no friends to take the decisive steps he couldn't bring himself to execute.

Even if he miraculously survived his coming encounter with the Flame of Destruction herself, how could he possibly find a way _out_ of Lord Zedd's palace?

_"That's your job…"_

Katherine's jaw set. Perhaps there was a chance after all. For once, Tommy had actually requested her help, rather than bat away her efforts to save him. And she, unlike all the other Rangers, actually spent several days in the Lunar Palace, exploring the towers and cellars both as a cat, as well as a person.

"It's time for action," Kat decided aloud. She cast her stony gaze at Zordon. "I know we don't have anything conclusive on Kimberly's condition, but by the time we do, Tommy will be dead!"

Zordon regarded the Pink Ranger for a moment. Most often, Katherine was more inclined to be reserved, and let others make the decisions for the team. If she were upset, she always withdrew, occasionally voicing her thoughts, but never forcefully. Never had he seen obstinance harden her face.

"I AGREE," Zordon concluded. "IT IS UNFORTUNATE THAT WE HAVE BEEN FORCED TO ACT WITHOUT PROPER PREPARATION, BUT THERE IS NO ALTERNATIVE."

"I'll get the other Rangers!" Alpha volunteered, hurrying to the communicator.

"FIRST, WE MUST FINALIZE OUR DE-STABILIZER. WITHOUT IT, WE CANNOT EVEN PENETRATE THE SHIELD GUARDING THE LUNAR PALACE."

"Right," Kat mused, suddenly distracted. She stared at the small black box resting in her palm, and the gold key sitting beside it. "And there's one more measure we can take to better our chances."

oooOOOooo

Despite popular belief, the natives of Phlegethon are not vastly different from human beings. True, the average life span is over two centuries. True, their physical strength rivals that of an ox. True, they do possess innate magical adeptness that could be harnessed by early training.

However, Lord Zedd was _far_ from typical. Zedd valued power and control above and beyond all else, and was willing to sacrifice such a meager concern as physical appearance to achieve that end.

His determination gave him more than one hundred-fold the expected life span he was born with. It also gave him control of magical forces that his people could barely dream of, making the violent, malicious ruler a living god in the eyes of his servants.

There was a great price to pay. The magical forces he learned to harness warped his physical appearance, stripping him of his skin and enlarging his brain beyond the limit of his skull. He became grotesque from a humanoid point of view. And yet, he had power beyond which any other in the House of Zhept had ever dreamed. During his ten millennia reign, he'd expanded his Empire to include hundreds of systems, covering thousands upon thousands of light years from his throne world, like a cancer spreading from an infected organ to corrupt the entire organism.

Yet, in order to survive the massive amounts of energy flowing through his muscles and organs, as well as the wear and tear associated with millennia of life, regular maintenance was in order. He did not sleep in the conventional way. Rather, he had to undergo regular regenerative therapy, to restore the chemical balance needed to withstand the rigors of his awe-inspiring power.

Typically, he would only need to suffer the prolonged regeneration every few years; and as it forces days of inactivity, even that seemed too often. However, the more trying the magical energies Zedd harnessed, the more he would need to regenerate. After the tedious practice required by his latest scheme, and the magical spell he needed to perfect for his bride, he found himself exceptionally spent.

As a consequence, rather than risk overextending himself during the process of erasing some of Kimberly's key memories and repressing some untoward emotions, Lord Zedd decided to undergo the regeneration immediately. After all, considering the months of effort invested into his latest game, the last thing he wanted was to inadvertently damage his prize.

The full regeneration cycle consisted of four stages, not entirely dissimilar to the four stages of sleep humans experience each night. After each stage of regeneration, the Emperor returned to a level of awareness just below consciousness, leaving him sensitive to certain tremors of power in his immediate area. The Emperor could only awake of his own volition in between stages; were he to be awakened during a stage, he would be off center for days.

Zedd emerged from the second stage of regeneration, and was startled to full wakefulness by the energies pulsing in his palace.

Kimberly, he determined, remained in her own chambers. However, Goldar and Scorpina were in the Dark Dimension.

_They have opened a portal to my Dark Dimension in my throne room,_ he realized, visor igniting with irritation, _The Dark Dimension is only to be utilized when we have a dangerous prisoner._

Bare muscles tensed as a thought occurred to him. "**Idiots**. They have hastened my grand scheme, and openly attacked the Power Rangers."

His fist clenched.

oooOOOooo

She was so angry, she was literally seeing red.

Kimberly paced around her spacious chambers, arms folded tightly beneath her breast as she listened to her heels beat against the cold stones.

_**Damn him... damn them both!**_ she fumed, so beyond mere anger she couldn't even curse aloud. _**Flaunting themselves right in front of me, mocking me from a distance! Do they think I will forget this??**_

Her lips parted in a feral growl. To her surprise, smoke puffed out of her lungs.

Blinking, Kimberly stopped dead in her tracks. "**What the hell?**"

She sucked in a breath, and slowly blew it out, watching the traces of smoke spiral from within.

"**It's happening again...**" she realized, quickly unfolding her arms. Her eyes widened as she examined her body. A strange light seemed to stir from within, making her skin iridescent, almost like a light bulb.

And at the tips of her fingers, small flames began to penetrate through her skin, and burn vivaciously along her fingernails.

"**It doesn't burn,**" she noted, staring at the inexplicable phenomenon. "**Something inside me hurts... but the fire I'm creating doesn't burn at all.**"

Closing her eyes, she willed the fire to ebb. Taking a breath, she slowly opened one eye to see the result.

The fire was gone.

"**I can control it... I think.**"

She then held her hand outstretched, palm up. Focusing on that location, she began concentrating. Slowly, fire seeped through her skin again, coalescing into a slowly-building ball of flame, launching smoke into the air as it spun in her palm.

"**I **_**can**_** control it!**" she marveled, watching the fire dance in her grasp. "**My powers are growing... feeding off my anger. I can feel it...**"

A soft knock distracted her, causing the flame to blink out of existence. With a huff of irritation, she turned to the door. "**What?**"

Scorpina pushed open the heavy door, bowing at the waist. "Mistress, your presence is requested in the throne room."

Kimberly hazarded another glance at her hand. Scorpina's mention of the throne room revived a burst of anger, as she ruminated on the reason she'd fled in the first place. Again, her hand began to glow eerily.

_**It's definitely my anger. The Flame grows brighter when I'm really upset.**_

"**Fine,**" she said aloud, slipping her shawl over her shoulders, "**Let's check it out.**"

oooOOOooo

A stinging blow yanked Tommy from the throes of unconsciousness. His senses dulled, he blinked repeatedly to make out the shapes hovering in the darkness before him.

By the time he finally shook off his stupor, he realized her recognized the dark, circular enclosure, with mists crawling along the floor.

_A Dark Dimension…_

Both Rita and Zedd seemed to favor condemning their prisoners to the chilling vapors and impregnable walls of their pocket dimensions. And it made sense; the only way into or out of the prison was through a magical portal. There were no keys for an inept guard to misplace, and no air ducts or piping lines for a rescuer to crawl through. Nothing at all lay beyond the hard, rocky walls.

He instantly recognized the cave-like prison. This wasn't the Dark Dimension Rita used when she created the Green Ranger with the Sword of Darkness. This wasn't the Dimension Rita used when she _destroyed_ the Green Ranger, with the Green Candle. This was Lord Zedd's own personal pit of anguish, where he left Kimberly to wither and die after abducting her.

He gulped a breath. Was that _really_ less than a year ago? He'd experienced so much since then, he couldn't even picture what it was like to face Zedd in open battle, Saba colliding against the silver Z-staff, with Kimberly's life hanging in the balance.

His jaw set. He _had_ to think on it… draw strength from past victories, rather than let recent defeats drain him of all hope.

"Snap out of it," a deep, slightly garbled voice demanded, "I want to see your face when your fate is determined."

Tommy snarled rebelliously, his dark eyes catching the humor lingering in the solid ruby eyes of Goldar. The Titan's garbled words were assuredly a result of his injured tongue. Tommy's biceps tensed of their own volition, eager to launch a closed fist into that smirking blue snout and aggravate the wound.

However, the heavy manacles that hung him from the ceiling held his wrists fast. Similar irons hung from his ankles, securing his most vicious weapons. His snarl deepening, Tommy began to struggle against the encumbering shackles.

"Chains?" he remarked, his eyes narrowing. "In a Dark Dimension? I didn't realize you were so scared of me, Monkey-brains."

This time, mockery wouldn't spoil Goldar's smug smirk. He merely chuckled quietly, folding his arms over his armored chest and moving to one side.

Puzzled, Tommy glared daggers into the obdurate Titan, until a radiant light distracted him. The Red Ranger turned, watching as a fissure of white light appeared out of nowhere, spreading to create a doorway.

He watched, mesmerized, as a woman stepped through the portal. The brilliant light cast her entire form into shadows, but he recognized her immediately nonetheless.

She stepped into the chamber, her eyes narrow with impatience, until she finally set eyes upon Tommy. A fierce grin lit up her face, setting her smoldering eyes on fire. "**Tommy.**"

Tommy felt himself tremble under that scorching gaze. Yet, what was even more disturbing was her appearance. Bloodstained leather and vinyl had been replaced by sweeping silk that seemed to hug every curve of her body. Long, curling tresses, last seen plastered against her skin with sweat, were styled in an immaculate up-do.

The Red Ranger couldn't keep his jaw from going slack. He'd steeled himself before his arrival, trying to prepare for the grisly sight of Kimberly in prisoner rags, chained in some cold cellar as Zedd smugly calculated her value to the Rangers. Instead, he found himself face to face with Kimberly dolled up for the prom, and suddenly… he realized his worst expectations were too optimistic.

He was so lost, staring into the hate-filled eyes of the woman he'd risked everything to save, he didn't even notice Scorpina step through the bright portal behind her. "We thought to give you a wedding present, my Queen," she said, bowing towards Kimberly before throwing the Red Ranger a triumphant smirk.

It took a long moment before Tommy was even capable of reacting. His face twitched, confusion wrestling with astonishment as he realized his worst expectations were _far_ too optimistic.

It actually hurt like a physical blow, as all the pieces of evidence slipped together. Kimberly, wearing luxurious silks. Kimberly, receiving bows from Lord Zedd's most faithful servants. Kimberly, vanishing from the power plant nestled in Lord Zedd's arms. _Kimberly_, receiving a _**wedding**_ _gift_ from _Goldar and Scorpina!!_

Bile soured the back of his throat.

Her face was the very picture of indulgence as she approached the helpless, powerless Ranger. Her wicked heart soared as she noticed the shudders he tried valiantly to contain. Though, despite impressive self-control, gleaned from a lifetime of discipline, there was nothing he could do to mask the disgust in his emotive eyes.

"**Yes,**" she drawled, leaning closer, "**I'm getting married. That's what Zeddie wanted to talk to be about.**" He winced visibly at her use of a pet name for his archenemy. "**No one was more surprised than I was,** she continued, heated breath tickling the bare skin of his neck, "**but hey, at least Zedd is **_**consistent**_** in his feelings for me.**"

In spite of the series of turbulent bombshells rapidly wearing out his buckling strength, he managed to be appropriately shocked at this newest blow. _'Consistent?' Could that mean he… he proposed to her __**before**_

He grimaced, wracking his mind for some clue to the meaning of her revelation. _She… never told me, but that doesn't mean it couldn't have happened. I can't imagine when, but…_

He froze, as if struck by lightning. _How __**long**__ has he wanted her??_

While his mind whirled in a vicious cyclone of sickening, infuriating consequences and suppositions, he paid no note as the gold-white fissure appeared yet again. This time, Scorpina and Goldar stepped back, bowing their heads in proper respect to the final player.

The Emperor of Evil set his feet on the cold, mist-covered ground. "So," he said, his voice dripping with menace, "I see our first wedding guest has arrived." His face remained angled toward the captive, but both Scorpina and Goldar could feel the gimlet stare of the powerful sorcerer. "I don't recall sending him an invitation."

Tommy looked up, and fixed him with such a venomous glare, Zedd couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised. Despite being chained to the wall of a magical dimension, completely powerless and at his captor's mercy, his eyes radiated a threat even a traditional Oath of Vengeance couldn't do proper justice.

The Emperor smiled. _He knows…_

Nodding slightly, as if accepting a challenge, Zedd grasped Kimberly's hand. Tommy watched, teeth gnashing, as the Emperor raised her delicate fingers to his grated mask in a kiss.

"If you would excuse us, I would like to properly welcome our guest."

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** kill him.**"

"I wouldn't dream of spoiling your revenge." He turned. "Goldar, escort my bride to her chambers. Scorpina, you will await me in my throne room."

Both gilded warriors nodded, Scorpina immediately stepping through the open portal. Kimberly cast a final glance at Tommy, tossing him a mocking kiss before she and Goldar disappeared.

The fissure winked out of existence, leaving both contenders glaring at each other.

"It seems," Zedd remarked, closing the gap between them, "you have something to say to me, boy."

"It was **you**…" Tommy murmured. His voice was raw, barely above a whisper, yet it carried such a wealth of revulsion and consuming hatred, its power overcame even the loudest shout.

Lord Zedd was not one to feign ignorance. Instead, he reveled under the murderous heat of the Red Ranger's glare, basking in his frustration, humiliation, and regret that weighed the young man's heart.

_Delicious…_ the dark Lord decided, folding his arms contemptuously. _Though a pity; I was greatly looking forward his reaction when I told him exactly where that letter came from._

Still, Zedd knew how to twist the knife, and prolong his foe's anguish. "It was remarkably easy to deceive you," he gloated, "You were both so _willing_ to think the worst of each other." He slowly lifted his hand, palm up. "You played right into my hands, Ranger."

He clenched his hand into a fist for emphasis. "And now, I have laid claim on the one you cherish most. Soon, you will be witness to our wedding… and then you will die."

The Emperor waited for Tommy's heated retort. Yet, the boy was so overwhelmed, he could do little else but glare.

Chuckling, the Emperor turned to leave. "You are already half-dead with guilt. This slow, agonizing dissolution of a warrior's spirit is far more satisfying than merely running you through."

Tommy watched Zedd disappear, his vision blurred by the wavering moisture that stood in his bloodshot eyes. The light soon faded, swallowing the once proud Power Ranger in cold darkness.

oooOOOooo

Scorpina stood waiting by the throne, back faintly arched, hands clasped behind her back and chin tucked. Still, her lips were twisted in a grin of self-satisfaction, as she anticipated the praise she would soon receive for her initiative.

The plan had gone off quite smoothly. Neither herself nor Goldar were seriously hurt, though the Titan wouldn't be able to speak clearly for another day or so. True, the Pink Ranger had escaped, but the near-Queen seemed more than pleased with her present nonetheless.

_If Kimberly is still anything like her former self, she will form attachments,_ the clever assassin reasoned, her grin spreading. _If she is able to trust us early on, we can be sure to grow in value in her eyes. Perhaps, even to the point of promotion. It's about time we were granted a dominated planet to govern…_

Only a few minutes after everyone else had vacated the Dark Dimension, Lord Zedd stepped through the glowing fissure. He watched clinically as the doorway sealed before turning his attention to Scorpina, whose posture once again reflected flawless servility.

He approached her, taking long, swift strides. Scorpina blinked as, within a second, he was glaring at her at _uncomfortably_ close range.

He stared down at her, ruby visor glowing a steady, threatening crimson. Though, in startling contrast, his voice was disturbingly cool. "I recall giving you and Goldar instructions before my regeneration began," he pointed out icily, "and those instructions did _not_ include interacting with the Rangers during my recovery."

Scorpina's onyx eyes widened. "M…my Lord," she murmured, "You demanded that we attend to our future Queen-"

"I _know_ Kimberly did not ask you to kidnap the Red Ranger," Zedd snapped.

The assassin broke eye contact, cringing as she noted the red light bathing much of her torso. It would take less than a thought for the dark Lord to convert that harmless light into a lethal energy beam.

She had to choose her words carefully, so she hesitated. "No, she didn't," she finally admitted, "but she saw the Red and Pink Rangers through the Repulsascope, and left in a rage. She… she wanted to speak to you, but you were in the middle of a regeneration stage, so Goldar and I decided to… to take action." She took a slow breath, strengthening her resolve. "The Mistress _did_ approve of our gift," she added.

Something akin to a low growl passed Zedd's hidden lip. Scorpina closed her eyes, bracing herself for what would likely be fatal punishment.

Instead, his whip-like words struck her. "I did not want to engage the Power Rangers until _after_ my full strength has been restored," he snarled, his words slow enough for even the bluntest mind to follow. "I will not be at my peak strength until I complete all _four_ stages of my regeneration cycle, and that will not be for several days. If the Rangers retaliate, I will exhaust all my power."

Scorpina marveled at the mere fact that she hadn't been atomized. "But they cannot possibly match you in strength, Sire," she breathed weakly.

Her deference to his world-quaking might seemed to appease his anger… somewhat. "Perhaps, but I'd rather not gamble with something so simple, when patience alone would secure my victory."

He then stepped back, leaving the woman breathing room. "Now we have a potential threat in my palace," he reasoned, "It is unlikely he will strike, but not entirely impossible. I must continue regenerating immediately if I am to be at full power in time for the wedding. In the meantime, the Dark Dimension must be guarded at all times, to insure the Rangers do not find another backdoor into the cell and rescue their leader."

The soldier snapped to attention, and nodded firmly. "Goldar and I will remain alert, Sire."

"And do _not_ take any action against _any_ Ranger," he hissed in warning, "unless they are physically at our doorstep."

oooOOOooo

Jason had been at the shore, sitting on the warm summer sands, sharing lunch and laughter with Emily, when a familiar six-tone signal made him jump from the blanket.

"Jason?" Emily spoke, perplexed at her boyfriend's sudden restlessness. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I…" he stammered, rubbing the back of his head anxiously, "That was my alarm."

She smiled in amusement. "I figured."

"It's… time for me to take my medication."

That alarmed the pretty blonde. "What?" she gasped, rising from their towel, "Are you sick?"

"Just a bug that's been going around," he lied, digging his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks. "Don't worry; I'm not contagious after the first day. But if I don't take the medicine on time..."

Emily watched the tall young man search through his gym bag, which contained a change of clothes. "Don't tell me you left it at home."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm _really_ sorry to cut this short, Em," he sighed plaintively, "Can I make it up to you?"

She folded her arms, a gleam in her eyes. "_Well_, it'll cost you, Mr. Scott. When you run out on me for lunch, you owe me dinner… at one of those places where the food actually comes to _you_."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Italian sound good?"

His lips seemed to drain the sarcasm right out of her, compelling a small, indulgent smile. "Perfect."

Hastily grabbing his bag, he waved again as he retreated to the changing area. "I'll call you tonight, Em."

As soon as he was out of earshot, he huffed in annoyance, glancing down at his watch. "I'm _really_ out of practice!" he mourned, "That was one of the lamest excuses I've ever come up with!"

After all, Jason hadn't needed to weave last-second explanations for his disappearances since he was forced to surrender the Gold Ranger Powers. He'd only come to wear his communicator out of habit; a lesson learned from his misadventure with Divatox. Even former Rangers had to stay prepared; one never knew when an emergency would arise.

Such as now.

A quick glance around the area showed no witnesses, so he huddled near the wall of the locker room and whispered into his wrist. "Jason here."

_"Jason,"_ Kat's voice transmitted, _"We need you at the Turbo Chamber. Can we teleport you?"_

"Give me ten seconds," he requested, hastily struggling into a proper pair of pants and a shirt. Just as he was pulling his T-shirt over his bare chest, the vibrant carrier wave of white energy rocketed him to the Turbo Chamber.

Jason felt the somber mood even before he saw the Turbo Rangers' grave faces. Kat stood behind the teleportation console, and Tanya, Justin, and Adam all surrounded her. All eyes immediately fell on him.

Years of experience with such situations made him quick to recognize the emergency. "Where's Tommy?"

"Goldar and Scorpina kidnapped him," Adam answered directly.

Jason blinked in open surprise. "Scorpina's back in action, too?"

Tanya nodded. "Now Zedd has both Tommy and Kimberly; and we have no idea what he has planned for them."

Katherine stepped toward him, her arms cradled to her stomach. "Tommy let Goldar take him, in the hopes that he could find Kimberly. It's up to us to get up to the Lunar Palace, and rescue them both. The longer we delay, the less likely we'll be able to get to them in time."

"In time for what?"

Justin shrugged. "But whatever the bad guys have planned, it won't be pretty."

"We're going to the moon, but we have no idea what to expect," Katherine summarized. "We know, at the very least, we'll have to confront Goldar, Scorpina, and Lord Zedd himself. We probably need to fight Kimberly, if she's still convinced we're her enemies." She took a small breath. "Our chances don't look good, no matter how you look at it. Our only hope is to make sure we're at our fullest power before we go up there. There's no way we'll succeed without a Red Ranger."

She held out her hand to him. "And we all agree there's no one better equipped to lead us into the monster's stronghold than you."

Jason's eyes widened, staring down at the Red Turbo Morpher and key. Slowly, unsteady fingers accepted the device, letting it hover over his wrist. Finally, his jaw set, he latched the morpher on tightly.

Adam, Katherine, Tanya, and Justin all smiled, albeit slightly, at the sight of the original leader of the Power Rangers standing amongst them. Almost as soon as the morpher was in place, his face folded into a commanding grimace that breathed authority, as if he were born for situations like this.

"How are we going to get up there?" he asked, turning to Zordon, "Billy's Portal-Com?"

"WE CONSIDERED IT. HOWEVER, THE PORTAL-COM WAS DESTROYED WHEN THE COMMAND CENTER IMPLODED. SINCE BILLY IS ON AQUITAR, HE IS NOT AVAILABLE TO RECONSTRUCT IT."

Jason's strong arms folded. "If we can't use the back door, we have no choice but the front door."

"There's a shield protecting the palace," Adam informed him, "but we finally cracked the frequency. Once we program our energy de-stabilizer, we'll punch a hole right through it, and walk right into the palace."

"The only problem is, Lord Zedd will likely notice the shield dissolved," Alpha pointed out. "If he reconstructs it before you get out, you'll be trapped!"

A fierce smile lit Jason's face. "We'll find a way out. We always do."

oooOOOooo

Her anger had dissipated the moment she laid eyes on him. Broken, alone, at her mercy… excitement ignited in her being at the knowledge that she had _finally_ won. She knew he would suffer indescribable anguish, and bitterly regret risking her devoted love for _Katherine's_ attention.

She hadn't had time to really consider what his punishment would be. She had wanted to kill him on Muiranthias, and visions of his bloody demise drew her to Divatox.

Only, when she had him at her mercy, bloody and hurt and mournful… something stayed her hand.

Her anger was revived to full force after Katherine blindsided her. Her stammering outrage turned the devil into an angel… she took the risk that Zedd truly intended to help her, and let herself be sequestered to the moon.

Zedd's servants gave her Tommy on a silver platter. It almost seemed like her darkest prayers had been answered; less than an hour after he had the nerve to mock her, he hung battered and alone in Zedd's Dark Dimension.

Yet once again, when face to face with his pain, whatever happiness she _should_ feel seemed disappointingly empty. Empty, like the drab gray of the moon, spread out beneath her balcony.

Yes, she felt a burst of joy when she first saw him. Yes, she gleaned a malicious rush when she flaunted her future as Empress in his face. Yes, her heart danced as he winced in distress.

But why, only minutes after she left his presence, did her ecstasy fade?

Zedd had told her the Flame muted her happiness… her ability to feel content, or at peace. She had resigned herself to the fact that she _couldn't_ feel joy, without Zedd's magic.

Only… _why_ did she have the creeping suspicion that he was misleading her? It still didn't make sense… how could a being that felt no love or compassion restore the proper balance of human emotions?

"**Dammit,**" she growled aloud, turning away from the balcony, "**This is what happens when I let myself **_**think**_** too much.**" She moved away from the balcony, simmering gaze sweeping her enormous rooms clinically. Neither a nap or even a long soak were appealing; she was far too anxious for the former, and the latter would likely give her even _more_ chance to ruminate.

Slowly, a cruel grin pulled her lip. "**I think I can find **_**someone**_** willing to keep me entertained…**"

oooOOOooo

When Kimberly stepped foot into the austere throne room, she was mildly surprised to see Scorpina standing beside the open fissure.

"**Zedd's still in there?**" she queried.

Scorpina bowed deeply when she noticed Kimberly's presence. "No, Mistress, my Lord has returned to his private chambers. Goldar is inside, running a sweep to make sure the Dark Dimension hasn't been compromised."

The future Queen nodded thoughtfully, walking in a tight circle around the gleaming light. "**How does one open this doorway?**"

Absently, the assassin wondered why Kimberly had posed the question. But she could think of no adequate reason to keep it a secret. "One must be able to tear a hole into the pocket dimension. Our Lord can do so with but a thought, yet Goldar and myself must use our swords, which have been treated with magic to allow it."

She nodded again. Then, with no further ado, Kimberly took a step into the portal. Scorpina blinked in surprise. "Mistress..."

"**I doubt I need to ask **_**your**_** permission to do anything,**" she snapped. Then, a cold smirk twisted her lips. "**I didn't get a chance to… **_**play**_** with my new toy yet.**"

Slowly, a matching devilish smile stretched across Scorpina's visage. "Shall I accompany you?"

Kimberly waved the thought aside. "**Goldar's already in there. He can see me out when I'm finished.**" Then, she passed fully through the portal.

Inside, Kimberly felt the lonely chill on her skin the moment she passed through the doorway. It made her skin itch, causing her to grimace faintly at the discomfort.

A quick look around proved that Goldar wasn't in the immediate area. _**Hmm… this Dark Dimension is bigger than I thought…**_

She then set her gaze on Tommy. He seemed to hang limply from his heavy chains, utterly motionless save for the shallow breaths that inflated his chest. His head hung toward the ground, disheveled hair hanging in disarray, hiding his face from a profile view.

Kimberly watched him, absently rubbing her bare arms to ward of the irritating chill. She couldn't shake the notion that he was… _different_ than less than an hour ago, when she first saw him in his prison. There was an undeniable sensation of emptiness, of absolute defeat that she had _never_ sensed from him before. Not at the power plant, when his life rested in her hands. Not on Muiranthias, when first confronted with the demonic creature the Flame twisted her soul into. Not even in the aftermath of the Green Candle, when it seemed his very sense of self was torn from him.

There was no pride left to lift his shoulders. No hope to swell his heart. No determination to lift his chin.

It was as if he finally realized he was fighting a battle he could never win.

Even the consuming darkness that flowed through her body couldn't find real enjoyment in seeing this broken shell of a man.

She decided to chase away the pall silence. "**I've never seen you quite like this.**"

Despite herself, she frowned in disappointment at his deathly silence. "**Nothing to say?**"

The future Empress of Evil was not one to be ignored. Her eyes narrowing, Kimberly swiftly closed the gap between then. Lifting herself on her toes, she yanked his ponytail back. Tommy winced at the pain, letting his chin rise from his chest.

Less than half a foot away, Kimberly's eyes blazed into his. He was so close, he could see the fire burn behind her irises, thrashing feverishly and casting a reddish glow.

"**Looks like you've given up,**" she noted callously. "**How… boring.**"

His lips thinned mutinously, but otherwise he made no response.

Her eyebrow rose. "**I suppose we can play a different game.**"

She lifted her free hand, tracing her fingers against his wan cheek. Slowly, she dragged it across his face, fingernails gently grazing against achingly familiar lips, back and forth. She watched as his sorrowful eyes squeezed shut, and trembling lips pressed together against her whisper touch.

She watched him tense; watched the moisture collect beneath his thick eyelashes. Now _this_ was torture…

Her fingers traveled down his neck, leaving a train of warmth on the cold, sweaty skin. She smirked at the droplets that escaped his locked eyes, streaking against unusually pallid cheeks.

"**You miss me, don't you Tommy,**" she murmured. She was so close, he felt her breath on his neck. "**You miss my love. My touch. My support…**"

Then, in an instant, the gentle caress tingling his upper arm switched into an agonizing torture. Tommy's eyes flew open, lips parting in a wordless scream as flames erupted from her fingertips, scorching fabric and flesh.

"**That was for Kat's arrow,**" she snarled, a fresh dose of venom injected into her voice. "**Was she worth it, Tommy? Was she **_**really**_**?? What did she offer you that I couldn't match?**"

Her other hand, still nestled in his long curls, tightened their grip again, earning another hiss of pain from the young man before her. "**Come on, Tommy, speak up! What's your latest excuse?**"

He leveled his gaze on her, dark eyes once again burning with their own intensity. And through his desperate gulps of breath, through the haze of pain that dulled his senses, he managed to gasp out two words. "My wallet."

Kimberly's brow furrowed. "**What?**"

"Mistress!" a deep voice gasped. Kim glanced to the side, watching heatedly as Goldar rounded a corner. He bowed at the waist under her blazing stare. "I… heard a scream. I wasn't expec-"

"**Get out,**" she snarled, her eyes sliding back to her defiant prey.

The Titan warrior hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Lord Zedd commanded that we watch the Red Ranger carefully."

Kim's eyes narrowed. Keeping her gaze locked on Tommy's severe eyes, she casually lifted her free hand in the direction of Goldar's voice. Stretching her fingers, she had the distinct pleasure of hearing Goldar gasp at the nimbus of fire that erupted from her skin, crawling up her arm before tapering off near the elbow.

"**Don't make me repeat myself, Goldar,**" she spoke, her eyes still keenly observing her former lover's tense expression.

"Don't let him distract you, Kim," Tommy spoke, his voice slowly growing stronger as the agonizing pain in his arm eased. "Not when you're so close to the truth."

Goldar's eyes widened. "Kimberly! He's toying with you!"

A stream of fire earned a yelp from the simian. Smoke and debris floated in the air from the wall she'd carved a hole into.

"Come on, Kim… I know you want to know," Tommy baited, a grisly grin touching his lip. "You said you want my latest excuse. You _must_ want to understand what went wrong between us; that's the only reason I'm still breathing. You can't kill me without finding out _why_ I never called you. Then you'll _never_ find out."

He leaned closer, the slack from his chains allowed him to touch his forehead to hers. Skin to skin, one burning with frustrated anger, the other chilled with desperation. "Come on, Kim… look in the wallet."

Refusing to back down, Kimberly released both Tommy's hair and the fire that blazed along her other arm. Staring mockingly into his bottomless eyes, she felt his pockets for the accessory in question.

Goldar watched, eyes wide with dread, as Lord Zedd's fiancée retrieved the small leather wallet.

"**What am I looking for?**" she drawled, confident grin letting none of her discomfort show. "**A sexy picture of Kat?** **Or maybe a love letter, sprayed with that slut's perfume?**"

"You'll know when you find it," he answered vaguely.

Kimberly sifted through club memberships and money, until she found the folded page in the back. Her eyebrow rising, she lifted the wrinkled paper.

She shook her head. "**A love letter.** **I knew it.**"

"Read it, Kim," Tommy urged.

She glared at him, suddenly defiant. "**Why should I?**"

He answered with another dry grin. "Don't you want to see the words that ruined everything we had?"

"He's trying to confuse you!" Goldar bellowed. Somehow, he mustered the courage to race towards Kimberly, daring to lay a hand on her person.

She glared balefully at him. "**Have you lost your mind?**" she hissed. She immediately dropped the wallet, and threw the heel of her hand directly into Goldar's nose.

The towering warrior stumbled back, hands flying to his face urgently. Kimberly humphed at his nerve, before her blazing eyes turned to the page.

She made no move to unfold it.

"**You **_**are**_** trying to confuse me,**" she accused. Narrow eyes observed him as her free hand ignited, the bright flames inching closer to the evidence.

His face remained inscrutable. "If you burn it, you'll never know."

She tried to stare him down, only his expression refused to waver. Her vehement glare edged from Tommy to the letter that Goldar had actually risked his life to keep from her.

Wordlessly, she unfolded it.

Tommy's poker face cracked, as his eyes shone with slowly brewing hope. He surveyed her face, watching as confidence turned to confusion, confusion turned to anger, and anger turned into… something else.

Horror.

Her lips quivered, fist wringing the page mercilessly. "**Wh… what is **_**this**_** supposed to be?**" she murmured.

"I got that letter in the mail a few days before your birthday," he confessed. His unfeeling façade had disappeared, letting the raw emotion wrinkle his face, and weigh his voice. "You can ask any of the Rangers. Even Jason found out about it, after Muiranthias."

"**I never wrote this!**" she growled, glaring at Tommy. He refused to turn away from her searing, panicked eyes.

"I know that now, but I didn't then. Look at the handwriting, Kim! Even the goddamned signature!"

"**You're… toying with me,**" she concluded, unconsciously echoing Goldar's earlier sentiment.

"No," Tommy responded, "Someone _else_ is toying with the both of us. Someone _else _sent that to me, trying to break us up! Look at it, Kim!"

Tommy released a sound, a cross between a sob and a derisive laugh. "I… thought it was from you. God, I read it dozens of times, mulling it over in my head _over and over_… but it never dawned on me that it wasn't from you. I agonized over every word… every _single_ word." He shook his head, a self-mocking grin on his lips. "'You've always been my best friend, and in some ways you're like a brother to me. But, something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else…'"

He swallowed painfully, fresh tears glistening in his dark eyes. "I even memorized it. I couldn't get over the pain… that you preferred someone else. That someone else could offer you the happiness I couldn't deliver. And I couldn't call you, and try to work things out." His voice dropped. "That's… that's why I never called you, Kim. I was… scared of what you had to say to me."

That said, Tommy closed his mouth. He watched Kimberly, absorbing the impact of the letter, and all its world-shaking implications.

Kimberly's entire body trembled, one hand squeezing the letter for all it was worth, the other slowly rising to her lips in wordless horror. Her eyes were wide, darting from side to side, yet seeing nothing.

Yet, most disturbingly, a nimbus of orange flames wrapped her entire body in surreal light. Energy climbed in wisps around her, steadily intensifying as she recovered from the initial shock.

"**I admit,**" she whispered, turning back to him, "**this is a pretty original lie. Much more creative than the 'I didn't want to hurt you' bit you've been spitting since Muiranthias.**"

Tommy continued to watch her with his intense, discerning gaze. She still trembled, tongues of fire stretching from her in a feverish dance.

He knew her words didn't match her thoughts. She wasn't as convinced of his deception as she wanted him to believe.

"Think about it, Kim," he pleaded, "Doesn't it explain everything? Why I never called you? Why I didn't understand your anger?" His face darkened. "Why Zedd dropped in at the power plant?"

Her frown deepened. "**What are you getting at?**"

"_Think_ about it," he repeated. "Zedd arrives in the nick of time, carrying you off before I could explain. Then, he _proposes_ to you."

"**You're trying to convince me that Zedd wrote this.**" It wasn't a question. Her skepticism was raw in her tone.

"Who else?" he challenged. "No human hand could write that kind of forgery! And he's tried it before, hasn't he? He tried to make you his Queen. He's been after you for _years_, Kim! Just biding his time, waiting for the opportunity to rip us apart!!"

He paused, slowly trying to catch his breath. With wide, hopeful eyes, he watched the conflict play across Kimberly's face. Disbelief, outrage, confusion, anguish… all swirled together in a evocative portrait of torment.

Finally, Kimberly grabbed fistfuls of her hair, ruining the immaculate style, and released a pained whimper.

"Kim, we can stop this! End the lies, throw Zedd's tricks right in his face!"

"**SHUT UP!!**" she howled. Tommy watched, mortified, as the inferno burst around her, so bright she seemed like the sun dawning. "**NO MORE LIES!!**"

She turned away, gaze bounding like a scared rabbit, and leapt through the fissure without a coherent thought.

oooOOOooo

Scorpina was _very_ good at what she did. An assassin born and raised, she had been schooled in the arts of deception, cunning, and bloodshed from early infancy. She developed into the most fear-inspiring Arachnid in seven generations, even earning the coveted position as one of Lord Zedd's favored warriors.

Unfortunately, her studies never included the occult. She had only a passing familiarity with magic; once in a while able to cast a potion spell Rita or Zedd gave her to administer. She never bothered to develop even a magical awareness, leaving the sixth sense dormant.

Had she honed that sixth sense, she would've been sensitive to the shocking events occurring just a few feet from her, through the fissure leading to the Dark Dimension. She would have had warning of the irresistible power seething within, promising retribution in its most fundamental form.

So when she witnessed a feminine silhouette wrapped in an aura of pure fire, she was caught completely by surprise.

"M…mistress?" she murmured.

Somewhere within the cloud of energy came a hiss, and suddenly, a tendril of fire stretched forward, smashing Scorpina like blazing baseball bat. The assassin didn't even have a chance to scream as she was engulfed with the burning, unnatural fire, and at the same time smashed right through the wall by the sheer force of the hit. She catapulted through the contained air so quickly, the fire soon deadened, and was completely extinguished as she slammed into the heavy gray moon dust… just inches from the invisible shield separating the palace from the rest of the moon.

oooOOOooo

Zordon's ancient eyes widened, his blurred mouth hanging open in absolute astonishment.

Alpha jumped at the unnerving expression on the sage's face. Zordon was rarely surprised, and _never_ rendered speechless.

"Z…Zordon?" the small robot stammered, terror lancing through him.

It took a long moment before the surprise wore off enough to let the Eltarian speak. "I SENSE… AN IMMENSE POWER BROUGHT TO LIFE ON THE MOON."

Alpha puzzled over this. "What could it…" He cut himself off with a distressed cry, hands waving frantically as the truth dawned on him.

"KIMBERLY HAS URGED THE FLAME OF DESTRUCTION PASSED ALL BOUNDARIES," Zordon said mournfully. "IF SHE DOES NOT MANAGE TO REIN IN THE POWER… IT WILL KILL HER."

oooOOOooo

"Are we there yet?" Justin groaned, exhaling as he hunched over. He rested his man-sized hands against his knees. "I _hate_ zero-gravity!"

"I thought Zordon was teleporting us as close to the shield as he could," Tanya sighed, floating down from her last leap.

Adam, who led the team, held a scanner in his hands. "According to these sensor readings, we're less than six meters from the shield."

Justin stood upright. "I don't see anything."

Katherine peered at the flat expanse before them, lifting her hand into the air in silent command. Windfire materialized, and in one smooth motion, she drew a single arrow and let it fly.

The silver projectile glanced off something, causing a ripple of faint energy at the impact site.

Jason folded his arms. "The shield cloaks the palace from sight as well as scans," he realized, nodding to himself.

"Not for long," Adam determined. He pressed a few buttons on his handheld unit, and touched it to the location Kat's arrow struck. The device blinked red for a few moments, and then, flashed a steady green.

A circle of energy emitted from the box, expanding to the size of a person. When the device was removed, the energy vanished, leaving a foreboding view of Lord Zedd's towering citadel.

"It worked," Adam breathed, "but as soon as Zedd senses a hole in his shield, he'll patch it at a new frequency. We'll have to reanalyze the shield to program the de-stabilizer." He tucked the device under his belt. "We'll be trapped here."

Jason led the team through the portal. "We'll cross that bridge wh-"

He stopped dead in his tracks, less than a yard into the palace grounds. The other Rangers froze behind him, worriedly staring at their shocked leader.

"Stay here," he advised. The Rangers nodded silently, watching him cautiously walk along the inner edge of the shield. He came to a stop beside a yellowish-gold mound, half-covered in dust.

He then kneeled beside it, hands brushing the dust away.

"Jason?" Kat murmured, an icy fear gripping her heart.

"It's Scorpina."

Their helmets masked the horror on their faces, but all four Rangers tensed anxiously. Then, they hurried to Jason, congregating around the fallen warrior.

Jason touched the charred skin of her neck. "Her heart's still beating. She's alive."

Tanya's fists clenched nervously. "What could've… done this?"

Adam scowled beneath his helmet. "Zedd is a _monster_!" he growled. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her blistered, bleeding face. He and the seductive spy were far from friends, but even the deceptive "Sabrina" didn't deserve such merciless treatment.

The Blue Ranger's analytical stare turned from the victim, tracking her descent up to a gaping hole a few meters away from a spacious balcony. A glint of light passed through the aperture, pulsing steadily.

"Why would Lord Zedd knock a hole in his own wall?" he queried.

Tanya folded her arms. "Probably lost his temper."

Katherine stared at the hole Justin indicated. "No, Zedd rarely loses his temper." She felt the quizzical stares of her teammates, and explained. "I do have some memories from my time as Rita's pet. I have… distinct impressions of some of the aliens. And I'm _certain_ that Zedd usually harnesses his anger effectively, rather than explode like Rita always did." She then turned her eyes to Jason. "And Zedd is far too proud of his palace to punch a hole into his throne room."

Despite the fact that her mask hid her emotive eyes, Jason somehow discerned path her mind was winding. "You don't think-"

Somehow, the six-tone signal of the communicator managed to sound even more urgent than usual.

The group gathered closely as Jason responded. "Yes?"

_"RANGERS._ _I HAVE SENSED A SWELL OF POWER WITHIN THE CONFINES OF LORD ZEDD'S PALACE. YOU MUST TAKE EVERY PRECAUTION, FOR GREAT DANGER LURKS INSIDE."_

Adam chewed his lip, his gaze still transfixed on the injured spy. "You mean Kimberly?"

_"YES. SHE HAS BECOME THE FLAME OF DESTRUCTION. THAT IS THE ONLY WAY SHE COULD MANIFEST THE POWER I HAVE SENSED."_

The silence between the teenage heroes was deafening.

oooOOOooo

The inferno of uncontrollable power ate at her insides. It felt almost like her organs were slowly melting, creating an agonizing pain that brought Kimberly Hart to her knees.

She leaned heavily against the wall, forcing gasps of painfully cold air into her overheated system. Sweat beaded against her skin, making her limbs feel frigid.

"**Got to… push it down…**" she murmured, her entire body straining against the inner flames that surged beyond her control. _**God… it hurts!!!**_

It seemed like an eternity of hellish torture before the blinding flames that gathered around her slowly ebbed into a fierce aura. The light glowed around her skin, illuminating her path through the winding, narrow stairwell leading to the Tower.

She pushed the pain in the back of her mind, along with the rage of thoughts and feelings that had made her dizzy earlier. She let instinct lead her, moving her feet up the stairs, down the hall, and up to the large, heavy doorway.

She reached out with her power, watching as the door was pulverized into chunks of rock, ash, and melted iron.

The Flame ignored the arcane laboratory lining the wall. She ignored the intriguing triangular shape of Zedd's inner sanctum. She simply marched to where Lord Zedd lay, ensconced in shadows upon the stone slab that served as his bed.

Flaming eyes dripped a trail of liquid fire as she glared down on the Emperor of Evil himself… the one _responsible_ for _everything_ she suffered for _**over four months!!**_

He almost looked helpless, lying completely immobile on the cold stone. In fact, if not for the thin pipes streaming fluids into his muscles, he would've seemed dead.

But he was far from dead; she felt his dark power pulse steadily, slowly building as he recovered his energies.

Casually, she lifted a single finger. A burst of fire streamed from the tip, neatly searing through all the tubes.

She watched the chemicals spurt from the severed veins, catching fire and spilling along the stone ground. She watched the dark Lord slowly begin to quiver, violently torn from the void of regeneration.

His ruby visor gleamed to life, casting its crimson glow over his fiancée. Her eyes blazed with rare anger, casting a terrifying haze to harden the edges of her face. Her hair hung in disarray, framing her visage with a furious halo of golden brown curls. Her skin seemed to glow on its own, vividly contrasting the ebony and scarlet of her gown.

Her eyes flared as she held one hand over his shaking body. "**Now... you burn.**"

The infamous letter, blackened with soot and charred at the edges, fluttered from her tense fingers onto his bare chest.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Checkmate

**Pawns**

**Chapter Seventeen: Checkmate

* * *

**

He continued to shake, muscles suffering painful spasms as they were brutally severed from the nourishing fluids that gave him vitality. Slowly, he recovered enough presence of mind to recognize what had happened.

His eyes flared at the sight before him. Kimberly hovered above him, bathing in the glory of the Flame's legendary power. Her hair waved in the currents created by the licking fire, swaying feverishly about her shoulders. Her skin was luminescence itself, the steady glow of the fire within lending her a golden tone. Her eyes burned like twin suns, blazing so bright they had surpassed their ruby color and flickered with traces of white.

He saw the page lying on his chest, slowly burning with the flames Kimberly let fall. He didn't need to read it to recognize what it was.

_Nicely played, Boy,_ Zedd admitted, _You managed to produce the one piece of evidence that could force her to see the truth. It seems I have underestimated you... yet __**again**_

Yet, he didn't allow himself the luxury of anger. There would be other opportunities to ruin the Red Ranger, and make him pay for this latest victory. He would deal with the upstart in time.

Now, there was an even more urgent confrontation that required his attention.

He looked up again, gazing at the lethal beauty that _he_ had created, and smiled. She had far exceeded his highest expectations, and become a force of Vengeance and Destruction that could topple kingdoms.

"Before you choose this course of action, I suggest you reconsider," he warned. All whispers of surprise or agitation were absent from his commanding voice. "As strong as you might be, you are no match for me."

Kimberly glared at the Emperor as he rose from his berth and assumed a straight-backed, disinterested pose. Her eyes narrowed, bleeding fire. "**When you told me that the spell of Maligore no longer controlled me, I realized something. When Maligore died, the Flame of Destruction was still inside me. He no longer exists, so he can't force his will upon me.**" She smiled savagely. "**Now, **_**my**_** will controls the Flame. So long as I allow it to char my soul, I have the power to face you.**"

Zedd responded with a derisive chuckle. "Do you think I did not prepare for every contingency? I told you I have studied the powers of Maligore, and I've determined that, though you are a vessel to contain the Flame, you are still only human."

He watched her carefully, and noticed her confident smirk wane ever so slightly. "Your body isn't strong enough to exercise the Flame properly. In fact, if your body hadn't been reinforced by your long service as a Power Ranger, you surely would've been consumed _already_."

He took a step toward her, noting that she refused to show any sign of intimidation whatsoever. "Are you certain you want to bet your life on this?"

The Flame of Destruction went rigid. Slowly the fierce smirk slid off her face, smoothing her features into a calm, stone-like mask. She straightened her back proudly, letting her hands hang at her sides.

Then, the burning aura around her body intensified, momentarily blinding. A tendril of fire leapt from the nimbus, fastening itself at the opening of the room and blocking the entrance.

Zedd watched, mildly surprised that she would bar the room from any interruption.

She stared at her fiancée, the ferocity in her eyes intense enough to give even the Emperor of Evil pause. "**Absolutely.**"

oooOOOooo

If finding Scorpina lying near death in a pool of mud and blood wasn't enough to shock the Turbo Rangers into critical urgency, learning that Kimberly was responsible surely was.

They managed to shake themselves out of their stupor quickly, as grim determination barricaded all fear and hesitation in the backs of their minds. In situations such as this, when the fate of their friends, and perhaps even Earth itself, could be sealed by even a few seconds of delay, there simply wasn't time for such distractions.

The Power Rangers dashed closer to the palace, following their interim leader beneath the large balcony that seemed to be the point of origin of Scorpina's unfortunate fall.

"Kat," the Red Ranger spoke, "You said this balcony leads to Zedd's throne room?"

"I'm sure of it. It's the largest balcony in the palace."

"Then let's go."

The Rangers all bent in a deep crouch, and leapt, one by one, onto the high parapet. Once the team was assembled, they warily walked into the chamber that symbolized Lord Zedd's terrifying reign. Yet the imposing throne or austere decor did little to hold their attention. Instead, the five teenagers all stared at the bizarre yellow-gold light, hovering a few feet from the throne like a suspended lightning bolt.

"What the heck is that?" Justin wondered, slowly circling the phenomenon. "Whoa... it's only two-dimensional!"

"It's a doorway," Katherine spoke, "It leads to one of Zedd's Dark Dimensions."

Jason stiffened at her words. He remembered quite clearly Rita's Dark Dimension, where the Evil Green Ranger banished him. He had come _very_ close to death that day, facing first the monster Goldar, and then the Green Ranger himself. If Billy hadn't cracked a teleportation signal through the dimensional walls in the nick of time, he would've been skewered by the Sword of Darkness.

He shook himself. "If Zedd's Dark Dimension is anything like Rita's, the only reason the door would be open is if someone _other_ than the prisoner was inside." He stared assessingly at the fissure. "I'm going in."

"I'll go with you," Adam volunteered.

"Not right away," Jason decided. "We really can't be sure what's on the other end. If I need to make a quick exit, it's a lot easier to do it without someone right behind me."

Jason took a step away from his teammates, lifting his hand into the air. "Turbo Lightning Sword!" The razor sharp weapon obeyed his command, taking shape in his steady grip. "If I don't come back out after two minutes, Adam, you follow. And if neither of us come out after two more minutes, Tanya comes next, and so on. Understood?"

"Yes," came the unanimous, thought slightly hesitant, reply.

Jason smiled grimly beneath his crimson helmet. "Don't worry, guys; I've been in Dark Dimensions before. I'll be fine."

With those parting words, he held the Turbo Sword before his chest, and cautiously stepped into another realm of existence.

_Looks like __**all**__ Dark Dimensions are foggy,_ he mused, watching his feet disappear into the crawling vapors. However, unlike Rita's perfectly circular chamber, this dimension seemed more like an amorphous cavern, stretching into tunnels that made it impossible to see the entire realm from any given location.

Fortunately, he didn't have to look far to find the prisoner. "Tommy!"

The young man frenetically struggled against heavy chains, his frustrated grunts echoing in the near-silence of the cavern. He looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Jason!"

The Red Ranger hurried to the wall, staring wide-eyed at Tommy's red-rimmed eyes and fevered cheeks. "What happened?" he demanded.

"It was Zedd," he hissed through gritted teeth. "That son of a bitch sent me the letter!"

Jason's jaw hit the bottom of his helmet in pure, unadulterated shock.

Tommy nodded, affirming his best friend's silent astonishment. "He even admitted it! All this time… it was _Zedd_!"

He then continued his struggles. "Jase, you gotta get me out of here! We have to get out of here before Goldar wakes up, and go find Kim!"

Jason had the presence of mind to raise the Lightning Sword to the iron links, smashing the chains in a flurry of sparks. He then held his arm out to Tommy, and helped his best friend to the ground. "What happened to Goldar? And Kim?"

Tommy smirked without humor. "_Kim_ happened to Goldar," he reported. "She knocked him cold with one hit." The distraught young man held out his arms as Jason pried the manacles that bound his wrists. "I showed Kim the letter," he murmured, his wry face suddenly crestfallen. "She freaked out, and stormed out of here. God, Bro… I'm _scared_ of what she might do!"

"For one thing, she blew Scorpina through six feet of wall," Jason reported, his own face darkening with worry. "If she's still so bent on revenge as she was on Muiranthias, then-"

"She'll go after Zedd," Tommy growled. Snarling in frustration, he pounded his fist into the unyielding wall. "She could get _killed_!"

Jason clamped a steady hand on his edgy friend's shoulder. "Tommy, listen to me!" he ordered. "She's strong enough to hold her own against Zedd for a while; at least until we can back her up. She wiped the floor with Goldar and Scorpina."

Tommy shook his head furiously. "That's the problem! If she uses too much of the Flame's power, it'll eat her up from the inside. The Flame itself is killing her!"

He looked up, watery eyes staring into the opaque lens of his own helmet. "Jason, if we don't get to her in time, she'll wind up killing _herself_."

Jason's jaw set, his confusion focusing into one clear objective. "Let's move, then. When we find Zedd, we'll find Kim."

Tommy nodded, running to the gold fissure as fast as adrenaline could push him. Jason was behind him, watching as his best friend passed through.

Once the pulse that indicated passage faded, the Red Ranger took a step forward.

At that instant, the fissure suddenly blinked out of existence.

Jason's raised foot stomped the misty floor. Obsidian eyes glared daggers into the form standing right in front of him, directly behind the spot the doorway used to hover. "I don't have time for you, Goldar!"

The Titan smirked viciously, waving his heavy long sword in one hand. "You want to join you friends, Human? Then you have to get through _me._"

oooOOOooo

Tommy nearly lost his footing as the rocky ground of the Dark Dimension gave way to the smooth stone of Lord Zedd's throne room.

He recovered his balance as his restless gaze swept the heroes that congregated around him. The questions came all at once.

"Tommy!"

"You okay, Dude?"

"Tommy, what happened?"

"What did they _do_ to you?"

Tommy raised his hands, disregarding the flurry of worrisome words. "Guys, there's no time..."

A startled gasp from Katherine silenced him. "The doorway closed!"

Eyes widening with new horror, Tommy whirled around. As the Pink Ranger indicated, the glowing gold energy portal had disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Tanya wondered.

Tommy swallowed to moisten his dry throat. "Goldar must've woken up." He turned around again, scanning the entire throne room. "The only way to open up a Dark Dimension is with a magical key. Zedd can probably do it with his powers, but Goldar uses his sword to open and shut the door. That might mean Scorpina does too."

Justin jerked his thumb toward the wide hole that gaped through six feet of solid rock. "Well, Scorpina's out there," he reported.

Tommy exhaled sharply, rubbing the back of his head. "Then we have no choice: let's go."

The Rangers watched blankly as Tommy hurried to the large wrought iron doors leading out of the throne room.

"You mean… leave Jason behind?" Tanya murmured.

"Goldar has never been able to get the better of Jason, even without the Power," Tommy stated. "And I know for sure Goldar is the only other person in the Dark Dimension. Jason doesn't need our help."

He tilted his head to the ceiling, a storm of sickening fear making his skin cold. "But Kimberly does"

oooOOOooo

Despite the incredible energies swimming through both their strained bodies, their confrontation began with the power of their fists.

Kimberly unleashed her volcanic fury, her hands glowing with flames with each punch, and legs smoldering with each kick. Her high heels proved to be a menacing weapon, driving into skinless flesh or clanging against sterling exoskeleton in a frenzy. Her natural, well-honed agility, coupled with the supernatural grace the Flame afforded her, made her incredibly adept at hand to hand combat, even with three-inch spikes.

Her blurring speeds and wall-cracking blows were matched by Zedd. Still, the monarch found it more difficult to meet her level of physical strength than he had anticipated.

_Damn her luck, rousing me in the middle of my regeneration stage!_ He seethed, keeping his forearms raised to bat away her furious legs, _Under any other circumstance, she'd already be begging my forgiveness!_

He blocked a punch, and dodged the follow-up roundhouse. Taking advantage of her nanosecond of imbalance, he plowed his knee into her kidney. When she doubled over, his fist caught her chin, throwing her into the last table that _hadn't_ been shattered already.

Needless to say, the collision reduced the table, and all its arcane contents, into wasted puddles and shards of heavy stone.

The Emperor grimaced. _This will cost me a fortune in rare potions. If I had the energy, I would have transported us to a less… __**flammable**__ arena…_

His private chambers were a catastrophe, the floor covered with slick liquids that carried blazing flames across the entire room. The smoke would have been asphyxiating, had the Emperor required oxygen to breathe. The heat would've been torturous, had the Emperor not been born and raised on a planet that often exceeded two hundred degrees Fahrenheit.

He glared coldly at the limp form covered in the remains of his last piece of furniture. "Concede, Kimberly," he barked, "I would rather not have to kill you."

Instead of discernible words, her response was a low, steady groan. The groan grew in magnitude, as the rubble began to shake. Her scream of outrage tore from her throat, as a blast of fiery energy threw the rock from her body, blasting chunks of stone into powder.

Lord Zedd watched as the Flame rose to her feet, a steady glare aimed right for him. "**You won't get the chance to.**"

He snarled. The blow he had landed to her chin would have instantly snapped the neck of any human, and many other more sturdy species. The smoke would have choked any human, and the heat would have flailed the skin right from their bones.

Yet the Flame fortified her with more power than any other human had ever possessed. She could withstand all the strikes he could deliver. She was in her element, surrounded by blistering heat and nearly blinding columns of smoke.

_Still, there must be a limit!_ He reasoned, tensing for renewed battle. _Any moment, she will reach __**too**__ deep into the well of power… and then it will end._

She leapt at him anew, eyes flaring as she screamed her fury. The walls shook with the power of the blows exchanged, still Lord Zedd managed to evade most of them.

Most of them.

One particularly devastating close-fisted punch, smoldering with nearly blinding flame, smashed into his face.

Zedd grunted, falling onto his back at the force of the strike. Then, he felt the heat linger, as an odd liquid wet his jaw-line.

_She melted my mask!_ He realized in astonishment. His fingers traced the misshapen metal, as the melted ore began to congeal on odd patterns.

She smirked with fierce satisfaction as he rose to his feet again. In her Pink Ranger days, this would've been an opportunity for a snide remark. Only, she'd never been so outraged… so _scared_… in all her life. The pandemonium in her mind simply had no room for humor, even of the dark variety.

"This is no longer amusing," he hissed, the corner of his mouth visible beneath the disfigured mask, "If you do not stand down _now_, you will die today."

She kept her chin raised mutinously. "_**One**_** of us is dying today,**" she resolved, "**There's no way in Hell I'll let you walk away from this after everything you put me… **_**us…**_** through!!**"

"Fine." The Ruler of Phlegethon, Emperor of Evil, galactically feared Lord Zedd raised his hands. Lightning crawled along his fingers, slithering to the sterling tips.

Kimberly howled as her body was suddenly shocked by more voltage than the whole city of Angel Grove used in an entire day.

oooOOOooo

The fierce Titan warrior was having the time of his life.

True, he had to struggle to maintain consciousness, still reeling from the fist Kimberly launched into his face. True, his tongue still burned from his fight with Tommy on Earth. True, his entire body was sore from the back-to-back battles.

But battle was what any Titan warrior lived for, and nothing was sweeter than facing a worthy, deeply-hated nemesis.

Yes, his hatred Tommy Oliver burned like the sun. The boy had insulted him by becoming Rita's prize warrior. The powerless human had infuriated him by stealing his sword to escape the Dark Dimension in which the Green Candle flickered. The obnoxious White Ranger humiliated him time and again, tossing bristling insults while cleaving holes into the warrior's pride.

However, Tommy had been beaten. Lord Zedd himself had designed the perfect revenge. Did it truly matter that his Master's motivations were unclear? So what if vengeance was secondary to quenching his thirst for the girl? The end result was the same: the leader of the Power Rangers would suffer a heartache that would only be healed by the release of his own demise.

But Jason was another story.

The original Red Power Ranger wasn't part of Zedd's ultimate plan. Therefore, his fate hadn't been decided; and Goldar was more than eager to interminably end the hero's career.

Jason had also humiliated him, by leading a group of young, inexperienced, inadequate new Power Rangers to victory time and again. Only a few months into his Ranger career, he had survived one-on-one combat with the bloodthirsty Titan in Rita's Dark Dimension, without his friends or his powers to come to his aid. They fought again in the Dark Dimension, the fate of the Green Ranger hanging in the balance. Goldar took a small measure of pride in the fact Jason had failed to extinguish the Green Candle. Only, it was a _small_ victory, for Jason wasn't actually defeated in that confrontation. He _elected_ to leave, choosing his friend's life over his powers. And once again, Jason walked away from a battle with the mighty Goldar of Titan, unscathed despite fighting _without_ the Power to protect him.

There was far less shame in losing to the White Ranger, armed with magical armor and the Great Power, than losing to a single, powerless human boy in his own alien domain.

His duty called him to simply seal the Red Ranger in the Dark Dimension, and see to the escaped prisoner and the other Turbo Rangers that were predictably waiting for their leader to return. Yet his warrior's heart yearned for satisfaction. He had to wait _years_ for the opportunity to exact proper retribution against Jason. The boy had left the Rangers before Goldar demand a final showdown, and there was no sport in simply murdering the boy without the Power. In order to prove himself, Goldar had to confront the boy in all his glory.

Now, the gods of Vengeance have smiled upon the Titan. There was no escape for the Red Ranger. They would fight, no holds barred, until one of them was dead. The only way for Jason to rejoin his friends was to defeat him, and force the sword from his cold, unfeeling fingers.

A mighty swing managed to smash the Red Ranger's sword to the high right, leaving his vulnerable abdomen open. With a feral grin, one heavy, armored foot plowed into his solar plexus, earning a grunt of pain and throwing the human into the nearest wall.

"Your fighting skills have atrophied, Jason," Goldar gloated, watching the Red Ranger regain his bearings. "It's been a while since you've last been in a lethal situation."

Jason steadied himself on his feet, stretching his shoulders to ease the soreness of colliding with unyielding rock at forty miles an hour. "Not as long as you'd think, Goldar."

Unlike Tommy, who enjoyed ruffling Goldar's feathers with taunts like "Dogbreath" or "Monkey Brains," Jason had a grudging respect for the warrior. He enjoyed the purity of a battle between two monumental powers, unblemished by childish insults or mockery. True, Zack's influence helped the serious young man develop the ability to find the humor in a bad situation, but he never let levity spoil the grim beauty of a good fight.

Yes, Jason was anxious to save his friends. Yes, Jason was worried to the core for Kimberly, and the horrifying reality that he may never see her again. Still, despite all the urgency that demanded he expedite his victory, a significant part of him yearned to indulge in the simple art of a meaningful duel between two worthy opponents.

It had been so long since he flexed the Power. On Muiranthias, the Flame gave him a dark, corrupting power… not the brilliant, lofty pulse of life he'd experienced as a Power Ranger. And while he did enjoy his brief career as the Gold Ranger, on some fundamental level it just felt _wrong._ The Gold Ranger Powers were designed for a Triforian, making them taxing to wield. And even if those powers were flawless, there was something slightly off about fighting with a staff, or wearing anything but his signature color.

Now, he immersed himself in the utter satisfaction of being the Red Ranger again. Of fighting in crimson armor, arcing a peerless sword with the grace of instinct. The only thing better than experiencing the thrill of his former glory was exercising it against a foe he esteemed, and despised.

Jason had taken merely a moment to shake off the dazing effect of Goldar's last blow, and readied himself. The Turbo armor wasn't vastly more durable than the Morphin' uniform, but the greatest benefit to these new powers was the speed the Rangers were capable of reaching.

He knew he could end this quickly… he _should_ end this quickly. So, he commanded the Turbo Sword to dissolve, settling into a tiger stance. _At least I got this last fight,_ he reasoned, a grim smile pulling his hidden lip, _This is probably my last battle as the Red Ranger…_

And then, his form disappeared into a blur of crimson.

Goldar was reduced to groans of pain and growls of outrage as he was suddenly pummeled by a force that moved so fast, he was hard-pressed to retaliate. The blows rained on his armor, the dull pain reaching his skin, causing him to ache and keeping him off balance.

He swung his sword in a haze of anger, making his movements uncharacteristically sloppy. He tried to follow the pattern of the blows, but by the time he swung in the direction of a new pain, Jason was already doling the next blow.

Overwhelmed, Goldar lifted his face and shrieked lividly. Jason came to a halt right beside the gargantuan warrior, his fist poised.

"You really should consider adding a full-coverage helmet to the ensemble," he advised, before plowing his closed-fist into the blue snout.

The Titan stumbled, hands automatically flying to his face to stop the gout of blood from his nose.

Jason smirked as he picked up the abandoned gold long sword. "Goodbye, Goldar."

Before the Titan could even open his eyes against the pain, the Red Ranger cleaved a hole into the dimensional walls, reopening the fissure. With a grim salute devoid of any mockery, he stepped through the portal, and sealed it behind him.

He heard Goldar's passionate roar fade as he passed into Lord Zedd's throne room. Once both feet were secure on the smooth stone floor, he turned back to the fissure.

"This ought to hold you," he thought aloud, dragging the long sword along the fissure. The opening zipped closed, darkening the throne room ominously.

Jason pivoted full-circle. _Where is everyone?_

He moved toward the open wrought iron doors, the golden long sword still secure in his grasp, when a sudden, echoing shriek froze him in place.

His eyes widened beneath his helmet. "Oh God…"

The Red Ranger immediately burst into a run, navigating the eerie, torch-lit hallways as best he could.

oooOOOooo

The acoustics in the foreboding tunnels of Lord Zedd's palace were perfect for carrying the sounds of anguish. It almost seemed as if the walls themselves reveled in screams, echoing them through the walls so profoundly it almost seemed like the poor victim was merely inches away, when in reality miles of winding hallways could lay between them.

When such a tortured shriek drummed into Tommy's ears, an empathic agony far worse than any pain his own body endured weakened his knees. "**Kim**!" he screamed, as loudly and urgently as he could, "We're coming!!"

Katherine, who led the group, stopped dead in her tracks as the tunnel through which they ran forked into two paths. "Uh oh…"

Justin stared to the left, peering into the seemingly endless path. "This place is huge!"

"With all the echoing, we can't even figure out where the… the _voice_ is coming from," Tanya noted, hands on her hips. "Kat, do you have any idea which way to go?"

The Pink Ranger shrugged helplessly. "I… I'm not sure." She pointed down the left hallway. "I know Finster's laboratory is that way, as are stairwells leading to the catacombs, as well as one tower. I'm pretty sure Goldar's rooms are that way too." Then she turned right. "Uh… I remember Rita's library was that way. I never spent much time there." She sighed heavily. "Frankly, they could be in _either_ direction."

The Green Ranger lifted his wrist to his mouthpiece. "Zordon? Do you read?"

The team congregated around Adam, waiting restlessly for a response. After several unbearable moments, Adam deactivated his communicator.

"No good," he reported, "There's too much interference."

Tommy screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying to tune out the anguished screams that floated around them. "It's just like the power plant," he realized, "There's too much energy floating around. No signals can get through."

"I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," Tanya grumbled.

"I got an idea!" Justin contributed, turning to the Pink Ranger. "Kat, do you have any idea where Zedd spent most of his time?"

She grimaced thoughtfully beneath her rose helmet. "His study is directly behind the throne room, and he definitely wasn't in there, or we would've heard them when we arrived." She chewed her lip. "I'm sure Zedd has private quarters, though I never saw him sleep while I was here." She shook her head. "I was more Rita's servant than Zedd's; I rarely even saw him personally."

Adam folded his arms. "Guys, even if Kat did have a perfect memory of the palace, there's no way we can be sure that floor plan is still valid. Remember, after Zedd and Rita left, the Machines swarmed the place. If they did enough damage, Zedd might have redone the entire place. Especially if Rita's no longer with him."

Tommy growled low. "You're right, Adam. When Zedd first came to the moon, he reshaped Rita's palace in a matter of seconds. There's no telling which hallways lead to where, and which rooms even exist anymore."

Then suddenly, abruptly, the screaming ceased. Tommy's breath caught in his throat, terror lancing through him.

"We'll split up," he gritted through clenched teeth, moving to the left tunnel, "Justin and Kat, you're with me. Adam, you and Tanya go right."

Before anyone could protest, Tommy bounded down the left hallway. Katherine watched him disappear into the darkness, her eyes stricken with grief as she listened for any more screaming… any evidence that Kimberly still breathed.

"Good luck," she murmured, before hurrying down the hallway after her leader. Justin was right at her heels, and the Green and Yellow Rangers departed in the opposite direction.

oooOOOooo

She had stopped screaming simply because she couldn't waste what precious breath she still had.

Kimberly lay on the cracked, blazing floor of Lord Zedd's private quarters, her eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in a silent cry. Her throat was raw from wailing, and her muscles had fallen into such spasms they were now numb and trembled of their own accord.

The Emperor restrained the current, giving her a fleeting respite. She could feel his penetrating, crimson gaze on her, watching her heart beat frantically, watching her desperately try to swallow the precious air her lungs screamed for.

Yet, he had already given his ultimatum, and she refused. She didn't _want_ his mercy, and she made it crystal clear to the vile monarch. And she _knew_ that, no matter what he felt for her, he surely wasn't so sentimental to keep a half-sane, tyrannicidal, too-powerful upstart alive.

She tried valiantly to catch her breath, and even tried to gather her legs under her. Her head inched upward, elbows pressing the floor at either side as she pushed her listless body off the ground.

"Not yet," he decided, his voice clinically detached. "It should only take your friends a few minutes to find us." He folded his arms over his broad, immobile chest. "The last sight your dear, devoted Rangers will see is your agonizing death. And then, they will die themselves."

His tone had wandered from observational to triumphant. Kimberly's whole body tensed, the anger suffusing her soul yet again. Faintly, her skin began to glow anew, as she urged the Flame to burn despite the protest of her weary bones.

The Emperor of Evil laughed at her exertion. "Tenacious, aren't we?"

She didn't even get a chance to open her eyes before the consuming lightning bit into her flesh again. She wrenched her head back to scream, but stubbornly gnashed her teeth together.

"Regardless of your efforts, you _will_ die shortly. You can either suffer agony these last few moments, or make peace with whatever gods you worship."

By some miracle, amidst the anguish dulling her mind and the outrage that screamed between her ears, Kimberly managed to find the ability to think. _**He doesn't want to kill me yet. He's… keeping his power low enough to only hurt me. If can muster… a **__**little**__** more power, I can break free…**_

She tensed, stubbornly begging the Flame for just a _little_ more… enough to turn the tables, and throw Zedd off balance _just long enough_ for her to recover.

_**Please… just… a little more…**_

She searched the length and breadth of her soul for the true might of the Flame, the power of Maligore that terrorized nearly every alien she'd met during her brief foray into the galaxy. The power she _knew_ was inside her somewhere.

_**I need it all… please… I need the strength… NOW!!!**_

The fire leapt over her skin, wrapping her in a blaze so dazzling it burned pure white.

For the first time in his entire existence, Lord Zedd was utterly floored. His jaw hinged open, his cold, calculating mind in a whirl as suddenly, a protective cocoon enveloped his erstwhile bride, forcing his furious electricity to web harmlessly outside it.

Kimberly still laid on her back, until the power of the Flame intensified beneath her, pushing her to her feet. She hovered about an inch in the air, her hair swaying in a gold-brown storm around her face, the white flaming nimbus swirling around her, crackling where it came in contact with Zedd's slowly dwindling power.

Then, her eyes finally opened… solid white.

"**Burn,**" she hissed, her voice rising over the cacophony created by the power filling the air. "**Burn, you bastard… you **_**monster**_**… BURN!!!**"

She lifted her arms, channeling the fire along her hands. The unnatural blaze leapt from her trembling fingertips, flying in a continuous, searing stream of unadulterated power.

Lord Zedd was barely able to erect a shield of his own, refocusing his power to intercept her barrage of fire with an answering column of lightning. The point where the two powers met was itself a maelstrom, steadily growing as both incrementally pushed their power further, trying to gain the upper hand. The palace walls shook violently, causing dust to snow down from the ceiling. The walls slowly cracked, the floor dipped downward. The entire room strained as the intense power swelled within.

oooOOOooo

A fierce joy brightened Tommy's face as the walls began quaking. He continued his breakneck run unimpeded, feeling the chips of stone tap against his head and neck, and squinting against the chalky dust shaken from the walls and ceiling.

So long as the palace shook, Lord Zedd fought. And so long as Lord Zedd fought, Kimberly was alive.

How much longer could she hold out? An icy fear had gripped him when the screaming had ceased… only a few minutes ago, though it felt like an eternity of anxious waiting.

_How big is this place?_ he groused, slowing down to turn a corner, _It's like a maze… if I wind up in the same place I started, I'm gonna bash some heads in!_

Tommy Oliver was not by nature a violent man… but his frustration kept his fuse _very_ short.

The Pink and Blue Rangers had raced ahead, using their preternatural Turbo speed to explore side tunnels and keep him abreast of their search. His heart weighed him when he considered how much he'd slowed his friends' progress, but there was _no way_ he would sit this rescue out.

"Tommy! Justin!" an urgent cry sounded, "I found something!"

Tommy picked up his already hazardously fast pace, following Katherine's voice until he found himself at the open entrance of one of the chambers lining that particular hallway. Katherine stood near the wall, the bright pink of her uniform contrasting sharply to the dull gray of the furniture and draperies, and the ashy brown cloak hanging from the old man sitting beside her….

Old man?

"Who's that guy?" Justin wondered, standing a few feet away from Kat. "One of Zedd's monsters?"

The man smiled gently, lowering his head in a polite bow. "Hello. Power Rangers, I assume?"

"He looks human enough," Tommy spoke, moving into the room to join his friends. "Kat?"

"I've never see him before," she reported, "He must be a new addition to Zedd's team."

The three teens watched suspiciously as the man extended his hand. "Is this not how Earthbound humans greet each other?"

Tommy stared at the offered hand, and then the shining green eyes of its owner. "Who are you?"

The man drew back his hand, folding it with the other at his lap. His smile didn't waver. "My name is Egeon. And yours?"

The palace shuddered violently, forcing Tommy, Kat, and Justin to crowd against the wall for balance. Yet the old man was unphased.

"Dude, what's your problem??" Justin demanded, exasperated. "Why're you so happy?"

"I can be nothing but happy," he explained serenely. "My Lord Zedd has taken away my pain."

The Rangers' faces collapsed into expressions of abject horror.

The room shook again, this time dislodging several bricks from the ceiling. Justin blurred into motion quick enough to catch the one that nearly crushed the Kerovan's cranium. If anything, he seemed slightly amused that he had just come a hair's width to death.

Katherine stared piteously at the man who could only feel happiness, and gently took hold of his arm. "Sir, you have to get out of here. It's not safe."

He cast his cheerful gaze toward her. "And where will I go, young lady? This is my home now."

The words sounded like they would have been mournful… over the loss of his true home. Yet he had no ability to inflect anything even similar to regret. It was oddly chilling to hear.

"Look, Mister, the palace is falling apart," Justin informed him. He then turned to Tommy. "Think Zordon can fix him?"

Tommy found himself oddly captivated by the glazed, overly bright green eyes. "I don't know, Justin… but we'll give it a try."

He then stepped closer to Egeon, kneeling to eye level. "But first, we could use some of your help."

The floor shook again, but Egeon was unaffected. "What can I do for you, son?"

"Do you know where Lord Zedd is?"

He nodded. "My Lord has been regenerating, to recover his power." He brushed the dust that had fallen to his shoulders, disinterested rather than terrified. "Though I think he has woken up." He turned back to Tommy, his gaze utterly guileless as if he had no difficulty directing his Lord's enemies to his innermost sanctum. "He regenerates in his private chamber. It is the triangular room at the top of the West tower."

Tommy turned to Kat.

"We're now about midway up the East tower," she informed him, "but at least Tanya and Adam went the right way."

Another shock wave, the most powerful so far, knocked the Rangers to the floor. Tommy struggled to his feet, watching as Katherine lifted Egeon into her arms.

"Justin, carry Tommy," she ordered, "We'll go a lot faster this way."

Tommy nodded, wrapping his arm around the Blue Ranger's neck. "We've got a lot of backtracking to do."

Justin smiled at his leader. "Don't worry; I'm sure Tanya and Adam are almost there."

oooOOOooo

"Tanya! You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," the Yellow Ranger grumbled, the Power lending her the enhanced strength needed to throw man-size blocks of wall from her person. As they raced through the vibrating tunnel, the entire hallway had begun collapsing into itself.

The further they ran, the more violent the tremors had become. They knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were getting close to the epicenter of all this power. _Very_ close.

Adam glanced back down the path they had come, most of the floor covered in rubble from the ceiling, and some patches even caved into the floor below. "I hope the others get here soon."

"In the meantime, we have to run interference," she pointed out, hurrying forward. Adam raced at her heels, both blurring into supersonic speed as they streaked through hallway after hallway.

Finally, the darkness was brightened by an almost celestial whiteness, so brilliant it was almost blinding. Adam and Tanya instinctively deactivated their helmet headlights, and cautiously walked toward the light.

Once they were a few yards from the door, they were able to discern the wall of energy directly inside the entrance.

Tanya glared at the obstruction, raising her hands over her head. "Does Zedd really think a little flicker could stop us? Turbo Star Chargers!!"

The twin weapons took shape in the Yellow Ranger's hands. With a fierce growl, she slashed both blades against the wall of fire.

She yelped as the fire channeled itself through the physical connection, tossing her into the opposite wall.

Adam hurried to her side, watching worriedly as she shook off the blow.

"I'm fine," she sighed, pushing out of the impression her back made into the solid stone. Adam held her shoulder steady as she brushed the dust and smoke from her armor. "It didn't hurt; I just wasn't expecting it."

The Green Ranger approached the doorway again. He leaned as close as he could to the energy barrier, watching flashes of searing white climb upward.

"This… is fire," he realized. Cautiously, he held his palm to the door, inching to contact. Just as his fingers grazed the surface, flames licked at him, forcing him to wrench his hand back. "Definitely fire."

Tanya watched her boyfriend's analysis, her fists tightly clenching the Star Chargers. "Maybe if we both hit it at once, we can break through?"

_It's not that simple. This isn't Zedd's door… I'm sure of it._

Scowling fiercely, Adam propped his hands to either side of his mouth, like a megaphone. "KIM!" he bellowed, "LET US IN!!"

The Yellow Ranger gaped at the conclusion her teammate had reached. "You think _Kimberly_ locked herself in there?"

"Zedd's energy almost always manifests as lightning," the veteran Ranger explained, "Kim's the one who's been using fire lately."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Tanya insisted, "Why would she want to lock herself in a room with Lord Zedd?"

Adams lips fell into a grim line. "I think she's trying to keep _us_ out."

oooOOOooo

Jason came to a grinding halt at a fork in the road.

"Wonderful," he groaned, clutching his forehead with his free hand. "_Now_ what do I do?"

He was in the middle of the most scientifically accurate decision-making method he could come up with under such stressful circumstances. However, somewhere between Miney and Mo, a rush of air turned his attention to his left. Whirling around, he clenched Goldar's colossal sword with both hands, waiting for his latest opponent to round the corner.

He deflated with relief when he saw the Pink and Blue Rangers slow from Turbo dash, coming to a full stop just a few feet from him.

"Jason," Kat sighed, "you're okay!"

The Red Ranger watched as both Kat and Justin let their passengers stand on their own. His eyes lingering curiously on the old stranger, he nodded.

"What happened to Goldar?" Tommy asked. His gaze was on the gold sword his best friend clenched.

A satisfied smirk pulled Jason's hidden lip. "He's making himself comfortable in the Dark Dimension." He nodded to the sword. "Without this, he can't create a passage out of there."

"Then that's one less thing to worry about," Justin determined, pumping his fist.

"All we have to do now is find Kim and Zedd," Tommy stated. He folded his arms over his chest, his entire body visibly tense. "Jase, this is Egeon, and he can help us find them. Tanya and Adam have already gone ahead in the right direction. We have to regroup, and fast."

Jason nodded his agreement. However, the near-constant quaking of the palace grew more insistent, causing objects to crash somewhere in the distance. "Tommy, I think you and Egeon should get out of here."

Both Kat and Justin stared at Jason, shocked that he could actually expect Tommy Oliver to retreat.

The young man's eyes narrowed, almost dangerously. "Jason, this is _my_ fight-"

"Be reasonable, Bro! This entire palace is falling apart. If Zedd loses too much power, the atmosphere around the palace could just vanish. It's not safe for unpowered humans. You need to take this guy and get off the moon before it's too late."

"They can't, though," Justin contributed, "Our communicators are offline. We can't even ask Zordon to teleport us home."

The temporary Red Turbo Ranger held the golden sword to Tommy. "You know as well as I do that Goldar uses his sword to teleport to Earth. You even _used_ it before."

Tommy watched his friend approach, holding the sword's hilt for him to take. Stubbornly, his head began to shake.

"Jason, I can't retreat," he maintained, his voice low and determined. "Lord Zedd turned this into a _personal_ war. He manipulated me, used the woman I love, and did everything in his power to make us kill each other!" Slowly, one side of his upper lip lifted in a trembling sneer. "I'm finishing the 'game' he started," he announced, "This whole palace will crumble to the ground, and he's _not_ getting out of here alive."

Jason stared at his best friend, his skin rapidly growing cold. The ferocity that gleamed in those dark brown eyes was petrifying, recalling to mind an afternoon long ago… when he stared into the hate-filled glare of the Evil Green Ranger.

His lips pressed in a tight line, Jason laid the heavy gold sword against the wall, and spread his arms apart. The haze of red energy swirled around him, revealing a resigned countenance.

"You're right, Tommy. Zedd did make this personal. You need to go upstairs, and find Kimberly before it's too late."

He removed the wrist-mounted device, and held it in his palm. "Just… don't do anything _too_ crazy, okay?"

Tommy's severe frown failed, as surprise battled against genuine gratitude. A small, barely discernible smile warmed his face as he accepted the Turbo morpher, and hastily strapped it on.

"You're one in a million, Bro."

Jason smiled as best he could. "Yeah, yeah… just be sure to remember that when you do your Christmas shopping."

He then threw a thumbs-up to Justin and Katherine, and picked up Goldar's sword again. "How does the teleport function work?"

"When I used it, I visualized where I wanted to go," Tommy explained. "The sword just took me there."

"Could it really be that simple?" Katherine mused.

"Sure it can," Justin decided. "It's gotta be easy enough for all these alien bozos to handle."

Jason smiled openly at the boy's sardonic comment, and then turned to Egeon. "Ready to go?"

"Wait," Tommy interrupted. He turned to Egeon, his eyes pleading. "What's the quickest way to get to Zedd's chamber?"

The Kerovan intellectual thought for a moment. "The grand stairwell is about a hundred meters down this hallway. The hall winds, so be careful. There are a few side halls, but don't turn off the main path until you see three torches lining both sides of a door post. That's the door you need to take."

Then, to the Red Ranger's surprise, the man laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do your best, Tommy. Mistress Kimberly has been anxious and angry constantly since I met her. I do wish her happiness… and for some reason, I feel you can help her find it."

Tommy stood speechless for a long moment, eyebrows raised at the insight the spellbound man was capable of. Then, he nodded fervently.

"I will save her. I swear I will."

Egeon seemed satisfied by the boy's zealous response. "Good. She reminds me of my daughter… and I want her to have what Karone could not."

Jason stared, positively baffled by the heartrending words that streamed from a mouth wearing such a serene smile. But he decided not to ask. "Good luck guys."

Kat, Tommy, and Justin nodded gratefully, watching as Jason put his free hand on Egeon's arm, and crashed the tip of Goldar's mammoth sword into the ground. Cloud-like energy flared from the focal point, cloaking the two in magic before carrying them to safety.

Tommy took a deep, steadying breath, and jammed his key into the red Turbo morpher. As the crimson light enveloped him, he offered a silent prayer that he would be able to keep his bold promise.

oooOOOooo

Jason knew enough of the protective shields guarding the old Command Center to know forces of evil could not enter the Rangers' sanctum. He wasn't quite sure how they worked, what happened when a villain tried to do so, or even if the same shields protected the Turbo Chamber… but he wasn't about to learn by trial and error.

Instead, he commanded Goldar's sword to send him to the one place he could think of that would be empty of onlookers, yet unprotected by magic or technology.

He chose his old homeroom at Angel Grove High.

The dark gold energy coalesced into two forms right between the teacher's desk and the rows of student chairs.

"Phew," Jason sighed, chewing his lip. "Glad we didn't materialize in a wall or something."

"That rarely happens with teleport spells, son," Egeon wisely informed him. "It is only a significant risk when teleporting without confirmed coordinates with a mechanical device."

Jason nodded, but chose not to allow the brief exchange to turn into a conversation. He found he couldn't keep his eyes on the man beside him. That vapid gaze and eternal smile was unnerving… to say the least.

"Now that we're back on Earth, this should work," Jason told his passenger, activating his wrist communicator. "Jason to Command Center. Anyone there?"

_"Jason!"_ Alpha sang, his enthusiasm obvious in his voice. _"Does this mean we won?"_

"Not yet; the others are still in Zedd's palace. There was too much interference for the teleporter or communicators to work, so I had to use Goldar's sword to get back to Earth."

_"WERE YOU ABLE TO FIND TOMMY?"_

"Yeah, and I gave him his morpher back. We all thought it was too dangerous for unpowered humans to be running around up there, so I came back… and I brought a guest with me. He must've been Zedd's prisoner or something."

_"ALPHA, CONDUCT A SCAN TO DETERMINE IF THIS INDIVIDUAL POSES ANY THREAT."_

Jason continued listening, waiting for the prognosis.

_"Hmm… I'm picking up heavy doses of dark magic in him. Only, it's influential."_

"What's that mean?" Jason wondered.

_"It means the spell doesn't empower him in any way. Instead, it just affects his mind."_

Jason took another look at the Kerovan. "I'm pretty sure he's not hostile, Zordon."

_"HE REGISTERS AS A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, SO WE WILL TAKE THE CHANCE. PREPARE TO TELEPORT."_

Moments later, a wash of pure white light carried both Jason and Egeon into the hidden Turbo Chamber. As soon as they materialized completely, Alpha V hurried to Egeon with a handheld scanner.

"I've never seen a spell like this before," Alpha admitted, "It has the taste of Lord Zedd to it, but that's all I can tell right now."

"Then maybe you should run some more scans," Jason suggested. He then strode to the Viewing Globe, folding his arms as he made himself comfortable on the nearest console. "There's nothing else to do until all that interference on the moon fades."

Zordon nodded solemnly. "UNFORTUNATELY, THE INTERFERENCE WILL ONLY FADE WHEN THE VAST POWERS FLOODING THE PALACE CEASE."

The first leader of the Power Rangers grimaced. "Fat lot of good we can do then."

oooOOOooo

The Emperor of Evil, Sovereign of Phlegethon and a thousand systems beside, grit his teeth in determination. It was his willpower alone that made him able to stand against such a battering power, given his own weakened state. Even he had to accept the truth: he had sparing little power left. The wheels in his brilliant mind began spinning, puzzling together a new scheme to survive the conflict with the strength he'd need to destroy the Turbo Rangers. He had begun re-channeling his power, preparing to attempt a surprise strike…

…until the tables turned yet again.

Kimberly released a sudden howl of pain, more profound and bloodcurdling than ever before. Lord Zedd watched smugly as her powers rapidly dwindled, the white aura winking out like a candle caught in a draft.

She collapsed to the ground, her legs folding beneath her, head leaning forward. She fell further still, her elbows against the floor as she cradled her swaying head.

Her screams had slowly tapered into whimpers, soft and pathetic like a frightened puppy… or a girl who finally realized she was in _way_ over her head.

Lord Zedd let his power coalesce along his arms, and released a long, indulgent laugh. "I believe, my dear, you have just tasted the bitter result of pushing passed your limit!"

oooOOOooo

Tanya and Adam stood outside the impenetrable white-hot doorway, feverishly chipping away at the surprisingly sturdy stone wall that separated the dark Lord's mysterious private chamber from the rest of the palace.

However, without warning, the wall of fire simply blinked out of existence.

Adam looked up, jaw hanging open, at the astonishing sight. Lord Zedd stood hovering over Kimberly, laughing heartily as she hugged her knees to her chest on the ground. She swayed weakly, soft whimpers just barely audible between Zedd's gloating laughter.

Apparently, Zedd didn't notice the fire had been extinguished. _Which just proves he didn't put it up to begin with,_ Adam reasoned, fist tightening on his Turbo Blade. He nodded briefly to Tanya, and immediately burst into top speed, hoping to take advantage of the Emperor's distraction.

Yellow and Green moved as one, dashing right up to the Emperor of Evil. Without even breaking stride, both plowed their weapons into his chest and back simultaneously, digging through surprisingly tender flesh and exoskeleton.

Lord Zedd roared furiously, tossing a heavy-handed blow toward Adam. He managed to make contact, knocking the Green Ranger off his feet. Only, it didn't protect him from Tanya's follow up assault.

Her lips tight, she raised the Star Chargers directly at her target. The searing yellow power crashed into Zedd's abdomen, sending him reeling into one corner of the triangular room.

"Adam?" she called urgently. She refused to take her eyes of Lord Zedd, and kept her Star Chargers ready to fire.

"I'm okay," he groaned, shaking off the dizziness. "He only nicked me."

The Green Ranger then hurried to Kimberly, who was still trapped in such a whirl of suffering, she was oblivious to her surroundings. He gently lifted her head from the ground, brushing sweaty golden brown tendrils from her face. "Kim? Can you hear me?"

The sobbing subsided just a little, encouraging Adam to try harder. "Kim! It's me, Adam! We're here to rescue you!"

The next thing Adam heard was a startled shriek. He whirled his head, watching in horror as the Star Chargers clattered to the ground not far from him.

Tanya was outside the room once again, lying in a crumbled heap in the far wall of the hallway. Only this time… she didn't move.

"TANYA!" he screamed, agonized. His entire body trembling, he moved to sweep Kimberly off the floor and make his escape.

However, he failed to notice Lord Zedd creep behind him.

The Emperor thrust his silver-tipped hand out, and snatched the sub-commander by the neck. Adam gagged as suddenly, thunderbolts shot into his system, lighting his insides on fire.

"I am actually insulted you thought two puny Rangers could even hope to steal my prize from me," Zedd growled. He tossed the limp Green Ranger into the hallway too, like so much refuse. "Your deaths will come in due time, children. But Kimberly is first on my list, and then your obnoxious leader. Wait your turn."

Adam and Tanya were in no position to object.

oooOOOooo

_"Kim? Can you hear me?"_

Yes, she could hear. The urgent voice pierced the wall of agony that wrapped her mind and senses.

She could hear, but she could not answer.

_**Adam… please go away… Zedd will kill you… no more death… not for me…**_

_"Kim! It's me, Adam! We're here to rescue you!"_

_**I know that!! That's why I forced you out! Must keep you… safe… **_

_**Safe from Zedd… safe from me…**_

She also heard the agonized screams, Zedd's biting words, and the sickening sound of flesh crashing against unyielding concrete.

She cried within.

_**No.. no.. NO!! You won't take any more! You won't hurt anyone else! EVER!!!**_

Somehow, she found the courage. Somehow, she found the determination. Somehow, she found the clarity of mind that only comes when one knows _exactly_ what must be done, and cares enough to see it through to the end.

Like gasoline, she threw her pain onto the Flame, letting it fuel the dark force of Destruction back to life. Her body had sealed it off, because she dove too deep into that seemingly bottomless pool of power.

Yet she had to go _deeper_, to save her friends, to stop the _monster_… and a little thing like _mortality_ wouldn't stop her.

oooOOOooo

By the time Tommy, Katherine, and Justin had reached the uppermost level of the West tower, there was very little left of the floors. In fact, nearly an entire story of stairs had already crumbled to powder, and much of the highest hallway lacked a floor.

Tommy leapt over an enormous aperture without even blinking, looking down, or looking back. There just wasn't enough time for planning, or thought... only action. Somehow, he could _feel_ the burning exigency, tingling his skin like a terrifying premonition.

Justin peered down a rather large opening, eyes wide with disbelief as he looked upon six levels of the palace all at once. "Whoa," he murmured.

Katherine paused beside the startled young boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Justin… are you ready for this?"

He was just a boy, _far_ too young to have to face such a cataclysmic battle. Not for the first time, Katherine silently mourned innocence lost far too early in life.

The child turned. Katherine couldn't see the fierce glint in his eye, or the thin line of his lips. "Are any of us ready for this?"

The Pink Ranger gave pause to his surprisingly insightful answer. Then, she shook her head. "No; and I doubt we ever will be."

Justin smiled wanly, his hand rising to pat hers. "Thanks, Kat… for looking out for me. But I can handle this. I know I can."

He didn't mention the fact that they really had no choice. Everyone knew, without the slightest doubt, that the final battle would begin in moments. In fact, it had begun hours ago… only now, they were taking part.

"Let's go," they spoke in unison. Then, with no more time for words, they followed the sounds of conflict, and flashes of ominous light.

oooOOOooo

The Emperor was still cackling, thoroughly enjoying the sight of two Power Rangers lying in a boneless heap just outside his chamber, when suddenly the bright, white hot fire leapt in front of him, once again barring the door with its treacherous heat.

He _tsked_ smugly, turning around to face his would-be bride. "No, you are not simply tenacious," he decided, watching her once again regain her footing, "You are masochistic."

She chose not to answer. Instead, she held her palms together, fingers facing the ceiling as if in prayer.

_**Everything… must give this everything…**_

The fierce aura of white energy surrounding her intensified around her hands, completely masking much of her arm from view. She rubbed her palms together, eyes narrow as all her hatred… and all her love… poured itself into her hands.

_**My last chance… can't hold this kind of power…**_

oooOOOooo

The shaking grew so nauseatingly violent even the added grace and speed of the Power couldn't keep him balanced on his feet.

The Red Ranger stumbled, managing to catch hold of an outcropping on the wall beside him. The floor beneath him began to cave in, forcing his Turbo instincts to leap to safer footing. The blaze of white light grew closer still, almost as if it screamed for him to hurry.

Yet, not far from that brilliant light lay two other, muted colors: yellow and green.

His heart suddenly choking him, Tommy dashed towards his downed comrades. It felt like the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders when he realized they were moving.

"Adam," he gasped, "Tanya, what happened?"

The Green Ranger stretched his aching shoulders. "Zedd happened, that's what," he groused, "Kimberly really messed him up, but he _still_ got the better of us."

Tommy lifted his gaze, noticing the rapid approach of the Pink and Blue Rangers. He turned in the other direction, staring wide-eyed at the pristine white energy blocking his path.

"Zedd's still in there," he realized. If he weren't already kneeling, he would have been brought to his knees by the horror that immediately struck him. "With Kim."

He then jumped from the ground, letting anger fuel the muscles fear and anguish left immobile, and pounded a fist against the wall. The flash of energy made him shout, in surprise more than pain.

"The door… it's Kim's doing," Tanya informed him. She leaned her back against the wall, letting the leverage help her rise to her feet. "She's forcing us out."

Tommy didn't turn around. His body went rigid, peering at the white flames as if he could will them to extinguish. In his mind's eye, he could picture what was happening… what the dark Lord, Emperor of Evil would do her, in his insane quest to destroy the Rangers' spirit and strength.

"Kim!" he hollered. His voice was so raw with emotion, it hardly sounded like him. "Please let us help you!!"

oooOOOooo

His scream was so anguished it would've brought tears to her eyes. Yet she had no tears to spare. She had nothing to spare at all; no sad regret, no desperate plea for understanding, no demand that they retreat.

It felt like her insides had begun to melt. The fire in the pit of her stomach, sharper and more repugnant than anything she could imagine. Punishment, for pushing too far, for needing far more strength than any mere human had the right to bear.

Her knees grew limp, but she stubbornly refused to stumble. Her eyes stung, but she refused to close them. Her chest tensed, but she refused to scream. Her hands burned, yet she refused to relent.

She felt his power seething around her. He must have realized that this was even _more_ than her limit, more than he could ever have guessed her possessing.

The true, unfiltered, unhindered Flame of Destruction burned, just for an instant.

And it was designed to Destroy.

The Flame took the shape of a sphere, burning with such intensity looking directly upon it would have permanently blinded any human. It spread to about a foot in diameter only its staggering aura kept its true dimensions impossible to view.

She felt darkness slowly encroach. _**Not yet… not yet…**_

She fought for lucidity. She fought to maintain that perfect clarity, as exhaustion, misery, and pain tried to distract her.

She fought against it all, and she succeeded.

The woman that carried the Flame had no words to share. Nothing to mock, infuriate, or even terrify her mortal enemy. Instead, she let the Flame speak for itself.

The globe of power beyond power streaked through the room, filling the entire palace with a light so bright, the flash could be seen from Earth with the naked eye.

When the light faded, one entire wall of the inner sanctum had been obliterated… and Lord Zedd was nowhere to be seen.

Kimberly Anne Hart had no power left to stand, so she fell heavily to her knees. She had no power to maintain her shield of fire, so she let it collapse. Her ears rang from the explosion, drowning out cries of warning, an approaching figure, or his cruel, triumphant cackle.

oooOOOooo

The blast hurt.

It hurt beyond description. It burned his skin, it penetrated into his body. It scalded so much, his former, skinless form was beautiful in comparison to the mauled, mangled, charred skin that wrapped his inner skeleton.

Yet, he was _alive_. Barely able to move, doubtlessly beyond any sort of healing… but alive.

Alive enough to wrench at least a partial victory from the hands of defeat.

With the grim resolve only a coldhearted, unrelenting despot could ever truly exhibit, the Emperor of Evil lifted his torn, ragged body off the dry, cold surface of the moon.

He lifted himself into the air, hovering carefully and peering without the help of his shattered ruby visor. He saw his would-be assassin slowly recovering her senses after her miraculous attack. He saw the door of fire evaporate. He saw the Red Ranger lurch into the chamber, shocked at the sudden entry.

He landed at the edge of the remaining floor, only a meter or two from where Kimberly remained, motionless and utterly ignorant of his presence.

He saw the Red Ranger, his bitter rival, look up. He saw the boy tense.

He smirked.

With speed that rivaled the Turbo Rangers at their best, he wrenched Kimberly off the ground by her hair.

She gasped wordlessly, eyes wide with shock sinking into terror.

He laid his free hand against her back, directly behind the center of her chest.

"Checkmate."

oooOOOooo

The light that erupted was so intense, it leaked through the walls. The blast echoed so loudly and forcibly, it felt as if the shockwave would travel around the entire moon. The Turbo Rangers collapsed, each one clinging to whatever they could, each one staring at the white wall, jaws hanging in a sickening mixture confusion and dread.

Then, the shaking subsided, and the wall collapsed.

It took a few moments for the Rangers to recover their equilibrium. Tommy, who lay closest to the door, immediately staggered into the inner sanctum with feverish perseverance.

"Kim!" he shouted hoarsely. She sat on her knees, head hanging yet still clearly conscious. Whatever had happened, it had eradicated over half of the chamber, leaving a gaping hole through which one could see the contrasting serenity of the undisturbed lunar plains and valleys of the moon.

She sat near the jagged edge, taking stomach-deep breaths. Blood stained all her visible flesh, including her stomach where the silk of her gown had been scorched. Her hair hung from her head, the ends still smoking with the heat. Her face was flushed bright pink, nearly the shade of Katherine's armor.

But, she was alive!

Tommy once again tried to rise to his feet, but the utter relief flowing through him gave him pause.

Only then, he noticed the looming shadow hanging just within the yawning opening.

The air in his lungs froze painfully. "No! **KIM**!!"

The other Rangers were still behind him, regrouping and assessing any injuries. At some point, his Turbo Blade had fallen from its sheath at his belt, and he didn't have the time or focus to summon the Lightning Sword. He forced himself upon shaking legs, watching as the Emperor of Evil snatched her free-flowing hair, witnessing the fear widen her eyes…

He began moving, half-crawling as his body refused to move _fast_ enough, forcing himself to close the gap between him and his love…

He heard the dark Lord's mocking voice. "Checkmate."

He reached for her arms, desperate to wrench Zedd's vile fingers from her, when a vague pain suddenly stabbed his chest.

Blinking in confusion, he stared at the crimson armor. A small, sooty black spot stared at of him, faint smoke swirling to the ceiling.

He heard the shrieks of disbelief from his friends. He heard the vicious, decadent, rolling laughter of the most _**evil**_ being to ever see daylight. He heard the faint, pained murmur that escaped Kimberly's cracked lips.

"Tommy... "

He saw the blood pouring from between her breasts; a rich, thick, almost cherry color. It saturated the remains of her gown, contrasting sharply to her pale skin. He saw her arms go limp, overly bright eyes shuttering closed, lips slightly parted.

His senses slowed to a painful crawl. He saw Zedd retract his fingers, letting her tumble like a lifeless doll. He had the presence of mind to reach out, cradling her head and shoulders in his trembling arms. With her face pressed against his stomach, he could see the gout of blood flowing down her back, the point of origin directly opposite the hole in her chest.

The Emperor sent a beam of energy right through her.

Tommy had no breath in his lungs. He had no strength to push air through his vocal chords. He couldn't speak… he couldn't inhale. He couldn't _think_.

He could only hold her to him, squeezing her rapidly chilling flesh to his armor, silently begging... no... _demanding_ that she wouldn't leave him.

_**No!!!**_ The tears came unbidden, soaking his cheeks. _Oh God... please, no..._

oooOOOooo

_Final victory is mine..._

It was no accident that the dark Lord used a tight, pulverizing beam of energy, aimed directly at the girl's heart. It was no accident that she collapsed into the desperate, reaching arms of the Red Ranger, who was only milliseconds too late to prevent the blast from penetrating.

He could have summoned the power to disintegrate the upstart bitch. Only that would have expended far too much of his already dwindling power reserves. Also, there was a poetic perfection in letting the body remain... letting the Red Ranger cling to the lifeless vessel that used to hold the indomitable spirit of his love.

Now, the Emperor of Evil was brewing. He reached deep into the well of arcane power within, measuring and searching, forcing his battered, vastly weakened body to muster the power he needed to finish the job.

_Let the boy mourn,_ he decided, smirking fiercely with his bleeding, naked lips. _Let him weep, and let the guilt fester. The longer he remains in his mindless daze, the better chance I have to destroy them all!_

His fists shook, energy pulsing around them in angry, sparking clouds. The air cracked around him, ionized by the power that had slowly begun to build.

Then, the Red Ranger looked up. Oh, what the dark Lord would've given to see the boy's haunted, anguished expression!

The leader of the Power Rangers did not speak. He kept his visor inclined to the Emperor, gently lying Kimberly on the cold, cracked floor. It almost looked like he was afraid of rousing her from a deep, well-deserved sleep.

The other Rangers seemed to sense his mute command. They congregated around their teammate, forming a tight semicircle of wordless commiseration and support for their friend and leader.

All eyes fell upon Lord Zedd, who gritted his teeth in effort. _Just a little longer, children, and you can join her!_

Slowly, the Red Ranger planted his feet beneath him, and rose to his full, imposing height. "Turbo RAM Cannon," he murmured.

Four heads nodded once.

"Turbo Windfire!" the Pink Ranger growled. The trusty double-barrel archer's bow materialized in her waiting palm.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" the Yellow Ranger commanded. The discarded weapons, strewn against the wall of the dilapidated chamber, glowed with life all their own. They flew to their mistress like boomerangs, allowing Tanya to catch them easily.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" the Blue Ranger spat. The large laser guns formed in his hands, silver barrels gleaming in the building light.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" the Green Ranger roared. The large, arm length weapon took shape between his hands, ready to fire.

"Turbo Lightning Sword," the Red Ranger breathed. His words were hardly audible, but the silver sword obeyed, appearing within Tommy's tightly clenched, shaking fist.

"You're through, Zedd," Tommy hissed. His voice was never so menacing, even while under the spell of evil. "You've played your last trick... and I won't let you _ever_ hurt another person again!"

He raised his sword. "Bring them together!!"

The weapons glowed their unique signatures, reshaping and snapping together with the perfect synchrony the Power afforded them. Soon, the magnificent Turbo Cannon was manifest, lying in the anxious arms of the teenaged heroes whose lives depended on it.

Lord Zedd snarled fiercely, pushing his energies toward his hated enemies. "We'll see who _else_ dies today, Boy!"

The Turbo Cannon fired, its blinding light streaming unwavering toward the most insidious, depraved devil the Power Rangers of Earth had ever encountered. The focused totality of the Turbo Power pierced the very atoms that formed the air with a hissing noise.

Lord Zedd screamed loudly as electric discharge flowed from his fingertips, colliding with the column of righteous power dead on.

The contest was, for once, decidedly short. The Turbo Rangers burned with a need for retribution... for righting centuries of wrongdoing as best they could. The Emperor was a weakened shell of the warrior he truly was, thrashed by the weakness of his ancient flesh, and the inexplicable strength of one human girl.

The power of the Light was overwhelming. The column from the Turbo Cannon crept closer, searing the flesh off his bones with its blistering heat. Zedd howled in horrible agony, the heat of a star roasting and obliterating everything that he was.

When the burning radiation finally faded, Lord Zedd... twenty-eighth of the House of Zhept, Emperor of Evil, dark Lord of the Milky Way, Sovereign of Phlegethon and a thousand systems beside... was no more.

The entire galaxy felt the shudder of vast, almost incalculable occult power dispersing, as one of the most formidable sorcerers in a hundred centuries was no more.

* * *

**To Be Concluded…**


	18. Epilogue

**Pawns**

**Epilogue

* * *

**

_Two Weeks Later…_

"…and Lord Zedd was gone," Katherine concluded. She took a deep breath, forcing her body to relax after she had helped relay the stressful, terrifying tale of their last, and most important, victory over evil. With tense fingers, she lifted her mug from where it rested on the coffee table, and sipped her mint tea.

"Jesus Christmas," one of her guests murmured. He ran his fingers through ear-length braids, rubbing his scalp to help his mind recover from the information overload. "So, that's it then. Zedd's… dead? Not comic book dead or anything… but _dead_ dead?"

"It's conclusive, Zack," Adam answered, grinning at his predecessor's overwhelmed expression. "Zordon told us that when a powerful sorcerer dies, all the power he mastered during his lifetime is released in a widespread energy wave. He could feel it pass through the galaxy, as would any magic-sensitive beings just about anywhere in the Milky Way. The release of that energy proves Zedd's gone… for good."

The first Black Power Ranger was hardly comforted by the news. "Then it's only a matter of time before someone else comes in Zedd's place. I mean, first it was Rita, then Zedd, then the Machines. And sometime _long_ ago, baddies like Ivan Ooze and Maligore dropped by. Earth's like a magnet for interstellar Loony Tunes!"

"Nah, it's not like that," Justin said. "Zedd was killed by the Power Rangers of Earth, and the news will spread through the grapevine, if it hasn't already. Zedd didn't leave anyone behind to avenge him either; he always dumped allies who were no longer useful. The only ones likely to try and fight us would be Goldar and Scorpina, to restore their honor since they were both humiliated in that last fight, but they're serving life sentences. This interstellar police guy Blue Centurion picked them up last week."

The pretty Asian in yellow frowned thoughtfully. "But what about Zedd's empire?" she posed, "Surely some high-ranking official will try to avenge his emperor, and win the throne?"

Adam shook his head. "Actually, Trini, even though Zedd tried to marry Kim, he was still legally bound to Rita. Since he never named an official Heir, and he died childless, she's the undisputed Empress of his holdings. After sitting in a space dumpster for ten thousand years, and then losing for another year, I think she learned her lesson."

Zack whistled. "Zedd and Rita got married? Jeez, talk about a dysfunctional family!"

The former Black Ninjetti nodded his agreement. "Zordon's confident that villains everywhere will avoid Earth like a plague, since Zedd, Ooze, Maligore, and the Machine monarchy all died here."

Adam rubbed his bare arm, unaccustomed to the absence of the band that had always materialized when he jerked his wrist. "And if something new comes up, Zordon and Alpha are still on the watch. They'll know the instant a threat enters the solar system, and the Turbo Powers are on standby." He exhaled. "We finally did it, guys. We finally won."

Tanya's full lips quirked. "Despite how… how hard that last fight was, we really lucked out. At full power, Lord Zedd could've batted away the Turbo Cannon's blast with half a thought; but when we finally faced him he was running on half-power, and had expended most of his remaining strength fighting Kim. Whatever that last blast of hers was, it nearly killed him."

Trini's face was crestfallen, slim fingers absently playing with the ebony braid lying on her shoulder. "Too bad it didn't."

The first Yellow Ranger sighed deeply, leaning against the soft cushion of the Hillard family's couch. She stared into the warm amber waves of her own tea. "If she had killed him, then she'd be here, with us."

The girl next to her wrapped one dark brown arm around her thin shoulders, lending a squeeze of support. Trini looked up at Aisha's wide, confident smile. "Don't count her out yet, Girl," the erstwhile Yellow Ninjetti advised, "Kim has been through a _hell_ of a lot in her lifetime. She's a fighter… she'll make it through this."

"Eah," Rocky spoke around a mouthful of brownie, "Shl bfie."

Justin's eyebrow quirked at his "big brother." "Huh?"

"'Yeah, she'll be fine,'" Adam translated with a grin.

"I'm still rather perplexed," another guest pointed out. His green eyes were narrow with rare confusion, fingers rubbing his chin in contemplation. "How did Kimberly survive? From what I gather, she was already at the point of collapse when Lord Zedd released a tight beam of energy directly through her chest. It sounded like he aimed for her heart, and from the amount of blood you described, it appears he hit his target."

The young genius grimaced, realizing his overly-analytical mind had been depersonalizing the event… as if the victim _wasn't_ one of the dearest friends he could ever hope to have.

"I… of course I'm thrilled to know she _did_ survive," he hastily amended.

"It's okay, Billy," Adam said, waving his hand, "Actually, we all thought she _was_ dead. It was really impossible to tell she'd survived the blast: Zedd seemed pretty confident he'd killed her, and with our armor on, we couldn't detect her faint pulse and shallow breathing. It was Jason who realized she was hanging on by a thread."

Katherine cast a furtive glance at her watch. The original Red Ranger had promised to attend the informal get together, but as yet hadn't arrived. "Jason was in the Turbo Chamber during the fight," she narrated. "He and Alpha diligently scanned the moon, waiting for the opportunity to see what was going on, and lend whatever support they could. Zedd never got the chance to refortify his magical shield, but all the power pulsing between him and Kimberly created far too much interference for the sensors or teleporter to cut through. The Turbo Chamber couldn't detect anything until after the backlash faded from Kimberly's last attack."

"It's a good thing they teleported her out when they did," Justin pointed out. "They managed to snag her while we were forming the Turbo RAM Cannon. She might not have survived the discharge of so much power just a few feet away from her. And she definitely wouldn't have made it once Zedd died. The instant his energy was released into the cosmos, the spell holding an artificial atmosphere around the palace was broken. She would've suffocated."

He tossed a chunk of brownie into his mouth, and followed it with a long swallow of milk. "She got _really_ lucky," he affirmed, nodding for emphasis. "Either Zedd couldn't muster a big enough blast, or he just didn't know enough human anatomy to know where to aim. The beam edged to the side of her spine and veered right instead of left, where the heart is. It passed between the lung and the major vein, slicing open the vein and burning the lung. She lost a lot of blood, but nothing was damaged beyond repair. It took a few hours, but Alpha managed to mend all the major injuries without invasive surgery."

Zack frowned his confusion. "But if Alpha already fixed her up, why'd you guys bring her to the hospital? It's been all over the news: the Turbo Rangers delivering the comatose gymnast to Angel Grove Memorial, issuing a statement that she'd been kidnapped by the invading aliens for an as-yet undetermined reason." He scratched his head again. "What's up with all that?"

"Kim's 'disappearance' was big news two months ago," Adam pointed out. "It was the first high-profile incident with Rita, Zedd, or the Machines that wasn't resolved in a day or two. The media went wild over the loss of a local celebrity. We all thought it made sense to give a somewhat conclusive answer. Kim had been kidnapped by Lord Zedd as part of some scheme, but the Rangers saved her. It's better than saying she was lost in the woods for seven weeks. Plus, if she does wake up with any… trauma… we have a feasible explanation." Adam sucked on the inside of his mouth. "It took us a few days before we finally decided what to tell the world. The bad part is the media frenzy that's going to follow Kim around when she wakes up."

Rocky folded his arms. "But why did you guys bring her to the hospital anyway? Wouldn't Zordon be in a better position to break her out of that coma? Who knows how long it'll take her to wake up on her own?"

"It's never that simple, Rock," Justin spoke, with uncanny insight for someone his age. "Even with her injuries healed, the human brain is still a mystery to even advanced science. Zordon refused to try any therapies to force her to consciousness. She's in a deep coma, and he can't tell if it's a result from the Flame of Destruction, from the fight itself, or even some kind of psychosomatic thing. All he could do was make sure she was physically stabilized, and deliver her to the hospital for further observation. He said she'd wake up on her own, when she's physically and psychologically ready. And when she does, he'll do everything in his power to help her recover… emotionally."

Silence hung between the friends as the weight of the last Blue Ranger's words fell upon them. They all firmly held the hope that their friend would eventually awaken, but what would she wake up as?

Billy cast a surprised glance at the youngest Power Ranger. "You have an excellent grasp of anatomy and medical science, Justin," he commented.

The boy beamed at the compliment. Coming from the legendary genius of the first Blue Ranger, it was an extraordinary honor. "I really like science," Justin informed him, "I actually put together an operational cardiovascular system for the science fair in fourth grade, all on my own! Got first prize, too!"

Trini smiled warmly, the first genuine smile she had been able to muster since she and Zack had arrived in Angel Grove from Geneva two days earlier. "I suppose genius always lies beneath the Blue helmet."

That comment earned immediate, nearly hysterical laughter from Tanya, Adam, Kat, Rocky, and Justin. Trini traded puzzled glances with her former teammates and first successor.

"What?" Aisha wondered, frowning.

Tanya was the first to recover her breath. "Who do you think was the Blue Ranger _between_ Billy and Justin?"

The uninformed quartet shrugged.

When Rocky raised his hand, the laughter burst anew.

Katherine managed to suppress her refreshing amusement when her phone rang. She took a few breaths to recover herself before answering. "Hillard residence."

The laughter slowly tapered off as eight past holders of the Power watched Katherine's expression move from surprised to utterly excited. "You're kidding!" she squealed.

Kat nodded to more sounds coming from the phone, as if the caller could see her brow furrow thoughtfully. "Really?" she murmured, disappointed. "When will they let us in?"

She sighed at whatever answer she received. "Regardless, I'm sure Tommy's thrilled."

The next few words turned her expression of mild displeasure to thunderous outrage. "I guess I can't really blame Mrs. Hart," she commented, though her harsh tone suggested otherwise. "Nobody ever told her what _really_ happened. Still, that's cold; especially considering how much time Tommy spent in that hospital before she arrived from Paris." She huffed away the rest of her anger, modulating her voice. "Why don't you stop by? Everyone's here... except Tommy, of course."

A whisper of a smile cracked the glower on her face. "Yes, I made brownies."

A few more words, and then she nodded. "See you soon, Jason. G'bye."

She laid the phone in its cradle, turning toward the inquisitive, excited stares of her friends.

"Well?" Zack demanded, "What's the scoop?"

The recent Pink Ranger smiled widely. "Kimberly's awake!"

The group of close knit friends erupted into loud applause, as the last distressing weight on all their chests was finally relieved.

"Told ya she'd make it!" Aisha affirmed.

"Let's go!" Zack cheered, jumping off his seat. The others were quick to follow his dynamic lead.

Katherine raised her hand. "We can't yet. Now only immediate family members are allowed to see her. Jason said the Harts are particularly concerned about security, since the media will be camped outside the hospital as soon as they realize she's awake. This is, after all, the first confirmed extraterrestrial kidnapping, and since Kim's something of a celebrity, the entire _world_ is intrigued by this story."

The teens all fell back into their seats, frustration crumbling their excited smiles.

oooOOOooo

She remembered dying.

She didn't feel the unbearable pain she thought would accompany the blow that would finally end her life. Compared to the feeling of the Flame surging past all safe limits, which she likened to her insides knotting and slowly liquefying, the tight beam ripping through her chest felt like something less than a bee sting.

Still, she gasped, more from the sight of the blood spurting from the open hole than the actual feeling. Then, listlessness overwhelmed her, making her eyelids too heavy to keep open.

She remembered falling forward, an oddly pleasing numbness smothering all the pain she'd felt the past few hours.

Then, sudden warmth enveloped her, tightening around her in a secure embrace, making her almost wish she could feel it better.

The warmth quickly disappeared, yet she couldn't tell whether it was the numbness setting in fully, or the warmth actually leaving her.

The last thing she remembered was radiant white light, so intense it flashed through her eyelids, and smothered all her senses. And then, nothing.

She had assumed that was the famous "light" that one enters to continue into the next plane of existence. So when her eyes finally opened, slowly dawning horror overwhelmed her lethargy. "Mom?" she rasped, "You're dead too…"

Caroline Dumas' eyes were swimming in tears. Months of worry and helplessness etched new, persistent lines around the wide, watery brown eyes. Her typically stylish, currently auburn coiffeur was tied in a practical, unremarkable bun, doing nothing to conceal the stubborn gray sprouting from her hairline like crab grass.

Kimberly stared at her mother, only half-recognizing her.

"Oh baby," she sobbed, clasping Kim's thin hand with all her might, "You came back to us!"

Kim blinked her confusion, barely feeling the flurry of kisses that suddenly smothered her forehead and cheeks.

Then, through her periphery vision, Kim watched a dark haired man hover over Caroline's shoulder, his glassy gray eyes also lined with worry.

"Daddy," Kim murmured.

His lip quirked as he laid an insistent hand on Caroline's arm. "Maybe you could give her room to breathe, Carrie."

The former Mrs. Hart nodded in rare acquiescence, leaning back and easing her death grip. This gave room for Roger Hart to lean down, and plant a single, lingering kiss on his only daughter's forehead.

"Nobody's dead, Princess," he told her gently. Kim saw the caution hovering in his emotive gaze, the barely contained fear stiffen his features. "You're okay. The doctors have run every test from A to Z, and you're fit as a fiddle."

"Mr. Hart, Mrs. Dumas," the doctor spoke, suddenly appearing in the room, "I hate to interrupt your reunion, but I need to ask her a few questions."

"Can't it wait?" Caroline nearly begged.

The doctor shook his head insistently. "I'm sorry, but we can't be sure how long Kimberly will remain conscious. If we are to do anything more to help her, we must know what actually _happened_ to her."

Kim felt her mother shiver through their interlaced fingers. Clearly, the sensitive woman hadn't yet prepared herself to learn what possible horrors may have permanently scarred her daughter during the weeks of her disappearance. Or, maybe she _had_ prepared herself… as much as any mother possibly could.

Kim warily watched the doctor approach from the opposite side of the bed. He was a tall man with a genuinely warm grin, and dark eyes that seemed eager to offer whatever comfort possible.

"I'm Jacob Henderson, and my team and I have been taking care of you these passed ten days." His grin widened into a smile, revealing white teeth that contrasted sharply with his dark skin. "You can call me Jake, okay?"

Despite his warmth, Kim felt herself squirm. "Okay."

"Just relax, Miss," he urged, pulling a pen from the pocket of his white coat, "This isn't an interrogation. I just want to check your memory."

Kim nodded, though his words did little to ease her building tension.

"First, please tell me your full name and date of birth."

"Kimberly Anne Hart. February 14, 1979."

He nodded. "And who are the people to your right?"

She smirked. "My parents: Roger Stephen Hart, and Caroline Joan Dumas."

He jotted something on his clipboard. "Excellent. Where are you now?"

She glanced out the window, peering at the buildings in her line of view. "Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. East wing, overlooking Redwood Boulevard."

Jake blinked in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

She sighed quietly. "I had a similar view the last time I was here; last summer. I fell off a balance beam during practice."

"Yes you did," he noted, tapping her medical file. He then covered up his nametag. "One final question: who am I?"

"Jake Henderson."

His smile widened. "Well Kim, your long and short term memory seem okay, and so is your visual recognition. That's very good."

He then took hold of a nearby stool, dragging it to the edge of her bed. He sat down, bringing his empathetic face closer to hers. "Now, here comes the hard part, Kim. I need you to really be strong, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

She blinked, absently chewing on her tongue as she considered the question. It took her moment to realize… she did.

She remembered _everything_; every horrifying, sickening, embarrassing, humiliating detail. She remembered falling into Maligore's pit. Nearly killing Kat and Tommy. Joining Divatox's crew. Nearly killing Tommy again. Agreeing to marry Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil himself. Nearly killing Tommy _again_.

She remembered reading the letter that started it all. She remembered prompting the fight that ended it all.

But most of all, she remembered the feelings. The suspicion, the heartbreak, the vindictiveness, the guilt… and then all the intense, consuming hatred the Flame ignited within her.

She shivered with a sudden chill. She remembered everything she'd wanted to forget forever. And now, without the Flame burning her soul, she _felt_ everything she'd been running away from since Muiranthias.

The anger, jealousy, and humiliation all came back like a wave crashing against the shore; but what eclipsed them all was the excruciating assault of guilt and regret.

_Why couldn't I have forgotten it??_

The answer was absurdly simple. She didn't deserve the freedom, the innocence that would come with ignorance. True, she had been a victim, but she had also been an aggressor. The feelings the Flame fed upon were not imposed upon her: they were _hers_, festering in her heart, buried deeply on behalf of the Pan-Global Games but never actually resolved. She _could_ have rejected the terrible, dark influence of the Flame of Destruction, if not on her own than certainly with Lerigot's offered aid.

She tried to swallow back the bile that crept up her throat, but she wasn't able.

Caroline, adeptly interpreting the signs after caring for childhood stomach virus after stomach virus, promptly produced the metal container on hand for such an emergency. She held it beneath her daughter, brushing her dry, brittle hair back out of harm's way and whispering soft, comforting words.

She didn't even notice her own tears, trickling down her cheeks in response to her daughter's obviously traumatic experience.

When there was no more substance in her stomach to resurface, Kim's throat convulsed with dry heaves. The nurse had arrived almost magically, producing a towel and glass of water, and taking away the container.

Eventually, her violent reaction subsided. Doe eyes and wan face were soaked with tears, and her skin was flushed heavily.

She snatched the offered towel, burying her face in its cottony warmth.

Caroline and Roger were quick to respond, the former continuing to whisper gentle reassurances, while the latter rubbed her back slowly.

Jake watched the family for a few moments, a sad, weary frown on his face as he took further notes.

"Can we do this later, Doctor Henderson?" Roger snarled, far more insistent than he had intended.

"Of course," he decided, rising from the stool. "I'll leave you alone."

Kim's father watched the physician leave, and then turned his attention back to his little princess, who sobbed miserably into the towel.

She felt her parents' trembling hands, trying to soothe away emotional anguish with physical caresses. She heard their voices, choked with emotion, as they promised her the relief and security they honestly couldn't assure.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom, Daddy," she murmured, her voice muffled by the towel, "C…can I… can I have a second?"

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but Roger gestured her into silence. "Sure, Princess; your mom and I will go get some coffee. We're right outside if you need us, okay?"

She lifted her heavy head, offering her parents a feeble smile. Once they left, she leaned heavily into the pillow beneath her, staring blankly at the ceiling through glassy eyes.

A sudden, slightly muted six-tone signal made her jump upright.

Puzzled, she turned to the source of the sound. Her eyes were drawn to a far table, covered in bouquets and gifts from dozens of concerned people.

Easing onto shaky legs, Kim crossed the room, and finally found the source of the noise.

She sniffled, tears once again overwhelming their boundaries.

In the back, nearly covered in the more lavish presents of family, friends, and even the eager media, sat a small, unassuming white teddy bear. And it was wearing her pink and silver communicator.

Mesmerized, Kimberly lifted the bear by the scruff of its neck. As she suspected, a quarter-sized coffee stain marked its back, from the time she had gracelessly tripped over her sneakers and splashed the staining fluid all over her bed. Also, its head was tipped to one side, thanks to countless nights clinging to the bear with all her might, giving his neck a permanent tilt to accommodate her chin properly.

She nearly choked on a guttural sob. "Oh, Tommy…"

He had given her the bear as a token of his affection the last time she lay injured in this very hospital. And somehow, despite all the hate that poisoned her heart, he had enough love for her to actually travel to Florida, find the bear she had buried in her closet after the breakup, and deliver it to her sickbed yet again.

The tone repeated, urging Kimberly to strap the device to her wrist and activate it. She hesitated for a moment before finding her voice. "This is Kim."

After a brief pause, Zordon's fatherly, relieved voice streamed through the speaker. "WELCOME BACK, KIMBERLY."

oooOOOooo

_Two Days Later…_

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Zack wondered, fumbling to tuck in his shirt and appear a little more presentable.

Billy's natural inquisitiveness urged him to examine the harrowing lobby of Angel Grove's largest hospital. "Negative."

Trini frowned. "But why? She's not critically injured; Zordon healed all her physical wounds. And it's been two days since she regained consciousness!"

"_That's_ why," he indicated, pointing out the large window.

The other teens stared out into the street, noticing for the first time the encamped army of news-hounds, several of whom were practically harassing hospital security officers that requested they keep their distance.

"Jerks," Zack groused, "I can't believe they'd be so pushy!"

Jason's expression was stone. "We'll still find a way to see her."

They continued waiting, every ten minutes checking with the obstinate receptionist for over an hour. Every time, she insisted that they wouldn't be able to visit the patient, as the policy was strictly immediate family only.

However, little did she know Jason Scott _never_ took 'no' for an answer.

"We'll get in eventually," he determined, sitting straight-backed with his arms crossed, "You'll see."

After another twenty minutes of waiting, the automatic doors swung open to allow a man walking at a brisk pace to enter. He held his hand near his head, batting away the microphones and tape recorders shoved into his face.

"Look, my daughter has been through a very traumatic experience," he declared, just as he entered the foyer, "She is in no condition to offer a statement, and all I will say is that she's alive, awake, and remembers herself. That… and we're overjoyed to have her back."

He turned away from the reporters, who were unable to actually enter the hospital. As soon as the video cameras were off him, his grim expression collapsed into a thunderous glower.

"Mr. Hart?"

Roger looked up, blinking in surprise at the cluster of teens sitting only a few feet from him.

He smiled eagerly. "Trini! Jason, Billy, Zack! Great to see you!"

Kim's father shook the hands of the three boys, and briefly embraced his daughter's best friend. "I thought you had moved away."

"We did," Billy affirmed, "but when we learned what happened to Kimberly, we returned to Angel Grove expediently."

The older man smiled his appreciation. "I always knew she had the very best friends on the planet."

"Maybe you could help us out, Sir," Jason added, "We've been waiting to see Kim for over an hour, but we've been told only immediate relatives are allowed into her room."

"That's for security purposes more than anything else," Roger informed them, "Let me see what I can do."

oooOOOooo

She couldn't stop crying.

It had been two days since she'd regained consciousness. Two days since the oddly comforting void of a coma had been replaced with reality. Two days since she discovered, thanks to Zordon, that everything was okay.

The Rangers had all survived. Lord Zedd had been destroyed. Earth was finally free from alien invaders.

Yet she couldn't stop weeping. The tears were endless, flowing silently in her reverie, streaming amidst choked sobs during her nightmares. Some times they overwhelmed her, reducing her to a gagging, helpless little girl struggling to breathe. Other times they simply dripped, so gently she hardly noticed them.

Zordon had explained his hypothesis. The Flame had blocked her ability to cry, as it handicapped her remorse. So she made up for over a month of horrible deeds, her conscience burning her for every tear she made others weep. It was fitting for her to cry for the pain she inflicted; the anguish she caused her family, and the dilemma she placed her friends in.

She cried a month's worth of tears in forty-eight hours.

Understandably, the medical staff was more than disturbed by her endless tears. Both her feverish, breathless moaning and her silent, detached sobbing were an utter mystery to human science. So every few hours, some doctor or nurse came in, asking questions about whatever aches and pains she might feel. And far too often, the psychologist specializing in post-traumatic stress came to see her for tea and a few questions.

Even though the sessions were meant to help her, they only made her weary and frustrated. That, coupled with the house arrest she suffered in the hospital, put her on edge. Thankfully, Zordon checked on her regularly, giving her updates on the research he had performed on the Flame of Destruction… that apparently abandoned her some point after her last, desperate attack.

Either it abandoned her, or it had gone dormant. There was no way to tell for sure; but there was no sense in concerning herself about possibilities when she had very _real_ problems with which to contend.

Her brief exchanges with Zordon had been the highlight of the past two days. She had grown tired of the piteous gazes of her relatives, or the suspicious glances she'd sometimes receive from nurses or doctors. A true professional could probably tell she was lying about her lack of memories; fortunately, Zordon was able to give her the advice she needed to make her story sound plausible.

And so she sat, propped up against the raised back of the bed, Tommy's bear nestled in her arms, tears streaking her pale cheeks. Outside, she could see the pristine blue sky, spotted with a few clouds and flocks of birds. On the streets, groups of pedestrians flowed along the sidewalks, framing cars that streaked down the wide road.

Life had gone on, just as always, during her absence. Could she _really_ just reinsert herself into normalcy, and live her life unaffected by the past few weeks? After becoming the Flame of Destruction, could she be truly _human_ again?

A knock at the door drew her attention. "Come in," she called, not looking away from the bright summer day outside.

Her oldest friend stepped into the room. Despite the colorful flowers that overflowed every flat surface, and the bright sun flooding the entire area, there was a congested, somber air that just _had_ to be chased away. "Hey Kim, look what I brought!"

Kimberly glanced up at Jason's voice, misty eyes widening when three familiar, much-missed faces peeped through the cracked open door.

"Hey, Kim!"

"Salutations!"

"Hi, Sis."

Kim's excited squeal escaped as a sob as her closest friends enveloped her in a tight, fervent group hug.

"Oh gosh, guys," Kim murmured, "it's so great to see you! What are you doing here?"

Trini sat on the bed beside her friend. "Are you kidding? We've been worried sick since we found out what happened."

"Yeah," Zack added, "Bad news travels fast, and the disappearance of one of America's Pan-Global champions gets all the way to the land of pocketknives and fancy watches."

"And even a little further," Billy added with a meek grin.

Kim swallowed a wave of fear before it was released as a shaky gasp. "H…how much do you guys… know?"

"Everything I know," Jason confirmed, "There are no secrets among this group."

She nodded, suddenly dejected.

"What's with the long face, Kim?" Zack demanded, nudging her arm, "You think we're holding a grudge?"

"W…well, not a grudge," she stammered quietly, "but… _something_. I mean, guys… I almost married Lord Zedd. I tried my best to kill the Turbo Rangers."

Billy grimaced. "There is a vast array of malevolent forces in the universe, that may influence even the most benign of hearts. The Aquitian Rangers accumulated numerous accounts of such enchantments, hexes, malicious spirits, and the like. While they all differ, there is one constant: the will of the victim is warped. Not in all cases broken or completely beleaguered, but effected. Therefore, while your hands may have committed atrocities, your heart and mind didn't."

She stared at her friend. Once 'geeky' and unsure, his experiences helped forge a truly brilliant, persuasive mind. Still, despite the characteristic logic in Billy's words, her heart weighed heavily. "You… just don't get it," she grumbled, "I wasn't some mindless zombie. I know the Flame… changed me; but I _let_ it." Shame dulled her voice to a mere whisper. "I _embraced_ the power of the Flame."

Jason sat at the foot of her bed, nodding grimly. "I understand that." His expression was open, clearly pained. "I was under the Flame's power, for a while. I don't know what it had been like for you after Maligore's death, but even with his will guiding me, the Flame made _me_ thirst for vengeance by twisting an old wound, and blowing it way out of proportion."

He took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "You've got to remember the Flame is a _force_ of destruction… of tearing down rather than building up, harming rather than healing. Before Muiranthias, you were hurting. The Flame twisted that, so you wanted make those who hurt you feel what you felt. It made you angry, destroying feelings like love, remorse, or compassion." He paused, giving her a moment to let his insight sink in. "You say you 'embraced' the Flame, but you were already under its power. You were already corrupted; your conscience had been muted. You weren't _yourself_ when you chose Hate over Pain… and that would be a hard decision to make for anyone, even in their right mind."

She blinked back a violent burst of tears. "Divatox forced me into the pit, but Lerigot would've freed me, if I had let him. So even if I'm not responsible for what I did after I fell, every _single_ drop of blood I spilled after Lerigot offered me release is _my fault_."

Her emotions began to choke her again, draining her of all strength. She leaned back against the yielding mattress, staring at the blank white ceiling above her. "And after Maligore died, there was nothing imposing on me. I kept on holding the Flame, using it as a means to my own ends."

"And look what you did with it, Kim," Jason insisted. "Yes, you hurt people. You let the nature of the Flame guide you down a destructive path. But, you also learned to exert your own will, and _tame_ a chaotic, evil power. You stopped yourself from killing Tommy, and even turned your wrath against Zedd."

Kim waved dismissively. "Zedd screwed me up. I just ended up transferring my hatred from Tommy to Zedd. It's no big deal."

"You accomplished far more than merely transference," Billy determined, "From the account the Turbo Rangers provided, you put a great deal of effort into protecting them from Lord Zedd's rage. You were willing to place even greater risk upon yourself, by refusing their aid and facing Zedd alone."

"You found a way to _care_ for them, Kim," Trini summarized, "And at the same time, you used the Flame to knock Zedd for a loop. You managed to use the Flame on your terms. That's unbelievable!"

Almond eyes watched her best friend's expression. The self-hatred in that swimming doe-brown stare was suffocating. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, the first Pink Ranger simply couldn't see herself as anything but a heartless monster. For the moment, at least.

Sighing, Trini leaned her own head against the pillow, resting Kim's brow against her chin like a mother consoling a scared child. "Kim, we're not here to convince you that you're guiltless. Nobody but yourself knows what _truly_ went on in here…" she tapped Kim's temple, "..and here," she concluded, indicating Kim's heart.

"We're not judges," Zack continued. His tone, for a change, was utterly serious. "So, we won't pretend to be. We're your friends. We're not here to place blame, or to take it away. We're the ones who stand by you no matter _what_ goes down."

Kim lifted her bloodshot eyes. She studied Trini's serene grin. Billy's shining eyes. Zack's effusive smile. Jason's hopeful, encouraging gaze.

They were all so genuine. They truly harbored no condemnation, or even distrust. They _honestly_ loved her… just as much as they did before the nightmare began.

Very slowly, a small smile graced her lips. "Thanks," she breathed.

The visiting ex-Rangers exchanged triumphant smiles.

"Listen, Kim, we gotta hit it," Zack said, nodding to the door, "We're breaking the rules as it is, so we better not push our luck if we want to sneak in and see you again."

Kim sniffled, but managed to smile regardless. "Thanks for stopping by, guys. You just don't know how much I've missed you all."

"We'll see you again soon," Trini assured her, "but in the meantime, here's something to keep you company."

She slipped her hand into her purse, and pulled out a rectangular object.

Kim pursed her lips, overwhelmed, when she saw the framed photograph. It was a picture of the original six, clustered around one of Ernie's tables, all smiling widely at the camera.

Her fingers absently traced the frame as she remembered that afternoon. Tommy had been scheduled to return from a retreat to his uncle's cabin that weekend, only to be brought home early to become the White Ranger and fortify the team against Lord Zedd's Scarlet Sentinel.

It was less than a week after the Emperor of Evil had first determined to make her his queen. It was just hours after Tommy reappeared out of the blue, racing into action for the first time as her White Knight.

It was a celebration of a team of trusted allies, and truest friends, made whole again after months of tribulation.

It was perfect.

Kim laughed through her tears... embarrassed by all the emotion a simple five-by-seven had invoked in the depths of her soul.

Yet, it was more than a mere photograph. It was an inspiration. It helped remind her of past challenges; and while they didn't quite measure up to this latest trial, they did help set the foundational strength she would build upon as she put her life back together. It also reminded her that, no matter how many miles, or even _light years_, separated them, they would always be there for each other.

She had lost sight of that somewhere along the way.

"Guys," she murmured, "you're the best."

They each hugged her individually, offering her the silent reassurance that if her own strength should ever fail her, they would gladly offer theirs.

She released a long, shaky breath after she'd gotten the chance to thank them all, and then glanced again at the picture. This time, her gaze lingered on the one whose forgiveness mattered the most. The one whose return they had celebrated that sunny afternoon.

She turned to the small bear, now moist with her tears. The one that had come to her first. The one that never left her, and had fought for her with all the might in his body and willpower in his soul… and beyond.

The one that was missing.

She turned to Jason, his brother in everything but blood. "How's Tommy?" she wondered. "Why isn't he…?"

She swallowed her words, noticing her friends' enthusiastic smiles fade just a little. "Oh," she murmured, clearly reaching a conclusion.

_He has every right to avoid me. He needs time, I'm sure. Time to figure out what… what happened between us. And… and what will happen. If anything…_

Still, she couldn't contain a tiny, wistful sigh.

"He wanted to be here," Trini assured her hastily.

"He _was_ here, actually," Jason revealed. "He dropped in the day after the Turbos brought you in."

Her gaze fell back to her treasured stuffed bear, the very sight of it warming her just a little. "I understand," she insisted.

Years of experience helped the veteran Rangers recognize a false smile. She was bravely doing her best to keep her disappointment, and _fear_, from showing.

"As a matter of fact, his election to keep his distance is a direct attempt to keep the peace," Billy contributed. "When your mother arrived from Paris, and discovered that he had resolved to stay here until you had regained consciousness, she stipulated that he abscond posthaste."

The former Pink Ranger stared blankly at her friend, feeling like her vocabulary instantly degraded to her former high school freshman level.

Billy blushed. "I'm sorry; I had resorted back to my more formal speech patterns after a few weeks on Aquitar. Their instant translators work less efficiently with colloquialisms, and other than the Aquitian Rangers and Cestria, none speak English." He cleared his throat, "What I _meant_ to say is, your mother demanded that he leave the premises."

"She didn't want him anywhere near you," Jason added, with characteristic frankness.

Kimberly winced at the less than welcome news. "I never told her how Tommy and I had… parted ways. I never told her how much it hurt me; but she must've figured it out."

The former Mrs. Hart could easily sense that her only daughter had been nursing a broken heart. After all, with two marriages that ended sourly, and enough failed relationships to inspire a soap opera, she was the expert.

"S'okay," Kim murmured. "Really. I mean… I don't think I can… face him, just yet."

Her eyes screwed shut, arms squeezing the white bear for all it was worth.

oooOOOooo

_Three Weeks Later…_

He sank into the firm cushion of the large leather sofa. His back was practically swallowed by the pillows, letting him tuck his chin to see the television screen.

Jeff Rush's cabin may have been Spartan in its décor, with hardwood floors, no photographs on the mantel of the fireplace, and no paintings propped upon the wall panels… but that didn't mean it didn't have a luxury or two.

One such luxury was a wide-screen television, with digital cable.

Not that Tommy had a particular need for such equipment. As usual, his trip north to the secluded woods was his escape from reality. Escape from concerned relatives, well-meaning but invasive friends, and even _her_.

He had every intention of sitting in that hospital waiting room until she opened her eyes. He was the one who carried her - chest cushioning her head, heart throbbing beside her temple - as the Turbo Rangers made their shocking statement to the world. He'd chewed his lip beneath his helmet as he handed her to the doctors... trying his damnedest not to show the tension in his body, or give any other hint to the world of the simple fact that the Red Turbo Ranger, celebrated hero and leader of the Power Rangers, was merely human after all.

Thankfully, Zordon allowed a measure of flexibility in the use of Ranger equipment for "personal gain." Once it had been confirmed that there were no evil forces in the solar system, the priority of the entire team had shifted: to Kimberly's wellbeing. That meant Zordon gave his children the green light to use the teleporter, scanner, and even interstellar communicator to assemble the individuals and create the circumstances that would optimize their chance of bringing Kim back to herself.

The morning after Kimberly's 'deliverance,' Tommy was the first to arrive at the hospital, her stuffed bear in tow. Yet despite his dedication to be there for her, he couldn't deny the terror that quickened his blood.

He knew she would wake up. He refused to believe otherwise; that the two of them could so narrowly escape death time and again, that she could survive a fatal energy blast, just to linger in a perpetual coma.

He was afraid _for_ her. For what her life would be like, once she recovered enough of her senses to realize what had happened to her. Her deeds would haunt her, either in sleep or when awake. The guilt would never go away completely, as Tommy himself could attest. A mere week of service to Rita, under the spell of the Sword of Darkness, forever marked him. No matter how much time passed, how many lives he saved afterward, or how many times his friends insisted he wasn't at fault, he couldn't simply forget. He could put it behind him; and he _had_, when he faced his dark side made flesh by Rita's magic... but he couldn't _undo_ what he had done.

And he could never forget the feeling of being Evil.

Kimberly _never_ should have experienced that! Yes, she'd been enchanted once or twice, but she'd _never_ been exposed to a heart of Evil, polluted and darkened by arcane magic that never should've come into existence. She never should have had to look into a mirror, and see her flaming, hate-filled eyes.

The girl he had known… the girl that had stolen his heart… had been guileless, compassionate, and genuine. She fought against Evil for years, but she never could truly fathom what Evil _was_… how dark, treacherous, spiteful, and cancerous it could become. She fought, not to redeem herself, prove herself, or even to punish Evil… but out of love for her friends, her family, and her planet.

The girl he had known didn't exist any more. She had been reshaped by her experiences, during the heated competition of the Pan Globals, the months of heartache after Zedd made his critical opening move, and then the month of existing as the physical embodiment of the Flame of Destruction.

She was no longer the girl he fell in love with; but he knew, without a doubt, that he loved her still. The connection they had shared was so much more than a teenage romance; it was enduring, it was forgiving, it was patient.

And it was unselfish.

He knew he loved her, but he didn't know what she would feel after she awoke. He was confident _some_ feelings lingered, but he knew they would also cause her pain. After all, it was her love for him that gave the Flame of Destruction an opening; to stab her heart open and tempt her with freedom from the pain she suffered because her feelings persisted after his apparent betrayal.

He had been resolved to do anything in his power to help her heal. And when Caroline Dumas had arrived at the hospital, calmly demanding he make himself scarce, he didn't put up a fight.

_"Look, Tommy, I know you want to help her. I understand that. But I'm sure you realize that, given what happened between you, it's just not appropriate for you to be here. You really **hurt** her. And I won't let you waltz into her life and reopen that wound; now, when she's the most vulnerable."_

The former Mrs. Hart pulled no punches, especially not when it came to her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

Tommy knew Mrs. Hart was misinformed about what really happened, but she still had a point. He _did_ hurt her. He didn't mean to; but he did cause her anguish by never attempting to speak to her after he'd received the false letter.

He refused to see her until he was certain she was ready for it. Until then, he would keep his distance. The trip to his uncle's cabin was a bit extreme… but he needed to get away, anyway.

He flipped the television stations, only paying the barest attention to the flashing images, when one program caught his eye, and his breath.

He blinked repeatedly, disbelieving his own eyes.

_"…idea why you were kidnapped?"_

Kimberly smiled mischievously. _"I'll tell you one thing, Harvey, I've heard __**all**__ the possibilities. Let's see… so far I was kidnapped in order to participate in an intergalactic tournament of athletes, to be brainwashed to assassinate the President, to lure the Power Rangers into some cataclysmic fight, and this one is my favorite… the whole alien thing was a sham, and I was __**really**__ kidnapped by a foreign government to cripple the U.S. gymnastics team."_

She rolled her eyes, laughing.

Harvey Garvey, the over-animated local talk show guru, laughed with her. _"You must've missed the latest hypothesis: some speculate that you were kidnapped to be the evil alien's bride!"_

Tommy's eyes widened, staring in unabashed horror at Kim's face. Incredibly, she didn't even flinch. _"If that's the case,"_ she said with a wink, _"he's got great taste!"_

The audience, as well as the host, joined the vivacious young woman in a round of laughter. And even Tommy, despite the stupefaction that literally froze him in place, found a small smile.

She was… _okay_. Or so it seemed…

_"Seriously, though, I'm fine,"_ she affirmed, once the laughter had waned. _"I still don't remember what happened to me, and that's probably for my own good. But I do want to take this opportunity to thank the Power Rangers for rescuing me. God only knows how much time and effort they put into finding me, and I really appreciate it."_

Then, she turned from her host directly to the camera. Tommy felt a tingle down his spine, as if they were sharing a secret, meaningful gaze. She lifted her hand, wiggling her fingers in a brief wave. _"I can't thank you enough, Power Rangers. You'll always be my heroes."_

The applause drowned out the affirmation Harvey added. It eclipsed a small, embarrassed giggle from Kimberly, though her eyes did shine at the enthusiasm with which the crowd reflected her feelings.

It also managed to smother a hesitant knock at the cabin's front door.

_"So, Kimberly,"_ Harvey continued, leaning closer to her across his table, _"What are you planning to do next? Rumors are flying all over the trades about a movie career in your immediate future. Any truth to them?"_

She released that melodic, girlish giggle, tucking her shortened caramel hair behind her ears. _"I read in the Post last week that George Lucas is considering me for a Jedi cameo in the next Star Wars film. So if he happens to be in the viewing audience, I do have some acting experience! High school plays and even sporting goods commercials. My resume is ready upon request."_

Her levity in the face of trauma was remarkable. She smiled, she laughed… she even joked! Her eyes glimmered with cheer and excitement, charming everyone in the audience, and even Harvey himself.

It was then that the knock returned, more insistent.

Tommy snapped out of his trance, frowning in confusion. _I didn't order a pizza… not like there's a delivery place within twenty miles of here._ His dark gaze slid from Kimberly's smiling face to his watch. _It's almost midnight. I guess Uncle Jeff forgot his key?_

_"But if my imminent stardom doesn't pan out, I think I'll take it easy. The Pan Globals are behind me, and I've accomplished all I set out to do with gymnastics. Now, I plan to go to college, and do what every other teenager does… figure out what to do with my life."_

The knocking began again, winning an impatient glower from Tommy. _Damn, Jeff is the only person I know without a VCR! I don't want to miss this…_

Jumping off the sofa, Tommy hurried through the spacious cabin and threw open the bolt. "It's open, Jeff!" he called, already on his way back to the television… and to Kim.

"Does this mean I can come in?"

Tommy froze so abruptly it almost seemed as if he'd smashed into an invisible wall. He pivoted, eyes wide as he stared at her.

She stood in the doorway, her black blouse and dark jeans blending into the obscurity of the forest night. Her skin and soft brown eyes seemed to glow in contrast, and her hair, now cropped just beyond her chin, shimmered in the faint light.

His comical display earned a hesitant, though earnest grin.

Suddenly feeling quite foolish, Tommy's hand flew to the back of his head. "Uh… sorry about that," he murmured, "I thought you were my uncle."

Her smile stretched, so inviting it made him want to pull her into an embrace. He resisted the urge, and dropped his gaze.

"You wouldn't believe how often I hear that."

He stared back at her, puzzled.

She shrugged. "Just trying to take a lesson from Jason and Zack; laugh a little more. It's really therapeutic."

Tommy nodded, finally finding a harmless conversation topic to ease the awkwardness between them. "So, what's everyone up to?"

"They're all still in Angel Grove," Kim revealed, taking a slow step into the cabin. "Jason's doing great; I think he's leaning toward a local college now that he's seeing Emily. The next round of the peace talks don't begin until September, so Trini and Zack are sticking around for a few more weeks. Billy's starting to miss Cestria, but I know he's glad to be home again. We're invited to the wedding, by the way. It's scheduled for some time in January."

Tommy bobbed his head again, watching her slowly pick at the pale pink polish on her fingernails. It had always been a sure sign of discomfort. "Have a seat, Kim," he invited, gesturing to the den, "Can I get you anything?"

She smiled gratefully. "Some water would be wonderful."

He hurried in the opposite direction, leaving her to wander to the den without an escort. She folded her arms tightly, rubbing away goose bumps as she absently watched a soda commercial.

She giggled faintly when the advertisement ended, returning to the program on air.

Tommy walked in an instant later, holding out a glass of ice water.

"So now I see what had your rapt attention," Kim noted, taking the glass.

Tommy grinned guiltily. "Yeah… well, I was surprised to see you on TV," he admitted. Oddly agitated, he leaned against the wall rather than sit. "You did really well, you know."

"Thanks."

That unusual, weighty silence fell once again. Kim took refuge with a long sip of water, while Tommy wandered to the television to shut it off.

"So…" Tommy murmured, trying to fill the disquieting void with some sort of conversation, "how'd you get up here? It's a two hour drive from Angel Grove."

It was Kim's turn to smile bashfully. "Zordon's gotten lenient with the teleporter recently." She bit her lip, and sat on the soft couch. "Gosh, I'm sorry I just appeared on your doorstep like this… especially so late," she hastily stammered. "I had to wait until my mother was asleep. She's been such a mother hen since…" Her breath caught, face twitching with the effort to maintain some sort of smile. She was unsuccessful. "..well, since."

Tommy lifted his eyes, watching her with his concerned gaze. "How're you holding up?"

She ran her thumb along the edge of her glass. "Better," she said honestly, "Much better. When I woke up I… was in bad shape." She lifted her left arm, indicating her pink and silver communicator. "Zordon and Alpha, they helped me out. Zordon contacted me every day since I came out of that coma. They've been working nonstop to understand the properties of the Flame, and help me figure out what I am _now_." A wry smile touched her lip. "The evil of the Flame is very different from Rita's spell on you, or even the spell Zedd used to make us hate each other."

"During the presidential campaign," Tommy reminisced, a wistful gleam in his eye. "We had the most ridiculous fights! I even drew moustaches on your posters…"

Kimberly found no amusement in the memory. "Yeah. Zedd's been trying to force a wedge between us for years," she murmured, her voice painfully soft. "This time, he succeeded."

They both fell into a persistent, grave silence.

She set the glass on the coffee table, genuinely fearful of shattering it with her tense grip. "Tommy," she spoke, her voice resolute, "if there's one thing I've learned from all this, it's that I have to be honest with myself. _Brutally_ honest. None of this would've happened if I had been better able to face my feelings, and deal with them."

She stared at her hands, almost surprised to see her fingers wringing nervously. "Instead, I buried everything, avoided any form of resolution, and let my fears and hurt eat me up from the inside."

Tommy winced at her admission. "Kim, this _isn't_ your fault-"

"Please, let me finish," she insisted. She took a shaky breath, struggling against the odd sensation that her tongue had gone numb, making it impossible to speak without stammering.

"There's... absolutely _no_ excuse for what I did; what I allowed myself to become. I didn't hear from you, and I immediately jumped to the conclusion that you were seeing someone else. It was the first real test of our long-distance relationship, and I failed miserably. I guess I… I didn't respect you enough to know better."

The tears streaked down her flushed cheeks, painting a silvery line on her skin. Still, despite the powerful urge to simply swallow this heart-wrenching honesty and retreat from the sickening shame, she fought to finish. "Tommy, I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't have more faith in you. Sorry that I believed what we had together could be thrown away so easily. I'm sorry I didn't… trust you."

She pulled herself from the couch, her growing distress making it impossible to sit still. "You've always been with me; standing by my side, lending a hand when I needed one. You always had my best interests at heart… you even encouraged me to go to Florida… leave the Power Rangers to follow my dreams. And even after that, you didn't let the distance come between us. You made time for me, and you made me feel special."

She sniffed, frustratedly wiping away the tears. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

After a lengthy silence, Tommy finally found the presence of mind to speak. "I forgive you, Kim. For everything that happened... _everything_ you felt, tried to do, or actually did. But you _have_ to understand that we... we both messed up. In order to work, Zedd's scheme depended on both of our insecurities. I... I forgive you for doubting me. But, I need you to forgive me; for being such a coward."

Her head lifted, swollen eyes frowning in confusion at his request.

"I'm the one that got the letter," he reminded her, "and I fell for it. It hurt so much, reading that you loved someone else on _paper_, I was terrified of hearing you actually say it. So... so I..." He clenched his teeth, struggling against his own shame. "I didn't call you. I didn't visit you. I didn't do _anything_ that could have unearthed the truth. I wanted to demand an explanation, but I was too much of a coward to actually hear your voice tell me you didn't love me any more... or worse, that you never really had." He sucked in a breath, and released it in a long, weary sigh. "I failed you, Kim."

She sniffled again, but she did manage to find a smile. "We... failed each other," she resolved. She then moved toward him, timid fingers to grazing his tear-stained cheek. "I forgive you... for all the choices you made."

He stared into her eyes, slightly puzzled by her choice of words. She must have seen his confusion, and pulled her hand away before he could say a word.

"I'm s...sorry," she murmured, dropping her eyes again. Tommy watched, perplexed, as she retreated from him, and finished the remaining water in one long sip.

_There_'_s something else bothering her,_ he realized, a grim shadow darkening his mood. _Something else standing between us..._

But if there was one thing _he_ learned from his ordeal, it was never to just let her walk away without understanding why.

"Kim, what is it?" he insisted.

It seemed as if every drop of composure she had managed to maintain flowed out of her. She chewed her thumbnail, her agitation so great she actually turned her back to her ex-boyfriend to help her recover her speech.

Tommy was hurt by her inability to look at him, but chose not to say or do anything. Yet his insides twisted with panic as he considered what she could possibly have to reveal that would force her to turn away.

_Oh God... she_'_s dying! Or... she_'_s having Zedd_'_s child._ He grimaced disgustedly at the notion.

"I," she resumed, her voice disturbingly weak, "I think I..." She cleared her throat, her scowl hidden from Tommy's view. "I mean, after everything that happened, I'm positive that..." She exhaled slowly. "I need you, Tommy."

Tommy startled. Despite himself, a fierce joy erupted in his heart, her words reassuring him that he still truly _mattered_ to her.

But why was she so disturbed by her feelings? Did she still doubt him... doubt that he could provide the support and comfort she needed?

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "but I'm convinced that I've got a long way to go to... to deal with what happened to me. And I need my friends... especially _you_... to remind me of who I was before the Flame, before Zedd's tricks, and...!"

She choked on her words, taking a moment to recover her breath. She released a long, forlorn sigh, and slowly turned around. Her eyes were closed, but at least she faced him. "I know you're with Kat," she said without heat, "and I won't get in the way, I swear… but… I really need you in my li-"

She was silenced as Tommy caught her lips with his. Her eyes flew open in astonishment, staring quizzically at him until the soft, enveloping warmth of his touch made all conscious thought melt away.

Kim matched his kiss with equal passion, each conveying to the other the desperate longing that had burdened their hearts for so long.

Finally, when the thirst for oxygen was too strong to ignore, they parted. They both breathed shallowly, warm puffs of air tickling the other's lips as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Kim forced herself to blink, breaking the spell of his joyous gaze and shaking off the dizziness that lingered from his kiss. "But... " she stammered, "but Kat...!"

He responded with a warm, slightly amused grin. "Kat and I aren't together. We actually broke up that day Goldar and Scorpina kidnapped me."

Kimberly stared at him, her expression unreadable as he continued. "We had to be honest with ourselves, and each other." His fingers traced up her spine, gliding slowly through her soft hair. "I had to face the fact that I couldn't… replace you. Ever."

She closed her eyes before more tears could escape, reveling in the warmth of his arms, reassuring voice, and unconditional, unwavering love.

At a loss for words, she leaned closer to him, burying her face against his chest. His heart beat quickly against her forehead, proving to her how anxious he had been... how concerned her anguish made him.

And then... she finally knew for certain that she could always depend on him. Had he held any sort of resentment for the past few months, there wouldn't have been any hope of recovery. The guilt would have eaten her alive, for she never could have healed knowing she'd cost the man she loved any enduring pain.

Now, she could heal. Together, they could both heal.

* * *

**The End**

Phew... this was much longer than I had intended... over twice as long as the original version I wrote a few years back! Did you know this topped out at 216 pages, single-spaced? In the immortal words of Charlie Brown, "Good grief!"

I really hope you enjoyed all the drama, action, and **angst** I crammed into "Pawns." I also hope I didn't scare you too much with Chapter Seventeen's ending :)

Thanks to everyone who took a few moments to review this monster. I really appreciate your ongoing comments, support, advice, and even corrections. Just so you know, I hadn't decided whether or not Kimberly would survive the final confrontation until a few weeks ago, so your reviews definitely made a difference.

I can't specifically mention everyone, but I would like to send out a few special thanks. Shawn, your incredible reviews alone would've inspired me enough to finish this bad-boy. Grace, you've been supporting me since the beginning, and I really appreciate your picture. I hope you're not too hurt I killed Zedd, but he got the best death I've ever written. Harry, I'm really glad you put your two-cents in. Gosh, Judge DP... isn't "heartless fiend" a little harsh:) And all you rabid Kim/Tommy fans (and you all know who you are...), I hope I stuffed enough sap in there for ya!

Take care, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
